Secrets Tied in a Big Red Bow
by Emerald-Kisses
Summary: After ten years of living in America, Mimi has finally come home for Christmas. Everyone thinks that she's the same Mimi, but she's hiding more than Christmas presents in her closet. Mimato. Grown & Sexy Vol. 5. Story better than summary. COMPLETE!
1. Home Sweet Home

**This is my first ever Mimato fic. I love the coupling, and have loved it ever since I first watched Digimon, season 01. I absolutely love it!**

**Anyways, this story takes place ten years after season one, everyone's around the ages of 18-23, and it's Christmas time.  
Here's the ages of the main characters (so it'll give a basis of the ages of the others. I had to sort of guess at a couple of ages, mainly Kari's, Takeru's, and Jo's seeing as they weren't listed anywhere.)  
Current year: 2009**

**Ages:  
Taichi Yagami: 22  
Sora Takenouchi: 21**

**Mimi Tachikawa: 20**

**Yamato Ishida: 22**

**Koushiro (Izzy) Izumi: 20**

**Jo Kido: 23**

**Takeru Takaishi: 18**

**Hikari (Kari) Yagami: 18**

**Random note: my story only includes the first, original 8 DigiDestined, as it would probably get confusing to me if I had to include them, as well as the others from Season 2. Yes, I get confused very easily.**

**I hope that this turns out well.  
PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Home Sweet Home**

Sitting in the airplane, the young woman sighed deeply, glancing occasionally out of the window, watching the clouds flutter past, receiving occasional glimpses of the Pacific Ocean thousands of miles below her. Leaning back in the comfortable, first class seat, she shut her whiskey coloured eyes, attempting to relax. Her nerves were currently fried to the very end of the world and back. She had not only been battling a nasty bout of a cold going around, but she was continuously stressing over the flight and the return home.

_Home_. The word sent ripples of joy, excitement, and fear throughout her body. They say that home is where the heart is, and she believed in that saying with a passion. Although, there were some days when she wondered where her home was. Was it back in Japan, or was it in New York? Or could it possibly be somewhere else in the world, in a far distant country, waiting patiently for her to arrive? She just wasn't sure anymore.

Lifting a hand and running it through her long, straightened, pale mahogany hair, she exhaled another soft sigh from her plump lips. She wondered how they would react upon her return. Would they embrace her with joy? Or would they scorn, scowl, and regret having ever met her? Or have they completely forgotten that she existed? She would rather have them hate or love her, than forget her.

Had they changed like she had? Or had they stayed the same? Had they forged new relationships? Gone off and married? Or were they all single, each one of them dedicated to the same lifestyle, the same profession that they had been passionate about the last time she saw them. However, the main question concerning professions was, would they accept hers? She had decided long ago, from the moment she first stepped into the building, that she would never, ever utter a single word about her true profession, and she had kept that promise for the entirety of 2 years. She doubted that it would become hard for her to keep the secret for one month.

Seven years was a lot of time. Seven years was more than enough time for many changes to have happened. She was curious to see how they had all physically changed, and wondered if Tai ever managed to tame that wild hairstyle of his. She hoped that everyone was well, that nobody was become ill, or, worse.

She shook her head, refusing to believe such terrible thoughts. '_No, if something that terrible happened, someone would certainly have contacted me.'_

Shifting in her seat, she opened her eyes, finding the view below to have changed from turbulent waters, to the rocky, green land of Japan. Relaxing, she smiled down at the ground.

The realization hit her then, and her small smile broadened. No matter where she went in the world, this place would always be her home.

* * *

"Matt! Matt where are you? Hey, Matt! Can you at least reply? Matt!"

The female voice grew shriller as the annoyance grew within her, and Sora Takenouchi, along with Taichi Yagami arched their brows at each other. The couple stood in their longtime friend's, Yamato Ishida, main entrance to his apartment, and received no response from their calls. They knew that he was home; it was evident with the shoes at the door, and the fact that it had been unlocked.

"How dumb can that guy be? I'm willing to bet that he went out, and forgot to lock his door! God, _Matt_! I'm going to hurt you when I find you! You told us that you would be here, and totally skipped out on us!" Sora's voice rose with each word, going from an angry growl to a loud shout.

"Uh, Sora, how about you calm down just a tiny bit. I'm sure that he just forgot. Maybe he had an important meeting or thing to do. You never know…" Tai attempted to calm her down, but he found it to be rather useless.

Yamato had promised them that he would go with them to pick up someone at the airport. Sora was the only person who knew who it was, so Tai and Yamato were left in the dark on the subject. Tai figured that that was the reason that Yamato had decided to 'forget' about it; he probably thought that it was some plot to set him up with somebody psychotic. Again.

Despite his good looks, charm, and raw masculinity, Yamato was a bachelor, and had been so since he and Sora had broken up nearly five years ago, back when they were thirteen and fourteen. Back then, they had been young and foolish, and now, according to Sora, Yamato was simply being foolish. Nobody could stay a bachelor forever.

Growling, Sora ignored Tai's protests and started marching through the house. "Yamato Ishida, if you make me late for picking her up, and make her wait at the airport for hours on end, just because you're childish and stupid, I swear to God that I will make you hurt!"

Rummaging through his living room, Sora looked in the oddest of places in search for Yamato, before rushing into the kitchen, the bathroom, guest bedroom, and finally reaching his room. "Ah HA! Found you!"

There was a loud cry, a thud, and then the sound of someone being dragged, before Tai caught sight of Sora literally dragging Yamato out of his room. Yamato had obviously sleeping; his hair was disheveled, his eyes still held that glossy look of slumber, and he was frantically trying to keep the blankets wrapped around his waist. Tai prayed to God that the blanket wouldn't fall, especially since his upper body was bare to the world.

Sora let go of his arm, smirking with triumph. "Thought you could hide from me, eh? Well, guess what, I found you! Now, hurry up, we're late!"

"Sora, uh, well, I don't think –"

Tai was cut off in mid-sentence; as Sora violently shook the poor, blonde boy in an attempt to fully 'wake' him, despite the very fact that he was wide awake, with a terrified gleam in his eyes. "Yamato, you … jerk! Wake up, so we can go to the airport! I'm sick and tired of being late just because you want a couple extra Z's! Every time we plan sometime, we're always late because of _you_!"

"I, uh, well…Um…Oh! Sora, honey, look at the time! The plane should be arriving about now!"

Sora looked up, glanced towards the clock, and promptly dropped Yamato, heading towards the door at a job. "Let's go! We're late!!!!" she cried, before jogging out of the apartment, heading towards the waiting car.

Tai looked at the disheveled, crumpled boy on the ground, who sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I just wanted to sleep…"

* * *

The airport was like any other airport, large, confusing, bustling, and had that terrible effect of making one feel ever so utterly alone. The sounds bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the building, the constant thrumming and tapping of feet against the floors, the incessant ringing of mobile phones, the ceaseless chatter of people discussing their flights, their lives, and their dreams with one another, and the emotionless sound of the announcer, listing flights, and times.

Keeping her carry-on bag pressed tightly against her side, she listened to the tap-tap of her heels hitting the ground with each step, reading the signs, and trying to find the baggage claim.

She couldn't help but feel rather egotistic as she discovered that her Japanese was still perfect, and dutifully waited by the constantly moving ramp upon which her baggage would appear. She smiled at herself, realizing that, only a few years ago, she would have brought her entire wardrobe and more with her to even a weeklong vacation, and now, she only needed two-three suitcases for one month. She found it was far easier to carry the bags, and really helped her with easing her back pain.

Once she found all three bags, had stacked them on the cart – to do so she needed to use her Tetris Master skills, seeing as the cart was abnormally small -, and read the signs as to where to go, she headed off towards the exit of the airport, aching to see Japan in it's full, beautiful glory.

As she walked, she caught men, and even women, giving her second and third glances, and she knew that they either knew who she was, or, she arrogantly thought, admired her body. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had a gorgeous body, and that she was happy at a perfect size 4, had a low amount of cellulite, and had become quite fit and flexible within the past couple of years. However, there was that little problem known as height; being of Japanese origin, she was measured at about 5'3", which meant that stilettos had become her new best friends.

Brushing back her waist-length locks, she moistened her plump lips and couldn't suppress the broad, cheerful smile as the spotted people that were dear and near to her heart, and have been in that position for just over a decade.

The brunette stood, tall for a young Japanese woman, at about 5'5'', her auburn hair reaching just past her shoulders, with her chocolate brown eyes shinning with joy. The tanned skin of the female matched that of the male beside her, who's unruly, brown hair stood up at random spots, and, who's eyes matched the hair, shone with the same contentment as the woman beside him.

Hurrying over, she walked as fast as she could, dropped her bags to the ground, and embraced the female in a tight, full-bodied, friendly hug. "Oh my Kami! Sora! I haven't seen you in years! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Mimi, it's been so long. I'm so happy that you came back!" Sora pulled away, and admired Mimi's newfound, lean body. "Wow, you look … hot!"

The warming sensation filled her cheeks, as the pale flesh glowed warmly with a soft, rosy blush. "Oh, well, thanks." Her eyes darted about, searching for a way to change the topic; she may have felt gorgeous in her body, but she was still rather modest when it came to discussing it. "But Sora, you look awesome, too! You're so tall; I'm jealous. You've got a model's height and body. Guys in America would jump at you."

Sora giggled, gaining her own blush as it slid up her tanned cheeks. "Oh, Mimi, you're such a sweetheart."

Taichi, standing beside Sora with a look of arrogance, ego, and joy filtering through his rust-coloured eyes, cleared his throat. "Well, Meems, where's my hug?"

Laughing, Mimi wrapped her arms around the twenty-two-year-old male, hugging him close. "I was getting to it, don't worry."

Pulling back, she continued to smile brilliantly, eyes looking around, "So, where's everyone else?"

"Well, you know, Jo's finally at a hospital, doing some internship work, but you'll be able to see him at our Christmas party. Koushiro is working with Matt's dad on different ways to access the Digital World; I think they came to some breakthrough or something. Oh, Takeru and Hikari are having a lot of fun studying."

Tai let out a laugh at Sora's sarcastic remark about the studying. "Fun? Yeah, sure, I think Kari's having more fun coming home and snapping at me for breathing too loud! She's become such a nice little raptor."

Mimi and Sora laughed at Tai's derisive statement. Then, as the laughter ceased, Mimi asked, "So, where's Matt, then?"

Sora grinned, "He's right here."

* * *

Yamato Ishida, who had been trying to remain utterly inconspicuous by standing behind Tai, was discovered, and, felt like a deer trapped on a road, facing the bright headlights of an oncoming car as he saw the beauty before him.

Swallowing, Matt let his eyes trail up and down, and up once more, the lean, muscular, body of the woman standing between Sora and Tai. His fingers twitched and itched to touch her soft, straight locks that tumbled past her waist in waves copper brown. His eyes focused on hers, those almond-shaped, honey brown ones of the female before him, and he felt as though he was about to be sucked into the unfathomable depths of the eyes. Her lashes were long, thick, and dark, her nose small, and her lips were those plump, kissable type, which made pouts seem ever so sexy. His eyes trailed slowly down her lean body, soaking in the image of her, imprinting it forever in his brain. The long, bell-shaped skirt that stopped at mid-calves brought out her skin tone, which was that of the waning moon in a starlit, midnight sky. Her full breasts were covered with a corset-style shirt that matched the dark skirt, threaded with aqua ribbons.

Attempting to swallow once more, Matt tried his best to think of this beautifully blossomed woman, as the girl he had once knew. He imagined the short, stick-thin, Mimi Tachikawa from his memories, and tried desperately not to think of the sheer, raw, sexuality that poured out from the siren that stood before him.

"Hello Matt, I see that you've gotten just a touch taller, eh?"

Her voice was sultry, and held a deep note of lust, charisma, and seemed to contain an undercurrent of passionate whispers and erotic promises. Then, just as he thought that the emotions bathing his entire body could become no worse, he felt her breasts pressed up against his chest, and her arms twine around his body.

"It's been so long since I've spoken to you."

His arms felt leaden, and yet, like they were alive and weightless at the same time. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he fought the sudden urge to yank back her head by the hair, and plunder her mouth with his own. The only thing that kept him from doing so was sheer willpower, and the constant reminder that this girl was his friend, and will only ever be a friend.

'_I hate hormones_,' the blonde boy though, as he, almost reluctantly, wrapped his arms around the brunette, hugging her close. Smiling, he pushed back the lustful thoughts, and replied to her statement. "Well, you know, I've been busy. So I guess this means that we have a lot of catching up to do."

'_Oh, yes, definitely a lot of catching up. I especially want to talk about how you got so sexy,_' Mimi thought as she pulled away, finally giving herself a chance to look over the man that stood before her.

In her eyes, he was an Adonis, a male that seemed to simply pour out sexual energy in relentless, ceaseless waves that constantly battered against her body and willpower. His eyes had somehow deepened, obtaining a beautiful cobalt blue colour, she same colour as the very ocean she crossed to see him. He had managed to keep the same hairstyle that he possessed seven years ago, and somehow, succeeded in making it seem sexier, and, in a way, a touch more serious. His face had grown more or less rugged and harsher in the angles. She found it quite surprising that he was tall, very tall, for a Japanese man, but at the same time, she discovered that it was quite erotic for, along with his large height; it became obvious that he possessed quite a good amount of muscle tone. Under the blue t-shirt he wore, she could just see the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach, and imaging running her hands up his shirt, trailing each abdominal muscle, one, by one.

Pulling herself out of her reveries of romantic, passionate bliss, Mimi pursed her lips into a smile, attempting to fight back the urge to trail her fingers over his lips, which seemed ever so-soft and full for a man, making his harsh, masculine face seemed softer.

"Well, where are we headed? Am I staying with one of you guys, or will I need to book a Hotel room?" Mimi asked, gathering her bags, following Tai and Matt as they lead her out, keeping Sora at her side.

Eyes trailing down Matt's back, she wanted to smile coyly and lick her lips. '_Well, those jeans certainly make his butt look fine._'

Sora swallowed slightly. "Um, well, you see, about the arrangements, well, my apartment's full right now, seeing as my mother and I just got an order for a wedding. Tai's place is completely out of the question, so is Takeru's 'cause they just moved, again, so the place is filled with boxes of all sorts. Anyways, Jo's is completely out of the question, since his brother, Shuu, is staying with him for the holidays, and he lives in a one-person apartment."

Mimi smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine with staying in a hotel. Maybe I'll even rent an apartment for the month, nothing's wrong with that."

Arching a brow, Sora frowned. "No, no, we don't want you to have to stay in an apartment. Well, paying some guy to stay in one, at least. You see, Matt has this nice apartment, with _two_ bedrooms, and well, seeing that he's only one guy, and _single_, we thought that it would be best if you stayed with him."

Both Mimi and Matt stopped in their tracks, turning wide-eyed gazes towards Sora. "What?" Their voices rose in exclamation at the same time, and Sora couldn't help but laugh quietly and nervously.

"Well, um, Matt, I thought it would be good for you 'cause you would finally have some company, and a female presence would definitely help clean up the apartment, at least for a short period of time. And, that way, Mimi wouldn't have to stay in some strange place. Besides, Tai and Kari moved, and live just two apartments down from Matt, and I live just a block away. I thought it was best, geographically, so that way you'd be near us, and that way you could save money."

Mimi pursed her lips in thought, her forehead creasing in a frown as she replayed the information in her mind before coming to a conclusion. "Sounds good."

Sora's lips curled in a smile. "Great! Then let's get going!"

Matt simply remained rooted to the spot, forgotten as the trio headed off towards the car. "But … it's my apartment …"

**So, first chapter's done and over with. I'm hoping that I'll get at least some reviews. Ever since I rejoined a short while back, I haven't been getting many per story, so I've somewhat given up on hoping for reviews. Ick.**

**Whatever. Just please, R&R, with kind reviews. Flames will be accepted, but childish flames such as "Mimato suxxxxxx!" or "you suck. I h8ou" bullshit is unacceptable, and will be immediately removed.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**SO PLEASE R&R!**

**Thank you.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Where A Girl Needs It Most

**First off, I want to thank my reviewers so far. Haha, I sound like I've just received some award.  
Anyways, thank you yen for the kind review.  
Also, Lady Something, thank you as well, you sounded so excited, so I think I will definitely update just for you. .  
Euphoros – don't worry, I promise I will definitely tell you all what Mimi does. Thank you very much for the review.  
And JyouraKoumi – I won't even play your childish games. I've seen enough of you around all of the other Mimato fics, so I knew you'd probably decide to 'review' mine as well.  
Meh. Who cares?**

**Anyways, I'm on to Chapter 2. I'm still sorta attempting to develop some sort of plot or another. Hee hee. So, I'm sort of winging it.**

**Onto Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Where A Girl Needs It Most**

**  
**The scenery, language, constructions, and very energy screamed Japan. In the distance, she could just glimpse the city (A/N: Yeah, I have no clue if I'm not geographically correct. Sorry.) and, as she gazed upon the tall buildings, she couldn't help but feel more at home there, than she had ever felt anywhere else. She knew that there were people in the world who claimed that Japan felt suffocating, making many feel claustrophobic, but Mimi Tachikawa felt at peace, and free upon simply seeing the large city.

Sora's hand waved through Mimi's vision, as well as her thoughts, and she almost jerked back, blinking once, and then twice, before pulling herself out from her memories.

"Oh, Sora, I'm sorry. I was just … thinking."

Her lips twitched into a smile, and, as she handed Tai one of Mimi's suitcases, Sora faced Mimi. "It's okay. It's been a long time since you were last here, so it's all right if you want to stand and gawk for a while." Sora winked, and then laughed. "But, Meems, if you want to stand there all day, would you tell us beforehand, so that way we can go home? I mean, you're my friend and all, but I'm not going to wait outside for hours."

"Oh, right, sorry about that. I just can't believe I'm back." Mimi handed Tai another suitcase. "Sure, I came to visit for, well, a week about seven years ago, but, well, that was seven years ago, and this now, today. I didn't even succeed in doing much for that week, either, seeing as everybody was so busy." Heaving, she helped Sora give Tai the last suitcase, and the girls giggled as they let go, and he immediately lurched forward from the weight. "Watch out Tai, that's my heaviest. It has some shoes in it, and a couple of books." Tai gave her a funny look, before getting Matt to aid him in his conquest of bringing the suitcase inside the trunk. "So, yeah, what I mean is," Mimi continued, "I only got to see, like, two of you guys, so I was pretty lonely for that week."

Climbing into the back of the car was a touch difficult, as her skirt nearly snagged on the door, but, Mimi succeeded in climbing into the back of the Toyota Mark-X, which Mimi figured was Sora's, since she was the one driving it. Tai clambered into the passenger seat, while Matt seated himself to Mimi's left in the back.

"When did you get this car?"

Sora turned on the indicator, pulling out of the parking space. "Oh, about a year ago. It was used, so it was pretty cheap, despite the age of the car. I mean, the guy who had it before me barely used it! Waste of money, that's what I think it was for him."

"Don't tell me that you've become obsessed with cars?" Mimi mimicked a gasp of astonishment. "What has terrible Tai done to you?"

Laughing, Sora grinned. "No, I've just become a lot more … responsible with my money. Especially after seeing how Tai wastes his."

"I resent that comment!"

The girls laughed, while Tai grimaced, and Matt simply sat and watched the show.

"So, Meems, what have you been doing in America for all these years?" Sora turned the corner, heading for the highway that led to downtown Odaiba.

Suddenly uncomfortable in her seat, Mimi shifted ever so slightly, playing with the gold necklace that dangled just between her breasts. "Oh, um, well, I've been working." _'Shit, shit, shit, okay girl, let's make up some sort of fake job.'_ "I've been, well, I _was_ a receptionist as a big hotel for while, until I quit." _'Okay, good, start with the basic truth.'_

"Really? Why'd you quit? I'm pretty sure that the New York hotels give out a decent pay." Tai turned in his seat as he posed the question.

"Yeah, well, the pay wasn't bad, but, you think that for some big fancy hotel, they could have paid me a bit better. When it came to the holidays, especially New Years, they would work me like crazy, doing hours of overtime. I remember back in 2006, they had me working double shift, even though I was only 17! Of course, maybe it was because a lot of people were partying at the hotel I was working in. There were ads _everywhere_, saying basically to come to "The Dream Hotel" in New York. I got fed-up, and quit mid-January."

"Harsh." Sora stopped at a red light, and turned to look back at Mimi with a small smile playing at her lips. "So, aside from previous work, and that crap, where's Michael? I thought that he would be coming, too."

Mimi waited until Sora turned back around and continued driving, before replying. "Oh, well, we broke up a while back." She looked down at her lap, fighting back a small sigh. "I guess that we just … had too many differences."

Mimi remembered the day clearly in her memories, replaying the events in her mind. She remembered coming home one day, inviting Michael over, and telling him the great news of her new job. She remembered how he spat crude words in her face, and told her to never touch him again. She cried for hours that night.

A warm hand touched her bare shoulder, and Mimi looked up through her curtain of hair, finding Matt leaning towards her, concern in his eyes. He mouthed the words, "You okay?" and she just nodded in reply.

Sitting back up straight, she flashed Matt her brightest, sweetest, sugarcoated smile, before glancing out the window and watching the immense structures fly past.

"Oh, shit, that sucks. It wasn't last week or something, now was it? 'Cause if it was, I'm really sorry for bringing it up." The kindness and apology in Sora's voice was pure and true.

Mimi couldn't help but feel a real, natural smile playing at her lips, and she leaned forward to play with Sora's hair. "No, silly. If it happened last week, I'd be bawling right now. You know me! No, no, we broke up a couple years ago, not long after I quit the Dream Hotel, and got a new job. I guess he just couldn't stand the fact that I was working so much, and not focusing on our relationship. But, well, I _was_ living on my own, and trying to pay for my tuition. It's not like it's my fault or anything. Sheesh. Arrogant prick."

Malice and locked up rage threaded her voice, making it lower to a cruel whisper as her eyes flashed with anger.

"Ew, what a jerk. I mean, okay, so Matt was like that a bit with me, when we dated _ages_ ago, but, well, at least I wasn't that mean when we broke up."

"What? Hey!" Matt couldn't help but childishly pout. "Why are you guys all picking on me today? You're so mean."

Mimi giggled at his immature response. "Why, Matty, I think that Sora's been very nice to you today. I mean, she is letting _me_ stay at your apartment, and we all know that I can cook way better than you."

Matt grumbled low under his breath. "But still … it's my _bachelor pad_. I don't want any frilly pinks ribbons and bows everywhere. What will the chicks say when I bring them back?"

Tai laughed at the image of Matt's apartment decorated with pink throw pillows, little lacy doilies, and potpourri baskets littering the place. "Matt, they would laugh in your face, and call you a serious metrosexual." Tai turned in his seat once more. "Hey! How about you bring Jun Motomiya back to your place? That would definitely scare her off for good!"

Matt couldn't help but grin at the conspiratorial idea. "I like that plan." He then turned to Mimi. "So, do you think you could do it? Make my apartment look … girly?"

Pursing her lips in disdain, Mimi crossed her arms. "Nope."

"But why not, Meems? It'll definitely save me a lot of trouble at my concerts and all. How about it?"

Mimi gave Matt a sidelong glance, catching Tai looking at her expectantly in her vision as well. "Because, I'm not like that anymore. I told Sora last week, I'm a changed woman. Doilies are _so_ from our grandparents' era, and pink throw pillows. Yuck."

Tai and Matt gazed at Mimi with confusion and wonder in their eyes. "So, you're telling us, that you're not the psycho crazy fan of pink that you used to be?" Tai said the words slowly, the psycho part in particular, hoping that Mimi wouldn't suddenly attack him.

"Nope. Actually, at home, I have a red leather couch. It's very comfortable, very chic, and adds a nice sexy touch to my living room. I love it."

Sora grinned at Mimi in the rearview mirror. "Sounds like you've gotten a much sexier side since you went to America."

Chuckling, Mimi couldn't but return the grin. "I guess so. I've definitely fallen in love with IKEA. Their stuff is just … to die for. I recently ordered one of those gorgeous, Medieval-style four-poster beds, with the fancy framework and all. And it was only, about $300.00, minimum, which is an awesome price considering that American stuff is damn well expensive."

Tai arched a brow. "And that is how much in yen?"

Sora frowned in thought, before replying, "Um, maybe about ¥36 000, on average, I'm guessing."

"Wow, that's a pretty good price!" Tai exclaimed. "Some places will only sell you the mattress for that much."

Mimi couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, you know me. I could never say no to a good deal." Leaning back in the seat, she watched the buildings fly by once more, this time, instead of the majority being office buildings; they turned into condos and apartment complexes. Closing her eyes, Mimi let out a soft, quiet sigh. '_It feels so good to be home._'

* * *

Upon arriving at the apartment complex, Matt and Tai each grabbed a suitcase, Mimi let Sora take hold of her carry-on bag, while Mimi, herself, took one of the large suitcases; she felt terrible for making the guys carry the heaviest one. Besides, the Mimi she was now was definitely not the same as the Mimi she had been nearly ten years ago. Hours at the gym and doing yoga had helped develop her muscles, and she was proud to say that she was no longer the weak, stick-thin girl she had been on her last visit to Japan.

Heaving the suitcase up the stairs behind her companions, Mimi wondered aloud, "So, where is Matt's apartment, anyways?"

Matt turned his head to glance over his shoulder, replying, "Just a couple more flights up, don't worry."

Nodding, Mimi continued to drag herself and the suitcase up the stairs, secretly wishing that she had either packed fewer clothes, or that she had decided to stay for less time. Then, grinning at herself, Mimi came to realize that years ago, she would have thought that three suitcase was appalling, and that a minimum of five suitcases would be able to carry enough clothes for barely a week.

Laughing quietly to herself, she shook her head, removed her whining thoughts from her mind, and continued to yank the suitcase up each and every single step.

When she arrived at Matt's floor, she wanted to sigh with relief, and praise Kami for giving her the strength to go to the gym for a lengthy period of time. Mimi looked at the apartments around her, smiling faintly at the sight of Christmas lights decorating the doors and balconies, despite the fact that it was only December 12th. However, she figured that most homes that displayed early signs of Christmas cheer were those that housed young children.

Excitement boiled in her veins at the prospect of spending Christmas, as well as New Years, in Japan, with her friends, and she fought back the urge to jump up and down with joy.

Matt's apartment was devoid of any sign of Christmas cheer, and seemed more or less, well, there was no other word for it … _male_. As Matt opened the door, Mimi eyes fell on the simple carpet spread across the floor, the ever so masculine leather couch that dominated his living room, along with an average-sized television. The kitchen looked almost … desolate, and Mimi remembered vaguely how Matt's cooking skills ranked. Poor. Therefore, the kitchen looked abnormally clean when compared to the rest of the apartment.

"You don't have any plants. Why not?" Mimi asked, taking off the coat that she had yanked on upon arriving at the complex.

Matt shrugged, slipping out of his shoes. "Plants are for girls. I'm a man, so, you know, I don't _do_ the plant thing."

Sora laughed at his remark, while Mimi simply blinked in response. Tai slapped Matt's back. "Matt, the day you're a man, is the day you find yourself a _real_ girlfriend." Then, the brunet moved swiftly out of the way before Matt's fist had a chance to collide with any single part of Tai.

"Now boys," Sora spoke through giggles, "calm down. Matt, why don't you show Mimi her room? That way we can all put the bags down, and I can get going."

"You're not staying?" Mimi asked as the trio followed Matt down the hallway.

"No, I can't. Mom called me this morning, and she needs help in the shop. She just got this major order for flower arrangements, and it's due next week. She needs all the help she can get, and I could use the extra money." Sora looked at Mimi apologetically. "I promise, tomorrow, we'll go on some tour or something, okay?"

Nodding, Mimi smiled in return. "That's all right. Of course, you'll have to tell me everything that's happened since I last visited, so you better make it a long tour." She winked and laughed.

Mimi's room was slightly smaller than Matt's, which meant that it was of average size, and decorated with a simple dresser, a Queen-sized bed, bedside table, small desk, closet, and a gorgeous view of the city.

Dropping the bag on the bed, Sora went to the window, pushing back the curtains to show Mimi just how breathtaking the view was. Automatically, Mimi dropped the suitcase in her hands, which somehow ended up landing on Tai's foot, before going to stand beside Sora at the window, completely oblivious to Tai's grumbles and curses of pain.

"Wow. It's so … beautiful." Mimi's hand touched the glass that separated her from the world outside. "I can't believe I'm home." Her eyes watched the world, took in the image of the skyscrapers touching the white-grey clouds dotting the blue sky, catching a glimpse of the Ferris Wheel in the distance, along with bits and pieces of the ocean surrounding the entire country. A smile toyed at her lips, and she looked at Sora, near to tears. "I'm so happy."

* * *

After sayings their goodbyes to Tai and Sora, Matt went on to tell Mimi where things went and so forth, explaining details about certain stuff, and being quite serious when telling her to never go into his room. He called it a 'man's domain'. Mimi laughed at the idea, but agreed not to even set foot into his room, unless he asked her to.

Leaning against the counter, Matt turned to Mimi after the very brief tour, and shrugged. "So, yeah, just make yourself at home, I guess. There isn't much food to cook with in the fridge, but I do have some leftovers from last night. I ordered sushi. There's a good assortment of it, and, well, it does need to be eaten by today."

Sitting down on a stool at the counter, Mimi turned to Matt. "Well, actually, after being in a plane for so many hours, with the same people, I kinda feel, well, dirty. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

Arching a brow, Matt almost felt as though this were some kind of test, but seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he shrugged nonchalantly. At least, he attempted to look nonchalant. "Sure, I guess it's all right. I'll show you how to turn on the shower and all." He shifted, and then glanced towards her. "Did you bring your own shower stuff, 'cause I'm not going to let you use my razor on your legs."

Laughing, Mimi headed towards the guest room. "Of course I brought my own stuff, silly. I brought what I needed; shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and face wash." She turned to grin. "Why would I need a razor?"

Eyes wide as dinner plates, Matt stood rooted to the spot, looking Mimi up and down. "You're … one of those nature chicks, now? Don't tell me you have Sasquatch legs or something, or I might need to use the bathroom first."

Her laughter increased as she caught sight of his face, and shook her head. "Oh no, Matt. My legs are way hairier than his! Jeeze, do you think I'd settle for second place?" Gathering her bathroom supplies, she walked up to him in the hallway. "Wanna see?"

Matt nearly gagged at the prospect, and a faint green tinge coloured his pale cheeks. He shook his head, before distracting himself by grabbing her a towel from the closet.

Unable to bear it any longer, Mimi giggled. "Oh, Matt, you'll believe anything. I don't have hairy legs at all." She lifted her skirt ever so slightly to prove her point. Her legs were milky white, smooth, and completely hairless.

Confusion filled his blue eyes, before she explained, "I got laser treatment done in America. So I don't need to shave anymore." She grabbed the towel before heading into the bathroom. "Are you going to show me how this shower works or not?"

Matt, having been standing rooted to the spot in complete and utter shock, was yanked out of his thoughts by her voice, and quickly entered the washroom to show her how to use the shower.

He found her leaning against the sink, and suddenly, the room felt almost unbearably small and warm. He made his demonstration quick and efficient; showing her how to work the fan, change the water temperature, and how to turn on and off the spray. Then, he made his way as quick as possible out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, before she even had a change to close the door, curiosity filled his mind, and he stuck his head in, looking at her intently. "So, just one question. This laser thing, where did you get it?"

Mimi couldn't help but smirk in return, slowly closing the door. "Every place a girl needs it most."

With that, she shut the door, leaving Matt to imagine just where a girl would need hair removal. "Oh."

At the sound of the shower turning on, Matt quickly removed himself from anywhere near the bathroom, and busied himself by turning on the TV as loud as possible. "Damn it, I just _had_ to ask."

**I thought that this was a cute chapter. I figured that it would be nice to get to know the characters, show how they've changed a bit, and show they haven't changed much either.**

**I just felt like randomly adding in the laser treatment just for, I guess, an attempt of humour. I hope I at least succeeded a little bit.**

**Yes, so please, R&R.**

**I'm thinking about having Michael play a role later on, and we'll soon find out the real reason why he broke up with Mimi. Does it involve the new job she got? Or is it because she did something else?**

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Haha.**

**Anyways, please R&R, and thank you all so much for the lovely reviews.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Naked is a Bad Word

**Hola, I'm back with a new chapter. Haha, believe it or not, but I'm actually writing this at work – yes, I am that obsessed at the moment. But I can't stop writing. I came up with, like, a million ideas within the past hour! I'm crazy, yes, so what?**

**Anyways, yeah, so I've finally come up with something close to a plot. I'm so excited. So yeah, this chapter, again, I'm sorry to say, I'm still somewhat winging it.  
I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter. I thought that the title was cute, sorta, or at least humourous. **

Again, thank you all for the lovely reviews.

**-SAMURAIDRIVE – I like how you noticed about Mimi's maturity. Yeah, I wanted to portray her as a woman who's finally grown up and all. **

**luvablepinay702 – well, I suppose I just might update. Hee, hee, of course I will. After your cute review, I don't think I'll ever stop updating.**

**LAST NOTE: I'm sorry if there was no sign whatsoever of time changes in the last two chapters. I tried editing them like mad, but Fanfiction didn't seem to let the editing show. I'm trying to do something different with this one, so maybe it'll work. **

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

**Naked is a Bad Word**

Matt sat on the couch, trying ever so hard to remove his thoughts from the gutter, and to focus on the television. Unfortunately for him, Kami was _not_ feeling kind; his television was displaying a lovely viewing of pornography.

Cursing at himself, Matt grabbed the controller and changed the channel before the moans achieved their climax, and immediately found himself watching some cartoon of some sort. Leaning back in relief, he fought back the urge to smack himself.

"Yamato, you baka, what if she had turned on the television? Shit, I'm fucking stupid."

Lowering the volume of the television, he could just barely hear the creaks that his shower made, as Mimi shifted or moved, and, he tried to focus on the cartoon on the screen, trying so hard not to imagine just _where_ a girl could get laser treatment.

His ears caught the sound of a snap, and a faint singsong voice coming from the washroom, and it took all his willpower not to throw himself into the shower with her, and show her just how to wash.

Rubbing his face in his hands, he leaned forward, grumbling. Why was it that, all of a sudden, after nearly a decade of not seeing her, he felt this way? What was so different now from back then, that suddenly made his hormones rage, and his sexual frustration to rise up just a few hundred notches? Could it be the simple fact that she had fully matured into a woman's body, possessed a woman's charm and wit, and has the most luscious pair of breasts and legs a man has ever set eyes on?

Letting out a low, guttural groan of frustration, Matt tried in vain to think about something else, something other than the beautiful siren singing in his shower. Naked to boot!

"Okay, naked is a bad word from now on. No more using the word 'naked'."

Suddenly, Matt heard a loud squeal, and an even louder thud come from the bathroom. He couldn't help it, and instincts kicked in. In mere seconds, he was entering the washroom, searching for the cause of the sound. "Mimi, are you all right? Mimi? Oh … "

He found Mimi crumpled on his tub's floor, attempting to cover herself with the soaked white towel, all the while, trying to move away from a tiny, crawling black spider.

"Kill it! Kill it! Please!!! Kill it! I hate them! I absolutely hate them!!!"

Her voice had grown almost shrill, and she backed away even further, as Matt stood there, his jaw nearly touching the floor. There was Mimi, in the bathtub, _naked_.

'_Bad word, Yamato! BAD WORD! Okay, nude._ _Aw fuck it.'_

Grabbing two tissues from the box on the sink, he focused his entire gaze on the evil, hairy foe that was slowly making its way down the shower wall, and towards its 'victim'. In seconds, he had crushed the assailant, and flushed it down the toilet. For a moment, he felt like a hero, until something hit him hard on the side of his head, which he soon discovered was one of those shower gel puffs. A little green one. Which he promptly dropped to the ground, knowing just where those puffs went.

"Get out. Get out! GET OUT!"

If it had been possible at the very moment, Mimi's voice managed to grow even shriller, and she picked up a bottle of Matt's beloved conditioner to toss at him, all the while attempting to keep her body covered with the sopping towel.

Matt wanted to stand there forever, gazing at her naked, wet body, and fought the urge to remove the towel and find out just where she needed the treatment most. Her legs were long, lean, and seemed oh-so silky smooth, so much that he fought back the urge to just go over and rub his hands all over her lower body's limbs.

Instead, he caught sight of his very much needed and loved conditioner, turned a bright, vibrant scarlet, and rushed out of the washroom before his conditioner became a victim of rage and embarrassment.

Leaning against the door, Matt panted heavily as though he had just run the 100mile sprint, and buried his face in his hands. Oh, Kami, what did he just do?

* * *

About half an hour or so later, Matt was seated on the couch, finally distracted by a very interesting episode of Jerry Springer, when Mimi poked her head out of the bathroom. "Um, Matt?" 

Her voice was quiet, and held an extremely tentative note to it. Matt glanced up, and saw her face covered in beads of water, and watched as a few droplets fell from her drenched hair. "Yes?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

Matt gave her a strange look, one that a mother gives a child asking for candy, when she didn't do anything to deserve it. "Will this end in you throwing stuff at me again?"

Mimi's pale cheeks flushed a bright red, and her honey eyes fell to looking at the carpet as she toyed with a strand of wet hair. "Um … sorry about that. I kind of, freaked. Anyways, um, no, I won't throw anything at you."

Grinning slightly as her ever so cute apology, Matt stood. "Well, what do you need?"

She looked at him in confusion at first, then surprise, and finally contentment as she smiled. "Oh, well, could you please get me another towel? I think mine's a little wet … "

Shrugging, Matt went over to fetch her another towel. "Sure, why not. Unless you feel like parading about my apartment naked." He winked as he handed her the towel, and just barely caught sight of her face turning into a bright tomato, before the bathroom door slammed shut.

"Oh, yes, point for Yamato."

A moment later, Mimi came out from the bathroom, interrupting his little parade of arrogance, and stood in the abnormally small towel he had handed her.

_'Shit! I gave her a hair towel! Fuck. Oh, well, it's not _that_ bad.'_ Matt's thoughts drifted elsewhere as he caught sight of Mimi, standing with her hands on her hips, wearing a towel that just barely stopped under her crotch. It was pressed tightly against her chest, causing her cleavage to increase tenfold.

"Yamato Ishida, if this is your idea of some kind of sick, perverted joke, I'm not impressed. Not only have you attacked me while I was in the shower, but you give me this tiny, flimsy excuse of a towel!" Her lips were curled downwards into a scowl, and her eyes shone with embarrassment and suppressed rage.

He couldn't help but grin, just a bit, and the said grin managed to reach his eyes. "Well, Princess, it's not really my fault that you didn't specify just what towel you needed."

At the use of the word Princess, Mimi's tomato-red face turned an even darker shade, and she stomped off towards the guest room, slamming the door shut. Matt was left standing there, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Alone in the guest room, Mimi let the towel fall to the ground, before throwing herself on the bed, fighting back the tears that filled her eyes, trying to choke back the sobs in her throat. 

_Princess_.

That was Michael's nickname for her when they dated. He would always call her Princess, because he always treated her like one. But in the end, Princess turned into something quite the opposite, something not so chaste.

_"You've become nothing but one of them! Why you're … nothing but a dumb whore!"_

Burying her face in the pillows, she allowed the tears and sobs to break through their dreams, and she choked against the material, "I'm not. I'm not a whore."

Michael had treated her like she was a porcelain doll, always careful when touching her, always tender and soft, never being rough or crude. He never even swore around her, even when enraged at one thing or another. She was his Princess, and he was supposed to be her Knight in Shining Armour. But, it seemed that 'happily ever after' never happened, and instead, it turned out to be very, very different.

She sobbed quietly into the pillows, fighting back the onslaught of memories of their breakup, and his cruel, cruel words. She could just see his face in her mind, the hatred and disgust glowing in his vibrant blue eyes, his mouth, once ever so kissable, lovable mouth, turned down and crooked into a frown of pure and utter rage.

Burying her face deeper against the pillow, she fought the memories with a strength that was once unknown to her, and, for the time being, succeeded in battling back the terrifying, heart wrenching memories.

It took her a moment to sit up, and upon doing so, the room span around in her vision, and she sat for a small period of time, before the urge to hyperventilate and sob anew was chained down and locked away in a tiny box in the deepest, darkest recess of her mind. She would not let anything bring her down, not now, not ever.

Standing, Mimi let her body adjust to the sudden physical movement, before she rummaged through her belongings, searching for something, anything to wear. Gathering a few of her more favoured clothes, Mimi then began to conspire.

Matt's little stunt with the towel, as well as the reference to her waltzing about in the nude, certainly deserved a little retaliation. She was, after all, Mimi Tachikawa, the Goddess of Revenge.

She smirked, the crude memories nothing but that, distant memories, as she planned.

* * *

Matt leaned against the sink, telephone to his ear as he ordered their dinner for the night. "Yes, and finally, I'd like the _ebifurai maki_, I want the 8-piece one. Yeah, that's all. You have my address, right? Okay, good. So, how long will it be? Okay, sounds good. Thanks, you too. Bye." (A/N: ebifurai maki is a fried-shrimp roll.) 

Just as he put the phone down on the counter, he heard the guest bedroom door creak open. He let out a sigh of relief, having spent the last hour wondering just when the girl would come out of the room, thinking that maybe she hadn't matured one bit in the past ten years.

Turning to the fridge, he began to rummage through it, searching for his water container, and, as he yanked it out, placing it on the counter, he became very relieved that the counter was nearby.

Mimi stood in the living room; her back to him, wearing what he thought was the sexiest pair of leather pants he had ever seen. The pants were nearly skintight, and left almost nothing to the imagination, giving him the nicest view of her buttocks he figured that he would ever be allowed to see. It almost allowed him to see that she either A) wore a tiny thong, or B) nothing underneath the pants at all.

What surprised him more was that when she turned around, he discovered that she was wearing another one of those corsets he had already come to passionately love. Oh yes, Yamato Ishida was definitely developing some sort of corset fetish, because the one Mimi wore at the moment made him want to howl like a wild animal. It was a vibrant red, with a thin layer of black lace over it, and the tightness of the corset enhances her hourglass figure, while, at the same time, pushing her breasts to a near breaking point, causing the cleavage he has seen earlier, to look like it was nothing.

"Oh, well, Mimi, nice, uh, get-up. Are you going out or something?" Matt nearly choked out the words, trying hard to swallow, finding himself instantly parched, and desperately needing that glass of water. No, cancel that, he would need a jug, at least.

At the thought of the word 'jug', he thought the lovely word 'breast', and finally 'naked'. He wasn't sure how his mind came to that word in the end, but all he knew was that he was thinking the _bad_ word. '_No, Yamato! Bad Yamato! Bad, bad word! That's a bad word!_' He tried in vain to chastise himself, and only ended up thinking the word _naked_ along with the name of a certain someone standing in his living room.

She smiled, and tossed back her curtain of hair. "Well, thank you Yamato. And no, I'm not going out. I wear stuff like this practically every day. The pants let you feel like you're not wearing any at all! It's so comfortable. You should get yourself a pair. Although," she then frowned, but a conspiratorial, devilish glimmer was in her eyes, "you wouldn't be able to wear anything underneath, unless you like to wear thongs. I mean, boxers would just ruin the effect."

Matt, who had currently been attempting to down that jug of water, choked, and nearly spat the liquid all over the counter. Upon regaining his breath, he managed to gasp out, "W… what?"

Mimi giggled, before seating herself at the television and turning it on. "Like I said, you wouldn't be able to wear anything underneath leather pants. Leather pants are tight for a reason, Matt." Her voice was similar to that of a teacher who was repeating herself for a student who obviously didn't pay attention.

Wiping his mouth, he just nodded. "Well, uh, I guess I won't be wearing leather pants any day soon, now will I?"

Her giggles turned into full-blown laughter at his comment, and, once it died down, she turned her attention on the television. Suddenly, the cheerful rosy colour in her cheeks turned into that of embarrassment. "Oh. Well, now."

Matt leaned forward to glance at the television, and nearly died. He forgot that he had pre-programmed the TV to automatically open on the pornography channel.

"Well, Matt, you watch some _very_ interesting movies on TV. What channel is this, Venus?"

He goggled at Mimi, confused as to why Mimi, sweet, innocent Mimi, would know about the Venus Network. "Um, well, I, uh …"

She waved a hand at him. "Oh, Matt, it's all right. I mean, you are a grown man, after all. I guess you can watch porn if you … Oh, oh my."

Suddenly, Mimi's face paled, and she quickly fumbled for the remote, changing the channel immediately to something a little less … hardcore.

Arching a brow in confusion, Matt came over to stand near Mimi. "I guess you saw something you didn't want to see?"

The blush returned to her cheeks, and she looked up at him through those lovely, long, dark lashes of hers. "Of course. Why do you think I changed the channel?"

'_Because there was something I didn't want you to see … _' she replied in her mind.

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since Mimi's arrival in Japan, and Christmas was growing nearer and nearer by the day. She found herself somewhat frustrated as to what to get the DigiDestined for Christmas, and she cursed at herself while standing in the large mall nearly Matt's apartment. 

"Damn it, Mimi, you're usually done your Christmas shopping by December 15th! And what day is it? It's December 18th! The friggin' 18th of December, and you still haven't found the perfect presents yet!"

She chastised herself aloud for a brief period of time, wandering around the complex, at the moment, searching for something to give Jou and Koushiro. (A/N: Sorry, I must have misspelled Jou's name in Chapter 1.) So far, all she had in mind was some Encyclopedia of Germs for Jou, and some weird computer thing for Koushiro.

Standing off to the side, Mimi then spoke aloud. "Okay, girl, you know that Jou's trying to be a doctor. So why not get him some doctor-thing? Or something that will help him? Oh! I know what I'll get him!" She instantly scribbled the idea down on a piece of paper that had been lurking in her purse beside her pen. "Now, Izzy, uh, Izzy is a computer freak, I know that. He's Mr. Technology. So, what would the next Bill Gates want for Christmas? Shit, Meems, you know what he wants. Oh, of _course_! That's so obvious." The second idea went down underneath that of Jou's, and Mimi counted the total amount of gifts she needed.

"One, two … " all the way until "seven. Okay, I have seven ideas for seven different people. Now, Yamato, what the Hell do you want for Christmas?"

Mimi decided to leave that for last, and instead wandered around the mall, searching for the particular items on her list. She only had a few items left on her list when she passed a particular store, and couldn't help but gawk at the window display.

Suddenly, that gawk turned into a very sexual, very devilish smirk, before she headed inside. "I know _exactly_ what I'm going to get Matt for Christmas!"

**So, what did you guys think? I hope that it was up to par. I know I'm friggin' tired, and should have gone to bed long ago. But I felt bad, and decided to stay up, type this up, and lack a couple hours of sleep in the morning.**

**Who needs sleep, anyways?**

**So yes, still, not enough of Mimato development, but, obviously, Matt's falling for Mimi, hard. And he doesn't like the word naked. I wonder why? Could it be because he associates with a certain female living in the same apartment as him? Who knows? Haha. **

**Anyways, please, keep up with the kind reviews. I promise to update ASAP, but I'm going to be busy tomorrow, so I won't be able to update until Sunday.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Nightmares, Pleasure and Promises

**Okay, finally, after the weekend, I am able to sit down and start writing again. I hate weekends; all I do is work, work, work, and work. Yuck.  
I was sad because I was far too busy to write, which means one thing: I have a lot of ideas.**

**First off, I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews, again.**

**SAMURAIDRIVE: I think you're the only one who might have figured out Mimi's job. Although, I promise not to tell until I decide it's the right time. Hee, hee.**

**DatGurlNesha: Wow, I'm actually quite happy to have received reviews from you. I've read your stories, and I've really enjoyed them. I feel honoured. Thanks, and, also, thanks for the fav. It made me so happy.**

**Luvablepinay702: I guess you're becoming a real fan, eh? Thank you for the sweet review, and I promise to try and make my chapters longer.**

**Yvettsu suguray: Thanks so much for the kind review, as well as the fav and the addition of me to your alert. I was so happy when I saw that. Thank you so much.**

**Populette: I sent you the email, it's titled Mimi's job in fic (or something similar to that). I've given you my response, and I will not change it. :P Oh, and it's a good thing you asked me to update today, because that's just what I'm doing. **

**Fu: Like I told populette, I'm not giving away Mimi's job 'cause it's supposed to remain a secret until further notice. Of course, I will give slight hints, but maybe those are hints about what she might want to be and so forth. Anyways, thank you for the lovely review, and don't worry, you'll find out if you're right or wrong soon enough. **

**NOTE ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER: I want to quickly tell everyone who read my unedited version of the previous chapter (my first version of it) that I changed the date mentioned by Mimi. The day she went shopping was not December 22, but the 18th. I thought it was too close to Christmas, and I wanted a couple of other things to happen before then.**

**That's all. **

**Chapter 4**

**Nightmares, Pleasure, and Promises**

_ "Princess. You make such a beautiful Princess. Now, twirl around for me, so I can see you fully in the dress?"_

_ Mimi spun around, the pink, frilly dress tickling her ankles as it twirled with her body's movement. As she stood still, she watched as his aquamarine blue eyes gazed intently upon her body. She felt almost naked in the dress, and yet she was fully clothed. The dress was long, nearly the perfect size, but just a little too big for her small frame. The sleeves were long and bell shaped, hanging slightly off her shoulders, giving it a look similar to that of the gown worn by Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. However, the bodice was not as tight, and her, at the time, small breasts barely filled out the chest. Instead, that part was looser, the square neck sagging just a touch. However, with the added bow in the center, it made it appear tighter, making it seem to fit her just right._

_ Adjusting the skirts, she fidgeted uncomfortably, fiddling with the bows at the waist. Her feet were aching from the small shoes, and her head hurt from having her hair pulled back so tight. But he wanted her dressed up like that, so she did. _

_ His cold hand touched her face, and she looked up to meet his cool eyes. "You are a lovely Princess. My lovely Princess."_

_ She spoke his name, low, a mere whisper upon her lips, before tearing her gaze away from his, focusing her sight on the floor. She was in her room, her old room, a room filled with childhood dreams, and innocent curiosities. A white room of purity, innocence, and sincerity, where darkness, violence, and cruelty were nothing but myths, stories told to ensure that the purity remained intact for forever. _

_ She glanced at herself in the mirror, and saw the perfect example of innocence, purity, and naivety. She was an ignorant bliss in those glazed, whiskey eyes that started emotionlessly back at her, and she wanted to break the mirror, rip it apart, throw herself at it and shatter it into a million little pieces. Then, she wanted to cut up her perfect body with those pieces, she wanted to take those pieces and cut out that very part of her that was the submissive, quiet, shy girl who obeyed his every order, who remained the same for years because he wanted her to be like that._

_ As if on cue, the mirror cracked, a spider web of fissures spreading across the glass, causing her reflection to be cut up, spread apart, and become uneven…broken._

_ "You used to be so beautiful. But now … now you're just ugly."_

_ The pale, cold hand stroked her cheek this time, curving under her chin to rest upon her neck. She shivered at the touch, and wanted to pull away from the movement, his dark emotions bathing her, nearly suffocating her every time he touched her skin._

_ "You like it, don't you? When I touch you? You just love the feel of my hand touching you. Everywhere, all over your body." Malice laced his voice, causing gooseflesh to rise upon her skin, making her want to throw herself away, to throw herself against the broken image staring back at her._

_ He tenderly turned her around, putting her back to the reflection, facing her, his lips curled into a crude smile. "Yeah, you love it. You love it because you're nothing but a whore. A cheap, pathetic, little whore."_

_ His hand rose, and then arced down, creating a violent, slapping sound as a sharp, burning pain spread across her face. _

_ Blinking back tears from the blow, she looked up at him, watching as his mouth curled in disgust and rage, watching the hatred glimmer in his eyes, which had become turbulent, violent oceans of blue. _

_ "You're nothing to me."_

_ His hand rose again._

* * *

Her body jerked upright, eyes wide, brimming with tears as she fervently looked around the strange, unfamiliar bedroom, taking in her surroundings. Her chest heaved as she pants, and her entire body trembled with fear and a pain that was not physical, but that came from inside her very soul. Her stomach twisting into a million tiny, painful knots, and made her want to vomit, but she fought back the bile that rose up her throat, trying to take in deep, calming breaths.

'_Slowly. One … Two … Three. Breathe. Just learn how to breathe again. That's it.'_

Her body shivered from the mixture of heat radiating from her skin, and the cool air and sweat that spread across her form. Hiccoughing, she nearly clawed at her face with her hands, but forced herself to tenderly wipe away at the sweat filtering down on her brow.

'_Calm. Be calm. Take another deep breath. That's it. Just like that. Another one. And another. Good, good. Focus on slowing your heartbeat. That's it. Good.'_

Her heart hammered and raced against her ribcage, making it feel as though someone was twisting it, constantly squeezing it tightly in an angered grip. But, slowly, as she let calming thoughts of cool waters, relaxing breezes, and warm arms hugging her body fill her mind, her heart began to ease its pace, going back to its normal rate, just as her breathing returned to normal.

Yet, her body still shook and trembled, and, as she tried to stand up, she barely felt her naked feet against the carpet, and her legs almost gave out. It took all her strength and willpower just to stand and take those first couple of footsteps towards the doorway. She didn't think about how she only wore a large t-shirt, or the fact that the yellow top was glued to her body from the rivulets of sweat that coated her body a mere moment before. She just wanted something, anything, to trickle down her throat, to lower her temperature, and to aid in conquering the parched feeling she had.

The door creaked as it opened, and she paused briefly, trying to make her muscles work properly, urging them to move as she wanted them to, praying to Kami for them not to give out on her.

Once in the kitchen, after taking what seemed like years to move several feet, her shaking hands clutched to the water-filled glass, almost as though she was using it as support to keep her upright and living.

Her lips trembled slightly as she parted them, and her throat nearly closed instinctively as the liquid made its way down, but she did not choke. The cool water caused the burning sensation to slowly subside, and the trembling began to cease. Leaning back against the counter, having downed four full, tall glasses of the substance, she fought back the tears as they finally rose, and choked back the sobs that wanted to wrack her very body.

No, not after all the effort it took for her just to calm herself. She would not let the cold, wet tears of fear and depression trickle from her eyes. She would keep the dam strong, and force them back. She was not going to give in now. She was not going to let him win.

Her feet finally registered the carpet under them, and discovered that it was soft and comforting, soothing as she made her way over the couch. The leather sofa stuck to her sweat-coated body, but she could care less. The cool feeling of the animal skin against her own hot flesh calmed herself even more, letting her body temperature to lower just those couple of notches before it arrived at its normal temperature again.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to think, tried not to wonder why she had the dream. It had been so long since she last had that dream, nearly six months, in fact. Why was it coming now? Was something going to happen?

She almost barked out a laugh, and her lips twitched in a sarcastic grin. She was no psychic or clairvoyant, she was just a simple, human being with nightmares that needed to be fought back.

Opening her eyes, granting herself one quick glance at the DVD clock, enabled her to see that it was 2:57 AM, and caused her to realized that she had slept for only a mere two hours before the nightmare attacked.

As if on cue, her body began to feel leaden, and her eyes slowly closed again. She then let the cool, relaxing feel of the couch lull her into a deep sleep, where not one single nightmare touched her, and only a calm darkness surrounded her vision.

* * *

Yamato grumbled at the rude awakening of his alarm clock. Rolling over, he slammed it off, glancing at the time. 8:00 AM. Cursing slightly, he stood, and, clad only in his boxers, made his way to the bathroom in order to relieve himself and his aching bladder.

Still in a semi-groggy state, he dragged himself into the kitchen after completing his first mission of the day, and rummaged through the fridge, searching for a telltale sign of the muffin he had hidden in there the night before.

As his coffee began to brew, he leaned back against the counter, munching on the blueberry muffin he succeeded in capturing and conquering. With the food in his system, and the scent of caffeine filling the air, he sighed in relief, cracked his shoulders, and fully woke up.

Turning to grab a mug out of the cupboard on his right, he heard a low, faint movement from his living room. His immediate reaction was not to look over, but to duck down behind the counter, images of robbers with guns filling his head. However, as he listened again, the movement did not sound like footsteps, but similar to that of someone rubbing against leather.

Frowning, he slowly peeked his head out from the counter, taking a quick glance over to his couch. What he then saw was a pair of long, gorgeous legs sticking out from under a yellow t-shirt, as well as a flash of a pair of hot pink boyshorts as the woman lying on his couch shifted slightly, turning onto her back, an arm thrown behind her head.

Matt jerked back as he caught sight of the face, which was surrounded by waves of brown hair. Her face was heart-shaped, and only now did he notice the sharp cheekbones, and lovely, slightly pointed chin she possessed. Instead of being enraptured by her honey brown eyes, he found himself examining and gazing at every inch her face. He then decided that it was most definitely a model's face, with the high cheekbones, and the soft, plump lips softening her face. Then, as his gaze trailed down her neck, his eyes became victims of her breasts, which were pressing against the yellow material that twisted tightly against her lithe body. He could just seen the nipples straining through, and fought the urge to go over and touch them, just so see how hard they really were.

A loud, sharp _ding_ brought him back to his non-perverted senses and mind, and he jerked around, yanking the pot from the machine, pouring the hot beverage into his mug, before taking a giant mouthful of the scalding liquid.

Upon swallowing it, with tears of pain in his eyes, he let out a loud curse, and filled another glass with cool water, using it to ease the burning pain in his mouth.

"Aw, shit. Damn. I burnt my tongue."

"Yamato?"

Spinning around, the coffee sloshed in the mug, but, luckily, did not spill out and burn his poor, unsuspecting hands. His eyes grew large as he saw Mimi's whiskey-coloured eyes staring back at him, a slightly glazed look to them from sleep, making Matt grow hard with wanting.

Sucking in his breath, he tried to appear nonchalant, despite the fact that his heart was racing in his chest, and his loins and groin ached with the needed to feel pleasure and hot, wet passion.

Instead of doing what he wanted, which was to attack and conquer, he pressed his hips against the counter and saluted with his mug. "The one and only."

Sitting up, Mimi heard a slight suction sound as she removed her slightly moist back from the leather, and she ran a hand through her hair. "How come you're up so early?"

Taking a sip from his coffee, he swallowed before answering. "I have work today at 10:00, so I usually get up a bit early, clean, eat, and relax before leaving."

Mimi stretched her arms towards the ceiling, causing her back to arch, and Matt's 'friend' to twitch with glee. Matt, on the other hand, wanted to cry, not only because he had a lovely angel sitting in his living room, unknowingly turning him on, but also because that angel was one of his best friends. Thus, that meant the angel was definitely off-limits.

Placing her legs on the floor, she stood up and headed over to him, sitting on the stool opposite to where he stood. Smiling, she placed her head in her hands. "So, can I have a cup, or are you just going to stand there?"

Jerked out of his fantasies, Matt reached into the cupboard and filled her a mug, handing it to her. Frowning a bit at the black liquid, she arched a brow at him. Eyes wide with innocence, Matt mimicked her frown. "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if I want milk and sugar?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned his back on her, opened the fridge, and bent down to find the milk carton. At that precise moment, Mimi took the time to analyze his lovely backside.

She wondered if it would be firm and taught under her hands, and if he would enjoy it if she grabbed it and squeezed it between her fingers. Tilting her head to the side, she continued to examine his buttocks, smiling slightly to herself. It wasn't flat like most men's, and yet it wasn't abnormally fatty, round and saggy like, well, the rest of the male population. It looked firm, taught, somewhat muscular, and was slightly rounded.

'_Damn, he has one hot ass. I'm so jealous.'_

Her eyes then roamed over his back, which rippled with muscles as he continuously shifted in search for the milk. She wanted so much to graze her manicured nails over his skin and feel those muscles shift and move under her hands.

Her eyes flew to watching the clock on the wall as he stood, placing the carton of milk on the counter beside her. Flashing him her sweetest, most innocent smile, she picked it up, and her eyes fell on the expiry date.

"Matt." Her voice held a note of warning, and almost one of exhaustion.

Pulling his head out of the cupboard, currently failing on his conquest for sugar, Matt looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Yes?"

"This expired two weeks ago." She frowned up at him. "What happened to the milk I bought last week, and why didn't you throw this out when I bought last week's?"

Scratching the back of his head, he gave her a small smile. "Well, uh, I like milk. So I drank it all. And, well, I just, uh, forgot to throw this one out." One look from her had him adding, "Fine, fine, I'll bring home some more milk when I finish work today."

Having given up on his search for sugar, he leaned his back against the counter facing her, he sipped some more of his coffee. "So, tell me, why were you sleeping on my couch, when I have a bed designated for you?"

Mimi's roaming eyes, which had been traveling across his muscled chest, were pulled back to his face, and then fell to watch the contents of her mug. Bringing it slowly to her lips, she let the bitter liquid fill her mouth, letting the taste roll around her tongue and then flow down her throat to fill her empty stomach. She used that moment to think of some sort of creative answer, not wanting Matt to know about the nightmares from the night before. Instead, she glanced up at him from under her long lashes, the inventive lie repeating itself in her mind.

"Oh, you see, I couldn't sleep last night, so I figured I'd just watch some TV or something. So put the TV on low and all, and, I guess I must have turned it off before I fell asleep, because, obviously it's not on now." Then she winked at him. "And don't worry, I didn't watch any porn."

Matt's faced blushed bright red, and he then focused all his gaze on his mug and how he wished he could drown it in at the very moment.

Shifting on the stool, Mimi let her head rest on the palm of her right hand as she watched him while a smile played at her lips. "So, do you just watch the porn, or do you collect the magazines also?"

"W-W-What?" His voice became almost high-pitched at the question, seeing as it startled him so much his body jerked, and coffee sloshed around in the mug.

This time she fully smiled, laughter twinkling in her eyes at his reaction. "Do you collect the magazines? I mean, like, you know, Playboy, Penthouse, Maxim, all those little porno magazines. You already watch porn, so I'm willing to bet that you do have porno magazines. Am I right?"

Matt went, if it were possible at the moment, even redder before dumping the contents of his mug in the sink, placing it down, and attempting to head towards the bathroom. Instead, at Mimi's glare, he stopped in his tracks, and fiddled with the strings on his boxers. "Um, well…Why do you want to know anyways? Perv." Then he turned around, grabbed a towel from the closet, and locked himself in the bathroom.

Mimi laughed; shouting after him so most of the apartments around them could hear her. "Perv! I'm not a perv! I don't have my Satellite preset so when I turn it on, it goes to a porn channel! Pervert!"

With that said and done, and a smug look plastering her face, Mimi set off towards the bedroom to prepare herself for a shower after Matt, and then to search for an idea of what Matt's occupation was.

* * *

"Sora, do you know what Matt does?" 

Arching a plucked brow, Sora frowned in return. "I have no clue what you're talking about, actually."

Mimi and Sora sat together at a table in a small café downtown, watching as snow drifted to the ground. Mimi twirling her spoon in her green tea, as Sora took a bit of her strawberry cake, savouring it as the strawberries and vanilla filled her mouth.

Tapping her spoon dry on the edge of the cup, before placing it aside, Mimi sipped her tea before replying. "You know, like, as a job. I think him, and Tai, are the only ones who have mystery jobs."

Sora then smiled in return. "Oh, well, Tai's job isn't a mystery. Just order from Oba Sushi, and you'll know."She then winked before taking another bite of the cake.

Mimi let out a laugh. "You mean Tai's a delivery boy? Oh my, that's quite funny! I'm trying to imagine him in some sort of delivery uniform, and all I can see is him wearing a Dominoes uniform." Mimi then burst out laughing at the image of the bushy-haired Tai wearing a red and blue uniform, delivering pizzas.

Sora laughed along with her, knowning what Dominoes was, and what their delivery boys looked like. "Oh, wow, that was one funny picture."

Clearing her throat, and taking one more sip of tea, Mimi returned to a serious state. "No, seriously, what does Matt do to pay the rent and all? Seriously. I know Jou's still in school, Kari's working at a daycare part-time, we know Tai's job, Izzy's doing the research stuff, T.K. is jobless, and you do the flower arrangment stuff. So, that leaves Matt. What does he do?"

Sora arched a brow, and then winked. "Well, Meems, looks like you forgot someone else."

"Who's that?"

"You."

Smiling, Mimi winked in return. "Well, now, it's a secret, isn't it? But it is a really cool job. I promise to tell you all when we get together for New Years, okay?"

"Make it a promise."

Mimi took a piece of Sora's cake with her own fork, and smiled before eating it. "I promise."

* * *

After finally wringing it out of Sora, Mimi discovered the location of Matt's job, and decided that she needed to do some shopping. She was planning on making something nice for dinner that night, just as a thanks for letting Matt stay with her the last week. Also, she needed to go searching for an outfit to wear on the 22nd, which was three days away. Sora had mentioned that she was having a Christmas party at a local bar, where she had rented a VIP section for the DigiDestined, and their friends. However, T.K. and Kari were not allowed to come, seeing as they were only 18, and underage. Although, Mimi and Izzy, too, were underage, Sora told them that she knew the bouncer, and he would let them in, seeing as they were only one year under the limit, as opposed to being three. That was a promise.

Mimi glanced around the quiet street before crossing, and heading into the Yamanaka Supermarket. Upon entering, she found the atmosphere to feel immediately cheerful, calm and relaxing. A cool-warm air tickled at the back of neck from the air vents above the door, and she shifted in her coat, before fully stepping it.

The set-up was similar to that of an original, traditional Japanese market, with short but long rows of goods, a section dedicated to fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as freezes with frozen goods in them. Near the back, there was a section dedicated to fresh fish and seafood, where one could choose with seafood they wanted to buy, and get it fresh. Sometimes it was even still alive, such as the lobsters.

Mimi smiled and nodded towards the nearest cashier before stepping further in, noticing how many people were shopping for Christmas Eve goods, and she managed to listen in on a couple of women, both of which were sighing with sadness because they would both be single for Christmas Eve. That's when Mimi remembered; every year, it was Japanese custom for Christmas Eve to be an evening of romance and love, where couples spend their time with one another, showering each other with gifts and an assortment of way to express their love for one another.

Grimacing, she decided not to ponder about that particular subject until the very evening itself. Picking up a basket, she began to browse through the isles, searching for the necessary food for that night's dinner, all the while trying to find signs of Matt's existence within the vacinity. For all she knew, he could be on his lunch break, and wouldn't be coming out for a long period of time.

"I can wait," she decided, putting a bottle of Kikoman soya sauce into the basket.

Mimi turned around, and nearly dropped the basket. "Oh shit." Instincts kicked in, and she immediately took off in a run in the opposite direction.

**So, how was it? Wow, I got so many reviews within the time I posted the last chapter, and now. I'm so proud of myself, and so happy and so many people are enjoying my story. **

**Anyways, again, to all those wondering about Mimi's profession, like I've told others who've stated what they think it is, I'm not giving any final answers. You will all just have to wait and see.**

**I hope that this chapter was good. I made it a bit longer than the others, and I'm going to add a bit of action in the next chapter. **

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews, and please don't forget to review this one, as well.**

**Thanks,**

**Ciao. **


	5. Confessions, Pretend, and Loneliness

**Well, I'm doing Chapter 5 right away, simply because I want it to connect and go together immediately.**

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews (I'm sorry if I don't mention anyone, it's most likely because you reviewed while I was in the middle of posting it.)**

**Populette: Haha, it would have been funny to make Matt a porn star, but that would have meant that he would have needed to move to the States and work there. So nope, Matt's not a porn star. But don't worry, you'll find out his occupation in this chapter. **

**Genbo: Like I've been telling everyone, I will only let you all know what Mimi is when the time is right. So, I love the guesses everyone is making, they're all pretty close. But, I ain't telling if you got the cigar or not. Oh yeah, yes, I know there is a definite overdue lemon, but I don't want to have sex just yet, I need to develop their feelings for one another first. So, I guess we'll all have to wait. Sorry. **

**SAMURAIDRIVE: Oh my, thank you so much for the amazing compliment. It just came out of nowhere, really. I had no clue how to start the last chapter, and I just, started writing that. Thank you so much. **

**So yeah, onto Chapter Number Five. There's some action in this one, I know it's early, and maybe it seems like I'm jumping into the plot right away, but I don't care for too many filler chapters. Besides, it helps link the bridge between Matt and Mimi to help make it one sexy Mimato fic. Also, I know some people are wondering when the Mimato sex is coming in, don't worry, there's a special date designed just for them. .**

**Chapter 5**

**Confessions, Pretend and Loneliness**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Matt jerked his head up at the sound, his eyes widened at the sound of screams that followed. They filled his ears, and he came to realize that they were not just any kind of screams, but those of terror and pain.

Picking up the X-acto beside him, he twirled the button until it was loose enough for him to move it in and out without a sound, and then, slowly, crept across the floor of the backstore, until he reached the curtains in the doorway. Peering through the plastic windows, all he was able to see was a group of people ducking behind the ends of the rows, trembling violently with fear. admit

His eyes trailed across the faces of those hiding, their skin was pallid, sweat dripping in quick rivulets off their brows, as they held their heads down with their hands, eyes squeezed shut in fear. Then, his sight fell upon one particular girl in a black, suede jacket, ducking down near the other end of the isles.

"Oh shit, fuck no."

Another employee, Toshi, came to stand by Matt, and looked out. "What the fuck happened?"

Suddenly, there was another high-pitched scream, abruptly cut off by sharp bang. Matt and Toshi, in unison, began to shake.

"I think we're being robbed." Suddenly, instinct took over, and Matt came to a decision: fight or flight. Turning to Toshi, who looked ready to cry, Matt shook his shoulders, staring him straight in the eye. "Toshi, I need you to use the phone back here, and call the police immediately. Then, I need you to go around back here, gather all the employees and hide them in the safest place you can think of. Got it?"

Nodding, his dark-haired friend rushed off to the phone to make the call, while Matt fiddled with the blade in his hand. It wouldn't do much against a gun, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

Mimi gripped her purse tightly, keeping her back straight against the shelves behind her, praying that the gunman hadn't seen her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run; oh she wanted to run so bad. But there was nowhere to run, and barely any place to hide. All she could do was pray that she wouldn't get hurt, and pray that Matt wasn't caught in the line of fire either.

Her body trembled violently, and she hiccoughed once, and then twice, before rubbing her hands all over her face, trying to force back the hiccoughs. All she could hear in her mind were the screams and gunshots, echoing constantly in the back of her mind, never ceasing, always repeating.

The glass bottle of Kikkoman had shattered on the ground, and the Soya sauce was currently making its way towards the edge of her feet, almost like a pool of mahogany blood on the ground.

Shuddering at the thought, she began to fervently search through her purse for something, anything, that might help her in the current situation, but it was in vain. Her cell phone's battery had just recently died; she had forgotten to charge it, and she didn't carry weapons on her; it was most definitely illegal seeing as she didn't have a permit.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, she willed herself to turn her head just slightly, just enough to look around the corner and see what was going on.

Slowly, taking her time, doing the act as silently as she could, she shifted, turned her head, and tried hard not to gasp aloud, as well as vomit.

Blood splattered all over the cash, and a poor, elderly woman lay sprawled on the ground, her brains and blood mixing and dripping across the floor, her face torn to bits and pieces. The cashier was sporting a wound to the upper, left portion of her chest, and her white work uniform and blue apron were becoming stained red from the liquid as it poured from her body.

A tall, muscular-looking man, with short, black hair cropped nearly to his skull, stood by the injured woman, his gun raised, gesturing angrily, waving it around in frustration and anger as he shouted orders for the cashier to give him all her money.

From what Mimi could understand, she cash's were specially designed so that they would only open if someone scanned something, used a code, and then a key before the money could come out. Unfortunately, the money that would come would only be the exact change for a person's purchase. Any money that was put in there was sent to a safe in the basement, to which only the manager had the key.

Mimi knew that this was the latest theft proof technology spreading across Japan, and slowly leaking into the States. She found it to be absolutely amazing in concept, and that it was one of the smartest ideas to have ever been created. However, it did not necessarily help the cashier, who was currently being threatened for not having the money on hand.

Letting out a loud roar of rage, the large man suddenly turned to look down the isles. Mimi swung her head back around, panting just from fear of being spotted by him. Then, she heard him making his way down the isles, cursing, and muttering how if he couldn't get money from the cashier, he would get it from the shoppers.

She knew that he was starting from the opposite end first, and she slipped her purse around the corner first, hoping that she could make a run for it. She heard the people scream and begin to scramble, trying to get away from the armed monster coming at them, and she heard the gunshots ring off the walls as he shot down those who tried to run. Eventually, the people just quieted down, and began searching fervently through their purses, wallets and pockets for anything, any amount of money whatsoever, to satisfy the raging beast.

Mimi shifted slightly in her spot, lifting her body off the ground just enough, and kept her eyes on the other end. That's when she caught sight of the plastic doors, blocking the entrance to another section of the store. Her eyes looked at the doors, and she wished that she had been smart enough to go for them when the man had been busy.

Shifting her gaze, she looked at the small, plastic window, and gasped quietly. There, standing in the window, was a face that was focused, hard as stone, and that had blue eyes and blond hair.

"Yamato." Her voice was low, a mere whisper against her lips, and she struggled to signal to him to leave, to go away, without dragging the attention to herself.

She saw his face harden even more, a sign that meant that he had finally decided upon something grave and terrible. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized that he was going to try and save the day. When was the last time he had saved the day? Seven years ago, helping the others in the Digital World. But, last time he had help, and this time, he didn't have any.

An idea dawned upon Mimi, and she reached for her purse anew, picking it up, and, without even considering the consequences, threw it at the assailant.

Her aim was true, and her throwing arm strong, and the purse hit the man hard across the face, creating a loud smacking sound. As the purse fell to the ground, Mimi stood up fully, shouting obscenities at the man, who's face had just turned beet red from embarrassment and fury. His gaze fell upon her, and she fought back another hiccough, and simply continued to shout at him.

She wanted to glance at Matt, but couldn't for fear of signaling to the man that someone was going to come from behind. Instead of going for her, Mimi felt a slight disappointment when he continued to collect money, heading down the isle, although, using more force than necessary.

Mimi then came to realize that it was a good thing for the man to move further down the isle; as he moved, he made his way closer towards Matt. By the time he had reached the end of the isle, Mimi had managed to collect a few bottles of Soya sauce, a bottle of teriyaki sauce, as well as a few cans of tuna and salmon.

"Hey! You big bully! Over here! Yeah, look at me you big jerk!"

Her voice seemed to separate itself from her, almost as though she were listening to someone else talking, and felt as though she was in some nightmarish dream. Her heart was racing, lungs screaming for her to hyperventilate instead of breathe calmly, her palms coated in a fine layer of sweat, and her legs felt as though they were going to give out any minute. But, instead of giving in to her body, she aimed, and whipped the teriyaki bottle at the man's head.

"You big brute! Leave those people alone!"

It hit his head with a loud smashing sound, and the bottle cracked down the side. The man's head jerked violently to one side, before he turned his gaze upon her once more. A nasty cut had appeared above his left eyebrow, and blood trickled down his face, which was contorted with fury and malice.

Mimi froze on the spot, and accidentally dropped another bottle of Kikkoman, before regaining her strength. _'Okay. You're not stupid. You're not weak. You're strong! This is just …another one of those gym dummies. Yes, just throw. Just remember to run. Run like Hell. Oh fuck.'_

Taking in a deep breath, she willed herself to stay strong, when all she wanted to do was cower in a corner and cry. But she knew that she wasn't weak, and knew that if she gave up, she would end up on a gurney, and she didn't want to end up on a gurney. Using her last bottle of Kikkoman sauce to prove her point, she tossed it at him, this time trying to aim for his throat.

The bottle shattered in mid-air, and she felt the bullet just brushed by her, before she realized what had happened. The bastard had shot the fucking bottle. Oh shit, he shot the bottle.

Her stomach fell down to her toes, while the contents seemed to rise up to her throat. She choked back the bile and vomit, forcing it to join her stomach in her feet, while her heart violently, painfully, battered against her chest, as though trying to find a way to escape from its confinement.

'_I'm going to die._'

She expected her life to flash before her eyes, or to hear some voice in her head telling her that she should not have wasted her life on such trivial, childish things. Instead, the voice in her mind, the little whisper that screamed for her to run, murmured how she wished she had called her parents. Why didn't she call them that morning, and tell them that she loved them? How come she didn't spend the day with her friends, telling them how much they meant to her? Why is it that now, at the time of her death, she couldn't even bring herself to admit to the man she loved, that she actually loved him?

* * *

Matt watched in awe as he saw Mimi toss the contents at the robber, and could only stand, rooted to the spot, praying that she would not get hurt. However, when the man shattered the third object with a bullet, which pierced the fruit stand behind her, Matt felt rage and the overwhelming need to protect what belonged to him.

He didn't take the time to ponder over the concept of Mimi belonging to him, and allowed the anger to nearly consume him. He didn't want her to get hurt, not even break a nail, or get a paper cut. He wanted her safe and sound, and in his arms, where he could protect her from the violence of the world.

Moving forward, he pushed through the curtain, his mind set on performing one task, and only one task. _Kill_. He gripped the X-acto tightly in his right hand, and barely felt the trembling that coursed through his body. His heart rate sped up, as well as his breathing, while sweat made its way down his pale face.

Then, just as Matt was about to make his move, the man fire again, and, as Matt watched with horror, Mimi fell.

The rage consumed him, and he felt like a completely different entity. All he was focused on was revenge; making the man pay for hurting the woman he cared about, even though she didn't know about his feelings. He felt the blade slide in his hands, but didn't seem to register his exact movements. He did not see red, but saw a world devoid of all colours, the area around him black and white except for his target. He didn't feel pain when the man hit him, and only stabbed back with increased force.

How dare he hurt her? What gave him the right to take her life into his hands, and end it so quickly? She did nothing to him! She did nothing wrong but try to help the innocents around her! How dare he even harm a single hair on her body?

_'Bastard. You stupid, piece of shit, bastard. You fucking monster! I'm going to fucking make you pay. Yeah, you like that, you piece of shit? You like being fucking cut open? Fuck you._'

His thoughts and body became nearly out of control, and only when he felt the body of the beastly creature give and slump, that he pulled away. His heart rate felt abnormally fast, and his lungs screamed for air as he struggled to regain his senses and return to his normal state of mind and body.

"Oh my Kami."

The bloodied X-acto dropped from his hands as he saw the robber's body, riddled with stab wounds, most of which were on the arms and legs. Taking a step back, he felt something warm trickle down his arm, and when looked down, he saw that his body was smeared with blood, and that his hands were coated in the crimson fluid.

Before he even had time to register the fact that he had just attacked a man, arms were wrapped around him from all angles, and people hugged him tightly, crying with joy. He was their saviour, their samurai, who came to rescue them from the clutches of evil. They owed him their lives, and intended to repay him for his great, courageous deed.

Pushing the people aside, Matt began to sprint in the direction of Mimi, praying that she was breathing.

* * *

Mimi groaned slightly, turning onto her back, before sitting up. What just happened? She rubbed her head, when the top of her skull had made contact with the shelf. Blinking once, and then a second time, she took in her surroundings, and jerked violently, looking around fervently.

Where was he? He had to be somewhere nearby. Or was she dead? Was she just a ghost? She didn't know anymore; she was terribly confused. What was going on? Why was it so quiet now? The tension in the air had lifted, and the smell of fear had been removed considerably. Just what had happened?

Struggling to stand, she slipped slightly, and cursed at herself, before fighting the urge to laugh. She had slipped in her damn Kikkoman sauce. The fucking sauce had saved her life! That's when the memories came flooding back to her, images of the beast attacking the innocent, her actions and attempts to save those, and the sound of the gunshot just as she slipped and fell.

Looking over her body, she discovered that her suede jacket and new, low-rider jeans were covered in the dark liquid. There were a couple of cuts here and there, where a couple shards of glass managed to cut at her arm, and her shin, but other than that, and the headache she now possessed, she felt fine.

"Oh my Kami, I'm alive. I can't believe I'm alive."

Tears of joy sprang to her eyes, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing, just so happy that she had lived, and that wouldn't die with regrets and fear riddling her senses.

Just then, a pair of hands turned her around, and she felt herself pressed against a muscular chest, which was covered in a bloodstained t-shirt and apron. The arms kept her pressed tightly against the body, and the heat radiating from the form relaxed her, causing her to close her eyes, almost nuzzling against the chest. She felt so calm and safe in those arms; she never wanted the person to let go.

Their head touched the top of hers, and she smiled against the man's chest. It was such a tender, loving action; it made her heart leap with joy.

"Mimi," the man breathed against her neck, and she shifted back, looking up at his face. "I was so scared that you had died."

She smiled back, before hugging him even tighter. "Now, Matt, I promise I won't go dying on you any time soon."

He buried his face against her head, and she barely heard him through the sobs that escaped his lips. Dear Kami, he loved this woman. "You better keep that promise."

* * *

That night, they dined together, bringing up images and memories of their childhood, laughing and smiling together. Then, after the sweet, sentimental supper, they both sat down to watch a movie. His arm was not draped around her shoulders, however, that is where it ached to be. Her head was not resting upon his shoulder, despite the fact that she desperately wanted to use it as pillow.

That day, they both came to a realization; they just might not be able to live without one another. Neither was sure if the reason behind these emotions was simple brotherly-sisterly love, or the fact that their love ran even deeper, going into ideas of romance, passion and bliss.

What they were certain about was that they loved one another. However, they were not necessarily positive that the other felt it in return; all they knew was that they cared about the other, and would do anything to ensure their safety, even risk their own life.

She went to bed after a mug of tea, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. She smiled and said goodnight from her doorway, contentment and care glimmering in her tender eyes.

He followed suit, knocking on her door just to ruffle her hair and hug her once before they finally parted for the night. He smiled down at her, love and kindness in his aqua gaze.

She lay in her bed, willing herself to sleep, to let herself fall into the dream-filled state that succumbed to her fantasies and made her wake up wanting more.

He rolled to his side, watching the wall for an eternity, aching to be near her, and yet, trying hard to let his dreams win the battle and dominate his very senses.

They fell asleep at the same time, both yearning for be with the other, aching to be in the other's arms, and they both dreamed about the other, beautiful, tender dreams of passion and love.

But they both knew that when they woke, it was going to be another game of pretend, and that they would have to return to their normal friend-friend relationship once more. Even though they didn't want to.

**So, how was it? I know I made it long, actually, longer than I wanted to. But I was trying really hard to make the reader understand just how Mimi and Matt were feeling. I found it a little difficult, and yet easy at the same time (unfortunately, I was a witness of a school shooting a few months ago). The beginning was difficult for me, just because of my particular situation, but I think I succeeded in letting the reader know how they were feeling.**

**The end is a little different from my normal format, but I didn't want to write too much more. I thought it sounded cute. **

**Anyways, when reading this, please don't forget to review! I appreciate every single one of them. You guys are so kind!!!!**

**Btw, what do you think of Matt as a grocery store clerk? Just imagine him in the little blue apron. Hah, hah. I thought it was a great job description for him, the aspiring astronaut.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review. **

**Thanks, **

**Ciao!**


	6. Mistletoe

**Thank you all for such lovely reviews. This morning, I woke up and saw that I still only had 18, but when I got home from work, and saw that I had gone up to 23, I felt so ecstatic.**

**Anyways, I am switching my comments about reviews to the end of the chapter now, seeing as it's starting to take up more space. However, I will make one comment about something Tareei and SAMURAIDRIVE pointed out. **

**I understand it seems like I'm making this go by so quickly, I even kept telling myself "Why don't you make it last longer, give them more time?" But in the end, I end up making them lust after one another. Just remember, they hadn't seen each other in nearly ten years, and the last images they had of one another was of scrawny, pre-teens, who were naïve, and had not even come close to reaching puberty. Now, after a long time, they're able to see each other, and how they've developed – physically and mentally. **

**I wanted to start with simple body lust, seeing as Mimi has a lean body, and Matt's pretty well built for a guy his age. So, I just wanted them to see the exterior, but still remember that, even though they lust after each other, they're friends and it wouldn't be right. **

**The last chapter was used to formulate some sort of bond, to slowly start to create realizations that maybe; just maybe, they do care about each other, despite the long period of time in which they had not seen one another. Although, maybe the descriptions I used made it seem like they love each other, the love is only in its early stages, where they are questioning their feelings and so forth. So, I'm trying to develop it as well as I can, within the time limit I set for myself. **

**So yeah, there's my excuse for making everything go fast forward – usually I'm not like that. But also, remember, they have a time limit, too. They only have a month, and I wanted them to have a very special Christmas. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry if it seems like I've rushed the sexual stuff, but I promise to make up for it. I hope I do. **

**This concludes the Author's Notes Corner, now we will return to our story, with Chapter 6, which is going to be a semi-filler chapter for the sake of it.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mistletoe**

The light filtered through the window, bathing upon her sleeping form as she rolled over in the bed, turning her back to the light, attempting to sleep for even a couple more seconds. Her feet were tangled in the sheets, and the comforter slipped off her shoulders, falling halfway down her back, exposing her bare arms and the black, baggy, band t-shirt that covered her upper body.

A low grumble escape her lips as she lay on her back, rubbing her eyes in mild frustration, quietly cursing the damn sun for rising and creating that demonic thing known as light.

After a short period of time, she had slipped on a pair of shorts to go under the t-shirt, before groggily making her way into the kitchen in search for orange juice, or, just maybe, something with the slightest bit of caffeine in it. Even tea would be good right now.

Instead, she found herself alone, the apartment empty, and a hurriedly scribbled note on the counter beside the stove. She read it once, and then a second time, before fully comprehending what it meant.

Frowning, she picked it up, going over to sit down on the couch and analyze the piece of writing once more. "What the hell do they want with him?"

Then it hit her, and memories from the previous day came back to her mind, flooding her senses. However, the memories that returned were not those of fear, but those of relief and exhaustion, as she answered the questions posed to her, had her small cuts tended to, and left with Matt.

Sitting back, she examined those memories carefully, coming to the conclusion that Matt had not been questioned at the scene of the robbery. Furrowing her brows, she looked down at the paper and reread it. The note stated that Matt was going to down to the police station for questioning and so forth, and then had to go do some errands.

Leaning back against the couch, she slumped, already bored out of her mind. "Oh well, I guess that leaves poor me, all alone, with nothing to do."

Her eyes drifted over the apartment, looking at the drab, bare walls, the slightly chic furniture consisting of a coffee table, TV stand with shelves, the couch, and a small end table with a lamp on it. His living room looked rather … anti-Christmas.

As she looked around the apartment, she then remembered that Matt had never been truly fond of Christmas, ever since his separation with his parents. That's when she got another brilliant idea.

Standing up, she marched off to bathe, eat, dress, and take over the world.

* * *

"Sora, thank you so much for coming with me. I had absolutely no idea where I could have found all this stuff!"

The auburn-haired girl turned to her best friend, linking her arm with the other girl's, the two of them marching down the center of the large mall. "Ah, it was no problem. Besides, I have the day off, and I was bored to death."

Mimi grinned, and stopped Sora in their tracks. "Oh, my Kami, we're definitely going in here!" she cried, spotting a store dedicated to, well, lingerie.

Sora yanked Mimi back as the girl lunged forward, and frowned at the younger girl's puppy-dog expression. "Mimi, you know I've never been a big fan of this stuff." Her voice held a distinct note of warning.

Pouting, Mimi gestured to the display the front, which was dedicated to Christmas, consisting of a mannequin wearing a lovely Santa 'suit', while the other was dressed up as his 'nice' little helper. "But, Sora, I bet Tai would love to come home and see you in this. Please? Just one look? If you don't like anything, you don't have to buy it."

Sora sighed deeply, rubbing her temples out of mere habit, before looking Mimi straight in the eye. "Fine, all right. Let's get this over with."

Upon first entering the store, the first thing one noticed was how crowded it was, and the second was the fact that the entire store was white, with hundreds of the articles in the brightest, most vibrant hue of the red Mimi and Sora had ever seen.

As they browsed, Mimi oohed and aahed over the g-strings, corsets, teddies, and the variety of naughty, revealing lingerie on display, and for sale. All the while, Sora blushed vividly each time she touched a pair of underwear, and the scarlet on her cheeks deepened even more whenever she saw something she liked.

Eventually, Mimi managed to get Sora out of her shell, simply by showing her one of the cutest outfits the older girl had ever seen.

"See Sora, and it's not even that revealing. But it's perfect for Christmas, and you will even be able to wear it to the part on Tuesday. Isn't it wonderful? And no one will even be able to tell that you bought it here; they'll probably think that you got it from some costume shop or something." Mimi winked. "And Tai will probably go crazy for the matching lacy underwear, and the sexy, lacy, push-up bra that goes with it." Her eyes went wide, mimicking the same puppy dog expression she had performed earlier. "Please, Sora, just try it on. For me?"

Cursing silently at herself for giving in so easily, Sora searched the rack for her size, and disappeared into the changing rooms. Mimi browsed through a variety of items, collecting a few in her arms, before Sora came out of the changing room, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So, what do you think?"

Mimi giggled, rushed over and hugged Sora tightly. "I think it's cute."

Sora played with the hem of the outfit, blushing a little darker. "Me too." Then she glanced up, smiling. "I'm going to get it."

"Great! Look at what I'm getting for the party." Mimi displayed her chosen articles to her friend, and Sora's blushed darkened, making her appear as though she had recently become burnt.

"Oh, well, that's … _very_ nice."

"I think so too. I can't wait to wear it."

"For anyone in particular?"

Mimi smiled. "Oh, not really. Just for me." She then winked, and waited for Sora to return from the changing rooms.

* * *

After a lengthy period of intense shopping, Mimi arrived back at the apartment, surprised, and quite content, to discover that it was still unoccupied. Gathering her purchases, she stashed them away in her bedroom, and then set to a particular difficult task. _Cleaning_.

Gathering her hair up, she tied it back into a long ponytail, and changed into a simple small, pale green t-shirt, and a pair of old, faded jeans. Then, she set to the process of searching through Matt's house, trying to find that vacuum cleaner she doubted he ever used, and, in the process, discovered a feather duster – most likely left there by the previous occupant – and the hidden stash of pornography magazines underneath his bed.

Still giggling twenty minutes later at the idea of Matt possessing the issue for every month, from the past two years, Mimi set to cleaning the kitchen first, washing all of the dirty dishes, organizing the cupboards, and cleaning out the ancient food that had been left in the fridge since the Stone Age.

"Oh dear Kami, I think I'm going to die."

Mimi sat as far from the fridge as possible, a medical mask covering her mouth, attempting not to cower in fright.

"How long has that thing been in there?"

The _thing_ in question truly was a 'thing'; seeing as it possessed no similarities to anything edible she had ever seen or heard of in her entire lifetime. It was just a oddly shaped, dark blob covered in some strange gelatinous substance, with random spots of fluffy mould.

"I hate you, Matt. I really, really, _hate_ you."

Yanking the rubber gloves nearly all the way to her shoulders, she slowly inched towards the thing, jerking back violently, swearing that she just saw it shift. Trying to push the idea out of her mind that it might be a real replicate of the blob from the Cowboy Bebop episode she had just seen, she inched towards it once more. (A/N: Yes, this scene was inspired slightly by the Cowboy Bebop episode: Toys in the Attic – which was hilarious!)

"If this thing jumps and bites me, I'm going to kill him." She poked the thing with the wooden spoon she held as a weapon. "If I'm not dead before he gets back."

Suddenly, she moved forward with a lightning quick pace, shoved the abnormal object into a plastic baggy, then another, and another, and finally stuffing it to the very bottom of the garbage bag she had nearby.

"Bitch, you got owned!" she shouted, pointing at the bag in triumph.

She turned back the fridge, and her smile of joy faded as she saw the rest of the mess still waiting to be removed and placed into a container designated for Biohazardous objects. Slumping against the counter, she groaned. "Oh man."

The rest of the day went on similarly, with Mimi finding the oddest of things in the strangest of locations, such as a geography book in the freezer, and a collection of ancient Ayumi Hamasaki CDs in the hallway closet, stuffed underneath a pile of pillows and blankets for the spare bedroom.

Grabbing a hold of one of the CDs, 2006's _Secret_, popped it into the CD player and listened as the first song, _Not Yet_, began to play. As the music sped up into a more techno/hip-hop style, Mimi's hips began to move with the beat, head nodding slightly as she danced around, dusting and singing along.

On occasion, she would simply stop, raise her arms, and move her entire body to the beat and sing, until the short song ended, switching into the next, _until that Day_. The beat was quick, with a touch of a rock rhythm at first, and Mimi found herself moving once more with the beat, dusting and vacuuming.

For the entire duration of the CD, she cleaned with it nearly blasting, singing along, dancing, and laughing whenever she messed up the lyrics. Soon enough, though, the CD was over, and she put in another one, this time it was _I am_. Once more dancing, she finished the cleaning process, and began slightly redecorating the drab living room, pushing the couch a little further away from the front window (house is situated on a corner), pushing it a little further towards the dining room/kitchen. The space was large enough to fit a small Christmas tree in it, with added room for presents.

Smiling broadly, Mimi called Sora, and then two met up, before hurrying down to the van Sora loaned from her mom for the day. They tugged their treasure out of the trunk, and hauled it up the several flights of stairs, reaching the corner apartment, dragging it in, and finally setting it up.

Marveling at their accomplishment, the two girls panted and gazed at their completed task, which was done without the aid of the opposite sex.

"Good thing you didn't get a big one, or we would've been dragging that thing all day," Sora stated, searching through the cupboards for a glass, and filling it with water, only to down it a second later.

"Agreed." Mimi sagged on the couch, resting for only a moment, before standing and looking around the apartment. "Well, I have some more work to do. Thanks for helping me out."

Sora winked at Mimi, rinsing her glass and placing it aside. "No problem. Call me again if you need anything, okay?

"I will. You go finish wrapping those presents and preparing stuff for the party, k?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later!"

"Bye."

Sora shut the door behind her, and smiled to herself. Mimi was such a wonderful person, and she only hoped that Matt was not going to throw that kindness back in her face.

Walking up the steps to her apartment, she sighed softly. Matt had never been a big fan of Christmas, and Mimi was trying so hard to bring him a real happy, peaceful, Western style Christmas. If he pushed aside all the work she did, and simply refused to be thankful, Sora would have to deal with the guy herself.

* * *

Mimi was just about done the decorating, and adding the final touch when the doorknob shifted as it was being unlocked. Mimi, oblivious to the sound due to the music blaring from the speakers, continued to adjust the object hanging from the ceiling, teetering slightly on the ladder she stood on.

The door opened, and, as Matt stepped in, he was bombarded by scents and sounds, mainly the loud, beautiful voice of Ayumi Hamasaki, and the thick, gentle scent of pine. Wincing slightly at the volume level, he stepped out of his shoes, tossed them aside, and made his way into the apartment, dragging a few bags along with him.

Glancing into the living room, he felt as though he wanted to die.

"She killed it."

The coffee table was laden with candles coloured like candy canes, and shaped like Christmas trees and bells. None were lit, but the scent of cranberry spice, pine, and gingerbread consumed his poor, defenseless olfactory system. He saw that his kitchen counter was covered in an array of Christmas cookies, just a faint golden brown, in the shape of angels, snowmen, and the infamous, Americanized Santa Claus that was so unknown throughout Japan. On the end table, a small bouquet of poinsettia and holly stood beside his lamp, and, as he turned towards the window, which was lined with blinking Christmas lights, Matt's heart stopped.

Standing somewhat tall, but lush and full, was a gorgeous fir tree, undecorated and beautiful. Matt moved forward a little bit, wondering if the tree was real, touching the needles, catching the scent of pine once more. The mat underneath the tree, blocking the ground from its constantly falling needles, was red with a white, lacy trim on the circumference of it.

Matt's gaze moved over the tree, and then caught sight of two red and white, fluffy stockings, attached to the window's edge by two large candlesticks the colour of candy canes.

Turning around, Matt exited the living room, searching for Mimi, who he found, standing on a ladder, with her back to him, attempting to attach some sort of plant to the light in the middle of the hallway.

"Mimi?"

The poor girl jerked at the sound of the voice, attempted to turn around, and only managed to slip and become airborne. However, luckily for her, there was a living, breathing, and defenseless creature standing beside her, who was used as a pillow.

They landed awkwardly, with her stomach against his chest, breasts in his face, and her own face just inches from the ground, being held by her own breasts, which were currently causing Matt great breathing difficulties, as well as other difficulties in other areas.

"Oh, that was a close one." She sat up, sitting on Matt's chest, causing him a touch more breathing problems, since she was currently putting all her weight on his lungs.

"Mimi …" he choked out. "Move…"

She yelped, leaping to her feet, jerking back and hitting the ladder, knocking it over, falling down with it as well. This time landing on her butt, between the ladder's legs, she scowled when she discovered that it was only Matt.

"Matt! You jerk! How dare you scare me! I could have been holding a hammer and hit you! Warn me next time before you scare me." She crossed her arms across her chest and scowled in his direction. "You big meanie."

Matt sat up, finally able to take in a single breath, and frowned in return. "I'm not a meanie. I'm the victim. I just had you land on me and practically crush me to death! What the hell were you doing anyways? Where did you get the damn ladder?"

"Well, even though you don't deserve to know, I found it in the entranceway closet, hiding behind a bunch of useless junk." She stood up, brushing herself off and lifting the ladder to a stand position. "And, if you really want to know what I was doing, I was attaching _that_" she pointed to the plant hanging from the light, "to the light to add some Christmas cheer."

"What the hell is _that_?" Matt demanded, standing and also brushing himself off. It was good thing that he left the bags sitting in the living room, where they were currently safe and sound from Mimi.

"That, Ishida Yamato, is mistletoe!" She folded the ladder and leaned it against the wall. "So there."

Matt arched a brow at the familiar name, but couldn't seem to recollect memories where he had heard a detailed description about the object's use. "And it does…?"

Placing her hands on her cocked hips, she looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? You have no clue what mistletoe is used for?"

Matt shrugged. "I've never really wanted to know what it does." He then smiled, and leaned against the wall. "So educate me."

Returning the smile, Mimi adjusted her ponytail, and then gestured to the mistletoe that was innocently dangling from the ceiling. "Mistletoe is used for many things, some medicinal, and others are caused by myths and religions. The main reason we use mistletoe during the holidays is based on a Nordic custom. This custom was the idea that if two people met and stood together until a sprig of mistletoe, then they should exchange a kiss in some fashion or form." She, too, leaned against the wall. "So, at Christmas, mistletoe is hung so that people can kiss under it. It's simple."

Matt's brows furrowed at the serious, intellectual explanation for the use of mistletoe, and then stood straight, moving forward just an inch. His eyes quickly moved to the ceiling, before focusing once more on Mimi. "So, they say that if _any_ two people meet under mistletoe, they _have_ to kiss"

The brunette nodded in response; oblivious to the hungry look that just filled Matt's eyes. "Yes, it's tradition, and you're supposed to follow tradition." She then pointed to the doorway, the entryway to the kitchen, and the entrance to the living room. "I also hung mistletoe there, there, and there. So that way, eventually, two people will have to meet under it, and they will just have to kiss." She then giggled. "I love mistletoe. It's so romantic."

Matt stepped closer, this time within touching distance of the young girl, staring down at her. "So, say we're standing under it right now, does that mean we have to kiss?"

Nodding once more, she smiled. "Yeah. I told you, it's tradition."

Suddenly, her eyes opened as he pressed his hands against the wall, putting one on either side of her, boxing her in. He grinned, gazing down at her; the hungry look giving him the appearance of a predator.

"Uh, Yamato…?" She looked up at him; fear in her eyes as the saw the look on his face. "What … are you doing?"

"I don't really know …"

He spoke the truth; he wasn't necessarily certain what caused him to move forward and do this. All he knew was that the image of kissing the naïve girl under mistletoe, of plundering her mouth and taking her in that very spot, consumed his mind, causing his blood to boil and heart to race. He caught a whiff of her scent; a mixture of her natural cinnamon and flowers mingling with the scent of freshly baked cookies and pine. It took all his willpower not to kiss her right there and then, and he simply watched her.

She looked absolutely adorable, and ever so sexy, clad in those tight jeans, with the shirt clinging to her full breasts, making it appear as though they ached to be freed. He wanted to tug her hair out of the confining ponytail and run his fingers through it, just to feel the soft strands against his bare flesh. He imagined feeling those locks against his chest as she kissed her way down to fix his current 'problem' and fought back a guttural groan that nearly escaped his lips. He wasn't sure why now, after not seeing each other for so long, he was feeling such a strong amount of lust for her. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt that way before, and did not feel compelled to think about that at the moment.

Mimi's heart raced against her chest, and her eyes darted around, searching for any sign of life that may come to her aid. Fear choked at her; she didn't know what to do; Matt looked like he wanted to devour her. Did he have some sort of mistletoe fetish? Or maybe he reacted to mistletoe like how cats reacted to catnip. Glancing up at him, she realized that it was not the mistletoe. Was it her? Or did he see some really hot girl today, and he was just simply hot and bothered? She laughed at herself in her mind. Certainly it was the second; why would he react in such a way at the sight of her?

She jolted slightly at the sudden feel of his breath against her cheek. "Y-Y-Yamato … what are you … doing?"

She felt his lips curl into a smile against her flesh. "Why, I think I'm going to kiss you, Mimi Tachikawa."

Her heartbeat increased so much it became painful to breathe, and she found herself fighting back the urge to clutch at her chest. She wanted desperately to be able to smack him, or shove him out of the way and run, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why wasn't she able to just say no? Why wouldn't her legs do what her sensible brain was screaming at them to do? Why was she just standing still?

"W-Why?"

He pulled back slightly, smiling down at her, before moving closer once more. "It's tradition."

**Haha, doesn't that just suck? I love cliffhangers because, well, they just piss people off, but bring them back for more. Haha. I'm so mean.**

**Anyways, I am far too lazy right now to go over all the reviews (I want to get started on the next chapter tonight, and do as much as I can before I have to go to bed; I start school tomorrow, ugh.)**

**So, how did you guys like it? I hope that it was good.**

**Thank you all for the lovely, beautiful reviews, you're all so kind. **

**Ciao. **


	7. Kiss the Girl, Hold the Girl

**Did you all simply love my cliffhanger? Haha. Yes, yes, I'm mean, so what? Meh. Btw, it's going to be taking me a lot longer to update now, seeing as I've just started my second semester at college, and my weeks usually have me there from 8:00am to 4:30-5:00 pm (which means I get up at, like, 5:00-5:30 every damn morning to catch the train). I'm going to be writing as much as I can while I'm traveling on the train, and bored in class (mainly Math and Logic, haha), but I will not be able to upload it and all until I'm at home, seeing as my internet at school is a fucking faggot and retarded. Ugh. I'm so going to get sick this term. Yuck. (15 classes in five days, icky).**

**Anyways, yeah, just thought I ought to let you all know that I won't be able to update practically every day like I was doing at first.**

**So, I think I get right on to the chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

**Kiss the Girl, Hold the Girl**

_'I really don't know what I'm doing right now, but it just feels … right. I want to kiss her, but I'm so scared. What if she pulls away? What if she shoves at me? What if she kisses back? I'm so confused. Why am I thinking like this all of a sudden? Is it because we haven't seen each other in so long, there are so many built up emotions? Or have I always, deep down, thought about her like this? I used to hate her when we were younger … why do I all of a sudden want her? _

_'Is it because she has physically matured? Is it because last time I saw her, she was just this scrawny, little thing that barely had an ounce of muscle? Or is just because I haven't had sex in weeks? Fuck, Kami, could you at least try to give me some answers to my questions, some hints? If not, then why? Is this going to be one of those movie stereotypes, where I have to figure everything out for myself? That's bullshit. I hate those movies._

_'Do I want her? Or do I really want her? I guess that's the real question right now; it all depends on how I want her, I suppose. But right now, at this very moment, do I want to really take her and show her what a man is like? Or instead, do I want to be gentle and soft, and show her how to love? Fuck, Kami, will you give me some answers? I want to stop asking myself these stupid questions already._

_'But those lips of hers … they're so tempting, and full. They just beg to be kissed, to be devoured. I want to devour her lips, and that throat, and the rest of her beautiful body. I want to take her and make her mine._

_'She is mine.'_

(POV SWITCH)

_'Yamato, you're confusing me. I don't know why, but you're really confusing me. What is all this stuff about you kissing me, and the reason being that it is tradition? Sure, I guess, a small peck on the cheek under the mistletoe would be all right, but this. What is this? Tradition doesn't involve cornering a poor girl and scaring her to death._

_'Yes, I'm scared. I'm terrified. He looks so … much like a predator. I can't even read his emotions right now; they're so cloudy and messed up. But what are my emotions? Certainly, I suppose I'm scared shitless, and right now, all I want to do is curl up in a corner and cower from him, but do I…?_

_'I do. I actually want him to kiss me. But how do I want him to do it? Do I want him to be rough, taking me against the wall? Or do I want him to be gentle and caring, loving and tender? I'm not sure anymore. I really don't know what to think. _

_'To be honest, I don't think I've ever felt so strange. I don't understand what it is, or what it really means. All I know is that deep down, something evil inside of me is telling me to make the first move, to give him what he wants to give me. To grab him and take him, right here, in the hallway._

_'Oh, I don't know what to do. I really don't. Why am I feeling like this? I know it's not love; that would be absolutely absurd. We're friends, that's it and that's all. I suppose the only reason I feel like this is because of that._

_'He looks at me like I belong to him or something. I guess, deep down, he wants to take me too.'_

(THIRD PERSON VIEW)

They shifted in unison, both moving closer, and only briefly, very briefly, they made contact. His breath against her skin was gentle and soothing, yet warm and arousing, while her soft gasp seemed innocent, and created a heat inside of him that he feared he would never be able to quench.

It was only for a moment, for a second, but it seemed to go on for all eternity, the two of them, locked together under the mistletoe, just barely touching, barely caressing. Then, they pulled apart, and both faintly rosy from the experience, fled in opposite directions.

She flashed a smile before picking up the ladder, using it as an excuse for her to leave the apartment, claiming that she had to take it to Sora.

He grinned slightly in return, and went into the living room to gather his bags before heading into his room, and then the kitchen to put away the food he had purchased in the day.

Mimi hauled the ladder up the staircase, and as she reached the flight above, she leaned it against the wall, for mimicking the ladder, placing a hand to her chest, feeling her heart flutter against it in a quick, fast rhythm. Her stomach was slowly untwisting itself from the knots it had turned into, and she fought the urge to laugh aloud to herself. That was quite a kiss.

Before she had a chance to think over the kiss, a door to her right opened, and Tai stepped out of his apartment, clad in a jacket with a scarf tightly wrapped around his throat. He turned for the stairs and stopped in his tracks, facing Mimi.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way up here?"

She looked up, pulled out from her memories – yes, they were memories this time, and not just regular, average, unfinished fantasies plaguing her mind. "Oh, Tai. I was just bringing Sora her ladder." She gestured to the said object beside her.

Tai arched a brow, and then moved to help her. "Here, I'll help you carry it." She thanked him as they each took an end. "So, what did you need the ladder for anyways?"

Mimi smiled back at him. "I decorated Matt's apartment in a Western style Christmas. I think he likes it." She giggled, '_Especially the mistletoe.'_

Shifting the ladder in his grip, Tai glanced at Mimi as though she were crazy. "What? Really? Matt _hates_ Christmas. He likes Christmas Eve because he uses it as an opportunity to take out some girl and pretend he has a girlfriend to fend off Jun, but he _hates_ Christmas."

"Oh, really, why?"

"I think it's just because, well, since the divorce – I know it's years ago – he hasn't really been able to have a real happy Christmas. I know that his mom and dad are slowly going back to speaking terms, as well as Matt and his mom, but Christmas, I guess, just isn't the same way it used to be for him. I suppose it just brings back a bunch of memories he wishes he didn't have."

"Wow, Tai, I never thought you could sound so smart, caring, and sentimental. Sora's really good for you, I guess."

He laughed and knocked on Sora's door. "I guess so. She made me watch some old chick-flick the other night, and I actually wanted to commit suicide. Seriously."

"Oh really Tai? Well, how do you think I feel when we watch those really bad, B-movies you love some much?"

Mimi giggled as Tai jerked around to face his girlfriend in the doorway, who was frowning slightly at him.

"And, if I can remember correctly, you started _crying_ in the end!"

Tai's face turned a bright, vibrant red, and he looked like he wanted to go dig a hole and die in it. Instead, he did the exact opposite, claiming to be innocent.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I think you're just making up stuff, that's all."

Laughing, Mimi waved goodbye to Sora before heading back towards the apartment. She still had a wreath to hang in the doorway, and a few other things to set up before the end of the day.

Reaching the stairwell, she paused for a moment, before sitting on the concrete steps and leaning against the railing, closing her eyes in thought. It really was some kiss.

* * *

Matt began to unpack the bags, stashing the Christmas presents away in the closet, making sure to hide them behind his array of large coats, guitar case, and other large objects, before finally leaving the bedroom.

He found the kitchen to be spotless, and, stuffing a cookie into his mouth, ate while he stashed the food into the fridge, making sure to place everything so that it was visible. Mimi had done an excellent job at cleaning out the fridge, and he didn't want her work to go to waste.

Chuckling lowly to himself, he wondered just what she had found in the depths of that supposedly safe place.

Placing the milk on a rack, he paused briefly in his work, leaning against the door. His smile turned into one similar to one someone gets while thinking of a pleasant memory. Oh yes, that was one great kiss.

Sighing softly, he secretly wished that it had lasted just a little bit longer, but he didn't want to scare the poor girl away. He wanted to make her come closer, to feel her against him instead of the air between them.

Resuming his work, he opened the compartment in the bottom to stuff some vegetables in it, before gathering cereal and a couple of other non-perishables and shoving them into the cupboards surrounding him. Taking the emptied bags, he shoved them into the garbage, not even thinking once about recycling them; he was simply too lazy to think about recycling.

Pulling out a glass, he filled it with water and sipped the liquid calmly as he made his way to the couch in the living room and flipping on the television. He then laughed out loud; Mimi had switched the automatic channel to a kid's network instead. He found himself lying back, watching an old episode of DragonBall Z.

Not really focusing on the television, he let his thoughts wander back to what occurred a mere ten minutes before. She had been so warm, so soft against him, and he had tried to imitate that gentleness. He had wanted it to be soft, like her lips, and tender, like her body. He didn't want to be rough; he had fear of bruising her, and he didn't want mar her beauty with an ugly bruise.

Sipping the water, he let it cool down his heated body, and attempted to focus on the television in order to calm his sudden arousal. Instead, his thoughts wandered anew to the moment, and he found himself thinking about what might have happened if it had lasted longer.

Would she have run away like a frightened rabbit? Or would she have stayed with him, kissing him back fervently, showing him just where to please her? Or would she have grown angered, resulting in a violent smack and the two of them not speaking for days?

Instead, she had gasped against him, leaning slightly against him, letting his lips touch her, just a little bit, just for one second, before he had pulled away and they had gone their separate ways. He prayed to Kami that it would not destroy their current relationship; if it did, he would never be able to forgive himself for making the move. It would probably kill him.

* * *

_"Good day Princess."_

_His voice was cold and cruel against her skin, causing the hair to stand on the back of her neck, making gooseflesh rise all over her body. She didn't look up at him, and simply stood in the white room, gazing out the window into the black void beyond. Don't turn around, don't look into those poisonous eyes, don't like to the venom escaping his lips. He is pure evil. Do not even touch him._

_She didn't want to touch him, but that didn't stop him from touching her. His cool hands were placed upon her bare shoulders, causing warning signs to go off inside of her mind, making her tremble under his touch. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the dream, the nightmare, to just simply go away._

_When she opened here eyes again, the dream was not gone, and instead, she found herself gazing into his blue orbs. Malice and cruelty filled them, and she feared that he would hurt her anew. Please, please, don't hit me._

_He raised his hand, and she winced instinctively, shying away immediately from his very touch. Instead of hitting her violently, his hand caressed her cheek in a tender gesture, but she knew that it wasn't meant to be gentle, and that soon, it would hurt. _

_Please, please, don't hurt me._

_"You touched him, didn't you? You touched him. You really are a whore. You said all those lies about chastity and swearing an oath not to do anything. But really, you broke those vows when you said yes, when you relented. You're nothing but a liar, and you know what I do to liars."_

_She wanted to pull away from his gaze, to stare at something other than the ocean blue depths of his eyes, but she found herself drawn to them in a hypnotic gaze. She wanted to cry, to scream, to fight back, but she couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to do that; she wasn't like that. She couldn't fight back, she didn't know how to fight back, and she didn't want to stoop as low as him._

_His head tilted towards her, his lips gently brushing against her lips, and she swore she could feel the poison snake past her lips, trailing down her throat to enter her heart, filling her body with a darkness that would slowly grow and morph her into the creature he always desired her to become. She jerked back, shivering violently at the contact, tears already stinging her eyes, feeling bile rise up her throat, causing her to choke it back down. _

_Moving quickly away from him, she found herself back in front of the window, again gazing into the empty, unfathomable ebony world beyond, where no light pierced the darkness, and nothing shifted amongst the shadows. _

_"You won't dare touch me, and yet you touch him. You let him touch you, and you never let me touch you. What is wrong with you? You used to be my beautiful, lovely Princess. You used to be so beautiful." _

_He moved forward, and she felt him play with the skirt of her gown. She focused her emotionless gaze on the outside world, gazing at her reflection in the glass. She wanted to smash the glass like how she wanted to break the mirror. She didn't want to see her reflection anymore; she felt broken and ugly, and the reflection in the window was beautiful and whole. She wanted the image to be her true reflection, her true image. _

_Similar to the mirror, a spider web of cracks trailed across the surface of the window, shattering her image, breaking her reflection. _

_His voice filled her ear, his breath against her throat. "You are ugly. You are broken. You are nothing but a cheap, little whore."_

_Tears escaped their dams, trailing down her cheeks, creating a wet, ugly trail down to her chin. Swinging around, her face contorted from the sobs wracking her body, she glared at him. "I'm not a whore."_

_Pain consumed her face as he slapped her, before her air was cut off when his hand made contact with her bare throat. A bruising pain echoed throughout her back as she was slammed against the wall._

_His eyes mimicked the turbulent oceans once more, angry waves swirling, fury causing the depths to darken, and his voice had lowered into an enraged growl as he pressed his face close to hers. _

_"Yes you are."_

* * *

Her body jerked violently as she woke and she scrambled from the sheets, falling to the ground in a heap, panting, gasping, her heart rate nearly the speed of sound, choking on her sobs, simply wishing that she could no longer suffer.

The blankets were tightly gripped in her hands, and she shuddered violently, trying with all her might to fight back the vomit, to push away the tears, and to shove the memories back into the dark chest inside the unfathomably depths of her mind. Her body struggled to regain it's normal pace, trying with all its might to calm the blood, relax the heart, and ease the ability for the young woman to breathe, but this night, it was worse.

She coughed loudly, her throat dry and swollen, and her head ached from the tears pouring down her cheeks. She just wanted it to stop, just wanted someone to tell her that they would stop one day. But she didn't want to go to Matt; she was scared. She didn't want him to know about those few weeks, those horrible, terrifying weeks of being pushed back, being shown where her place was, being told what she was, and what she should be. She didn't want him to know how pathetic she was, how useless she had been.

Instead, not even giving her body a chance to calm down, she struggled to stand on her trembling legs, stumbling down to her knees in the process, burning them against the rug. The burning pain from her kneecaps was barely registered by her mind, which was currently plagued by horrendous memories and vile images.

Nearly crawling on all fours, she made it to the doorway, clinging to the doorknob as though her very life depended on it. Turning it open, she succeeded in making it halfway down the hall before stumbling the first time, reaching out to the wall for support. Landing hard on her side, she fought back a low groan of pain, forcing herself to her feet. Water. She needed water.

The memories swamped her mind; she was barely aware that she was walking down a dimly lit hall, seeing only the white room, the pink dress, and those cruel, blue eyes. She felt as though she was drowning in those eyes, in the malice, venom, and spite the depths were made of. She felt the dark waters rise, choking at her, causing her lungs to burst and shatter into a million shards throughout her body. Her heart palpitated violently, and she jerked to halt, nearly throwing herself onto the counter that seemed to magically appear before her.

Her hands clawed at the cupboards, searching for a way to open the doors; those doors were like the doors to outside world, they would open and flood her with light and happiness. However, in reality, when she opened the cupboard, she found only neatly placed plates, bowls, and glasses.

Barely aware of her actions, she reached for a cup, holding it in a trembling hand. Making her way for the water, she paused in her tracks, before erupting into another barrage of sobs and pants. She wasn't sure why she suddenly started crying, she just began to cry.

Her throat clenched shut, and she began to cough, her body shivering and shuddering, her flesh heating up to a feverish point, sweat slicking back her hair, drenching her shirt, gluing it to her body like a second skin. Her flesh paled deathly white, and her facial expression was gaunt, ghastly and horrified.

Fighting to take that one more step, her body jerked involuntarily, and she reached for the counter for support, dropping the glass in the process. The glass shattered across the kitchen tiles, causing a loud sound to fill her ears, and, as though it was some sort of magic key, a magic word, the glazed look in her eyes faded slightly, and she simply fell to the ground. There she sat, sitting in a sea of glass, crying and shaking, trying hard to remove the memories, the nightmares. Willing them to go away. But she knew they wouldn't, they never left her alone.

Her body jerked upright as warm arms encompassed her from behind, holding her close to a strong chest, a hand going to stroke her hair gently, tenderly caressing her. She nearly shied away from the soft caress, before realizing that it was not his cold, angry touch, but someone else's. Their touch was warm, soothing, relaxing, and loving. It was not filled with hatred and cruelty, but kindness and gentleness.

She let him pull her against him, resting her head on his shoulder as the tears streamed down her cheeks. His scent was masculine, calming and familiar. His breath against her skin was cooling and warm at the same time, helping to lower the feverish temperatures of her flesh, chasing away the bullets of sweat that covered her body.

"We're going to stand up, okay?"

His voice was familiar, strong and deep, and yet, it held a distant note of compassion, longing, and anxiety. She knew that he was always anxious and scared, always longing for something that hiding away somewhere. But who was he? She couldn't remember, she wanted to, but she just couldn't.

Slowly, gently, he helped her to her feet, and guided her out of the kitchen, holding her upright with both his arms. He led her towards the bathroom, where he promptly sat her down on the toilet, before turning on the nightlight. She was grateful; the regular light would have burned her eyes. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she just knew it.

The sound of running water filled her ears, and she looked around the room, trying to find the source, and just barely saw it out of the corner of her eyes; her vision was currently lined with black and grey, and occasionally faded out to show her more images from the nightmares. But those images were growing fainter, and the real world around her was becoming stronger, more vivid.

She felt him kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his, and she could tell that he was gazing intently at her. However, now she could just barely make out his image, blond, with beautiful, tender blue eyes. Those were the blue eyes she wished to see looking at her every day, the calm, blue ocean that begged for her to dive in and never leave. It was gentle, soothing, and held no hint of hatred or anger.

"Matt …"

Her voice was still alien to her eyes, and the name was barely a whisper, barely audible, but he heard her.

He smiled, nodding. "Yes, it's me. Now, come on, let's get you cooled down, okay?"

She nodded, slowly coming out of her daze, returning to reality. "All right."

He helped her stand, and guided her towards the water-filled tub, and, despite the fact that it was barely past a quarter in height; he helped her into the liquid. It was cool, but held a touch of warmth so that she would not freeze. It was relaxing, cleansing her flesh of the sweat and depression, going into her very depths to wash out the nightmares and memories.

He picked up a cloth, dampened it in the water, and proceeded to gently wash and knead her back with it, easing her into a calm state. She smiled softly at him as she closed her eyes, shifting in the tub so she could rest her head on his shoulder as he leaned over.

"Thank you."

He returned the tender smile, continuing to wash her back gently, squeezing water out of the cloth so it could run through her hair. "Just relax."

"I will."

They remained there for some time, him calming her whenever the panic attacks came, which had grown few and rare, her smiling at him and thanking him incessantly. Once the water had grown cool to the touch, and her skin was washed away of the filth and impurities, he eased her out of the tub after fetching her a towel, and wrapped the fluffy object around her, rubbing her arms and legs to create a tender warmth that slowly spread through her body.

Seating her on the toilet once more, he rushed out to fetch her one of his t-shirt and an old pair of boxers he never wore, telling her to change while he cleaned the mess in the kitchen. It seemed to take her longer than normal; her legs still had not regained their full working capacity yet, but she succeeded in changing, and, wrapping the towel around her shoulders, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Completing his objective of cleaning the kitchen, he quickly passed the vacuum over the tiles in order to remove any smaller shards from the corners and linings of the counter and walls.

They looked at each other for a moment, just standing there, gazing at one another. Then he stepped forward, and she mimicked his motion, and they stood together, her clinging onto him for dear life, him holding her against his body, stroking her hair tenderly.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

He led her towards her bedroom, where he helped her lie down in the warm comfort of her sheets, tugging the blankets over her body. He then turned his back to her, heading out of the room.

"Matt?"

Pausing at the doorway, he turned to look at the girl lying in the bed. She looked so frail and scared, as though if anything were to touch her with any amount of strength, she would shatter into a million pieces.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me? Just … Just until I fall asleep? Please?"

He contemplated the idea for just a second, not even, before heading out to fetch a chair and a blanket for himself, before setting the chair beside her bed, wrapping himself in the blanket. "I promise."

She smiled tenderly at him, her eyes slowly shutting as sleep beckoned her into its dreamless, comforting depths. Her hand groped across the sheets, finding his in the darkness. "Yamato?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for yesterday. The kiss was sweet."

Matt chuckled softly, and leaned forward to imitate the gentle kiss from the previous day. Tenderly, he laid his lips upon her cheek for a brief moment, before pulling back. "You're welcome. Now sleep."

**I'm evil, eh? I got you guys all thinking that they kissed-kissed, when Matt just kissed her cheek. Haha.**

**Anyways, yes, thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, they make my day every time I read them. I get so happy and my ego just grows huge!**

**Anyways, like I mentioned above, I will be having a lot more difficulty posting more chapters due to school (Liberal Arts is a fucking bitch), so please, have some patience, I promise I will not forget about this fic (it's currently ruling my life, right now.)  
Don't forget to give me more of those lovely reviews. Hee, hee.**

**Thanks!**

**Ciao. **


	8. Reunion

**Right now, it is January 19th and the current time in my hometown is 7:19 am, I am sitting on a train, having been up for nearly two hours, and am typing this. Please forgive me; I am very fucking tired seeing as I stayed up a little later last night to finish the last chapter so that you guys can read it. See how much I love you? I'm so tired. Fuck.  
ANYWAYS, I'll stop with the complaining just for a moment and try to focus on my typing. Hopefully, I won't make too many typos, and I won't fall asleep on the train and miss my stop (not that it's hard to miss, it's the second to last stop). **

**So yes, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter (seeing as I haven't been able to check for reviews again). I thought it was nice, even though it was a bit cliché, at least, that's what my boyfriend told me (although he hasn't read anything from the story yet, so his say in it doesn't really count for much). **

**Anyways, here's chapter 8. Btw, do you all hate me for making the kiss nothing but a peck on cheek? Haha. I'm sure you all do. (Note: (Time is much later on in the fucking gay day) You guys are so lucky that I have three hours to waste before my train gets here. You should all be thanking the train schedule for being so gay so that I have more time to write. Of course, yours truly is still stuck at school, bored. Damn you AMT, damn you!). (Another note: it is much later on in the day now, I am tired, and have spent nearly one hundred dollars on one book, and a ten dollar booklet of notes for TWO classes. I want to die. Now.)**

**Onto the story…**

**Chapter 8**

**Reunion**

As the light slowly filtered in through the blinds, she felt soothing warmth throughout her entire body, causing her limp body to shift slightly and a soft sigh to escape her lips. She moved in the bed, just a touch, just enough to face the root of the warmth. Not wanting to open her eyes just yet, she let her right hand move, and found that it was encased in another large hand. Slowly, she slipped it out, and began to trace up the arm, searching, like a blind woman, for the face to decipher with her fingers and palms.

Her fingers latched onto soft locks of hair, long, but not too long to be feminine. Trailing the hands down to the side of the face, she felt the rugged bumps of a five o'clock shadow dotting the cheeks, and she could feel the slightly sharp cheekbones through the flesh. The skin was warm to the touch, and sent tingling sensations throughout her entire body as she made contact with it.

Keeping her hand on the mysterious man's – for it had to be man, unless there was some strange bearded woman sleeping in her room – she turned her head just slightly. Her lids fluttered open just a touch, and she could make out the image of the man through her dark lashes. Blond hair, masculine face, and, she knew that he had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

Her lips twisted into a sweet smile of loving compassion and thanks, and she caressed his cheek just a bit, not enough to make it seem like they were anything but friends, but just enough to rouse him from his slumber and let him know how thankful she was.

He lifted his head and let out a loud yawn, stretching back in the chair. She figured that his back must ache for sleeping in such an uncomfortable position all night, and she knew it was true when he let out a low groan and rubbed his lower back.

"Remind me never to sleep like that again."

She giggled, sitting up a bit, moving the pillows to keep her back lifted at an angle. "Are you going to spend all morning complaining or are you going to say good morning?"

He jerked back a little at first, seemingly just a touch surprised before the events from the previous night came back to his mind. Returning back to his previous state of mind, which was that of a slightly groggy, somewhat awake Yamato, he grinned. "Well, if you put it that way, then no, I won't, just so that you can suffer."

"You're not very nice in the mornings, are you?'

His lips twisted into a smirk as he stretched again. "No, not really. I have to be honest, I hate mornings."

Shifting to catch a glance of the clock, she returned the smirk, a twinkling in her eyes. "Well, Matt, in about half an hour it won't be the morning anymore, seeing as it's twenty to noon."

"Girls and their specifics."

"I would hate to be the girl stuck with waking up beside you every morning. That poor future wife of yours." Mimi giggled once more before clambering out of the bed and mimicking his stretches.

"That was uncalled for, and quite insulting." He stood as well; folding the blanket he used the previous night. "I'll let you know that girls would kill to wake up beside me."

Her giggles turned into a loud laugh. "Yes, I'm sure of that Matt. They would kill to sleep beside you, and then die laughing when they see you the next morning with your hair all messy, and that stubble. Sure. _Any_ girl would kill to sleep beside you."

As she began to rummage through her belongings for a pair of sock and pajama pants, he snorted in return. "You're so mean in the mornings. You're worse than me."

"Now _that_ was an insult. Before I was stating the fact, but nobody can be meaner than the king." She stumbled slightly as the slipped on her Betty Boop pajama pants, before turning to grin at him.

He laughed, picking up the chair, holding the blanket in the crook of his arm as he made his way out of the room and into the hallway, listening as Mimi's laughed at him, well, not necessarily at him, but just the silly images in her mind, which were currently joining his mind as well.

She followed him out into the hall, and kidnapped the bathroom before he had a chance to even begin saying the word "No". However, she was in a kind mood, and was rather quick at her morning pee, before letting him go in.

Making her way to the kitchen, she found some apple juice in the fridge, poured herself a glass and sipped it, watching as Matt left the washroom to go into his bedroom. "Matt?"

He exited his room, tugging on a t-shirt, looking at her through the neck-hole. "Yes?"

Smiling at him over the rim of her glass, she looked at him with a sweet, sincere gaze. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

It was the middle of the day, a very special day, for it was one of the only days where all eight of the friends had off, and it was used for a special event. Reunion.

Mimi sipped her green tea, sitting back in the chair of a special, reservation room of the café, which she had requested the use of just because it would have been easier for all of the friends to get together without disturbing anyone around them trying to enjoy their relaxing snack.

Just for the sake of it, she had decided to slightly curl her hair, so it fell in waves of gentle curls past her shoulders, shining like it belonged in a Pantene ProV commercial. Her black leather pants were flattering towards her feminine curves, and the red tank top she wore was covered by a shirt of black fishnet, showing just enough skin to make it tantalizing, and yet somewhat sophisticated and chic. She tapped her heels on the ground in the beat of the music playing, waiting for the others to arrive.

Sora was already there, clad in the usual green khakis and black long sleeve she wore on her days off, her hair tied back into a small, slightly cute, ponytail that barely tickled the base of her neck. Her eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of everyone meeting up again, not just seven or six of them, _everyone_. Her gaze fell on Tai and Matt, who were both clad in the typical male fashion of slightly baggy jeans, while Tai wore a soccer sweater, Matt wore a black, button down shirt. The two males were chatting away, wondering how much Jou had worked to get the day off.

They all knew that Jou was currently in his 'stage' stage, where he would work in a hospital for a certain amount of hours, so that he could complete his course. They knew how much he wanted his PhD and Doctorate, and they supported him all the way.

The first to arrive, as the usual duo, were Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi, Tai's sister and Matt's brother. Kari's hair had grown longer, falling in straight locks just back her shoulders, and she had just recently put blonde highlights in it. She had grown a bit taller, and was still skinny, but had managed to fill out her feminine body just enough to make her appear older and more sophisticated. Her legs were short, but appeared long in the blue jeans she wore, while the white t-shirt covering her chest accented her leaned body, giving her a slightly hourglass shape.

Takeru had not changed, and remained an obvious soccer fan, wearing a pair of baggy black khakis, with a comfortable, loose yellow t-shirt with the brand name written across the front in bold, black and white lettering. Despite time having passed, it was obvious that his hair had, instead of increased in length, shortened. It was cropped short, but not too close to the scalp, leaving just enough for a small handful.

The two laughed at they walked together, barely touching, not giving any signs of interest in one another, which, Mimi supposed, was quite true. She had heard of their relationship over the years, and how, at one point, they attempted to become more than friends. She guessed that it hadn't worked out one bit. But, as she smiled to herself gazing at the two friends, she thought that they would have made a cute couple.

Mimi stood, and Kari stopped in her tracks, before breaking into a run and hugging the girl tightly. "Mimi! Oh my, I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

Mimi hugged the younger girl, smiling and laughing. "I know, I know. It's been too long." She pulled back, looking over Tai's sister. "You've grown so much! And I here you're in your final year of college (A/N: college is the Japanese form of high school.). I can't believe I missed all those years of yours."

Kari smiled up at Mimi, chuckling just a touch. "Mimi, you're talking to me like you're some long-lost relative or something."

"Well, that's what I feel like right now." Mimi embraced T.K. as she spoke to Kari. "You guys are like my second family."

T.K. pulled away, looked her over once, and then grinned. "Wow, you're looking … _hot_."

Mimi laughed as Sora joined behind her, while Tai couldn't help but not in approval, while Matt blushed a dark crimson, fighting the urge to smack his younger sibling.

"Well, T.K., I think I'll take that as a compliment. I like the hair. Makes you look older." She winked at him.

The blond boy shrugged before taking a seat at the large circular table. "I was in need for a change, and I really didn't want to look like I had some mop on my head, like Matt does."

"Hey!"

The group laughed, watching while Matt slugged T.K. on the arm, but they knew he wouldn't dare use any force, and that T.K. only pretended to be mortally wounded. It was their way nowadays, to just joke and pretend, almost as though they were finally making up for all those years of separation.

"Are you guys starting the party without me?"

Recognizing the matter-of-fact, masculine voice, Mimi spun around, finding Jou standing at the doorway of their semi-private room. Jou had grown taller, much taller, and seemed to be nearly six foot in height, a great feat among people of Japanese origin. She suspected that Jou just maybe wasn't a pure Japanese, and that somewhere along the line, there had been some interracial love. But that didn't matter, because this was the now, and that was the past. Instead of thinking about what was in his genetic make-up, she ran over and hugged Jou tightly. "Jou Kido! Where have you been hiding from me all these years?"

Jou stopped in his tracks and paused as Mimi hugged him, and nearly hyperventilated at the thought of a girl latching onto him. Fortunately for Jou, he had matured, and had, in fact, managed to date successfully. Especially since Matt and Tai had given him pointers, as well as pick-up lines. Such as the one he spoke, "Well, if I knew you were looking for me, I wouldn't have hidden."

Laughter erupted from Mimi's lips, and she pulled back. "Oh my, Jou, that was such a Tai-thing to say.

A blush crept over the black-blue haired boy's cheeks, and he stammered something incomprehensible. Mimi pulled back all the way to look over him, and smiled at his chic and serious outfit. His long legs were covered in a pair of black, slightly pleated pants, while his torso was clad in white turtleneck underneath a grey, V-neck sweater.

"Well, well, Jou, Mr. Serious, aren't we? But don't worry, you still look in-style." She winked at him, wondering when he would remember her.

At the mention of style, Jou's eyes widened and looked down at the small beauty standing before him. "Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa? Holy crow, you look … _different_."

This time Matt laughed with the others, and Mimi's cheeks turned a vibrant red. "Well, I think I might have been insulted, but I'm not sure."

Jou jerked back, and began his old ritual of waving his arms around in fear of being injured or hated for having opened his 'big' mouth. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! What I meant was, that, well, you look different from when you were younger. You know, you look older, and more mature and, uh, all that."

Mimi couldn't help but play with his ear-length, dark hair, tugging on it slightly. "You're so polite, Jou. It makes me happy to know that at least you can refrain from calling me _hot_." She glanced towards T.K., who blushed a vivid scarlet. "But you know, you can tell me if I'm sexy or not."

Jou's blush darkened dangerously, making Mimi wonder if he was going to have some sort of serious brain damage from the experience. "I, um, well, uh, you see, oh crap." His blue eyes were wide with fear, confusion, and, well, more fear.

Mimi laughed, tugging him over and forcefully sitting him down at the table. "Take a seat, relax, and don't even think about what to describe me as, okay?"

Sora giggled continuously throughout the whole scenario, while Kari laughed, leaning on T.K.'s shoulder for support, and Tai and Matt were practically in tears. They had missed the old Jou; the new one had grown far too serious. Fortunately for them, Mimi knew just how to bring back the old Jou.

Mimi leaned over, picked up her tea and sipped it; frowning and placing it back down. "Yuck, it's cold now." She then turned to Sora, the frown still on her face. "Did Izzy say if he was running a bit late or not?"

Sora shrugged in return, her cheeks still hot and red from laughing so hard. "No, I don't think so." She picked up the glass of water in front of her seat, taking a swig from it to cleanse her parched throat. "He could be; it's possible."

Mimi nodded before sitting down again. "True. You never know what could happen. Traffic, bored, hobos, muggers, and all that jazz."

Jou leaned across the table, gazing at Mimi. "Don't tell me that those stories about New York are true. Are there really muggers who stalk you and take all your money and stuff? That's really scary!"

Mimi shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, that stuff happens everywhere, even here. But it just depends on where you live, too. I mean, like, it happens more in New York because there's still a lot of poverty, but less in small towns because there's so few people and stuff. I lived in the semi-upper-class area, so, you know, there was a mix of houses and apartments, so people lived well off, and the muggers tended to stay away from there because the police were stronger, and the robbers stayed away because of alarm systems."

Jou frowned at the explanation. "So, you never got mugged?"

"Oh, no. If I did, I think I would have moved away. But I was lucky."

"That's good."

The final voice belonged to the auburn-haired male standing just where Jou had moments before. He was wearing a crisp, black suit, the jacket open, sans tie, with the first two buttons undone on his white work shirt. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi grinned, his dark brown eyes glinting. "It's great to see you, Mimi."

Mimi laughed before getting up to hug the final member of her 'family'. "It's great to see you, too." She pulled back, finally examining Izzy's changes, noting his short hair and serious attire. "Don't tell you've become another Jou?"

"Hey!"

"Well, no not really. I just had a meeting this morning, and I just got out of his twenty minutes ago, and I didn't really have time to go home and change." He shrugged, the two of them walking back to the table, where he sat beside Jou, and Mimi went back to her seat.

Finally, all eight of them gathered and sat around the table. Mimi was seated between Matt on her right and Sora on her left, while Tai sat between Sora and Kari, T.K. was squished between Kari and Izzy, and Jou was between Matt and Izzy. (A/N: To make it simple, we'll start clockwise from Mimi: Sora, Tai, Kari, T.K., Izzy, Jou, and Matt).

Immediately, they began to talk, asking Mimi questions about America, discussing Kari and T.K.'s current schooling and ideas for the future, asking Jou how his stage was going, demanding that Izzy tell all the details of the morning's meeting, quizzing Sora on her flower arranging skills, asking Tai about his University work, and questioning Matt about his current social situation.

A waitress came by, which was becoming quite frequent in the large-scale cafés, handing out small menus of desserts, sandwiches, soups, and drinks.

Leaning back in her seat, Mimi looked at the menu and smiled. "Wow, this place is like a Japanese Starbucks! You're become so Americanized!"

Sora frowned at the mention of Starbucks. "Eh?"

"Starbucks is the most amazing, beautiful, Godly oasis in the entire world. If I could, I would live there. They have such amazing coffees and desserts. Yummy!"

"Sounds good," Tai said, reading over the menu. "Now, what do I want? Do I want a lunch, or do I want some dessert?"

Matt frowned in Tai's direction. "Why not get both? That's what I'm doing."

"Great idea!" He then looked around the table. "By the way, who's paying for this?"

Sora scowled at Tai, and smacked his smartly on the back of the head. "Are you telling me you brought no money?"

"Uh, um … yes?"

Mimi put a hand on Sora's shoulder before she had a chance to smack the unfortunate Tai a second time. "Don't worry, I'm paying for it. It's my treat. Consider it one of my Christmas presents to all of you. So order whatever you want, I don't mind. I have enough money, don't worry."

"Are you sure, Mimi? That's awfully nice of you." Jou frowned slightly, feeling slightly like he was going to take advantage of the girl's generosity.

She waved a hand in his direction. "It's not problem, really. Now, you guys, order soon, we don't have all day. Well, maybe we do, but I do plan on getting back to the apartment before midnight."

The group pondered over the menu for a while, and then, when it came time for the waitress to take their orders, they all listed what they wished for.

"I'm having a roast beef sub on white, with a medium Coke, please." Tai smiled as he ordered, giving back the main menu.

"I'd like the ham and Swiss sandwich on white, please, with a glass of water. Thank you." Sora returned the menu.

"Oh, um, I'm going to have the vegetable soup, please, with, um, an iced tea … a medium please. Thank you." Kari closed and handed back the menu.

T.K. followed suit after stating, "Yes, I'd like the meat sub on that cheese and herb bread, with, uh, let's see, a 7Up. Thanks a lot."

"They have a cheese and herb bread? Is it good?" Tai interrupted, and when T.K. nodded, he turned to the waitress. "Can I change my bread to that one, please?" She nodded, scribbling down the request. "Thanks a lot."

Izzy smiled at her, tugging off his jacket. "Yes, I'd like the turkey sandwich on wheat please, with a large, black coffee. Thank you, Ms."

Jou contemplated the menu just a touch longer, before closing it and handing it the woman. "Thanks. Yes, I'm going to have the vegetarian sub, but hold the olives, on whole grain bread, and to drink I'd like some milk. Uh, yeah, 2 please. Thanks so much."

Matt grinned teasingly at the waitress, who possessed a lovely, ample bosom and a pair of lovely grey eyes. "Well, let's see. I'd like the, um, oh damn it, today's special. Yeah, the teriyaki sub, on the same bread as my friend here," he gestured to Tai. "Exactly, thanks. Oh, and to drink? Yeah, I'm going to have a large Coke. Thanks." He winked at her.

Mimi fought a sudden strange, angry sensation that overwhelmed her body. She wasn't sure what it was, just that it made her want to tear the waitress into a million little pieces. Instead, she flashed her brightest, sweetest, sugarcoated smile as she ordered. "Yes, I'd like the Chef's salad. Yeah, the one with the almonds, Brie, and the raspberry dressing thanks. I'll have it as a medium, please. For a drink, I'll have another green tea, please, if it's not too much trouble? Thank you."

Izzy frowned in her direction, while Jou arched a brow, while T.K. spoke their very thoughts. "Well, you haven't changed your eating habits much, eh?"

Mimi looked down at her lap. "I have a bit, actually, but, I just feel like something light and healthy right now. And green tea's really good for you; it flushes out all the bad stuff from your system and all. Jou should know all about it."

Jou nodded. "Yes, it's true. A friend of mine is becoming a Nutritionist, and she says that one of the best drinks for you to have as a supplement of a snack or coffee is tea, especially the herbal kind. They help cleanse the system, removing anything bad from the blood and body, washing it out. As a matter of fact –"

"You know, Jou, no offense, but as much as I'd _love_ to hear you talk all day about nutrition and stuff, I'd rather just talk about something a little more interesting. No offense man."

Jou shrugged at Tai's interruption, used to his reactions towards his scientific, serious analysis. "No problem."

As the group returned to their previous discussions, the song _Jewel_ by Ayumi Hamasaki was blared out, the source being a leather handbag hanging off of Mimi's chair. Blushing darkly, she excused herself before answering.

"Hello? Oh! Hello! How are you? I'm wonderful, thank you. I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short, I'm – Oh, really? Wow, just, oh my goodness, wow!" Mimi smiled broadly, and those listening in and watching swore they saw tears in her eyes. "Oh my, that is such an honour. Oh my, I can't believe it. Thank you, thank you so much!" She choked slightly on a happy sob, and dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "I'm honoured. Oh, yes, yes, of course. Oh, I'm staying here for a few more weeks, so if you want, you can do a direct deposit thing for me. It would be much easier for, well, all of us." She shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath of happiness. "Oh, of course I will be back by then. Yes, I promise. What kind will it be? Ooh, that sounds _very_ nice. No, you've really outdone yourself. Thank you so much. Oh, the car? Um, let's see. Well, if you don't mind me asking for a pricey one, I've had this one particular one on my mind for while. Yes, it's foreign. Is that all right? Oh, really? Well, which one did you have in mind? Oh my Kami, REALLY? Wow! That's the exact one I wanted! Who told you?" She erupted in laughter. "Oh, that's so her. She's such an adorable, sweet thing. Oh, yes, the bike? Well, I suppose she also told you which one? Yes, that's the one. Wow, you've done so much for me. Thank you, thank you so much. Oh, yes, about the cheque. Can you do a direct deposit? You have the number to do that. Yes, please; it would be a lot easier for me, seeing as I will be here for a while, and it wouldn't be good to mail it and all. Thank you so much. Really, thank you so much. Can I ask how much it is? WOW! That's a lot. Oh my goodness, I'm so shocked. I think my friends might have to call an ambulance or something. Oh, no, don't worry, I'm not dead. Oh yes, of course you're busy. So I will see you when I get back, and we'll make the arrangements? All right, that sounds good. You take care, happy holidays. Bye."

All eyes were glued to her as Mimi hung up the phone, and she ignored it briefly as she took a bite of her recently served salad. Chewing on it, she looked up, found them watching her, and nearly choked as she swallowed.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Who was that?"

"What did you get?"

"Did you win something?"

"How much was that cheque?"

"What about the car?"

"Who told who about the car?"

"What are you doing?"

(Random A/N note/update: I'm dying. I hate school. I hate life. Anger. That's all. Btw, her boss has no name, because, well, the person's name would've most likely given some hint of her profession away. I also hate children. They annoy me. Death to kids on trains at 7am.)

Mimi felt an embarrassing blush creep up her cheeks, and she looked down at her phone sheepishly. At least, it appeared that she was embarrassed, but what was really going on inside her mind was a rampage of thoughts and worries, prayers that she could come up with some sort of false truth.

"Oh, well, that was my boss. She just called to wish me Merry Christmas, and tell me that I was going to get my Christmas bonus, and that we had an important meeting when I get back. That's all." She smiled brightly before digging into her salad once more, hoping to cause some form of a distraction.

"You mentioned a car. What about the car?"

Mimi arched a brow towards the speaker, T.K., and frown through her mouthful of food. Swallowing, she took a sip of her drink before answering, taking the time to come up with another lie. "About that, what usually happens is, if you've worked really, really hard for the company I'm working at, you get a special gift along with the bonus. It usually ranges from something like an iPod or a digital camera, to cars and home stereo systems. She offered me a car, since I got like, five promotions within my first two years of working there." Mimi smiled. "They really like my work."

This time it was Matt's turn to arch a brow. "So, what kind of car are you getting?"

Mixing her salad with her fork, she glanced towards Matt. "Well, that's going to remain a surprise." He then glared fiercely at her, and she looked down, mumbling something incoherently.

"What? What did you say?"

"A red Porsche Carrera 911."

"Are you serious?" Tai's screeched caused everyone in the building to wince with pain, rubbing their ears as they wondered if they were bleeding.

"Are you kidding me? Can you be actually serious? Your boss, just because she liked the work you did, is giving you a fucking _Porsche_ for Christmas? You must be joking. Please tell me that you're joking, or I might die." This time, it was Jou's begging voice that filled the room.

Mimi shrugged, taking another small bite of her salad. "Nope. She does this for all of her employees. Last year, some guy got the latest Ferrari for Christmas, and it was most expensive than my Porsche. Besides, it's an older version of the car, anyways."

"Who cares if it's an older version? The Porsche Carrera is one of the most amazing, sexiest, outstanding, and beautiful cars ever created! You're so lucky." Tai grabbed Mimi's shirt. "Do you think you can have me come and visit, and I'll, uh, 'borrow' it from you?"

"Fuck no. I wouldn't trust _you_ behind the wheel of a car. Never, ever, not even if my life depended on it! Notice how it's always Sora who's driving? Guess why."

Sora laughed at the statement, while Kari giggled behind her hand. Tai blushed a dark crimson, looking down at his sandwich, fiddling with a piece of lettuce that had freed itself from the bread. "Well, you know, not everybody's perfect."

Mimi smiled and patted his hand at the forlorn, saddened look on his face, an exact replica of a child that had been just denied the sweetest of all sweets. "It's all right, Tai, you don't have to be a perfect driver at all. I'm not perfect, I've even gotten into a minor accident before, but you know what, practice makes perfect." She winked at him. "So, maybe, just maybe, if you ever come visit me, and can drive on the opposite side of the road, then perhaps you can test drive my car. All right?"

Tai's face lit up at the prospect, and his smile rivaled the light given off by the sun. "Really? Thanks!"

Kari then frowned towards Mimi. "So, where do you work, anyways?"

"Oh, well, uh," she paused, thinking hard about what she should say. She didn't want them to know just whom she worked for, and what she did, just yet, but she did want to give some sort of hint. "I work for this modeling and video company. I'm one of the assistants to my boss. It's not a major one, where they have people like Carmen Electra or Angelina Jolie working for them, but it's big enough to give me quite the hefty salary." She then stood. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the ladies' room."

Standing and leaving, Mimi made her way to the washroom at a brisk, calm pace, worries flying through her mind, wondering if they had known who it was, if they had heard that it had been a man's voice speaking through the speaker and not a woman's, she wondered if they, deep down, hated her for lying to them when they knew the truth. She had done stuff that they could publicly see, and it was only a matter of time that they put 2 and 2 together to make Mimi liar. They weren't that stupid; she had to give them at least some amount of credit.

Arriving in the washroom, she looked at her reflection, scowling at it. She really was quite an ugly person, deep down, past the supposedly flawless complexion and the lean body. She really was ugly, and she hated herself for that.

Just when the overwhelming thoughts of depression and self-hate began to bubble forth, the door swung open, and in walked the 18-year-old sister of Tai.

"Mimi, I need to talk to you."

Looking up in surprise, Mimi's eyes widened. "Really? What about?"

"It's about your job." Kari leaned against the counter, crossing her arms across her matured chest. "I need to know if you've been the telling the truth all this time, because I think that you've been lying to us."

**OMG! FINALLY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I have spent nearly a week of my poor, deprived, stressful life working on this, so it better be good! Which means, I better get reviews! Okay, well, PLEASE review. If you don't mind.**

**I have endured a train filled with elementary, private school spoiled kids, old people who smell funny, my Math and Logic class where I could've slept, and I have basically been to Hell and back. For you! All of you! So yes, if this doesn't turn out good, I'm killing myself. Seriously.**

**Ugh. I hate CEGEP. It sucks asshole.**

**Ciao. **


	9. Methods of Entertainment

**Well, it is the exact same day that I finished writing Chapter 8, and I am still terribly upset about my lack of a social life due to work, school, and, well, more work. But, well, I'm not here to complain, so, let me get on with the chapter. Oh, yeah, I might also get distracted from time to time, seeing as I have a computerized version of a SNES and have been playing Zelda: A Link to the Past every day for, like, ever. And I've also become distracted by Chobits episodes on tv-links. I love Chobits.**

**Random note, set about two days since I wrote the above paragraph: I am angry with Zelda. I cannot defeat the first boss in the Dark World. I am upset. : (**

**Update: I BEAT THE BASTARD! Foooook ya!**

**Another random update: I GOT THE NEW AYU CD YESTERDAY! IT'S AMAZING! IT CAME WITH A DVD. I am HAPPY! **

**So here's the continuation of my random filler chapters!**

**Chapter 9**

**Methods of Entertainment**

Mimi choked back a cry of despair, fear, and anxiety as Kari uttered the words she feared most. _"I think that you've been lying to us."_ She could feel the heat rush away from her face, and knew that her skin had paled considerably, and dizziness swept over her head, causing her to fight back the urge to sway and stumble. Instead, her hands gripped the counter tightly, and she fought for some sense of sanity, and some form of a lie, to consume her mind.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she opened them, revealing a blurred image of Kari filling her vision. She tried desperately to reconstruct the dam that had begun to leak, and succeeded in her mission as the image clarified itself.

Swallowing thickly and eating away at the sobs, she breathed in deeply before taking another look at Kari. "What makes you say such a thing?"

Kari shrugged, looking down at the sinks. One of the taps was dripping and the sound was growing quiet irritating. "I'm not sure. It's just, that, you really hesitated when you were answering our questions, and you didn't say who your boss was or anything. It just looks … suspicious, that's all." She looked down at Mimi's teary gaze. "Sorry."

Shrugging, attempting to appear nonchalant, like she hardly gave a second thought about the accusation, Mimi smiled at the girl. "Oh, no, it's all right. I just wanted to keep it a secret for a bit, you know, surprise everyone on Christmas and all by telling them about the awesome job I got. I thought that it would be, you know, cool." _Great lie._

Kari smiled in return, before hugging Mimi tightly. "I'm so sorry for saying that. It was really rude of me." Pulling back, she looked directly in the girl's eyes. "But, you know, not saying anything does make it look suspicious, and I'm not the only one who's noticed it, either. Remember, we're not stupid." Her look turned serious. "So, Mimi, seriously, if you are hiding anything, please, think it over before lying to us. Nobody wants to get their feelings hurt, or hurt anyone else's feelings; it's not fun. If it's something major, you know that in the end, it just might do more harm than good." She then smiled softly. "I just thought you wanted to know. I'll see you back out there."

Once the door shut behind the younger girl, Mimi turned to look back at the mirror, gazing in the cold glass at her reflection. She hated her reflection; it lied just like she did. It was so fake and crude, hiding her true interior, creating a beautiful mask that whispered sweet, terrible nothings, like a siren's call, beckoning those to come forth and go to their doom.

She wanted to see the real her, the broken her, the battered up, ugly, fake her in the mirror; she didn't want to see the pretty princess looking back at her anymore. She wanted to the pretty princess to die.

Burrowing her fingers fiercely in her hair, she let out a low, guttural sound that resembled one of pain and sheer agony, feeling the hot tears welling and pouring down her cheeks. All she was going to do was hurt them; she was ugly and a whore, just like he told her. He always spoke the truth, and she never once said a true word. She always lied, lying about her feelings, her thoughts, and her life. Lying makes you look and feel ugly, and nobody likes to feel ugly. That was something her mother had taught her long ago. Why hadn't she listened to her mother's wise words instead of ignoring them? Why had she pushed them aside, thinking that lying could make her beautiful, believing that exposing herself could make her gorgeous and perfect?

The pretty princess stared back at her, hair rumbled, eyes swollen, but always managing to look so beautiful, so perfect, so honest.

The image shattered into a million fissured pieces, shards falling off the wall into the sinks, pieces glinting in the light on the floor, and gaping whole situated in the center of the once solid, whole mirror. All that remained was the broken pattern of her face, spider web upon spider web of cracks breaking the face into a million little pieces, causing her skin to appeared cracked and weathered like the earth when it has been dried of its beauty and nutrients.

Panting heavily, her eyes flew open and Mimi found herself staring into the solid reflection, tears staining her pale cheeks, choking on quiet sobs as her body trembled.

"My Kami, what am I doing to myself?"

* * *

Tai reclined in the chair, gazing at the dessert menu propped up against the table. Smiling at the lovely images of cakes, brownies, ice cream, and what he called Kami, Tai squeeze his eyes shut. "Ah! I can't decide! I want them all!!"

Sora smacked Tai on the back of the head with her menu, snarling at him to choose one, while Mimi giggled. "Well, Tai, if it really bothers you, then you can choose _two_, all right?"

"Really Meems? I can have _two desserts_? Wow! I think I love you!" Tai grinned joyously like the happiest child on earth. "You're awesome!"

Mimi smiled, placing her menu aside, having chosen what she wished to have for dessert. That's just when Matt leaned over, gazing at her intently. "What do you want Ishida?" She only ever used his family name when teasing, annoyed, or pretending to be annoyed. At the current moment, it was only a façade.

"If Tai can have two desserts, can I have two, also?"

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the blond boy away, who scowled in return. A sigh of false annoyance escaped her lips, and she sipped the remainder of her green tea. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know, it wouldn't be fair."

"What if I only did it to shut Tai up?"

"Well, then, how about I start talking and acting like Tai?"

"I would hurt you."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"But I said it."

Matt frowned, looking down at the tablecloth. "But I'm having troubles deciding, too."

Mimi giggled then, unable to pretend for any longer. She knew that he was simply acting like a child on purpose, wanting to have two desserts and annoy her at the same time. Matt acted just like Tai sometimes, same actions, same facial expressions, and, at one point during their early teen years, same messy hairstyle, although Matt's had been just a touch more tame.

"All right then, you nuisance. But remember this, this will be the _only_ time I ever let you get away with that, all right?"

Matt smiled, before frowning at her waving index finger. "All right."

The waitress came, once again commanding that they order, listening at they named their much-wanted sugary, sweet desires, before handing back the menu. It wasn't long before their heart's most passionate, most wanted objects were sitting on the plates and in the bowls before them, and their forks and spoons dug into them.

Mimi tentatively tasted the chocolate raspberry swirl cheesecake piece before her, and nearly melted in her seat. "Oh my Kami, is this was love feels like?"

"I'm not sure, but if it is, then I'm going to fall in love with whoever made this," Sora moaned after eating a forkful of her chocolate brownie fudge cake.

"I concur," Izzy said through a mouthful of his chocolate sundae, wiping at a small strand of chocolate sauce dangling from his lower lip.

"You people are so unhealthy." Jou muttered those words, looking down at his fruit salad and ice cream, eating it slowly, making sure that he enjoyed his sweet and healthy dessert.

"Well maybe you're just a party-pooper." This came from T.K., who snagged a bite of Kari's lemon meringue pie.

Kari, in return, gestured to T.K.'s brownie ice cream, scowling in response. "Eat your own food! Jerk."

While T.K. laughed and apologized at the same time, Tai managed to breathe and speak briefly, saying something rather incomprehensible through the mouthful of his apple crumble, which was situated beside a piece of black forest cake.

"What the hell did you just say, Tai?" The last of the friends to say anything, Matt, frowned in Tai's direction, the spoonful of his banana split stopped halfway to his lips. Matt had decided that, just out of kindness for Mimi, he only wanted the banana split, and a taste of Mimi's cheesecake.

Tai was sitting back in his seat, hands on his stomach, eyes shut in what appeared to either be passion, or death. Sora poked at him with his fork. "Are you dead?"

Kari giggled, following Sora's actions and poking Tai with her own fork. "Nope. He does this whenever he eats something really good. I think it's like … his way of having some sort of passionate interaction or something with the food. I think it's weird."

"Agreed." Mimi choose to ignore the abnormal actions by stuffing another forkful of her cheesecake in her mouth, savouring the sweet, fruity and chocolaty flavour that filled her mouth. "I love this. I love life right now. Every little thing about life. This moment in particular. Oh Kami, I love life."

Jou leaned back in his seat, watching everybody indulged themselves in their sweet treats, and smiled before speaking. "Did you know that you can tell a lot about somebody, by what they order for dinner and dessert?"

"Really? That's cool. How?" This was from Kari, who leaned forward in slight interest.

Most around the table were actually fairly interested in the subject, while Tai and Matt continued to tear away at their poor, tortured desserts.

"Well, who wants to be used as an example?"

Mimi grinned at the prospect, lifting her free hand. "Sure, I'll be your test subject."

"Okay, well, first off, Mimi has been drinking tea, which shows a sense of class, and the image that she likes soft, gentle tastes. It means that she likes to feel relaxed, calm, not wanting to lead an extremely stressed life and so forth. That's pretty simple. She had a salad for lunch, again, demonstrating simplicity, liking something that's simple and easy to make, and it also shows that she cares about her body image. Unlike, say, Tai, who ordered something high in fats, she ordered something low in fat, with vitamins and minerals that are good for her body. That means that she really cares about her health. Now, for dessert, she ordered the classic cheesecake, meaning that, although she does care a lot about her image, she's willing to indulge herself in something delicious. It, in a way, shows that she could be good with her spending, being strict about how much money she spends, and then, she'll indulge herself on something once in a while. She doesn't spoil herself like crazy, but will give herself something good when she knows she deserves it. I guess it's something like that. I like to think so." Jou shrugged, and went back to eating his dessert.

Mimi smiled in Jou's direction, before taking a bite of her cheesecake, swallowing and continuing to smile. "You know, Jou, you're somewhat right. At least, I like to think of myself, from time to time, in that way." She winked. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, well, I took a Psychology class on the side in College; we were forced to because we needed the extra credits, and they said that it would help us better understand our patients." His shoulders shifted in a shrug once more. "I thought it was interesting."

Mimi giggled softly along with Sora, and they continued to 'indulge' themselves in their delectable desserts, occasionally speaking with one another about random subjects.

Having completed his quest of demolishing his desserts, Tai leaned back in his seat, rubbing his stomach with contentment. "I'm so full." He turned to Mimi, who was sipping her drink. "I love you. You are my new God. I'm serious."

Laughing as Sora scowled in his direction, Mimi grinned. "Well, thank you, Tai, at least someone's gracious."

At this, Tai laughed at Sora, who blushed darkly before mumbling a quiet thank you for the lunch and dessert, which Mimi waved away, claiming that she was only kidding.

Meanwhile, Matt was scooping the last few globs of ice cream onto his spoon, leaving only a small amount with chocolate sauce on the platter. Taking in the spoonful, he placed it aside, mimicking Tai's movements. "Oh, I'm so damn full."

Mimi frowned in Matt's direction, before gesturing towards the remainder of the group, all of who had finished their desserts. "What? You can't eat anymore?"

The blond boy shrugged in return, frowning in return. "It's not my fault that I'm full. You bought me too much food. It's your fault."

The brunette's frowned shifted into a scowl, and she rapped at him lightly with her spoon. "You jerk. You wanted _two_ desserts just a few minutes ago, if I remember correctly. Maybe if you weren't such a pig, you would've been able to eat the rest. That thing was expensive, so you better eat it."

Hands on his stomach, he leaned back in his chair, reclining, yawning slightly, he arched his brows. "Jeeze, you're still the same old Mimi, always stingy about money, wanting to make sure that every penny is worth it. It's really not my fault that I'm full. Eat the rest yourself if you're so adamant about not wasting any food."

Without saying a word, she reached forward, plucked the bowl from in front of him, plopped it before her, and began to eat the last few spoonfuls of the sundae. After the first tentative taste, her lips curled upwards into a smile, and she grinned at him. "It's so good. I can't believe you didn't want anymore!"

A tiny dot of white ice cream lay upon her lower lip, and, since she had unfortunately brushed her middle finger against the rim of the bowl, Matt felt his body tighten in response as she slid the finger into her mouth to clean it of the ice cream staining the flesh. His heart race increased immensely, his breath coming in shorter, quickened gasps, and he felt his blood rush to the nether regions of his body.

Jerking violently forward, he stood quickly and rushed off to the bathroom to cool his senses before something embarrassing occurred.

Mimi stared at him, licking the last bit of ice cream off of her finger, confusion glittering in her eyes. "What happened? Did I do something?"

* * *

The television screen flickered from one show to the next, changing from Oprah Winfrey to Days of Our Lives, causing the viewer to make a sound of disgust and quickly change the channel once more.

Her head flopped back in boredom, resting it upon the leather pillow as a loud sigh escaped her unpainted lips. Her hand flopped aside limply, letting the remote slip slightly between her fingertips.

"I'm _so_ bored."

Rolling over onto her stomach, she grumbled in annoyance before stuffing her face against the pillow. "I feel like I have no life."

The door opened slowly, and she jerked up violently, before leaping at Matt, lunging at him, forcing him against the wall. Poor Yamato was pressed against the wall, defenseless, his hands full with groceries, half of which had fallen to the ground in a disarray of food and other random objects.

"Oh, what the…hi…?"

Mimi hugged him tightly, nearly crying with joy as she buried her face against his shoulder. "Thank Kami you're back!!! I was so fucking bored!"

Currently speechless and focused on the full breasts pressed against his chest, Matt simply gaped in awe at the brunette pressed against him, feeling the blood rush to his body as his muscles tensed and tightened, his heart rate increasing rapidly. His breath shortened and he jerked violently in reaction, his arms ached to twine around her body, to grasp hold of her buttocks and force her even closer. His groin tightly, aching against the zipper of his jeans, as his muscles ensued, tightening to an extremity, fighting against the clothing that had become all too encompassing. Images of Mimi sucking on her finger a couple days before filled his mind, and he fought back a groan that rose in his throat.

Instead of plundering her mouth with his own, he lifted he, achingly slowly lifted his arms and pushed Mimi away gently, staring down at her with, hopefully, confusion in his eyes.

Attempting to keep conversation light, and forcing the lustful note out of his voice, he asked her, "So, why didn't you entertain yourself?"

Pouting, Mimi crossed her arms across that lovely, full chest she possessed before sticking just the very tip of her tongue out at him. "You can't entertain yourself! It's too boring, and gets lonely after a while. I prefer having someone there to entertain me, instead of entertaining myself."

Matt nearly choked out a groan at the double meaning he decided to take on that particular sentence, and the image of Mimi 'entertaining' herself filled his mind before he violently forced it out.

Gesturing towards the grocery and shopping bags, half of which had fallen in heaps on the ground, the other half having been placed carefully by the closet at the entrance, Matt grinned. "Well, you see, I have some shopping to do before I had to get ready for tonight. So, I kind of had to buy a few things, like, some, uh," he muttered the last word.

Mimi leaned closer, interest filling her features. "Buy some what? Condoms? Are you planning on finding that special girl for Christmas Eve tonight? 'Cause if you are, you're going to have problems because we have a special VIP room, for guest-list only people, so, it means that your list is going to be very short." She winked at him, before giggling and twirling away in her Mimi-like fashion, the long, purple skirt she wore fluttering around her pale ankles. "Poor Matt, no variety."

Gathering the bags she before he could say anything, she hoisted half of them into the kitchen before rummaging through them. He didn't even have a chance to stop her before she pulled out an infamous magazine of lust, nudity, and lots, and lots of sex.

Fighting back the urge to gasp, Mimi forced a teasing smile to her face as she waved the Playboy magazine around. "Oooh, Matty! I always knew you were a collector! Which issue is this?" She focused on the date instead of the woman on the cover. "Last months. Oooh, lucky boy. And now let's see who's on the cover!" Focusing her sight on the woman, she blinked once, and then twice, before scowling.

Matt, who's face had gone a bright, brilliant shade of red, frowned. "What's wrong?"

Waving at him in response, Mimi continued to scowl slightly. "I forgot that Japan edited the images hardcore." Brightening, she smiled at him. "Sucks to be you, eh?"

Shrugging, attempting to appear like he didn't care, although it was given away by the fact that he was as red as a ripe apple, Matt gave her a half smile. "I guess it does."

Placing the magazine aside, Mimi continued to rummage through the grocery bags, putting on the counter milk, cheese, and other typical products found in the grocery store.

"So, was what it that you needed to buy? Aside from groceries, that is."

Jerked out his thoughts, Matt looked down at the bag hanging from his right hand, hiding the label from Mimi's view. "Uh, um, clothes."

Tilting her head as she bent over, placing a bag of grapes in the fridge, Mimi frowned. "Uh, um, what?"

Clearing his throat, attempting to appear dignified, and failing miserably, he replied. "Clothes."

Squealing with glee, she nearly skipped joyously over to Matt before peering down at the bag by his hips. "What label?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because, the better the quality, the longer the clothing will last."

"Not necessarily."

"You're just cheap."

"Am not!"

"I hope you're not cheap on dates, either."

"What the hell does that have to do with clothes?"

"Nothing. Ooh, nice!"

Throughout the conversation, Matt had been so distracted in defending himself that Mimi had managed to get hold of the bag, and was now staring into it.

Tearing the bag out of her grip, Matt scowled in her direction. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"But I'm too impatient to wait for tonight, and why aren't you dressing up, like Santa or something?"

Heading towards his room, arms laden with bags, he turned his head to face her. "Because it's just stupid."

"But Sora said they're having some sort of Christmas Fetish night, and a lot of people are dressing up."

"I'll just say that I have a jean fetish."

"That's just stupid."

"So is dressing up at Santa Claus."

"But it's _Christmas_ time." There was a severely whiney emphasis on 'Christmas'.

"Who cares?"

The statement just came out sharply and abruptly, possessing a tone of anger, callousness and a hint of violence. Mimi jerked back at how violent it sounded, before feeling the pit of her stomach suddenly drop down to her knees, and her heart beat jerk in the middle of its pattern.

Face falling, she looked down at the carpet under her feet. She knew it was almost childish of her to feel such sadness, embarrassment, and utter woe because of the two-worded phrase, but she couldn't help it. It meant too much to her.

"I'm sorry…"

Matt, completely oblivious to her sudden change of state, simply shrugged roughly, before barging into the room, shutting the door and locking it.

"…if Christmas is the only time where I'm happy."

* * *

After everything had calmed down, and happiness had once more been restored to the apartment, Matt and Mimi were found in their own separate rooms, both dressing for the night's events. However, Matt took a lot less time than Mimi, seeing as he was ready in twenty minutes, while it seemed to take her twenty hours.

Reclining on his sofa, Matt checked the kitchen clock, noting that the party was supposed to be starting in just a little over forty-five minutes, and it would take him a while to get to the club.

Tonight was Sora's Christmas party, which she held annually in celebration of Christmas, and every year, all of the DigiDestined were invited. Although, this was the first year Mimi was going to be able to attend, and, Matt thought bitterly, probably the last.

Sighing softly in irritation, Matt chewed on a piece of gum as he waited impatiently for the sloth to exit the room so that they could finally leave. Not that he really wanted to go, anyways. He always found the party to be a bore for him; he was never a huge fan of getting drunk and performing stupid, regrettable acts. Instead, he found himself sitting by the bar, which was usually free, sipping on a beer for the majority of the night, watching as Tai drank himself into a stupor and danced on tables.

He wondered if this particular year it would be different, especially since Mimi was visiting. From what he had heard, Mimi had been a hardy partier, and had constantly enjoyed going out on Fridays and Saturdays to bars, clubs, and strip clubs. At least, that was what Sora told him, and he couldn't be sure that Sora always told the truth.

Finally, he heard the turning of the doorknob, and footsteps as Mimi approached the living room. It sounded as though she was already wearing shoes, and Matt scowled at the idea of her wearing shoes on his carpet. His landlord would have a fit if she stained the carpet with mud or something. However, Matt tossed that idea aside; Mimi took good care of her stuff, and he knew that she would never; ever let her shoes get muddy.

Sitting up straight, he felt a rush of sudden arousal hit him as she stood in the living room doorway.

Her long, creamy legs were clad in a pair of shiny, vinyl red boots that laced up in the front, and possessed killer 6" spikes and front platform. He caught sight of a pair of lacy, white stockings that rod up past the hem of her clothes, just glimpsing her flesh through the sheer material. Her body was covered in a long, velvet coat that was closed just enough to cover what she wore under. It opened just under her mid-thigh, and the hem went around to form a small, curved point at the back in the same spot as her ankles. Rimming the hems of the sleeves and the jacket was a white, imitation fluff material, contrasting slightly against the bright, scarlet red tone of the jacket. Her neck was covered with a red vinyl choker that obviously matched the boots. Her hair fell down to her waist in waves of golden brown, slightly curled, making him want to touch it to see if it was stiff with hair spray, or as soft and tender as it appeared. Her head was covered in a velvet, red replica of Santa's hat, white trim and puff included.

He could only imagine what she wore underneath the jacket that could match the choker and boots, and could just barely contain his arousal from her, fighting the urge to ram her up against the wall and 'entertain' her for the rest of the night. His heart rate increased alarmingly, while his breath remained caught in his throat. The need and desire that had been quenched a mere couple hours ago had returned, and with a vengeance.

Instead of performing lustful, carnal acts of passion, he stood, carefully, and grinned in her direction. "Very nice. Where'd you get it?"

She didn't respond immediately, as her eyes were currently taking in his image. He wore a pair of dark, but slightly faded and worn jeans that seemed to be just loose enough, leaving a girl to her imagination while they showed off his buttocks perfectly. He wore a nice, white button down shirt, which was not tucked into his pants, the hem just begging to be lifted by her hands as they yearned to roam across his chest, which showed as taught, just broad enough, and ever so masculine. Instead, she allowed her eyes to roam over the ever-so sexy leather jacket that he wore, which added a sense of danger, making him appear like a sexual predator in search for his next 'victim' of carnal lust. His hair was down, like usual, but combed in a way that made it look a touch messy, giving it almost a Johnny Depp look, making him appear sexy, naughty, and dangerous. She wanted to slide the jacket off of his shoulders and ask him if he was a dirty boy.

Similar to his reactions, she fought off the sexual urges and returned the smile, her teeth seemingly flashing. "At a Fetish Sex Shop, where else?" She twirled slightly, and Matt gazed in awe as to how she could just simply walk in the boots.

Gesturing to the door, Mimi continued to smile, slipping a matching, red vinyl purse to hang on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Oh, yeah."

Matt quickly dialed Tai to let him know that they were ready, and the friends made their way downstairs to wait for the brunet by his car, which Matt was to drive there and back.

As they stood at the car, both fighting the urges to defile the car and parking lot with the arousal pent up within their bodies, they exhaled in unison, thinking, '_How am I going to get through the night?'_

**So, yes, I sincerely apologize for such the long wait. I had to work so hard to get myself out of the rut I was in, and there was so much shit going on that I was ready to die at any moment. **

**Ugh.**

**Anyways, here it is. I wonder how Matt and Mimi are going to get through the night, especially if there's alcohol involved? Haha.**

**Anyways, I promise that it should take me a little less time to get the next one up. **

**Ciao for now. **


	10. Naughty or Nice

**Chapitre 10. Yes, my tenth chapter, and the spelling of 'chapter' at the beginning is the French translation of the word. Just because I felt like writing in my French-Quebecoise language. So yeah.**

**Anyways, I want to finish this chapter quickly because I have so many damn future ideas in mind! Jeez. I'm such a loser. Haha.**

**Anyways, Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**Naughty or Nice**

Sitting uncomfortably in his seat, Matt shifted slightly, attempting to gain some sort of control over just how uncomfortable he felt. Instead, he only managed to cause his pants to shift, pressing tighter against the source of all his woes, passions, and hate. However, the source, like always, was happy. Very happy, in fact, which made him want to swear, curse, and run off to the bathroom to take a _very_ cold shower. However, there was no room in his schedule for that, seeing as he, Tai, and the cause of his body part's happiness were all sitting in the car, making their way to downtown Odaiba.

The mood in the car was not necessarily tense, but you could feel the gathering of sexual tension from a mile away, and you almost see the source of that tension.

Carefully shifting in the backseat, Mimi attempted to adjust her legs, trying hard not to ruin the carpet on the seats of the car. Running a hand through her hair, she allowed her thoughts to filter through her mind, glancing once to see Matt's concentrated face in the rearview mirror. She wasn't really sure if she wanted him, but she knew one thing – he made her body go crazy with desire. It wasn't an average desire, like she had occasionally felt with Michael during their short, 5-month relationships. It was hot, exciting, wild, and animalistic. It made her want to do things she had never done before, tease him, touch him, have him return the favour, and take him deep within her. But she knew that that would never happen, especially since they were friends, and Matt didn't do virgins.

Sighing softly, she watched as the buildings filtered past the windows, before returning to her thoughts. Yes, she, Mimi Tachikawa, age of 20, was a virgin, and it sucked. She had thought, from time to time, that it was because of such that Michael had broken off their relationship, but she knew the reason was just slightly related to her sexual life.

Fighting the urge to lick at her painted lips, which were the colour of ripe strawberries in the sunlight, she opened her compact mirror, trying to focus on something other than Matt.

It had taken her a while to perfect her make-up, but she knew she looked gorgeous. Her eyelids were coated in a thin layer of red shadow, dabbed at the ends with some white and gold touches. Her lashes were naturally long, and with the added touch of mascara appeared thicker and more lush than usual. She had not bothered with blush, since the cold weather added its own, more beautiful, natural flush to her cheeks.

Closing the compact, she focused her attention on her nails, which were long, and painted a lovely shade of red. While looking at her nails, she realized just how much she wanted to scrape them down Matt's back as she gave into the passion, dig them into his skin as he …

She shifted again, her underwear making her groin feeling extremely uncomfortable. She really had to stop thinking about the erotic Adonis seated in front of her. Or she was likely to die.

He tried to focus on the road, but only came up with images of his lips against her creamy skin, his hands touching the soft, pale flesh slowly, tenderly, erotically and agonizingly slow. He wanted to feel her writhing, twisting, and gasping underneath him, to have her at his beck and call, ready, willing, and waiting.

He felt, more than saw, her look at his reflection, and fought back the urge to grin to himself. He knew that she wanted him; he could tell by the looks she gave him, and the way the flush had crept up her cheeks when she first caught sight of him. He wondered if she was ready now, aching for him to show her the best time of her life.

Fighting back a groan of agony and desire, he forced himself to watch the road, trying hard not to think about Aphrodite seated behind him. But his thoughts wavered slightly to images of her leaning forward and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Those lush, red lips pressed against his throat as her hands trailed down, and down until …

He slammed on the breaks at the light, just narrowly missing a ticket as he returned to reality. Tai cursed loudly as his seatbelt jerked him back, while Mimi nearly choked on her own.

"What the fuck was that?"

Matt shrugged, leaning back in the seat with relief. "Sorry man, I didn't see the lights change."

He could hear Mimi panting softly for breath, seeing her with a hand pressed to her throat as she leaned forward. He caught a glimpse down the v-neck of her jacket, finding the delectable curve of her soft, creamy breasts.

Turning away, he focused on the light, trying ever so hard not to think about what sat behind him, panting, and gasping, and …

"Oh fuck."

* * *

The club was loud and boisterous, the sound of J-pop flowing out into the streets along with the faints echoes of laughter and chatter as the door was flung open. The name of the club was light up by a bright, red neon sign attached vertically to the wall, the words _Naughty and Nice_ glowed in neon pink. Mimi knew that, although the name signified eroticism, it was simply a well-known, wear-what-you-want club, as opposed to most expensive, not-so-casual-dress bars and clubs in Odaiba. No wonder this one made so much money.

Smiling at the bouncer, she flashed her ID, knowing that he wouldn't care if she was twenty, despite the legal age in Japan being 21. All the bouncer wanted was a picture of her, that's all.

Matt followed suit, and then Tai brought up the rear. Once they stepped in they found themselves greeted by a woman at a desk on the side, where they went up to state that they were with the VIP party group. The woman simply smiled in response and gestured towards a staircase on her left, which was blocked by one more bouncer.

Repeating the process, they flashed their ID, and ushered themselves up into the upstairs portion of the club, where they would be able to listen to the music and watch those dancing below them on the floor.

"Mimi! Ah! I'm so glad you came!" Sora practically leapt on Mimi, nearly strangling the poor girl.

Struggling to escape the tight grip of Sora's arms, Mimi fought for air, and finally succeeded in freeing herself of the death grip. Her lips then curled into an impressed, happy smile when she saw what Sora wore.

It was not as revealing as what Mimi wore under her coat, but it made Sora look like a cute, innocent, little porn stars. The skirt of the green dress was short, and lined with pointed red hem. The neck swooped low; pushing her small breasts up to make them appear fuller and larger than they normally did. A black belt lay tightly around her waist, giving her the hourglass figure she normally did not possess, making her hips appear fuller, and her waist as tiny as usual. The sleeves went down just past her elbows, ending in jagged, red hems, the points also lining the collar of the dress. A pair of knee-high, green and black striped stockings went up her legs, while a pair of mid-calf, black leather boots covered her feet. Sora's hair was tied back in a cute pair of pigtails, while a pointed, green and red hat rested upon the top of her head.

It became quite evident that Sora was a naughty, but nice, elf, which caused Tai's mouth to drop, and made him want to whoop with joy. Instead, he gathered her in his arms, before planting a hot, wet kiss on her lips.

"Oh, Tai!"

Mimi glanced back at Matt, who was gawking in awe at his friends' love session, before letting his gaze fall of Mimi … and he choked. Semi-literally.

She had allowed the jacket to slide off of her shoulders, before placing it on the coat rack nearby. The skirt she wore was dangerously short, skimming just above her mid-thigh, and the colour of bright, fire engine red, lined with a faux puff at the bottom, with a black belt keeping it in place. The fuck-me skirt was vinyl, and obviously went with the choker, and, what he supposed Mimi called a top.

Her breasts were full, lush, and nearly completely exposed in the vinyl, red corset she wore. It was short, going down to just under her rib cage, and was, seemingly, only held together by a row of strings in the front that matched the colour of the corset. The spaghetti straps were thin, but did a miraculous job at keeping her breasts from spilling out. A thin layer of white puff lined the top of the corset, just tickling the curve of her breasts.

Tilting her hat slightly, she giggled and smiled at Matt, before gesturing for him to come with her to the bar. She went off, swaying her hips back and forth hypnotically with each step. It took him every ounce of willpower he possessed not to run after her and grab her buttocks tightly. Instead, he let out a groan of fear, before following the beauty ahead of him.

Watching her behind sway with each step, he couldn't help but think about how easy it would be just to lift up that skirt, only a couple of inches, and taste her sweet candy. He knew it would be sweet, he wasn't sure how, but he just knew. There was just something about her that screamed 'I taste like strawberries and cream', which is what she smelt like at the moment. He knew it came from the perfume she had tenderly placed against her throat, and he wanted to nuzzle her, rub his face against her flesh like a delighted cat, and taste her delectable skin.

He could swear he had purred. Or at least almost purred. Shaking his head violently, he forced himself out of the gutter, and tried to focus on his surroundings. The balcony/room was long, and rectangular, with tables expertly placed along the edge by the metal framework balustrade, which was high enough to stop anyone from climbing over or leaning out too far. On each table was a lantern candleholder, bright red to match the red walls and gold carpet. Along the left side of the room was a bar in one corner, and another in the other far end corner. Both bars were large, with mahogany tops and several stools for seating. In the middle was a small stage dedicated to karaoke and anyone who dared dance upon it and make fools of themselves.

Waitresses filtered across the room, all wearing the usual nightclub attire, composed of either low-rider, skintight black pants, or short black skirts, with simple white, red, or black tank tops that forced their breasts to reach for the hemisphere.

Mimi seated herself at a table near the center, managing to cross her legs without flashing the entire room, while Matt simply fought the urge to gawk in amazement at her feat.

Before he had even enough time to reach the table, she had ordered, and, as Matt sat down, smiled at him.

"We're getting some shots first. You like Sourpuss?"

He grinned in return. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_"Like a ViiiiiirGIN! Touched for the very FIRST TIME! Oh yeah! Sing with me!"_

Tai waved the microphone around as he butchered Madonna's song, while the majority of the VIP section blocked their ears. Only those too drunk to notice were laughing and singing along … off-key, and offbeat.

Matt, not too wasted to be oblivious to the torture, groaned loudly, covering his ears.

_"Like a Viiiiiiiiirgin! When your heart BEATS next to MINE! Oh Sora! You're fucking HOT!"_

The poor victim blushed a bright red, before ordering another glass of Sex on the Beach, trying hard to get so drunk she would not be able to hear anymore. Maybe then she'd be drunk enough to lie and claim that he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Please, someone take that goddamned thing from him!"

This cry came from Jou, currently dressed up as Jolly Saint Nick having spent his day at the hospital giving gifts out to sick children, while doing his doctor stage at the same time.

Aiko, a drunken, dark-haired friend of Sora's, giggled and laughed, leaning against the victim, nearly spilling her drink as she laughed violently. "Oh, dear Kami, poor Sora. Haha, Tai's so funny. Haha!"

Matt slammed his head on the table, before Mimi finally got up the courage to march – which nobody knew how she was able to do that while wearing a pair of 6" platform stilettos – up to the stage, grab the microphone, and scold Tai.

The poor defenseless Tai widened his eyes in shock, before making a 'O' sound with his mouth and nodded fervently, apparently listening to Mimi, when he had, in fact, not understood a single word she had said. This is what Sake did to poor Taichi Yagami.

Matt couldn't help but laugh as Tai scrambled off the stage while Mimi threatened to sodomize him with the microphone, and Sora giggled along with Aiko, who was near tears.

"Okay everybody! Cut the karaoke! We're going to fucking dance!"

Suddenly the music changed into a fast-paced song by Ayumi Hamasaki, Startin', and all the girls who were able to walk remotely straight ran off to dance to the music.

Mimi clambered down the stage, nearly flashing the entire club, before making her way over to Sora's, whose hands she grabbed and began to dance with happily.

"Oh dear Lord," Matt groaned as he saw two drunken girls, scantily clad in short skirts and revealing tank tops, grind against one another, giggling and laughing.

Izzy made his way over and sat opposite to Matt, taking Mimi's seat. Izzy was most likely the soberest person within the region.

"Having fun?"

Taking a sip of his beer, Matt shrugged. "I'm entertained, which is good enough, I guess. It's been better than the last parties."

Jou grabbed a chair, making his way over to the table as well, sitting down with his non-alcoholic beverage of, well, Coke. _Diet_ Coke.

"I'm going to need to change soon. I'm about ready to die because this suit's so hot!"

"You decided to wear it, Jou, not me."

Izzy smiled at Matt's usual retort to Jou's complaints, and laughed as Jou blushed.

"To be honest, Jou, although you have the Santa-persona, you don't look like him. I mean, he's fat, eh?"

"Yeah, he's a big, fat old man who, for some strange reason, is in good enough shape to travel across the globe in one night, slide down chimneys, and give presents to kids. It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Jou, you think too much. Relax, have fun, and stop thinking so … critically!"

"Matt's right, you got to get loose. I mean, look at Ryoko," Izzy gestured towards Jou's blonde girlfriend, dressed as a slightly more conservative elf, who was currently dancing, laughing, and singing, "she's having fun. Why don't you?"

Jou shrugged, before sliding the jacket off, exposing a black, long-sleeved shirt, and then, he stood, and proceeded to undress right before the two males.

"Whoa! Jou! Really, please, keep your clothes on!"

He began to undo his belt, and adjusted it in a way so that he'd be able to yank down his pants without any difficulty. Grabbing the hem of the pants, he yanked them down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(A/N sorry 'bout that, but the editor thing doesn't let me do the extra space thingy. It's mean to me)

Mimi pranced over to the bar, ordering a bunch of shots of Sourpuss for her, Sora, Aiko, Ryoko, and a few other female friends in the club.

"Shots!"

The girls grouped along the bar, and, at the same time, leaned back, downing the sweet but sour alcoholic beverage. One girl leaned too far back, tumbling off the stool and landing hard on her back. The girls laughed, one almost choking on the rest of her drink.

Mimi grinned, the alcohol giving her mind delectable, naughty ideas of what she could do. Leaning over, she spoke briefly with the bartender, received what she asked for, and stood, towering over the girls, waving the rest of the Sourpuss in the air.

"Body shots!"

Some of the females looked a touch confused as to what was going on; they were used to being handed drinks, and the alcohol was having quite the effect on their minds.

"Oyo?"

That came from red-faced Sora, who was trying her darn hardest to help Aiko to her feet, failing miserably at performing the attempted service.

"Okay, well, not exactly body shots, but what you do is lie down, and put some alcohol or whatever on your tummy or between your tits, and you have a guy lick it off. Duh!"

Sora giggled, before standing and screaming out, "BOYS! COME LICK MIMI'S BODY!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jou! What the fuck?"

Jou stood, his Santa pants in his hands, grinning from ear to ear at the aghast, terrified, pale boys who sat, trying hard to cover their eyes and cry with agony at the image of Jou standing naked before them.

Cowering in their seats, they whimpered in pain at they heard Jou shift closer to them.

"Please put the pants back on."

This begging came from Izzy, who looked ready to sob and jump over the balustrade.

Jou's laughter filled the air, and he tossed the pants, causing them to land on Matt's face. The poor blond paled, before turned an ill shade of green, before tossing the pants aside and choking back an agonized scream of terror.

The dark-haired boy continued to laugh, causing tears to rim his eyes, making Izzy unable to glance just once in his direction. Upon seeing Jou, his laughter joined the other boy's, and soon, they were leaning against one another, chuckling madly, watching through tears of joy as Matt struggled violently with the pants.

"Matt … Oh Kami … I can't breathe! Matt …it's all right," Izzy breathed between gasps.

Matt slowly opened his eyes, and squinted between his fingers, trying to focus just on Jou's face and torso. Eventually, he gathered enough courage to look at Jou's full profile, before lunging at the boy.

"You're horrible! You asshole! I was ready to puke!"

Jou, fighting off Matt while laughing, nearly tripped on his black slacks, which covered his long legs, as he laughed loudly.

"BOYS! COME LICK MIMI'S BODY!"

The threesome looked up at Sora's scream, and Matt promptly dropped Jou, who landed in a heap on the ground, still chuckling lowly.

"Well … I guess there're going to be a lot of happy boys soon."

Matt scowled unconsciously in Izzy's direction as a strange, angry sensation slowly gathered in his gut, and rose to consume his entire body. He had never felt such a strong emotion before; it was full of hatred directed towards any male who dared touch her body, such violence and fury that he had never felt before in his entire life. What was it? And why was he feeling such a thing?

He hadn't noticed that he had been marching in the direction of the bar until he nearly toppled over on a stool. Standing upright, he glanced in the direction of Mimi, who was currently clambering onto the bar top, the bottle of Sourpuss in her hand. He jerked forward violently to catch her as she stumbled, but, laughing, she regained her balance and lay down on the bar top.

The bartender took the bottle from her, laughing at the sexual display, before Sora stood on a chair, calling out for all those who wanted to, to come and join in the Mimi licking game.

"Who's going first?"

"I will!"

"Pick me!"

"I want to lick her!!"

"Can she lick me?"

"How about we just have sex?"

"Boys! How about you just figure out who's going first, and how about you just _lick_ her?"

The males laughed jovially, each one pushing and fighting to be first in 'line' to lick the sweet alcoholic beverage off of the beauty's flesh. Sora laughed, taking only a moment to pause and shove Tai out of the mass of boys, until she continued to laugh until she was unable to breathe.

Finally, the males were forcefully separated as a blue-eyed, blond-haired Adonis stepped through, grinning devilishly from ear to ear. "I'll do it."

Mimi felt a blush creep up her cheeks, as butterflies flittered throughout her stomach, her heart rate increasing suddenly and violently, battering wildly against her rib cage. Her body arched slight involuntarily, and she fought the urge to moan aloud at the idea of Matt's mouth and tongue on her bared flesh.

Instead, she smirked in return, winking at him. "I can't wait."

**So yeah, took me a lot less time to do this one, eh? Haha. It's cause I didn't have much homework this week (at least at the beginning of this week). So yeah, you people are lucky.**

**By the way, I'm sad to say I only got two reviews on my last chapter – which I loved and cherished – but, it'd be nice to get a few more reviews for this one, even though I think it's one of the worst chapters I've ever written. Haha.**

**Anyways, please, please, please don't forget to review!!!!!! **

**Ciao. **


	11. Unmet Expectations

**Chapter 11. Wow. So many chapters in such a short amount of time! I mean, like, okay, so it's been quite a while, but seriously, I've only been writing this story for just a little over a month. So yeah, it's amazing to me. .  
And all the reviews. Thanks so much! Last time I got so many reviews (I had well over 100) I had posted my most favourite story ever…which got deleted because someone didn't like it and thought it was too sexual. That was back in the days of NC-17 stories! Jeeze. Jerks.**

**Meh.**

**Anyways, yeah, I'm just in awe right now. But I promise I'll get out of my shocked state long enough to finish this chapter! Promise!**

**Anyways, yes, onto Chapter 11. **

**Chapter 11**

**Unmet Expectations**

'_What am I doing? Is this even right? I mean, okay, so the alcohol has kinda fizzed my brain, but seriously? Why the hell did I come up with this damn idea? Oh Kami, please help me get through this! He's so … handsome, and so stunning … I can't do it. I can't let him do something he'll probably regret, because I might end up doing something I will regret. I don't like regretting things. I hate regretting things. Oh Kami, please help me.'_

_'Okay, can someone tell me why I offered to do this? It's completely stupid and childish! But I couldn't stand the idea of those … creepy guys putting their tongues on her body, let alone their hands! What's happening to me? Why do I get so angry at the thought of someone else touching her? Is it because she's so beautiful? Or is it because of something else? Oh fuck, I'm so confused. Especially why I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? Oh, yeah, because I can.'_

Mimi lay on the hard, mahogany surface; the feeling of the wood was cold against her warm back, despite the heat from the room. Arching slightly to adjust her position, attempting to make it just a touch more comfortable, she closed her eyes in thought. She wasn't sure what had even tempted her to come up with the idea. Perhaps it had been the simple thought of maybe someone else was going to do it. Of course, that had been an asinine thought, seeing as everyone else was far too drunk to even consider doing it.

She watched as Matt approached, and nearly gasped at the look in his eyes. They were a fiery, blue blaze, alit with temptation, desire, and hunger. His face had become all sharp, masculine angles, and the way he stepped made her think of a leopard on the prowl for its next meal, and she was the food. However, she knew that the kind of food Matt was thinking about was not to satiate his stomach's hunger; she knew another part of him was hungry for something quite different.

Smiling, attempting to appear like a succubus or temptress, she winked in his direction, her lips curling invitingly. "So, Yamato, are you going to clean this sticky stuff off of my body for me?"

He nearly groaned at the image in his mind, of Mimi sprawled on scarlet silk sheets, her body bare and glistening, arms spread wide, inviting him to taste, touch, and caress as much as he wanted. He knew he wouldn't be able to caress, and would end up bruising her instead, but something inside of him told him that she wouldn't have minded, so long as it was his hands on her skin.

She bit her lower lip, and again, he had to forcefully choke back a primitive sound of arousal, watching as her tongue flicked over the plump lip. Her eyes were slightly glazed over; the whiskey-coloured orbs glancing over his body in a way that made him harden beyond imagination. She looked like a young, innocent little vixen that wanted, desperately needed, to feel the touch of a man, and that particular man was him.

Flashing a seductive smirk, he returned the wink with one of his own. "Definitely, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." The words were not without emotion, and held deep, dark, sinful promises.

Sora giggled as she watched, before taking the Sourpuss bottle from the bartender, and uncapping it. Fortunately, she was just slightly sober enough to know how to pour it without spilling it everywhere.

"So, Matty, you going first? Goodie! So, let's start!"

Mimi's muscles contracted slightly at the feel of the cool drink against her warmed, exposed skin. Her mouth opened slightly in a soft gasp, before she was able to adjust to the sensation of the sticky fluid against her flesh. The trail of the red substance went along the centerline of the stomach, going from her rib cage to the hem of her skirt. Her legs shifted involuntarily as it tickled her just ever so slightly, and she bit her lip to stop herself from giggling.

He watched her reaction, and nearly groaned aloud again, his pants becoming far too tight and had grown encumbering. He wanted to tear them off, spread her legs and take her, right there and then, show her just whose boss.

Smiling, she watched as Matt's breath hitched, and could swear she heard his heart ramming against his rib cage, loud and fast. Nibbling on her lower lip, she glanced at his seductively, urging him to take those last two steps forward and press his lips against her bared flesh.

He daringly took those last couple of steps, smiling down at her flushed face, before slowly lowering his head. She smelt of flowers and spices, of cinnamon and pure, sensual woman, with hints of lavender and vanilla from her body wash. Her flesh tasted like pure ecstasy, beneath the flavour of the sweet, raspberry beverage, he was able to sample her cinnamon flavour.

At the feel of her smooth, creamy skin under his tongue, he nearly groaned aloud, feeling her body shift upward, arching slightly at the sensation of his warm tongue against her bared skin. He groaned at the sound of the soft gasp that was expulsed from her open lips, and felt his chains on his desire snapping, one at a time.

Her skin was warm and flush, sensitive and soft beneath his touch as he slowly made his way up from her bellybutton to the end of her corset. Gazing at her with a primitive, predator-like gaze, he felt her body jerk involuntarily beneath his touch. He was hungry for more than just Sourpuss.

His tongue was warm, rubbing against her sensitized flesh, and she felt a tingling, heated sensation consume her entire body. Her breasts ached against the confines of her corset, while the blood pooled between her thighs, causing moisture to gather against her underwear. Her heart picked up its pace, ramming violently against her rib cage, pounding so hard it caused her breath to catch and hitch, increasing in speed, shortening the length of each inhale.

She let out a soft gasp as his tongue flicked back and forth, teasing her gently, nearly blinding her with the sudden need that had gathered in her core and become unleashed. Her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy, reveling in the sensation of his tongue against her skin.

It felt like forever, every second he spent cleansing her stomach, washing away the sticky fluid. Their hearts pounded in their ears, blood rushing through the body, reaching particular organs that had grown extremely pleased and aching with need. However, time passed, and, far too soon, her stomach was clean.

Without hesitating, his eyes glazed over with unreleased passion, he shifted his position so that his mouth was placed on her collarbone, his tongue flicking like a snake's against her flesh. The scent of her perfume was stronger, consuming his senses, causing more chains of control to snap loudly in his brain. His lips crushed against her skin, teeth slowly biting in her skin as his touch roughened, just barely controlling himself from pressing his lips against hers.

A moan escaped her lips and her upper body arched upwards, into his mouth, her own mouth widened in a silent gasp of pleasure. It felt like forever as he kissed her collarbone, teasing her with his tongue, pressing his teeth against her flesh. Then, he gradually moved downwards, following the line of Sourpuss tainting her lovely skin. Slowly, torturing her, he followed it as it pooled between the cleavage caused by the damned, erotic corset.

His mouth pressed between her breasts, his tongue flicking gently back and forth on the tops of the mounds, teasing gently with his teeth, and feeling her heart beating rapidly beneath his lips.

Gasping softly, she fought back a low whimper as he withdrew, his lips glistening slightly from the moisture caused by his tongue and the alcohol, and, slowly, she opened her eyes.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath, and she felt her stomach tighten at the primal look in his azure eyes. He looked like he was ready to attack her and devour her.

For a moment, all they could do was look in each other's eyes, seeing the depths of their passion and desire that consumed their entire beings. Suddenly, as they had just begun to read beyond the images of need, Sora lunged at Matt, giggling and laughing violently.

"Wow! That was fucking hot! Haha. Can I do it?"

Mimi blushed darkly, before finally realizing that the entire VIP section had been watching the show, shouting cheers of encouragement throughout the entire time. Matt's glazed look suddenly faded away, and he couldn't help but grin as Tai came over, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was sexy. Can you do it to me?"

Chuckling, Matt turned and began to walk away with Tai, responding, "No, Tai, I don't want to do it to you."

Clambering off of the bar top, Mimi sat down on a nearby stool, watching as Matt walked away, before being bombarded with sex-themed questions by a variety of females, some of which she had never met before in her life.

She didn't see when Aiko waltzed over to Matt, and flung herself at him. She didn't even notice when Matt returned the advance with one of his.

* * *

As the night grew on, the party had grown rowdier, louder, and far more sexual, with drunken couples making out, girls slipping and flashing the single boys, and many single men taking advantage of the drunken state of the females.

Mimi sat at the bar, attempting to sober up just enough for her to remember the majority of the night, sipping a glass of Coke. She was alone; Sora was off dancing wildly with Ryoko as Jou and Tai grinned and looked on.

Sighing softly, she leaned forward, cupping her glass as she thought over the night's events. That one moment with Matt had left her feeling odd, strange, unusually dissatisfied and needy. It was the first time she had ever felt such a way during an encounter with a male, and it was the first time the blood had coursed so violently and quickly through her body.

Shifting on the stool, she sipped her Coke, before cupping her cheek in her hand and closing her eyes. Matt had given her one of the most sexual looks she had ever gotten in her life; a look of unreleased, chained desire and need.

She wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen between them, but she was slowly beginning to regret having been tempted by evil. She felt like Eve in the Garden of Eden, having offered Adam the apple, and shown him truth. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure what those consequences were going to be, but she was positive that there were going to be immense major repercussions.

It was nearing 3am, and Mimi wondered what the group was going to say when the bartenders and bouncers came to tell them to leave. Not wanting to worry about such trivial things, she tried to focus her attention on the bar, watching couples at tables, group of friends having drinking games, and the mass of people dancing in front and on the stage. However, she didn't see one particular person.

Making her way over to Sora, she tugged her friend out of the orgy of dancers, and whispered loudly in her ear, "Where's Matt?"

Sora replied loudly, laughing at the same time, "He left! Went to fuck Aiko! Haha, lucky girl! I bet she's going to be happy in the morning!"

She felt the blood rush away from her face, and her stomach lurched violently, falling all the way to her toes. She swayed slightly on the spot as the sensation of sudden numbness, confusion, and utter sorrow began to consume her being.

Within seconds, the sudden rush of woe was replaced by an anger and fury she had never felt before. Hands shaking with raged, she balled them at her sides, fighting to contort her face in a way that did not express her particular emotions.

"Oh, okay, thanks, Sora." She turned to march away, before spinning around, adding, "I'm leaving now, k? I'm going to call a cab and wait outside. All right?"

Sora simply smiled, waving hazardously in return. "Okay!"

Pulling out her phone, she called for a cab before gathering her personal effects, sliding the coat over her shoulders and buttoning it up, hanging the purse over her shoulder, before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

She felt the tears burning at her eyes, and she wasn't sure why. Could it have been because he had left with another girl? Maybe it was because he forgot to tell her? Or was it because he had promised to give her a ride home? She wasn't sure anymore, and it scared her. She had always been so sure of everything, so sure of herself, knowing what was going on, what would happen, and she would always know that she could be happy by the night's end. But tonight, when she should have felt happy for Matt, for the blonde boy having finally met someone to love, she felt angry and upset.

Sitting in the cab, watching as the lights flitted past the windows, she noticed that they looked dim, lonely, and dull in the night, no longer as bright and beautiful as they had earlier.

The ride home was long and silent, with her trying hard not to sob violently against the back of the chair in front of her, her heart pounding wildly against her chest, her lungs heaving for air, and her head aching from the unshed tears.

Once she arrived at the apartment, she realized that she did not have any keys, and that Matt did not have any copies of them made. Despair filled her body as she collapsed by the door, sobered and depressed, leaning against the wooden object, curling her legs up to hug them against her body, pressing her head against her knees.

Fighting the used to sob violently, her body shook with the effort, as well as the frigid breeze flowing throughout the world outside. Shivering, she wrapped her legs closer to her body, trying to tug the coat tighter around the thin frame. However, it did not help.

Anger flooded through her veins, boiling and surging forth, coming straight from her heart, reaching her brain and snapping several nerves of patience she had once possessed. Her mouth curled into an infuriated snarl, her eyes squeezed shut from the effort of not attacking something or anything.

Instead, as the anger abated, she gave in to the urges as her face contorted into a woeful scowl, burying her face deeper against her knees as hot tears poured down her freezing cheeks.

'_I_ hate _you, Yamato.'_

* * *

Takeru sat behind the wheel of the car while Tai and Sora both laughed loudly, rocking back and forth in their seats, singing to some unknown tune. He had received the call from Jou, who had dialed the Yagamis number just merely half an hour before. It had been by sheer luck that he had been over, seeing that Kari could not possibly drive, and Tai's parents were attempting to fall back asleep.

Worry gnawed at his mind as he wondered curiously about what might have happened to Mimi. Sora had blatantly, loudly, and cheerfully stated that Matt had left to 'fuck' some girl, and that Mimi had left early, which was said with a childish pout.

Chewing on his lower lip, he pulled into the apartment complex, and helped the woozy teens up the steps, before finally forcing them to either go shower, be sick, or sleep. Fortunately, when they were drunk, they obeyed every word he said.

Sitting down on a stool by the counter, he sighed deeply, when suddenly the sound of a phone ringing arrived to his eardrums. Lunging, he searched valiantly for the source, before finally yanking it out of Sora's purse, dodging a packet of condoms that were in his way.

"Hello?"

"T.K?"

Anger and irritation flowed through Takeru's body. "Matt! Where the hell are you? How could you leave Tai, Sora and Mimi behind? You were supposed to be the responsible driver! You know, that's not really friend-like, now is it?"

He could almost see Matt wince at the furious tone of Takeru's voice; Takeru rarely got this enraged.

"Sorry T.K., I had to help a friend out. I was worried that she would get alcohol poisoning, so I offered to take her home and watch her until she fell asleep."

"Is she asleep now?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is she doing? Giving you what you want? Or are you taking advantage of her state, just like Sora said?"

"How could you say such a thing?" His voice was laced with leashed rage and hurt. "I would never … You know what? Never mind. I was just calling to say that I forgot to give Mimi the apartment key. It's in Sora's purse. I gave Sora a spare just in case Mimi left before me, or something happened."

"You have a spare key? And never thought to tell Mimi about it?"

"Uh … no. Why?"

Takeru fought the urge to slam his fist against the counter, squeezing his eyes shut as his body shook with unreleased fury. Counting to ten, he took in a deep, deep breath before finally replying. "Because she is probably sitting outside that damn door, waiting for someone to open it, and you're not there! How could you do something like that to her? Especially since you like her. Yeah, you like her, and I know, and don't even try to say otherwise. Don't try to cut me off, listen to me! I'm really, really pissed off at you. Mimi comes halfway across the world so she can spend some time with friends, she helps clean your house, cooks food, does groceries with you, and would probably even help pay rent if you needed it! And what do you do in return? You fucking ditch her at a bar, leave her alone to fend for herself, without telling her where you're going, leaving her no way to get home, and no way to get inside!" His final nerve snapped, and Takeru prepared himself for the action he was about to do for the very first time in his life. "What a great friend you are." Voice laced with sarcasm, he snapped the phone shut, and turned it off before Matt even had a chance to call back.

Grabbing Sora's purse, he searched through it angrily, snarling infuriated curses and profanities under his breath.

"Asshole."

* * *

"Mimi?"

The young girl lifted her head from her lap, and gazed at the tall, blond, blue-eyed boy standing in front of her. Excitement and joy leaped within her for a mere moment, before she realized that it was not Matt, but his younger sibling, Takeru.

Furiously wiping at her cheeks, praying that there was no visible sign that she had sobbed her broken heart out, she forced a small smile at the younger boy. "Hey T.K."

Grinning slightly back, Takeru stuck out a hand and helped her to her feet. "When are you going to finally start calling me Takeru? I am 18 now, you know."

Her smile widened just ever so slightly, and she relished in the warmth that came from Takeru's hand. "I know. But I just love calling you T.K.; it's such a cute name."

Smiling, he reminded himself why he was there, and the grin disappeared in an instant.

"Matt called me."

"At your house?"

"No, he called Sora's cell, stupidly hoping someone would answer it. He was lucky it was me."

"Oh, okay." Whiskey-coloured eyes looked down, watching the trembling, pale hands as they fidgeted with the hem of the red coat.

"He wanted to let the person who answered know that Sora had a spare key. So yeah, I came by with the key." He placed the cool, metal object in her hands.

Hugging Takeru tightly in her arms, Mimi fought the urge to sob with joy on his shoulder. Body shaking with the effort, she simply buried her face against his shoulder, holding him tightly. "Thank you, Takeru."

Rubbing her back, he smiled softly down at her. "It's not problem. You're my friend, and that's what friends do for each other." He pulled away, tugging on the Santa hat. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I might call and ask for help with Sora and Tai; they're going to be _so_ hung over."

Laughing softly, she waved goodbye, before turning around, putting the key in the lock, and entering the warm, comforting apartment. However, it did not feel as warm and comforting as it had several hours ago. It felt cold, empty, and lonely. Like as though the inhabitant had left it for something better, something new.

Tugging off her boots, she gradually made her way to her room, pulling off her clothes until she was just in her corset, hat, and underwear. Looking down at the big, empty bed, she realized that she did not want to sleep there; neither did she want to sleep on the cold, squeaky couch.

Without thinking, she grabbed a clean pair of underwear, before walking towards Matt's empty bedroom, ripping the hat off and throwing it on the ground, tugging her chest free of the corset's confinement.

Changing into the new underwear, she left her clothes in the trails and piles leading towards the bedroom, before clambering into the warm bed. It smelt of spices and pure male, and she buried her face against the pillow, reveling in the image of Matt's head lying against the soft object, his scent consuming her senses, causing her mind to whirl with confused emotions.

Sighing deeply, she gave in to her heart, gave in to the urges, and the flow of tears restarted, streaming down her cheeks, soaking the pillow, her heart breaking into tinier, sharper shards, stabbing at her insides with violence, aggression, cruelty, and rage.

'_I hate you.'_

Lying there, in the warm bed, covered in shadows that were occasionally broken apart from the moonlight filtering through the window, she cried herself to sleep.

**There we go, Chapter 11. Are you guys happy I'm finishing these chapters sooner? I know I am. Less stress. **

**Yes, so, I hope this was good. I had such a huge variety of ideas, like Mimi leaving with another guy and him taking advantage of her. Or Mimi walking in on Matt and Aiko in bed. But don't worry; I have plans for my next chapter. I know what's going to happen, and I promise that it'll be good. I don't want any angry reviewers now, do I?**

**Haha.**

**Anyways, please, please, please review. I love getting your reviews; it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. .**

**Oh, yes, Happy Valentine's Day everybody! I hope you all get chocolates and happiness. **

**Ciao.**


	12. Humpty Dumpty

**Chapter 12. Yes, it's still Valentine's Day, and I'm sitting on the train, bored, tired, and … writing this chapter. Haha.**

**Okay, random update: it's not longer Valentine's Day; it's two days later, and it's snowed a shitload. Fucking snow.**

**I want to apologize ahead of time; I really don't think I did that great in detailing Matt's emotions. It's so hard to describe how someone feels so damn guilty; most of the time it's just questions. But at least I tried.**

**Please don't forget to R&R. 3**

**Chapter 12**

**Humpty Dumpty**

Running his hands through his hair aggressively, Matt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to figure out just how he was going to fix things. Takeru had been right; he had royally fucked up. He had ditched Mimi for, what he had hoped to be, a release of all his sexual tension, and, instead, discovered that the poor girl had been so drunk she would have most likely vomited all over him.

He was sitting on her couch, waiting for her to stop throwing up long enough so that she could go to sleep. He hoped that it was soon; he yearned to return to his apartment and make sure that Mimi was all right.

"Matty?"

He looked up at the soft, raspy voice that came from the washroom. Standing, he made his way over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, peering in through the open door.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to sleep now."

"Okay, good."

Moving in, he heaved Aiko to her feet, her dark hair disheveled and falling lankly around her olive-toned face, which had grown pale and sickly. Her body shook in his grasp, and seemed terribly frail between his fingers. Holding her carefully, he helped her walk as they made their way towards the bedroom.

Cautious, he lowered her to the bed, pulled up the sheets, and wrapped them tightly around her tiny form. Her lips curled up slightly in a half-smile, eyes fluttering shut as she exhaled softly, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Picking up a garbage can, he placed it beside her bed, before turning his back to her, closing the light and door, and leaving the apartment, making sure to lock the door before closing it.

Arriving in his car, seated in the driver's seat, he locked the doors before resting his head on the wheel. What did he do? Why did he do it? Why was he risking his friendship because he had wanted one little fuck?

Digging his fingers into his scalp until sharp pain echoed from his skull, he shut his eyes, cursing loudly. "Kami! Why didn't I think? I'm such a jerk!"

'_How could I have done such a thing? T.K.'s right, I do like her, but I don't think she'll like me anymore after tonight. Kami, could you please help me get through this? Why did I ever let her tempt me? Why was I even planning on doing it? Why did I choose her instead of Mimi? What made me do it? Was it because I was just so horny I couldn't think straight? Or was it because of something else?'_

Suddenly, the realization came to him, jerking him upright in his seat, forcing a soft gasp of comprehension from his lips. He was afraid. Afraid of what he would do, of how she would react, and, maybe, just maybe, that she would reject him.

He always felt a strange liking, passion, for her, needing to be with her, to touch her, hold her, embrace her, and physically love her. He wanted to take her and show her beauty, to tell her how gorgeous she was, to run his fingers through her chestnut locks, to feel her soft skin beneath his touch, and to simply caress her tenderly and passionately.

Turning on the car, he thought as he drove, trying to focus on the road as he considered all the possibilities of Mimi still liking him just the slightest bit.

His stomach twisted violently, making him want to be sick as he thought of the poor girl, sitting outside his door, crying her heart out as she thought of him being with another woman.

Fighting the urge to slam his hands against the wheel in rage, he cursed loudly, angry, not at Mimi, but at himself for being such a selfish idiot. All he did was think about himself and what he wanted, instead of what she thought and what she wanted. He didn't think about her, didn't care about her, and he knew that was selfish.

Why couldn't he stopand think, for once in his life, about others? Why was he always thinking about his own needs, his own lusts, his own wants and desires? Why was he never thinking about those of others? Why couldn't he show others that he cared about them?

He cared deeply about Mimi, he wasn't necessarily sure how much he cared, but he knew that he loved her in some way. There was something deep inside of him that ached and broke every time he simply thought of her crying, of her infuriated with him, or her hurting because of him or others. He didn't want anybody to hurt her, and that should include himself. But he didn't think of her, he didn't try to protect her from his stupidity, and hurt her. Because of that, he hated himself.

Another curs was expulsed from his lips, which had curled into an angry snarl. He wanted to ask someone to hit him, hard, violently, across the face. To have someone beat him to a pulp, to show him just what he deserved. He _wanted_ to be punished for being selfish. In being selfish, he didn't think, didn't care, and he hurt her.

He should have stopped to think, stopped to wonder if she would have cared. His stomach tightened further, a headache beginning at the back of his skull, crawling slowly forward to attack his temples and forehead.

'_I'm such an asshole. Fuck, what a useless piece of junk. Why can't I act like any other normal person who thinks? Who feels? Who cares? Why can't I show her I care? Why am I unable to think about others? Why do I always just think about myself?_

_'I hate myself.'_

* * *

The apartment was empty, cold, and felt terribly lonely. The lights were off, the hallway bathed in darkness and shadows, and he used the walls to manipulate his way down towards the bedroom containing his guest.

The door barely creaked as it opened, and he stuck his head within the small crack, glancing towards the misshapen blankets, the disheveled form seemingly lying in the bed. The light caused the shadows to manipulate the shape in a way that made it appear humanlike, and normal.

Easing the door shut, he sighed softly in relief, knowing that Mimi was sleeping dreamlessly in the bed, as opposed to tossing and turning, screaming and crying.

Making his way towards his bedroom, he discarded his clothes on the ground, not caring where they landed, knowing that they would just be his pants, shirt, socks, and not his boxers.

Clambering into his bed, he rolled onto his side, hugging the pillow tightly to his body. Letting out a deep, angry sigh, he pushed his face against the pillow, trying hard to not to punch something, or even simply toss himself out of the window.

Although he was not necessarily suicidal, he felt the need to punish himself, to show him how he's been such a terrible person. He knew how horrible he was, but he did not feel punished; just knowing he was a bad person was not punishment enough. He felt as though he deserved a complete beating, from Mimi in particular.

Releasing another sigh, softer, almost relaxed this time; he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Although his bed was large, king sized, he remained on his one side, resting, focusing intently on what he was going to do the next morning.

He was going to tell her exactly what had happened, maybe even what he was thinking, or not thinking, about. Then, he would confess something else, something he hadn't even thought about confessing to himself.

'_Please don't hate me. I need you.'_

* * *

The morning sun shone through the curtained window, bright and cruel in the late morning, piercing through the shuts lids of the blond boy lying on the couch. Rolling over slightly, suddenly waking in order to stop himself from falling, he groaned aloud at the sounds of coughing and vomiting coming from the bathroom down the hall.

Sitting up, Takeru rubbed his eyes as Kari came into the living room holding a cup of orange juice between her small hands.

Seating herself beside Takeru on the couch, she smiled softly.

"Pleasant, eh?"

Laughing quietly, he took her glass from her grasp, taking a long drink. "Yeah. Just a bit."

Leaning back against the couch, returning the glass to her hands, he closed his eyes in worry, his brow furrowed.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Only if I get the penny in advance."

Chuckling, Kari poked him playfully on the side, before speaking. "You're worried about Matt and Mimi."

A nod.

"Me too. What he did wasn't nice at all, and that's just saying it blandly. I wonder if he'll be able to fix everything he did. I know it was just something stupid and simple, and I bet he didn't even get to have sex with Aiko. Sora told me, between puking sessions, that Aiko was drunker than her. I'm betting anything that she spent more of her night at the toilet, and the only thing Matt goes to touch was her hair as he held it back for her."

Laughing, the blond smiled brightly at the brunette. "That's probably true. He did say something about alcohol poisoning last night, but I can't be sure if he was lying to me or not." His gaze darkened and he glanced to his hands in his lap. "Matt really screwed up."

"I know. I bet Mimi's like Humpty Dumpty right now, so broken that all the king's men and horses will not be able to put her back together. It must hurt so much, thinking that someone who love doesn't love you back." A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Poor Mimi. She must be heart broken."

Takeru trailed a hand gently through her hair. "I hope it'll be all right. Matt really does care, you know. Or he wouldn't have called last night to tell whoever answered about the key."

"Yeah, I suppose so." She leaned into his tender caress. "But, you know, I can't help but wonder how Matt's dealing with it."

Blue eyes widened in curiosity and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know it's not something huge, like they were already dating and one of them cheated, or something similar, but still, it still involves both of their hearts and emotions. Just imagine how bad Matt must feel right now, especially since he does love her too. I mean, how would you feel if you did something horribly stupid that not only upset me, but really was an asshole-thing of you to do? Like, left me crying in the rain or something. How would you feel? I don't think you'd feel all happy and go-lucky afterwards? I'm pretty sure that you'd feel pretty darn crummy. I know I'd feel crummy if I ever hurt you."

Resting his head on her shoulder, he closed his eyes. "I suppose you're right. I mean, you're always right when it comes to examining people." He looked up at her, staring into her chocolate eyes. "I can only hope that he's better than the king's horses and men."

* * *

Sunlight bathed the room, illuminating the golden locks on the pillow, chasing away the nightly shadows, exposing the twined forms lying in the safety of the comforter and sheets, their legs intertwined, eyes shut in a contented sleep.

There were no nightmares in that room, as they slept together, embracing each other unconsciously, holding one another close to their hearts. There were no evil thoughts, was no anger, no depression, only sheer beauty and contentment.

Their flesh shone in slight contrasts, hers white as a waning moon, seemingly shimmering in the light, while his was a touch darker, slightly tanned, appearing darker than it normally was against the whiteness of her flesh.

A soft sigh, gentle breathing, a slight shift of the sheets, these were the only things that broke the silence, those soft, sleepy sounds that symbolized beauty, calamity, and sweet, untainted love.

The sunlight broke through the shield of his eyelids, dissolving the images of sleep, chasing away the darkness, causing his lids to slowly open, showing him the world beyond his nightly dreams. However, he didn't necessarily want to see the world at the moment. He wanted to go back and hide, shy away from the anger and confusion that lay beyond the doorstep of his dreams, and forget about any kind of emotions whatsoever. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes; he didn't want to feel his heart wrench painfully as she cried in front of him, and he especially did not want to hear her say '_I hate you_.' He wanted to go back to his dream world, where perfection was infinite and everywhere, where her smile was continuous and sweet, where there was no sign of hurt in her eyes and her heart always beat strong and powerfully. In his dream world, she was happy, and nothing he did would destroy that happiness; he was perfect in his dream world.

But he knew that the dream world only came out at night, when the shadows brought the reality of anger and darkness into his mind. The dreams were to chase away the darkness outside, to push the shadows aside and show him a beauty that could never exist. At least not within him, she was beautiful inside and out, and he didn't want his ugliness to destroy that perfect beauty.

His blue eyes opened anew, showing him the world beyond, letting reality finally set in as he began to focus his attention on his current thoughts, on what he occurred the previous night, and how much pain and emotion seemed to consume the very apartment at the moment.

Releasing a quiet sigh that seemed to have been held in for eternity, he warred with himself, fighting to decide on whether or not he should tell Mimi the truth or not, depending on whether or not she would believe him or not.

He attempted to roll over, but found himself blocked by a strange form pressed up against him from behind.

Frowning, his brows creased and his eyes squinted slightly. His mouth curled downwards, and he slowly turned his head around to find …

"Oh shit. What have I done?"

Her hair was splayed across her tear-stained face, eyes still slightly red and puffy, lips swollen from being pressed against a pillow for several hours. But she was beautiful, ever so amazingly beautiful. Her pale skin shining like the moon, dark lashes leaving shadows against her face, just gentle caressing her skin. Her lips swollen and full, plump and red, curled upwards softly into a faint smile.

He wanted to jerk violently back, to scream and shout, exclaim with fear and joy, but found himself rooted to the spot, gaping wide-mouthed at the beauty lying pressed up against him.

"Mimi."

Her name was a whisper on his lips, barely audible in the silence of the apartment, and he quickly slammed his mouth shut, fearing to wake her and be attacked by her.

Instead, he found his mind focusing on what lay bare, exposed, and pressed against his back. Her full, perky, pale breasts were without cover, the rosy peaks pointing upwards from the cool apartment's air and the heat radiating from his body. He gawked at them, marveling at how such a thin young girl could have accumulated such lush, gorgeous assets. He found himself fighting the urge to turn around, press her body against his chest, to feel the soft skin rub against his, to cup them and toy with them.

When the blood rush to his nether regions, and he discovered that he would soon need a _very_ cold shower, he fought the need to jump out of the bed, and, as quickly as he could, slowly climbed out, trying his hardest not to disturb the sleeping beauty.

She looked so pale, and beautiful, but so saddened and heart broken. She was tired, her eyes bruised and darkened, looking like hollows in her face. She looked ill, sick, like she had tried her hardest to die but had failed.

Brushing his fingers tenderly against her cheek, he smiled down at her in pity, apology, and pain, before dragging himself away from her, heading towards the shower.

Although he wanted to jump, cry, scream, and do a multitude of other tasks, he chose to be oddly calm and relaxed, at least, his mind chose to do that. His body had hardened, tightened to an aching point, the pressure building, causing him to desperately need some form of release. It wasn't healthy for him to be constantly this aroused.

Leaning against the wall outside of the bedroom, he tried to relax his body, to slow down his heart rate, ease his breathing, and simply calm himself down. He needed to find some form of release other than through sexual activity, but he didn't know exactly how he would be able to do so.

Looking around him, he found himself surrounded with articles of Mimi's outfit from the previous night, lying all over the floor. Glancing back into his room, swallowing thickly, he saw the corset, and a lovely, dark scarlet g-string lying on the ground beside. With the image of Mimi just wearing two those articles, he jerked his head back out with a low, guttural groan.

Cursing softly, he headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower, gathering his discarded clothes on the way, and, once he was done that, he would go to the kitchen and have a nice, big cup of coffee. Black. He wouldn't be able to deal with any more sugar in his day.

* * *

The sudden sunlight bursting through the window caused her lids to slowly ease open, illuminating the world beyond, showing her that some of her nightmares were truly false.

Forgetting about the previous night, pushing it back to the farthest depths of her mind, she sat up, rubbing her glazed eyes as she tossed the comforter aside, welcoming the cold air, relishing in the fact that it made her feel real, like a normal, average person who felt and loved.

Sliding her legs out from the bed, she touched the carpeted ground, playing with it using her toes, flexing them at random intervals, warming up her muscles before climbing nimbly out of the bed, stretching her arms high above her head, stretching all of her muscles.

With her hair tumbling over her shoulders, framing her face and touching the tops of her underwear, she looked sensual, disheveled, and gorgeous.

Licking her lips, she slowly opened the door to Matt's room, peering out into the hallway beyond, searching for any sign of the aforementioned male. Finding no sign of his presence, she stepped quietly out of the bedroom, making her way to the kitchen for a big glass of apple juice, aching for the sugar to replenish her system.

A yawned teased at the back of her throat as she reached the entrance to the kitchen, and her mouth opened in a wide yawn, before she rubbed at her eyes, standing in the middle of the kitchen's entrance.

"Mimi?"

Her entire body jerked back violently, her eyes flying open as she found the man of her thoughts, dreams, and nightmares standing before her, clad in only a wet, white towel draped loosely around his waist. His hair was wet, hanging limply around his waist as beads of water dotted his body.

"M … Matt … "

Her voice shook, merely a whisper as she said his name, fighting every urge she had to hit him, to cry, scream, to fall to the ground and punch it repeatedly.

"I … uh, Meems …"

He pointed towards her, mainly towards her torso, and that's when she let out a high pitched scream, her arms flying to her chest, realization hitting her, causing her to recall the fact that she was currently not wearing a shirt.

"You … you … pervert!"

The words were shouted with sheer vehemence, embarrassment and rage as she spun around, sprinting to her bedroom, where she slammed the door shut.

Leaning against the wooden object, she punched the door several times as tears poured swiftly down her pale cheeks, falling to the ground, moistening the carpet. Her lips tasted the salt, the cool water, the agony and pain, and she ached for it to leave, to go away.

Let it all go away. Let them stop hurting her. Was it wrong for her to want to be loved? How come they could love but she couldn't? Why was it so wrong?

Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly in her palms, rocking back and forth, chest heaving with each sob, her heart breaking into a million tiny shards of glass, tearing apart at her insides, ripping her to pieces.

She barely heard the knock through her cries, before lunging at the door, punching at it in return, yearning for it to be his face.

"Leave me _alone_!"

She wanted to mar the perfection of his visage, to rip it apart, tears it to shreds, to watch his eyes fill with pain and apology, to have him begging in front of her, on his knees, for forgiveness. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't dare bring herself to hurt him, let alone even continue thinking about hurting him. She loved him. There, she admitted it. She was in love with Yamato Ishida, and she wanted him to love her.

The question was, did he love her?

The knock sounded again, this time louder, more pronounced, demanding and persuasive. Her body reacted without her mind, her legs holding her upright, arms and hands fumbling with the lock, before slowly opening it, revealing the blond boy who stood behind the object, hands balled with unreleased rage, eyes shining brightly in the lights.

"What?" Her voice was raspy and felt distant, almost as though it didn't belong to her.

Swallowing thickly, Matt took a step in what he believed was the right direction. "I wanted to … just say that, well, last night …"

She looked at him expectantly, aching for his apology, needing to hear his voice filled with sorry and sadness.

"Well … nothing happened between Aiko and I …"

The world stopped, her heart skipped several beats, and she felt the air rush violently out of her body. An unbearably immense weight of sadness bore down upon her body, making it difficult to breathe, clouding her senses. Just as the fog began to lift, a blinding rage consumed her, and she was unable to stop herself as her fist lunged outwards, making contact with his chest.

"You bastard! You goddamned bastard! You fucking leave me out in the cold, for fucking hours, and you expect me to worry about if you fucked the whore or not? You actually think I'm that fucking stupid?" Her fists rammed into his chest again, which caused him to jerk back. "I can't believe how much of a goddamned asshole you are! Do you think I liked being left alone? Do you think I actually enjoyed sitting outside that door, in the fucking cold, freezing my ass off, because you didn't care?" She pointed fiercely at his chest, her nail digging into his flesh. "Well, guess what. I fucking cared! I wouldn't have left you alone! I would not have gone off with some guy to fuck him! Because I care! I think about other people, while you … all you do is – "

Matt grasped hold of her shoulders, cutting off her sentence as he crushed his lips down to hers.

**Lalalalala, so yes, the end of Chapter 12, and I am very tired, and am really wanting to go to bed, seeing as I've been up, since like 5:45am, and am beginning to grow cranky.  
Ugh.  
Anyways, yes, here's the end of Chapter 12, I hope you all enjoyed it and love the cliffhanger, lol. **

**Oh yes, thanks for the sweet reviews from not only my veteran (haha) reviewers, but also from my new reviewers! I'm so happy that all of you have picked my story to read and review. It makes me so happy.**

**And DatGurlNesha – you're such a sweetheart! . Seriously. I guess it's because my story's just so awesome that you anticipate it so much. Heh, heh. **

**You guys are giving me such an ego. Haha.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and REVIEW!!!!! I love getting reviews! 3**

**Ciao.**

**"heart" you all. **


	13. Passion, Lies, and Vengeance

**Chapter 13, people, Chapter 13! I bet you were all waiting impatiently for this chapter, eh? Haha, at least I hope you all were.  
I will be honest right now; I am at a total loss as to what to write for this chapter, because a lot of my main ideas that could take place now, will wait a couple more chapters before I use them. Mainly because the future situations will be perfect for those ideas.**

**Anyways, yes, I hope that I can please all of you, and I hope that I come up with at least one main idea for this chapter, especially since my chapter titles only get their names from my ideas.**

**Please R&R. I was quite disappointed in the lack of reviews from my last chapter, which I actually thought was very good.**

**I will not post my next chapter until I get at least three reviews on this one, because I really want to know what you thought about this particular chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

**Passion, Lies, and Vengeance**

They were so soft, so smooth and tender, pliant beneath his, slowly calming, relaxing, opening, accepting him. They no longer fought back, but calmed, receiving him into their warm, moist interior, moving against his, caressing his in return, exhaling soft murmurs of pleasure and compliance. They felt so plump, so full, as though they could consume his with every shift, every move. His wanted to be lost, felt lost in their softness, felt consumed by their tenderness.

His were harder, restrained from pent up rage and arousal, slowly giving her a view of they ached and needed, yearned to be against hers. But they moved tenderly against her, slowly trying to ease hers to open, to comply with his wishes and allow him entry. When she did, they roughened, just a bit, but enough to cause heat to pool within her body.

Passion swirled about them, pulling them deeper and deeper into the ocean, nearly drowning them as it increased tenfold when they accepted each other. Her skin was so soft and pale beneath his fingertips, his was taught and tightened with muscles, rough but smooth at the same time, a grand mixture of textures.

His hands dug into her hair, reveling in the feel of the silky curls grasped within his fingertips, fighting the need to yank her head back and roughly plunder her mouth.

Her body tensed, consciousness and conscience warring at her arousal, her need to feel loved and be loved, and her muscles tightened in response, giving him a fair warning, which he did not heed to.

"Stop."

It was nothing but a quiet murmur against his lips, drowned out by a soft moan that managed to escape her lips as he increased the weight of his own on hers. In reaction to her sudden display of need, she jerked back violently before her hand flew in the air, a blur that gathered speed before it reached his target.

_Smack!_

"I said stop."

His head flung to the side, his cheek reddening as a sharp pain flowed through from one side of his face to the other.

Body jerking back from the blow, he raised a hand to his face, touching the 'wound' caused by her infuriated hand. He could swear one could probably see her fingertips on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" His voice rose with each word, filled with embarrassment and sudden anger.

"I told you to stop! Don't you ever listen to other people, or are you too fucking busy thinking about yourself to register the fact that there are other people in goddamned world who talk to you?" Her face contorted with rage. "That could have turned into rape if you hadn't stopped! You … selfish bastard!"

His body jerked back more violently than when she had hit him, and his hands balled at his sides, shaking with fury, the embarrassment increasing tenfold.

"Then I guess those little moans meant you hated it, eh?"

His words were spat at her, consumed with vehemence, and her face brightened a furious scarlet as she blushed.

"You asshole. Is that all you care about? Fucking girls, making them moan? That's why you ditched me last night!" Her fist clenched in rage, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. "You left me, all alone, at that fucking bar, with nowhere to go, no way to leave, no keys, _nothing_! You actually left me there, me, a person who had been drinking, someone who had no way to get home!"

He made a move to say something in reply, but she cut him off, hitting him hard in the chest.

"I'm not done! We can't forget Tai and Sora now, can we?" His eyes widened. "Yeah, they were so able to drive us home! Sure, yeah, let's put Sora behind the wheel, while she's so drunk she can barely walk, and see if we live through it! Oh no, you don't think about them, instead, you expect poor Takeru or Kari to get off their asses at 3am and come pick them up! Really, you truly are an asshole at times. And then, to make it worse, seeing that you didn't give me a fucking key, by the time I actually get back here; I'm stuck sitting outside, in the _cold_, while it's snowing! Did you even think about that? Did you ever even think, for one second, about how I would feel, being left here, all alone, without anybody, freezing, sitting on your freaking doorstep? Yeah, I sat outside of that fucking door, because it was _locked_! So, yes, I sat outside that fucking door, and waited for what felt like hours for you to come back and let me in."

His heart clenched tightly at the image of the girl, seated outside his door in the shadows of night, sobbing violently, her face in her hands, cursing him for leaving her, hurting her.

"Do you know really how long I waited? Takeru finally came by, like probably an hour after he got back with Sora and Tai! He told me that you called Sora's cell, half expecting the drunken girl to answer it and somehow manage to make her way here! How the fuck do you expect a drunken person to make their way to this apartment, and tell me that they have a key for me? What if Takeru hadn't answered? Would you have woken me up and let me when you got back? Or would you have simply walked in and ignored, leaving me behind like you did last night?"

His body jerked back at the harsh words of prediction, feeling his stomach twist violently, nausea rising in his throat. Hurt tore through his body, before the realization hit. He was lucky. He was very lucky that Takeru had answered the phone. And if he had come home that night, if he hadn't spent the night at Aiko's and returned home, he probably would not have even noticed her sitting at the doorway. He probably would have simply just walked by her, intent on getting inside and sleeping after several hours of sex. He would have left her outside all night long, to freeze and cry, to hurt and ache.

Tears brimmed her eyes, her body shaking with the effort it took not to throw herself away and cry. "It hurt. It still hurts! Do you have any idea how much it hurts? To be rejected, to be forgotten, to feel hated, like a useless piece of luggage? Because that's what I feel like, and if I am that way to you, I'll just leave. I will, I'll just leave, so you can bring all the girls you want back home, so you can fuck as much as you want, without needing to worry for about one second a day about me." She turned, beginning to tug at the drawers, pulling out her clothes, her rage and anger taking over, pushing her over the edge as tears poured quickly down her hot face. "I'll leave. It'll make you happy." She choked on the sobs.

He couldn't watch her, couldn't take seeing her shake and cry, watching as she leaned against the dresser, crying her heart out. He was unsure of his movements, of what to do, but he went with his instincts.

Warm arms embraced her bare torso, hugging her around the waist, pulling her close to his warm chest. His breath was warm and heated against her throat, teasing tenderly against her skin.

She shook like a poor frightened animal, going limp in his hold, dropping the clothes in her hands as she used them to cover her face, her cries growing louder with each sob.

"I hate you sometimes. I really do hate you. But I can't. I can't hate you, Matt. I don't know why, but I really don't hate you."

At her confession, he spun her around in his arms, tilting her chin with his fingers, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. "Mimi, please, look at me. I want you to see my face, look in my eyes. I want you to see me."

Slowly, her heavy lids lifted, exposing the glassy, whiskey eyes that had been in hiding. The orbs lifted towards his, glancing at his own ocean blue ones. Her lashes glinted in the light from the tears, as the said liquid trailed down her cheeks slowly, leaving wet lines in their wake.

His blue eyes were turbulent oceans, consumed with violent emotions, ranging from hurt to passion, pain and desire, but the more prominent emotion was that of guilt, sorry.

"Mimi, look, I'm … sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just … didn't think. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I'm just…" he cut off, glancing away. "I'm really sorry. I know it's not enough but …"

Roughly wiping at the tears, she shook her head. "No, no, it's all right." He glanced at her in disbelief. "No, really, I'll be okay now. Seriously." She pushed away, moving as she gathered her belongings, carefully placing them back into the drawers. "I just need some time alone, okay?"

Matt pulled away, feeling at a loss of what he could do. This type of situation had never occurred before, he felt helpless, confused, and hurt. He wanted to feel relieved, but he barely did. Just a hint of it touched the back of his mind, but it did nothing. All he felt was a constant pang of fury aimed towards himself, a constant throbbing pain composed of self-hatred that was a constant reminder of his selfishness.

But she said that she was all right, he stated his apology sincerely, he spoke to her while looking into those tear-moistened eyes, fighting the need to kiss away the tears trickling down her cheeks. He watched as various emotions flitted through those pale brown eyes, anger, hatred, depression, self-hate, and finally, the realization that she could possibly forgive him. He prayed to Kami and whoever else was listening that she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

Turning away from her, he walked away from his quest of redemption, shutting the door behind him as he focused on the day ahead instead of seeking relief for his selfishness.

* * *

Stuffing the clothes back into the drawers, Mimi rubbed roughly at her eyes, fighting the constant onslaught of tears that were easing through the cracks in her mind's dam. She had meticulously, carefully built that dam over the years, trying hard not to let the slightest thing break it, but, for some odd reason, it now possessed a multitude of cracks in a spider web fashion, each one releasing waves of tears.

Sitting on the bed, rubbing her face viciously, brushing hands through her knotted hair, trying, in vain, to push away the emotions and tears, she let out a low moan of inner agony.

She felt so stupid, so vain, and so … selfish. She knew that it had been childish of her to attack Matt; she knew that she was being selfish by claiming that he had no right to do what he had done. But she was a guest in his house, and guests had to follow certain rules. She knew that there were very few rules in this apartment, barely limiting her to what she could and could not do. She was allowed to tell him her thoughts, to yell at him if she wanted, to state her opinion, and she was certainly allowed to hurt because of his actions.

So why did she feel so terrible for screaming at him? Why did it hurt so much to blame him when she had been left out in the cold? Why did it seem so wrong for her to have told him it hurt?

Was it because of the pain she saw reflecting in his eyes? Was it because she saw the realization hit him so hard it made him jerk back?

She wasn't sure anymore. She, a woman who had been so certain, was unsure. Unsure about her emotions, his emotions, her reasons, and all that surrounded her. She was unsure of what was actually right and wrong in the world.

Rummaging through her drawers, she searched for comfortable clothes; she yearned for comfort, for chocolate and ice cream, for sweat pants and baggy t-shirts, for the most anti-male chick flick that ever existed. Most of all, she yearned to feel the comfort of being loved. When she felt relaxed enough to wear such average, boring clothes, to not be able to worry about make-up or hair, to be able to sit down and indulge in sinful sweets, she felt beautiful. She loved herself for being able to feel so relaxed, to, for once in her life, not need to focus all her attention on what she wore, how she looked, in order to impress others. She was able to be herself, and she loved herself for that. When she felt that love, it made her immensely happy, almost conceited, but she felt the best when she was able to love herself.

Finding a baggy pair of black sweat pants, she tugged them up her legs, resting them on her hips. Her thoughts were constantly racing through her mind as she unearthed a large, blue t-shirt, yanking it over her torso after putting on her bra.

Running her hands through her hair, she looked at her reflection. Her hair was disheveled around her face; she looked tired, pained, and hurt. She looked like hell. Her make-up from the previous night had smudged in her sleep and from her tears, leaving dark lines trailing down her cheeks, causing large smudges of black and red to appear around her eyes.

Searching through her make-up kit, she managed to find a couple of Q-tips, as well as make-up remover, before beginning the process of removing any unwanted mascara and eyeliner.

Finishing the short process, she returned to gazing at her reflection. Her eyes were swollen, bloodshot, and shiny from the tears, and she wanted terribly to cry again. This time it was a yearning to cry from joy. She looked ugly, not like the usual made-up Mimi that everyone saw in public. She looked tired, boring, and ugly, and she knew that her image reflected her personality perfectly now. She was ugly, she felt ugly inside, and had always wanted to be able to look ugly on the outside.

Finally, she was able to be the person he had always told her she was. She was nothing but a made-up doll, created to look pretty, but who actually looked terribly disgusting under all of the make-up and cover-up.

Turning away from her reality, she slowly made her way to the doorway, wondering if she should actually show her face. She had been embarrassed enough for one day, and would not possibly be able to deal with any more of it. She felt used, hated, and worthless.

Just as her hand grasped the doorknob, the telephone rang; shrill, tearing through the silence in an angry whistle.

Jerking back from the sudden sound, she placed a hand to her rapidly beating heart, trying to ease her breathing. It was just the phone, nothing else.

Before putting her hand on the door, she then came to a realization; she had no ice cream, no chocolate, and certainly no chick flick. She ached for those three things in particular, and found herself then going through her drawers, withdrawing a pair of black jeans, purple long-sleeved shirt, and, in sheer minutes, she was made-up like the usual Mimi.

She passed Matt as she headed for the door, glanced at him as he spoke on the phone. She mouthed that she was going to the video store nearby, and would be back soon. He had simply nodded in return, keeping his gaze focused intently on her for a mere two seconds before averting it towards the counter.

Sighing heavily, jacket tugged on over her shoulders, winter boots covering her legs up to her knees, she exited the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her, spare key in hand, locking away her heart, keeping the key to herself.

* * *

"_Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late._"

"_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year._"

_"You wrote me?_"

_"Yes ... it wasn't over, it still isn't over. _"

She could never get enough of this movie, watching as the characters fell in and out of love with each other, aching to be with another while hating each other the next minute, praying that Duke would eventually get through to Allie.

Sitting back on the leather couch, she was blissfully alone, having found the apartment empty once more upon her return. Munching on her chocolate, she watched as the Notebook developed, crying when it grew emotional, laughing when it became comedic.

Eating the Aero bar in her grip, she broke off the pieces, placing them into her mouth and letting them melt, washing away each piece with a glass of milk, reveling in the flavour of the dark chocolate.

Just as her favourite part was coming up, just as her lips were forming a smile, the door was unlocked and then opened.

Ignoring the man entering his apartment, she focused all her attention on the movie, so intent on watching it that she did not hear him speak that first two or three times.

"Mimi. Aren't you even listening to me?

Turning her head sharply in his direction, she shook it, lifting the remote to pause the DVD, and then shrugged. "What do you want?"

He turned his back to her, going into the kitchen with a bag of groceries in his hands; they had just run out of bread, cheese, and eggs. "I wanted to know what you were planning for Christmas Eve. That's all."

"Oh, that." Mimi leaned back in her seat on the couch, placing another delectable piece of Aero into her mouth. "I'm not really sure yet. I wasn't sure of what you were planning. I thought that we were going to stay in, do take-out and watch a movie or something. I wasn't really sure what you were planning on doing, so I didn't make any plans with anyone. I mean, anyways, it's not like I ought to make plans with anyone, I mean, Sora and Tai will be together, Kari and Takeru, too, Jou will probably be at work, Izzy will probably be with his girlfriend, and so on. So, yeah, I didn't make any plans." She took another bite of the bubbly chocolate. "Why?"

Matt shrugged, sliding a loaf of bread into the cupboard. "Oh, no major reason in particular. It's just, I recently got a call from a friend who wanted to hang on Christmas Eve, he wanted to just walk around, hang out in bars, like the old stuff we used to do. We haven't seen each other in a while, and he's visiting for a short while, so, he thought it would be nice to get together."

Mimi frowned at the blond boy, scowling as she swallowed the piece of chocolate. That was quite unusual of Matt, to give so many details and information about such a small, little topic. It was almost as though he were making it up as he spoke, telling it aloud to himself in order to ensure that what he spoke sounded decent and believable.

"Oh, really? Well, that sounds nice." She sipped her milk. "What's his name?"

"Oh, um, uh." Matt paused, taking that moment to place a jug of apple juice into the fridge. "Oh, don't forget that we need to eat the rest of yesterday's sushi. There's still quite a bit left from lunch."

"Don't change the topic, Yamato." She stood, hands on her hips, her scowl deepening as he blushed a bright, vibrant red. "Tell me _'his'_ name, please."

"Oh, um, oh, shit, you know what? I can't remember. It was an odd name, and I always get all my friends' names confused from time to time. So, yeah, I forgot." He tried to laugh, but it came out as a nervous bark as he scratched the back of his head.

She stepped forward, and he moved towards his bedroom. "Yamato Ishida, you will tell me this very second the _truth_. You're friend isn't visiting. And if you even do have a friend visiting, it certainly is not a guy. I know for a fact that you're lying, definitely lying and doing a horrible job at it. So, why don't you save yourself the trouble of embarrassment, and tell me the fucking truth!"

He visibly winced at her use of the profanity, which he knew she only used when irritated, angered, or extremely upset. He was curious to know which of the three she would be when he told her about the conversation he had on the phone earlier.

(Flashback)

"Moshi, moshi."

"Yamato?"

Matt's stomach lurched at the sound of her voice, bringing back memories that he wished he could erase, causing the reality of the previous night's situation to increase tenfold in his mind. He scowled into the receiver, his voice laced self-hatred as he responded to the woman's question of his name.

"Yes, it's me Aiko."

"Oh, goodie! Look, Matty, about last night, I'm really sorry for getting so sick. Sora called me today, like, five minutes ago, and asked me how last night went. I was like, what do you mean? And she was like, well, didn't you and Matt screw? So, like, our conversation went on something like that. And then, I kinda realized that you wanted to date me, and that last night, I kinda royally screwed up 'cause I was puking, and all." She paused. "So, yeah, I wanted to see if you still wanted to try that date thing."

His hand gripped the phone tightly, and his mind swirled with a multitude of possibilities, of what may happen if he said yes. That's when he realized that he was fully sober now, he was not under any influence, and he most certainly did not want her anymore.

Opening his mouth to reply with a denial, she spoke up again.

"Oh, yeah, Matty, I'd be paying and all, and taking you where you want to go. I know it's not, like, traditional and cool, but, you know, you did stay with me when I was sick and took care of me." He could almost see her strange, feminine, thin-lipped smile. "So, the date would also be like a thank you thing. Like, you know, thanks for making sure I didn't die."

He sighed, thinking over the facts in his mind, wondering just what would happen if he said yes. If he said yes, Mimi would hate him eternally, not because he would be going out with Aiko, but because he would be ditching her again, on Christmas Eve, the night where the couples and friends were supposed to be together, express their love for one another. The night where, if a woman was stuck alone, she would grow a great amount of self-hatred, depression, and feel inadequate for all of the male species. He did not wish that of Mimi. But Aiko did owe him …

He came to his conclusion with a heavy sigh.

(End of Flashback)

"All right. I was lying." He looked down at his toes.

"Well, thank you for finally speaking the truth." She sat back down, leaning against the back of the sofa. "So, whom are you going out with Christmas Eve?"

He muttered something inaudible, and she cupped her ear in his direction, scowling at him anew. "What did you say?"

"Aiko."

Her vision spun, causing the room to become a violent mixture of colours swirling around her body, as her heart snapped into a million pieces and her stomach stumbled all the way to her toes. Her body visibly jerked under the impact, tears instantly springing to her eyes.

Yamato Ishida was ditching her for Aiko, _again_. What was worse was that it would be Christmas Eve, a night she had always looked forward to, one of her favourite Japanese celebrations in the world, because it made her feel more like a woman than she had ever felt before. She had yearned to spend Christmas Eve with someone, anyone, who loved her, who would hold her, embrace her, caress her, and simply be with her and only her.

Now, she was going to be alone, sitting in this empty apartment, watching some Christmas movie, eating popcorn, crying, as he went out with that woman, touching her, holding her, laughing with her, to take her back to her place and showing her how much he wanted her.

Fists clenching into tight balls, she took in several deep breaths, trying to slow down her heart rate and breathing, trying to relax her body so that when she stood and did what she wanted to do, she would have enough strength and force, enough power to perform the action.

Forcing her lips to curl into a smile, she stood, grateful that her legs did not shake from the effort. She strode in a strong, powerful manner over to Matt, still smiling brightly, so hard it actually made her face hurt.

"Well, Yamato, that's great! Really, it's great for you. I'm really happy for you. Really, I am. Congrats. I hope that you guys have a good time."

The tension that was visibly present throughout his body eased, and he sighed softly, thinking that her reaction was honest and pure, truly, and absolutely congratulatory.

"Thanks Mimi. The only reason I said yes in the first place was because, well, she said she owed me, and I didn't want her feeling guilty or anything because I helped her out and she didn't return the favour."

"Oh, that's all right."

"Good."

Suddenly, he saw and felt her fist connect with his face, before darkness enveloped his world.

**How'd you like it? I liked it. My boyfriend gave me the idea for the end, and I got so excited I started writing it right away! I liked the idea.**

**So, are there any predictions for the next chapter? I bet there are. Haha.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to R&R!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**DatGurlNesha, who has been an awesome, amazing fan of mine since I first began the story! Thank you so much for all your support so far, and an even bigger thanks for nominating me for sushimonster742's Digimon FanFiction Awards!!! I feel so honoured!  
Please don't forget to vote for whoever you think deserves to win, whether it's me or not! The voting starts in May or something, from what I understood, haha.**

**Ciao.**


	14. Angry Confessions

**Okay, so I lied. I waited for only two reviews. I couldn't hold in my excitement over this chapter any longer! NOW! The three review thing starts. So yeah. I'm serious. I will wait until I get three reviews. Which means: REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Chapter 14. Oh my! I'm so excited! I'm getting a little closer to the main climax. Haha, yes, I'm only about halfway through. I know the first half has been long, but I needed the space to develop the relationship between Mimi and Matt, and I needed a few lengthy events to happen in order to increase their love for each other.**

**Amour! 3**

**Haha. **

**And oh my goodness, Nesha, your comment was hilarious! It made me laugh so much. My boyfriend was like, "Why the fuck are you laughing?" And I just couldn't stop. It made me so happy! Haha. **

**Anyways, like my previous chapter, I will not post Chapter 15 until I get at least 3 reviews. And asking for three reviews is not much; trust me. I bet that there are people who won't update until they get, like, ten reviews per chapter. Conceited people.**

**By the way, if I don't update for a while even though I've gotten three reviews, it will most likely be because of schoolwork. So far, I've been lucky and haven't gotten too much homework this semester. Yet. **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 14!!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains heavy language, mainly the use of profanities. Those who are offended by profane language, please stop now.  
If you don't like the use of the profanities, don't even think about posting up that remark in a comment; you were warned, and you read the chapter even though you didn't like cursing. Deal with it. It's your fault. **

**Chapter 14**

**Angry Confessions**

Standing still, eyes widened in horror, she stayed rooted to the spot, gaping in awe at the man lying prone on the ground, a bruise forming around his left eye. A variety of thoughts formed in her mind, flashing through, one replacing the next, continuously giving her different images of the consequences of her actions. Would he hate her? Was he going to hit her back when he woke up? Or would he just laugh and shrug it off?

She knew, deep down, that he was going to be severely pissed. The bruise blossoming around his eyes was a putrid purple-black colour, standing out starkly against his skin.

Guilt ate at her, gnawing at her marrow, chewing away at her heart as she stood there, shaking from the angry force it took her to perform the action, and fear of what may come because of it.

"Oh Kami. What have I done?"

She felt as though she had just murdered someone, nausea rising slowly in her throat, causing her to choke on it, her heart rate increasing rapidly, breath coming out in gasps as she stood there, unable to move, eyes focused on Matt, her … _victim_.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm so screwed. He's going to kill me!"

Her voice rose in a high-pitched squeal of fear, hands waving around her face as it flushed a dark scarlet. Suddenly, what had once been on pause was suddenly lurched to fast forward, while her quick thoughts were treated the opposite way, being placed on pause on the one that seemed most coherent, and the best to do in the current situation.

She knelt by Matt, grasping his torso with her hands, curling her arms around his back, and used her legs to heave herself and the deadweight high enough to drag him onto the couch.

"Oomph! Oh God, Matt, lay down on the Poky!"

He was a lot heavier than he seemed, and she wondered if he was secretly hoarding loads of fat deep within the recesses of his body, or if he was simply so in-shape that his muscles weighed about 500 pounds.

Dragging him over to the couch, she managed, with great, tremendous strength, to push him onto the leather object, placing a pillow under his head before turning away to enter the kitchen.

Rummaging through the cupboards, she cursed loudly, not finding a single hint of ice or ice packs. Growling under her breath, she grabbed hold of his keys, and went in search for ice, which, fortunately was not far.

Upon retrieving her treasure, and growling at multiple elderly women who were walking far too slow in front of her, she returned to the apartment, slammed the door violently shut, and placed the packet of ice on the blond boy's bruised eye.

"Fuck, Matt, why do you piss me off so much?"

Growling profanities under her breath, she fought the urge to ram the ice pack violently against his eye, hoping to hurt him even more. How dare he even think about ditching her again? How could he? After what she had confessed to him just mere hours ago! It had hurt, it really had. She told him it had hurt, she had cried in his arms, opened her heart a lot more than she had done in the past two years, and he had rejected it all, thrown it all into her face, telling her he did not care one bit about her, ignoring her emotions, her pain, just so he could go out for another attempted fuck.

Cursing loudly, she turned away from him, slamming her hands against the coffee table with a loud bang, tears leaking from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. She was so sick of crying, sick of having her heart torn into a million shards, sick and tired of love. She didn't want to love, never asked to love, never wanted to feel the joy of being in his arms, the happiness of being held, and the sheer, raw desire aimed for him and only him. She never asked for it. So why was she plagued with it? Why was it that it would not go away, go hide in a dark crack inside her mind, where her anger, frustration, depression, and self-hatred were locked away, hiding from the light of the real world.

Pounding her fists against the wooden surface, she dug her nails sharply into her palms, body shaking with the effort not to cry. She was sick of crying, of feeling the cold tears against her cheeks, of constantly having headaches because of her tears. She was tired of being hurt, of feeling upset, she was sick and tired of everything to do with men, a certain Yamato in particular.

Why was it that every time she got close, she opened her heart to him, drew him into her arms, that the next minute he was leaving her sharply, pushing her away violently, forcing her back into the dark void she came from as he disappeared into light, fading away so she could be with someone better.

What did Aiko have that Mimi did not? Other than sexual experience, obviously, seeing she was such a whore. But other than sexual experience, what was it about her that attracted Matt? Was it her sense of humour? Was she actually intelligent? Or was it simply because she was skinny and perfect bodied, small breasts, thin waist, probably a size zero.

"Fuck you Yamato. I don't even know why I'm trying to help you." She turned to him, standing and pacing roughly across the room. "Fuck you! I'm sick of you! Did you know that? I'm fucking sick and tired of playing these goddamned games with you! How could you be kissing me one second, and next fucking minute you're going out with that … that … _slut_! I just don't understand you! One minute you basically say you love me, and then next you're telling me you want _her_ instead! Make up your fucking mind already! Fucking learn to make some real choices instead of going back and forth! You need to decide something on your own for once! I'm sick and tired of playing these stupid, childish games like we did when we were younger! Why can't you make a proper decision? Why can't you seem to tell me the truth? Why won't you finally tell me what you feel?"

She continued pacing, so fast and hard that she actually feared she would eventually create a ditch in the middle of the living room. Her hands were waving around violently with each spoken word, jerking out in angry gestures, symbolizing her desperate need to hit something, anything.

"Fuck you, Yamato Ishida! Fuck you!"

Suddenly, she found herself on her knees, face buried in her hands as tears broke through her dam. "Fuck. Why do you always make me cry? Why, Yamato, why? Why do you always affect me like this? I hate crying."

Her hands slammed against the leather sofa, and she buried her face against the seat, hitting her fists, the pounding growing softer with each heart-wrenching, body-shaking sob.

"I hate you."

* * *

"Why do you always make me cry?"

The words were formed into broken sentences in his mind, slowly forming into coherent sentences that were occasionally broken by sobs and heavy breathing. He knew the voice, despite his lack of focus and awareness of his surroundings, he knew the owner of the voice.

Mimi. He felt the pounding hands against the surface he lay on, knew she was hitting it repeatedly with each cry. His heart wrenched at the sound of her tears, barely aware of the throbbing pain in his face and the cold object pressed against his left eye. He could care less about whether she had hit him or not. Right now, she was crying, and, as she had said, he had caused it.

"Why, Yamato, why? Why do you always affect me like this?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that particular question. She affected him in ways he had never been affected before, and it confused him. He never knew how to act around her, never knew what to do with her, and did not certainly know why each time he neared her, he was fighting the urge to caress her tenderly, to bring her into his arms and crush his lips against hers.

"I hate crying."

So did he. He found it always gave him a headache. Speaking of which, he had one at the moment, and it was increasing in strength. But he knew the source of it; she had hit him. Right on the side of the face, and it was a strong punch, too. Knocked him out cold, and he wasn't even sure how long he had been out for. All he knew for certain was that he had deserved it. He had chosen another girl over her, had openly rejected her, he had pushed her away, replacing her with someone who certainly was not adequate enough to replace Mimi.

But he had done it. He had told her to spend Christmas Eve, one of the most important nights in Japan for women, alone, in his house, with take-out. He had told her that she was a Christmas Cake, an unwanted, useless female, not fit for any man. However, he knew that this particular statement was wrong; she was not useless, and he certainly wanted her. But he didn't know how to tell her that. How was he supposed to go ahead and say, "Mimi, I want you"? It was terribly confusing at times.

"I hate you."

The dreaded words were choked out between violent sobs, and he felt the sudden urge to cry, as well, wanting to do nothing other than roll over and cry into the pillow cradling his head. He wanted to grab hold of something and sob against it, to hit something, to do anything in order to express his sudden breaking of his heart. He had never felt such an emotional experience before in his entire life, and he never wanted to experience such despair ever again in his entire life.

His hand lifted, and found her cheek, moist with tears, and he gently brushed his thumb along a tear that was falling down to her chin.

"Don't."

She instantly recoiling, jerking so violently back that she hit the coffee table with a loud bang and a moan of pain. Rubbing her back, she scowled angrily at him.

"Don't what? Don't do anything you don't want me to do? What don't you want me to do? Have fun? Feel love? Be happy?"

The vehemence laced through her voice was poisonous, the words spat out at him like a snake spits out its own venom. It clearly said 'back off'.

He opened his eyes, finding it difficult to open his left one. After removing the cold pack from his left eye, he managed to scowl at her in response.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Be happy? Love? What the fuck is all that bullshit?" He searched violently for some sort of fuel he could use to argue back with her. "How about don't fucking hit me anymore!"

She stood, facing him as he got to his feet. Placing the coffee table between them, face flushed with fury, snarling at him with rage, she retorted cruelly, "You fucking deserved it for being such an ass."

"Who gives a shit? A guy can act like an ass from time to time! Tai acts like an ass 24/7, and you don't see Sora hitting him! Seriously, what's your goddamned problem anyways? What makes you think you're my leader or anything? All you do now is bitch and complain and cry. Grow the fuck up."

Hands balled into fists, she visibly jerked at the words, before attempting to regain her composure. "So why can't I act like a fucking girl? Why can't I cry? Why can't I be able to nag a little bit? What's you're problem? Are you just pissed off because a girl hit you? Is that it now?" She aggressively ran her hands through her hair. "What are you going to do about it, eh? Are you going to just fucking bitch and yell at me for punishment? Or are you going to fucking hit me? I know you wouldn't hit me, so stop complaining. What I want to know is how you can treat me like this!"

"Treat you like what? Like a guest in my home? Like my friend? Like someone who deserves the best, but already has so much of it that it's nearly impossible to give the rest to? How the fuck do you _want_ to be treated? Do you really want me to fucking hit you? Because right now, I want to really, really fucking punish you."

She jerked back as his arm twitched involuntarily, and she found herself moving quickly away, shying against the wall as he stepped slowly forward, mimicking a predator on the hunt, following its prey with angry, hungry eyes that yearned for its victim to bleed.

As he took that one final step, standing before her, her head practically squished against his chest, he smiled cruelly down at her before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the wall. "What do you want? Why can't you tell me what you fucking want?"

He crushed his lips against her, bruising them, hard and passionate. She tasted the anger and irritation, swallowing the frustration that consumed his very body. She felt his need vibrate throughout his form, felt him tremble against her body at the feel of his mouth pressed roughly against hers, so hard that her teeth dug into her lips.

He pulled away, gasping for breath, his face pressed against hers, his breath tickling her cheek. "Is this what you want? Do you want me? Do you want me to fucking kiss you? Or do you want me to fuck you? Are you jealous of Aiko? Is that why you hate the idea of us going out on a friendly date? Are you fucking jealous that she and I might fuck, and you'll never get me afterwards? Are you jealous?"

The cruelty and reality of his words were harsh, abrasive against her skin, her body, and heart. She fought in the grasp of his arms, but his grip tightened to a near bruising one. His thumbs dug into her biceps, causing her to wince with pain.

"Fuck you, Yamato." She spat at his face, shifting to attempt to kick him hard in the shins.

He suddenly let go of her, his entire body shaking with unreleased fury and rage, trembling violently with each heavy breath.

"All I want to know is what you want." He spoke through gritted teeth, his voice low and laced with furious venom. "Is that too much to ask? I just want to know what you want so I can give it to you. Don't you understand? I hate seeing you cry. I just want to know what will make you stop crying." His face softened, and reality sank in. She was cowering away from him, trying to press herself against the wall, fury and rage flashing in her brilliant brown eyes. It was apparent that she feared him, feared what he would do to her, feared that he would hurt her.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, slowly at first, before gaining speed, dripping off her chin at an increasing pace. Her body shook with the effort not to sob loudly, and pain and guilt consumed his eyes.

"Mimi…" He tenderly shifted forward, placing a gentle hand against her cheek, wiping at the tears. His hand trailed down to her arms, where red marks replaced his fingertips, bruising already beginning around the marks. "I hurt you." Pain laced his voice, making it tight with guilt and worry. "I … didn't want to hurt you."

She attempted to move away, but his tender hands against her skin stopped her, the gesture was so gentle, so loving that it made her pause in her tracks.

"Mimi…Please. Forgive me."

She turned away from him as he let her go. She walked into the main entrance, tugging on her jacket and boots, forgetting her chocolate and movie, forgetting the whole idea of sitting in the apartment and relaxing. She needed to get away from this place, to leave it behind her, to forget any thoughts of Matt and his gentle touch.

"I … I need to go out. Is that all right?"

He shrugged, trying to appear as though it were a normal conversation between two friends. "Do what you want. You don't need to ask me if you want to do something that'll make you happy."

'_But I do. I want you to love me. I want to ask you if you love me. I want you to tell me that you love me. That will make me happy.'_ She nodded, wiping furiously at her tears. "All right." She went to the door, spare key in hands. "I don't know when I'll be back."

He simply nodded and watched her leave, the door closing softly behind her, leaving him alone in the apartment. A couple tears slowly leaked from his eyes, and he looked at the door, willing it to open so she could hear his confession.

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry I love you …"

* * *

Matt lay back on Tai's bed, his arms cradling his head, eyes staring fixatedly at a spot on the white ceiling. His foot tapped nervously against his calf, a scowl plastered to his face.

Tai leaned against the edge of the bed, watching Matt's every movement. The blond boy had arrived about half an hour before, face bruises, eyes swollen, looking at though he had … cried. Guilt swirled in the blue waves of his eyes, agony tearing at his heart, and Tai knew that something wrong had happened.

Fighting back the horrific headache he currently had, he was glad that the nausea had finally subsided just before Matt's arrival. Sora, on the other hand, had not had any chance to sober up the slightest bit the night before, and was still hunched over the toilet. Music blared from the living room, blanketing the sound of Sora's actions.

"So, Matt, are you finally going to tell me what happened?"

Matt shrugged in response. "I don't know." He turned his head to Tai, saw the sincere concern in his friend's eyes, and sighed heavily. "To be honest, I don't know anything anymore. I used to be so sure, so strong; I used to know what I wanted, what others wanted, and what I needed. But all of it's changed. I'm so confused now; I really don't know what I want."

Tai leaned forward, resting his head on the edge of the bed, gazing into Matt's eyes, searching for some telltale sign of what had occurred that early afternoon. "Just tell me what happened. Maybe I can tell you what you want."

Matt sighed once more, and it was a sorrowful one, an exhalation of breath filled with regret and despair, agony and self-hate. "I hurt Mimi."

Tai jerked violently on the spoke, and forced his voice to remain calm as he spoke, "What did you do to her?"

"I just lost it. We were talking about Aiko, and she punched me. I woke up, and she was saying stuff, like how she hated me. I tried talking to her calmly, but she started screaming, and crying, saying how I didn't know what she wanted and stuff along that line." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images of their argument from his mind. "I just lost it. I grabbed her, screaming at her, I wanted to know what she wanted. I had no clue I had really lost it until I saw her crying, saw the bruises, and I knew that I had hurt her. She left about twenty minutes before I came over."

Tai frowned at Matt, curiosity glinting in his eyes as well as a deep-rooted anger that would grow if the answer to his question were not what he wanted to hear. "Bruises?"

Rubbing his hands over his face in frustration, wincing as he rubbed his black eye, causing pain to slowly ebb from the spot and into the back of his skull. "Yeah, bruises. I grabbed her arms a bit too hard when I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I guess I squeezed a bit too hard. I didn't mean to, I swear. I stopped at soon as I saw her wince. I felt horrible when I saw the bruises. I still feel horrible."

Tai scowled in reaction, frowning at his friend. "You never told me you kissed her."

A bright blush filled Matt's face, going up from his neck to his cheeks. "Yeah. I didn't want to tell you; I didn't want to embarrass her or anything."

"Well, I think you've embarrassed her enough for one day."

Matt slammed a fist against the mattress in frustration. "Fuck. I don't know what to do! I want to help her; I want to do anything I can to just make her stop crying! I hate it when she cries. It kills a part in me when she does. Whenever she cries, I just want to go kill the reason she's crying, to kill the person that caused it." He groaned angrily. "I get so frustrated when she doesn't answer me. I don't know what she wants."

Sitting Indian style, he began to fiddle with a soccer ball, watching Matt fight the variety of emotions playing across his face. "Well, maybe what she wants is the same thing you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is that, you guys want the same thing, but you don't know what you want." He bounced the ball lightly on the carpeted floor. "I heard Kari and T.K. talking earlier, and they said something that really interested me."

Curiosity glinted in Matt's eyes. "What did they say?"

Taking in a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worst reaction possible before repeating what the two had said earlier. "That you guys love each other."

His body jerked visibly and Matt scowled in Tai's direction, immediately blushing darkly. "Me? Love her? Yeah, right. Okay, in your dreams. How could I love her? She's my best friend! That would be like … incest!"

_'Good answer_.'

Tai fought back the urge to smile at Matt's reaction, which was similar to that of a child in love, trying to use silly excuses, like girls had cooties and so forth, so that he wouldn't have to speak the truth about his feelings.

"Matt, look, you need to get her some space, and I'm pretty sure that you going out with Aiko isn't going to help your relationship; she really hates the girl. I mean, really hates her. Sora's barely friends with her but invited her to the party anyways because she's a good client for Sora and her mom. That's the only reason Aiko was invited, so that Sora and her mom could make some profit out of it."

Matt's mouth shifted, forming an 'O' as the realization hit him, although, it wasn't the right realization he wanted to experience at that particular moment. He had wanted Tai to tell him that yes, Mimi was jealous of Aiko, that Mimi wanted to be in Aiko's place on Christmas Eve, and that Mimi, did indeed, love him. But he knew that he could only get those answers from the girl.

"Anyways, what's done is done." Tai sighed. "What you need to do now is do a proper cleanup, which means no longer making her cry. You know how people get cranky whenever they cry." Matt's lips curled slightly into a faint smile. "Anyways, you need to tell her you really mean it when you say you're sorry. At least, that's what I do whenever Sora and I argue." He shrugged. "You need to show her that you respect and love her, and stop lying to yourself about your feelings. We all know that you really care about her. And stop bringing Aiko into conversations with her; that will only make things worse." Placing the ball aside, he stood, heaving Matt to his feet. "That's all I can say right now. Sorry I don't know what else to tell you."

The blond smiled softly at his friend, the grin reaching his eyes with pure sincerity. "Thanks, Tai. I'll see you later, okay?" He turned to the doorway.

"Oh, Matt. There's something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Aiko has herpes, so, please, if you respect your body, don't have sex with her. It will just ruin your life."

Matt laughed in response, before turning and leaving the apartment, trying to figure out just how he could perfectly mend their current situation.

* * *

The apartment was empty and quiet when she returned, silent and desolate, containing no hint of violence from that afternoon, of sudden lust and anger, fury and confessions. It simply stayed in the spot, filled with a cluster of objects, seemingly homely, relaxing, and calm.

She wasn't in the mood to watch her movie; it would only make her cry even more. Instead, she found her way towards her bedroom, grabbed hold of her bathroom necessities, a towel from the hall closet, and made her way into the washroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so she could hear when Matt got home.

Turning onto the shower, the spray was hot and comforting against her bared flesh, heating her up from her excursion into the cold outdoors. It had snowed while she was gone, and the flakes in her head melted, mingling with the warm water as they trailed down her body and into the drain.

Running her hands through her hair, further moistening it, she sighed softly. She didn't know what to do about Matt, or their relationship. She knew he cared, but she wasn't sure if it was a simple brotherly care, or something more, something with more emotion and love directed towards her.

Uncapping the shampoo bottle, she placed it aside before lathering the thick liquid into her hair, causing it to bubble slightly and froth against her locks.

Sighing softly, she willed herself to no longer think about worrying subjects and focused on bathing and cleansing her body.

Her arms throbbed slightly with each movement, the bruises growing slightly more pronounced against her skin. She shuddered slightly at the memory of Matt ramming her against the wall, savagely taking her mouth in a primitive, rough kiss.

Touching her lips, she shivered with pleasure at the memory, running her hands tenderly against the bruises on her arms. She had always felt herself to be a romantic woman in bed, someone who ached for it to be slow, passionate, with roses and candlelight, but the thought of him shoving her against and up the wall, taking her hard and fast right there caused heat to pool in her womb and her breasts to ache as they tightened with need.

Rinsing her hair, she tilted her head back, letting out a soft moan of pleasure at the feel of the beating water against her body. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, why she was thinking such erotic thoughts about a man who had just yelled at her, told her that he did not want her, but she couldn't help it.

She loved him. She couldn't help it.

Lathering soap into her hands, she slowly, meticulously, began to rub over her body, gently massaging her bruises arms, slowly making her way down. She should be angry with him, infuriated, her tears should be mingling with the hot water as she sat at the tub, sobbing her heart out. But she couldn't

She had heard him when she left, her head against the door, just barely able to hear his whispered words. But she had heard them. Heard his confession.

"_I'm sorry I love you_."

Sighing softly, turning into the spray to rinse off the soap, she closed her eyes, whispering her response.

"I can't hate you, Matt."

She heard the apartment door open, heard his footsteps against the carpeted floor, responded loudly when he asked if she was in the shower, heard the door click shut, and then continued her whispered response.

"I'm sorry, Matt … I'm sorry I love you too."

**What did you guys think? I've read so many romance novels where the guy goes kind of angry/psycho on the girl, but in the end, they still love each other. I decided to add my own bit into it.**

**I know there was a lot of cursing, but, really, be honest, when people get mad, they swear a LOT! Especially guys. Haha. **

**I thought it was a good chapter. A little longer than most, but I had so much to write. I still want to keep writing it, but then it would be WAY too long. Haha.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to Review. I will NOT post up Chapter 15 UNTIL I get AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS!**

**Oh, yes, again, for those who didn't like the swearing, you were warned, do not flame me because you are too immature and childish to listen to others. Grow up. Deal with it. **

**Ciao. 3**


	15. I'm Too Sexy

**Chapter 15. It is currently the day I posted Chapter 14, and, hopefully, I won't have to wait too long to post this chapter.**

**Anyways, yeah, so here's chapter 15. Again, thank you all for the lovely reviews. It makes my day every time I see them.**

**Just recently, at about Chapter 12, I noticed I had over 3000 hits. I never got to mention it before, but I did now, and I want to say that I am absolutely amazed. I never thought a story of mine would receive so much attention!  
I'm so happy!**

**Anyways, onto the chapter. Oh, and yes, doesn't my Chapter title sound erotic? Lmfao. Starts singing the insanely awesome song in a really bad rendition…is a girl with a girly voice, not a manly deep voice**

**Chapter 15 **

**I'm Too Sexy …**

Mimi sat slumped on the stool, hunched over her delightful breakfast composed of delectable Lucky Charms drowning in milk, and a large glass of apple juice, which she wished could be an even larger class of pure Vodka, or Rum, or even Beer. Strong beer, though, very strong beer.

She was not looking forward to today, or, well, tonight to be exact. Mainly because she would be spending the night at the apartment, alone, watching Christmas movies, eating the typical Christmas cake, along with butter-drenched popcorn, and crying. Of course, it would probably only add flavour to her popcorn.

She laughed darkly and sarcastically at the thought, before scowling down at her bowl of cereal, her gaze so piercing that it would appear as though she was willing it to burst into flames. However, it was not necessarily the poor, unsuspecting cereal she wanted dead. No, she wanted a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy named Yamato to die a long, excruciatingly painful death … at her hands.

She wanted to laugh maniacally at the image of his crumpled, bloodied, deceased body lying at her feet, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, when the image of his dead body filled her mind, she found herself choking back tears, forcing the image out of her head.

Munching on the delicious marshmallows, which she always saved last, she contemplated her events for the evening. First, she would go rent a bunch of old Christmas DVDs, such as the amazing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and the first ever, Santa Clause is Coming to Town movie. Then, at the same time, she would pick up a couple of large containers of popcorn, the ones that came with extra butter, as well as a few random munchies, like chocolate and gummy candies. After succeeding in that particular mission, she would head off to the nearest lingerie store in order to get and pay for the outfit she ordered last week, and, finally, she would go buy sushi. Delectable sushi. Rainbow in particular, and any kind with cream cheese; she loved the one with cheese.

The telltale signs of Matt's arrival were his footsteps, which she felt thundered through her mind, creating some form of a headache at the back of her skull. Leaning, almost protectively, over her bowl of Lucky Charms, she fought the urge to hiss at him when he entered the room.

Instead, she turned her lips into a brilliant smile rivaling that of any woman on earth. She was willing to be any money that Aiko's smile was nowhere near as beautiful as hers. She saw Matt pause in his steps, glancing in her direction to give her a grin in return, watching at his gaze traveled up and down the length of her body, pausing at the gape in her shirt that exposed the voluptuous curves of her well-endowed chest. His grin widened before he turned his back to her, rummaging through the fridge. Good, her plan was going along great.

Yes, Mimi Tachikawa had a plan. A great plan, too. She was going to show Matt that no other woman could replace her, mainly her body. If all he wanted was sex, and he was going to Anorexic Aiko instead of her, then she was going to show him just what a real woman looked like. She would show him what a real woman could do.

She couldn't wait.

Standing, she moved like a predator on the prowl, like a lioness, every muscle in her body liquid and shifting, every step light and sensual, her legs stretched out tightly, her body remaining lean and straight, but relaxed at the same time. She stepped slowly forward him, her emptied bowl in hand, and gently brushed past him, placing her bowl in the sink, shifting her hips slightly to the side, in a hypnotic fashion.

She felt more than saw his gaze on her, watching her buttocks shift with each movement, watching her hips sway with each step she took, watching and waiting.

She had worn the small tank top, and short-shorts for a reason. One was because the tank top was white, therefore see-through, and therefore, her black bra underneath it was quite visible. The short were tiny and black, almost like boyshorts, shaping the curve of her buttocks perfectly, making it appear taught, well toned, and just perfectly rounded.

She knew that the heat was increasing in his body, knew that his blood was pooling in his groin, his muscles, and other body parts, tightening and hardening at the sight of her in her revealing clothes.

Rinsing out the bowl and spoon, she opened the dishwasher slowly, her hand movements almost similar to that of a Geisha pouring tea, or simply moving something aside or closer to them. Her hand was light, flowing, softly cradling the door of the dishwasher as she bent forward, sticking her buttocks out in the air, giving him a lovely view of the shorts riding up.

Leaning forward, she placed her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, and stood as she closed the door. When she stood, it almost an imitation of Aphrodite rising out of the scallop shell, surrounded by frothy waves. Her hair fell back, tumbling down along her spine, just touching the upper curve of her buttocks. Her legs tightened, muscles showing slightly with the effort to stand upright.

Sighing softly, she turned around and smiled at the blushing Yamato, who quickly averted his gaze to the fridge, which he had accidentally left open when distracted by the show of her curved, lean body.

Walking past him, she smiled sweetly before heading into her bedroom, the door shutting softly with a click.

Matt fell back against the counter, his body aching from the effort not to toss her onto the counter and take her, hot, hard and passionately, right there and then. He let out a low, guttural, primal groan, before sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Oh Kami, are you punishing me? Will I be able to live through this?"

* * *

She slid the black, leather skirt on over her legs, smiling as they felt like a second skin against her bare flesh. Although she tended to save them for particular, special occasions, she felt that today, Christmas Eve, would be the perfect occasion to wear the form-fitting, mid-thigh length skirt that required she wear the smallest possible g-string underneath.

She pulled a semi-sheer, white blouse on over her black bra, knowing fully well that it showed her bra, and some of her skin tone as well, through the material.

Taking a brush, she let it trail through her thick, brown waves, before taking an iron to hair, perfectly straightening to its full length, which was about mid-buttocks. She watched in the mirror as it gleaned in the light, gathering the shine women around the world would have killed to possess.

She knew that it was against Japanese tradition to wear shoes in the house, but her outfit just wouldn't be proper without her vinyl, fire engine red, and 4" stilettos. So, as she slipped them on after applying a layer of bright red lipstick, lining her eyes with black, shadowing them with pale silver and red hues, she sent a prayer of apology to Kami for wearing the shoes indoors.

Standing tall and proud, she grinned at her image in the mirror, smirking at the sensual, seductive figure that glanced back at her. Her grin glued to her face, she stepped out of the bedroom, handbag draping over her arm, and made her way towards the door, needing to go out and pick up her necessary materials for the night. Of course, she was going to ask Matt to come along, and maybe pick up a box of condoms, just for spite. Make him believe that she had a male friend coming over. That would certainly make him jealous.

"Matt? Where are you?" She kept her voice in its normal, melodic tone, bright, happy, but containing a tone of seduction and arousal.

"Kitchen. Why?"

She smiled, making her way towards the aforementioned room. "I was just wondering if you wanted to help me pick up munchies for tonight. I would be taking the car, but I don't know if you need to pick anything up, either. I also need to pass by the mall for a few minutes; I have to pick up something I ordered last week."

She could almost see him shrug in response. "It's all right. Give me a second to finish loading the dishwasher, all right?"

"Okay. I'll wait in the living room, then."

Making her way to the living room, she slowly sat down on the couch, crossing her legs in a way that showed them off, causing the light to glint on the vinyl shoes, flashing brightly in the light.

Shifting slightly, she turned on the TV, not caring exactly what was on, pretending to be enthralled by the current program running.

Matt stepped out from the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks, heart racing, breath shortening, his body tightening with a sudden onslaught of violent need. He fought back a primal groan that rose to his throat, hands twitching involuntarily at his side.

Her legs were long, lean, and possessed the smoothest, palest skin he had ever seen. The moon-like colour of her flesh teased him, begging for his hands to stroke her legs, to run his fingertips up and down their length, urging him to find the center of her body.

Just covering a small patch of flesh at the juncture of her thighs, the red leather skirt was glued to her body like a second skin, and when she stood up, he caught sight of her curved buttocks perfectly outlined by the skirt, catching a glimpse of a string of a black g-string, causing his fantasies to grow wild and primal, primitive and aggressively passionate.

Her breasts nearly spilled out of her bra, just barely hidden by the sheer, white blouse she wore, catching glimpses of her flesh through the material when the sun hit it just the right way.

Swallowing thickly, he fought all his instincts to grab and take her, right there, on the leather couch, and instead shrugged, gesturing towards the door, hoping that his arousal was not too obvious.

She smiled, tugging on a small, leather coat over her shoulders, zipping it up just enough to flash a touch of cleavage, stepping forward in her killer stilettos. He became curious as to how she would not fall on ice and break her neck, but ignored the thought, pushing it to the back of his mind as the added height increased the length of her legs twofold.

Shrugging on his leather jacket, feeling almost inadequate as a human being in general beside her, he made his way to the door, opened it for her, and followed her out, praying that he would survive this punishment.

* * *

Mimi browsed through the aisles of the video store, searching any and all Christmas videos she could find, discovering that she was fairly successful in her mission. Grasping hold of all of them, she went over and picked up two large containers of microwaveable (A/N I know it really isn't a word, at least, that's what Word told me.) popcorn, before heading into line.

Matt trailed behind her, watching her every movement with alert, focused eyes, following the hypnotic motion of her swaying hips, watching every single placement of her feet, continuously finding the urge to run his hands through her long, soft, straightened hair and grasp hold of it to force her lips against his.

No, he went through his punishment like a good citizen, silently following her footsteps, occasionally mentioning where she might want to go to find a movie, adding that he might help pay for a certain amount, so long as they could watch them again the next day.

She simply smiled in response to each of his statements, smiling sweetly in his direction, before turning her attention back to the shelves, her hips gaining more of a sway, causing his throbbing member to ache with need.

He wanted to smack it, to tell it to calm the fuck down, but he knew that it wasn't just that certain appendage that felt the full onslaught of her sexual aura. His entire body thrummed with need, causing his movements to be slowed, stiff, and almost achingly painful. I wanted her … badly.

He waited dutifully outside of the lingerie store, _Erotica_, while she went in and gathered her purchase made the week before. He couldn't help but wonder just what it was, and whom it had originally been for.

While he was contemplating the image of her lying back on his bed, clad in nothing but a small piece of V-shaped red lace, and matching half-moons for her breasts, he nearly caught himself drooling in his daydream, which was abruptly ruining by his fantasy woman, who stood smiling excitedly at him.

He had her come into a men's store, and she sat down, waiting for him to come out and model random purchase ideas, showing off black jeans, blue jeans, regular black slacks, red and white dress shirts, and a new leather jacket. He found it simply fascinating how she watched his every movement, knowing fully well that she wanted to moan aloud when he flexed his muscles under his shirts, or when he came out with the top button undone on his jeans.

He had finally caught onto her game, and had decided to, just slightly, turn it against her. So she wanted to seduce him, did she? Well, two could play at that game.

At one point in particular, he came out wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans, cut lower than normal, showing off the line of his pelvis, exposing a small trail of blond hair that disappeared into his jeans, leaving one to use their imagination as to where those hair leaded them.

She fought the urge to whimper in response, watching the rippling muscles outlined perfectly against the flesh of his chest, the eight pack that stood out, the pectorals that were strong and well defined, but not defined so much that they looked like a pair of overly muscular breasts. Instead, he was perfectly proportioned and extremely well defined, so well defined that she felt saliva pool in her mouth, and moist heat pool in her womb, trickling lower to the juncture between her thighs.

Shifting uncomfortably, she purposely uncrossed her thighs, leaving them just a little bit open for a second as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

Her panties were more certainly black, and sheer, and he almost wished that she were wearing none at all. However, when she shifted slightly, he caught sight of a small, little mark on the inside of her left thigh, but, her legs were crossed again too soon, and he found himself fighting the urge to frown at the loss. He could not help but wonder as to what it was.

The rest of the day continued in this particular way, both of them trying to seduce the other into falling to their knees and proclaiming complete and utter devotion to their bodies that rivaled those of the Gods. She would shift 'unconsciously', slightly exposing a part of herself, say the curve of her breasts through the open throat of her blouse, or he would just shift slightly, flexing the muscles in his arms, or even his legs, and watch with glee as her eyes follow the lines and curves of the taught muscles.

By the time they finally managed to return to the apartment, the sexual tension was high, taught, and had increased tenfold, and both were tired of flushing at random times, as well as hyped up on arousal induced adrenaline and the need to take the other person, right there, in the middle of the mall, or grocery store, or even video store.

The phone rang, shrill and angry, breaking the silence that passed between them, snapping through the sexual tension like a sharp knife, cutting away at the tension, bringing them back to reality.

"I'll get it." He stepped forward and answered, suddenly any smile faded from his face, and the tension returned, however, it was not one caused by sexual arousal, but quite the opposite.

"Oh, sure. At around 7:00? You're driving? Uh, sure, I like in the Takanawa Complex, off of Nikita Street, you know how to get there? Okay. My apartment is 57B, yeah, on the fifth floor, the seventh apartment on the right if you're coming from the outside stairs. Yeah, it's on the inside of the complex, you know, the front door facing inside and all? So, you'll be here at 7:00, right? Okay, thanks. Uh, yeah, okay. All right." He scowled, and shifted uncomfortable, as though wishing the conversation could be over and done with. Throughout the entire period of time, he felt her eyes boring into his back, as though attempting to drill a hole into his spine with her gaze. A blush crept up his neck and covered his cheeks, bright and rosy. "Okay, yeah, no, I can't talk. I have to go, I need to finish up with some things. What? Fuck no. That was stupid. Kami, look, I have to go, okay? I'll see you later. Bye."

"She's coming here."

The voice was soft, a mere whisper in the silence, and Matt turned around, taking in the image of Mimi, who had looked so confident and beautiful only moments before, who had suddenly turned into a small, quiet being, hurting and lacking confidence, but she was still beautiful.

A few tears leaked from the dam, and she fought hard to block the cracks, fortunately, succeeding … for now.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

Mimi moved out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around her body, hair hanging wetly around her shoulders, cascading in moist locks down her back. She hesitated, wondering if she should answer the door or not. Shrugging, she turned and headed into the kitchen, pouring herself a small glass of wine, tasting the sweet alcoholic beverage in a small sip.

She knew who was behind the door, and did not necessarily grin at the idea of the … thing stepping into the apartment and ruining the perfectly clean carpets with her grimy slut body. Instead, she simply leaned on the counter, sipping the wine, smiling at herself as she saw snow falling outside, through the window of course.

'_Stupid bitch. Let's see how you like waiting outside in the cold. Whore. Go get herpes.'_

Little did she know that her last thought was quite correct.

Matt cursed aloud from the bedroom when the doorbell was rung for the second time in about five minutes. Mimi could almost see the skinny skank moving from one foot to the next in impatience, frowning as she … _it_ … waited for Matt to open the door and welcome her in with open arms.

"Mimi! Answer the door!"

"She's _your_ date. Therefore, she's your responsibility, so you answer the door yourself!"

Matt stuck his head out of the bedroom door, and, at the sound of the click, she stuck her head around the corner, smiling at him evilly.

"Yes Yamato?"

"I'm fucking naked! Answer the goddamned door!"

Pouting, she stuck out her tongue in his direction, before sighing heavily and nodding, standing upright in the kitchen. Fortunately, he had no clue that she was wearing nothing but a towel.

Matt went back into his bedroom, and she waited for the lock to click shut before heading towards the door, putting a little swing in her steps, a small bounce, making it appear as though she had just passionately indulged herself in a little bit of … Japanese sausage.

Wine glass in hand, she waited a moment or two, heard Matt yell and curse her name, before opening the door just enough to see Aiko standing outside.

The skinny, ebony-haired girl looked rather … skanky. Her skirt barely passed her stick-like mid thighs, while the pink halter top she wore accentuated the flatness of her breast-less chest. A small, little black vest went over the halter, and a pair of strange, knee-high, abnormally inflated, fuzzy boots covered the bottom half of her walking sticks. Her greasy, black hair hung lankly at her shoulders, falling just past them, making Mimi want to rip the girl's hair out … if she'd be able to get a good grip; at the sight of the hair, she figured her fingers would simply slide on the grease.

A horrid, pink lipstick covered her lips, and her eyes were overly shadowed with bright pink make-up, and black eyeliner that was far too thick.

Mimi looked her over, figuring that the toothpick could have been pretty, if she had gotten some curves, breasts, and learnt how to dress and put on make-up, but, well, she remained quite content that the girl was disturbingly ugly.

Opening the door wide, she watched the emotions flicker in the women's brown eyes, as curiosity first past, awe, amazement, more curiosity, and then, finally, jealousy and anger. Her eyes flared to life, and she saw the Pepto Bismol pink lips curl down into a furious frown.

"Yes?" Mimi kept her voice happily bright and cheerful, but keeping in a sensual melodic tone at the same time, making it appear as though she had spent the last hour or so purring over Matt's deliciously built body.

"I'm here for Matty." The voice made Mimi want to tear out the girl's vocal chords. She had actually prayed that the voice would have been prettier than the body, but, unfortunately, the nasally, Valley Girl tone fit the disturbing body perfectly.

"Oh, you mean Yamato?" Mimi cocked her hips, making sure that Aiko noticed how she was dressed, or, shall we say, undressed?

"Yes, him. Is he ready or not?"

Mimi smiled. "No, not yet." She gestured into the house. "Come on in. He's still not dressed yet; I'll get him. Just wait right here; I'll be just a minute." Her smile turned wickedly evil as she turned her back to the girl, walking down the hallway confidently. Luckily for her, there was a small bend in the hall from the entrance, so it was impossible for Aiko to see Mimi as she knocked on Matt's door.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you dressed?"

"Sort of, why?"

"Can I come in?"

The door opened slightly and Matt poked his head out, finally catching sight of Mimi standing in the hallway, hair wet, clad in nothing but a towel. "Don't tell me you answered the door like that!"

"No, I took off the towel and answered it naked. No! I wore the fucking towel. You knew I was taking a shower!" She pushed at the door. "Let me in, I want to judge your outfit."

Matt nearly groaned aloud at the image of her naked, but fought off the arousing images as he let her step into his bedroom, before closing and locking the door, heading to his bed to grab hold of his shirt.

Mimi looked him up and down, reveling in the way his muscles rippled across his back with every movement, fighting the urge to simply run her nails down his spine and watch him shudder from pleasure. Instead, she took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched him tug on the white button down shirt, which, actually, went quite well with his black jeans.

"So, going for simplicity?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I look okay to you, oh Fashion Mistress?"

Mimi laughed aloud at the name, before blushing profusely when she caught on the word 'Mistress', which held an erotic tone. "Of course. You look normal, casual, and fine. She, on the other hand, looks like a disaster."

Matt scowled, turning his back to her to brush his hands through his hair in the mirror. "What do you mean?"

"Pepto Bismol lips, and eyes, a halter top that shows off, well, nothing really because it makes it obvious that she has nothing to show off. Her boots are strange, like, you remember those short, mid-calf fluffy boots?" He nodded. "Well, they're like those, only they go up to her knees, making it look like she skinned a couple of fluffy, white cats for each boot. It actually makes me need Pepto Bismol because it upsets my stomach so much." She imitated a sharp stomach pain, lurching forward. "Oh Kami, it hurts. The image of her hurts me."

Unable to say something for a lengthy period of time, Matt's gaze focused intently on her full breasts, which were pushing up and out from the edge of her towel, the large, round curves evident and well defined in the small, white towel. He saw the edge loosen slightly, but the pounding of his heart slowed a bit as her hand caught it before the cloth fell open and exposed her nude form.

"I, uh, it isn't nice to make fun of people, Mimi." Matt tried to focus on the topic at hand, and not the delectable woman before him.

"Matt, she's not even wearing a _bra_! I mean, not that she would need one, but _still_, seriously, think about it! A halter-top, without a bra, means nipple disaster! If she even has nipples. I mean, seriously, when I hit puberty and I had my mosquito bites for, like, a couple of months, I would have looked like a EE next to her! It makes me to want to smack her or something. Really fucking hard."

Matt nearly bit back the remark, 'You had mosquito bites? Yeah, right.' and instead focused on the fact that Mimi was currently cruelly making fun of his date.

"Where is she?"

"Entranceway, just standing there, waiting for you. I told her you weren't dressed yet, and all. So, I offered to get you, told her to stay there and all." She stood and walked over to his mirror, running her fingers through her moist hair, trying to straighten it. "To be honest, I think she's a touch mad at me. You know, for answering the door in a towel and all. But, I really had no choice in the matter, you weren't dressed."

Matt groaned aloud before charging out of the room to deal with damage control as the brunette stayed in his room, facing the mirror, running her hands through her hair.

She was still there when Matt called out his goodbye to her, and she heard the front door slam shut and lock.

The dam broke, and her legs gave way, causing her to crumple on the ground, and her hand stretched out towards her reflection, touching it, hating it, wanting to break it, watching it as the liquid lines formed on her face, down her cheeks, as she cried.

**So, what did you guys think? Again, this was another somewhat lengthy chapter, but I had fun writing it.**

**Sorry I took quite a while; I've been really busy.**

**Again, if I don't get THREE REVIEWS I will NOT post the next chapter.**

**Thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	16. Untying the Bow

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting. I hate having to put up the restrictions thing on it, with the whole thing concerning me needing at least three reviews, but, you must understand, that when you write a lot, and barely get any reviews, it kind of puts a downer on your work and you feel real shitty. So, I'm very sorry, but I sort of had to do it in order to keep my ego intact long enough to keep writing.**

**Anyways, this is Chapter 16. Note: if there are any mistakes, with one reviewer has pointed out already, please forgive me; the majority of this chapter was written at about 7am, while on the train with juvenile delinquents. Yuckies. So, yes, please forgive me, and if you want, send me a small message, or just mention where you saw it so I can edit it. Thanks. Big thanks to the reviewer (I think it was DigiGay - something along the lines of that, I'm so sorry I can't properly remember you're name, I'm very tired and sick right now) for mentioning my mistakes! . Props! Haha. **

**Anyways...**

**Wow, 16 Chapters. I've written quite a lot. **

**Chapter 16**

**Untying the Bow**

Matt sat uncomfortably behind the wheel, hands gripping it tightly as Aiko was seated beside him, chattering away like a bird on Speed, talking ceaselessly in an abnormal, extremely annoying high-pitched voice that made him wince in agony whenever she said a word.

His thoughts wandered through the streets, going around corners, passing buildings, stores, couples, friends, until finally reaching their destination, going through the door and viewing the girl sitting on the couch, eating sushi, watching Christmas movies all alone.

His gut wrenched at the image, heart twisting violently as he nearly lurched forward when the mental and physical pain hit him. Breathing heavily, he willed his heart rate to slow, fighting to slow down his breathing rate.

Aiko chirped continuously beside him, utterly oblivious to the current situation.

He knew, just knew, that she was crying, that she was hurting, and he didn't want her to hurt. He wanted to be the one to make it all go away, to make her smile and laugh once more, to stop the tears from falling and staining her cheeks. He wanted to gently caress her skin, to show her how to feel love, and how to be loved.

He still wasn't sure why he was doing this, why he was with Aiko at the present moment. Maybe it was because she had offered, maybe it was because he just couldn't say no, or was it because he had thought it would make him seem like a nice guy. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

_'I think I'm doing this because … it would seem more like I was just trying to help her.'_

But in the end he knew that it looked different to Mimi and the others, that it looked like he truly had feelings for the strange being seated beside him, when, in fact, he wanted to be as far from her as possible, in the arms of the beauty that was currently seated in his apartment.

Guilt twisted his gut, and he pulled over to the curb, parallel parking just near the restaurant they were going to eat at. Climbing out, he helped Aiko out of the passenger seat, which was nothing short of the gentlemanly thing to do. Turning to face the restaurant, he noted that it was not necessarily completely casual, nor was it very strict in clothing choices. However, he knew that he would look like a fool beside Aiko, and Aiko would look like a simple hooker off the streets.

The colour of her lips actually made him want to go throw out any Pepto Bismol containers he had at home, and burn them to itty-bitty pieces. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take the indigestion reliever anymore. Furthermore, Mimi was right; as the cold breeze whipped across the street, the abnormally pointy nipples poked out, nearly piercing the pathetically thin material.

Shuddering, pretending that it was from the cold as opposed to severe disgust and the urge to vomit, he turned his back to her, heading towards the door, completely forgetting about chivalry.

Opening the door to the restaurant, he simply walked in and waited for her to come to the door, shuffling along on the icy streets.

"Matt," her whiny voice exploded as soon as she entered, "why didn't you wait for me?"

"I was cold. If I'm cold, I don't wait for anybody." He shrugged, before heading towards a table in a noisier section of the restaurant.

Seated at the table, a waiter passed by soon enough, gave out menus, and asked what drinks they wanted.

"Beer."

"Ah, um, uh, oh, let's see. What do you have?"

She chewed at her fake nails, which made Matt wonder if she usually got false nails. Instead, he fought the urge to groan aloud; he absolutely could not stand women who spent about half an hour picking what beverage they wanted; it was only a mere glimpse of how long it would take them to pick out what kind of meal they wanted, before settling on a measly garden salad.

Sighing heavily, Matt waited as the poor waiter listed all beverages on the menu, even going into details about whether or not they had Diet or Regular soft drinks. Aiko listened intently, her fingers connected, chin pressed against her splayed hands.

"All right, I guess I'll have a, uh, oh gosh, there's so many choices!" She fiddled with a piece of loose hair. "Uh, let's see, I will have…"

Matt scowled angrily, before turning to the waiter, his patience worn a little thinner than normal; it usually took him about five minutes to get annoyed instead of just three. "She's having water. Thanks. We'll order when you bring us the drinks, okay?"

The man nodded, writing down the simple order, before taking off, not letting Aiko have a word to say in changing her 'order'.

"Matty!" That whiny voice again. "That was so sweet! How did you know I was going to order water?"

Scowling down at the tablecloth, which was a lovely, thin layer of brown paper, he fiddled with his forks as he replied. "To be honest, I just got irritated that you took so long to order."

"Oh!" Her face showed true, honest to god, confusion and regret. "Oh, Matty, I'm _so_ sorry. You see; I'm so indecisive about all these things. I mean, everything looks so good, and sounds so good. So, I guess that means I better start working on what I want to eat, eh?"

Running his hands through his hair in minor frustration, he glanced briefly up at her, before looking at the menus in front of him. At the current moment, he wanted to scream, pick up the menus, and burn them using a _lot_ of kerosene. A lot.

"Sounds good."

He listened to her heavy sighs, oh's, and ah's, over the choices of meals, which were really not _that_ fancy. The most expensive thing on that bloody plastic-covered sheet of paper was most likely about ¥1000, maybe even less. It was a cheap restaurant. Note the keyword, _cheap_.

Leaning back, he took a quick glance at the menu, before deciding on a simple, American cheeseburger and fries. May as well keep it simple, eh?

"So, Matty, I have a question for you."

Arching his brows at her in suspicion, he glanced towards the brunette, who still seemed quite undecided about what she was going to eat for dinner.

"Shoot."

"Okay, well, I was wondering, what's the nicest thing anyone's done for you, in the last month?"

What kind of question was that? It was completely, totally, and utterly random. Not to mention, begging for an answer that complimented her. His frown deepened, and he feared that his face would forever be stuck in said form.

"Well, how about you answer first, and then I'll answer?"

"Oh, all right!" She giggled, and he visibly winced at the squealing sound it created. "Well, I suppose, if you _must_ know, just the other night, a _really_ sweet guy, not to mention _handsome_, decided to help me home when I had too much to drink. I was _so_ nice, and made sure that I was all fine and dandy before he left. It was _super kind_ of him to do it." She giggled. "Of course, obviously that guy was _you_, Matty."

He wanted to tear out his hair, stab his forks into his eardrums ... do _anything_ that would just make her _STOP_. Now, at this very moment, just to make her shut up, he would actually slit her throat. He was actually contemplating on whether or not he should ask the waiter to remove all knives from their table so he would not perform any homicidal acts that he would definitely not regret.

Instead, he scowled as he thought through his memories of the last month. Most were a blur, days of work, nights of music and television, tiring mornings, long weekends, but, on one particular day, near the second week of December, his memories grew clearer, brighter, like the sun had finally shone upon his mind, pushing away the dark clouds and letting it illuminate his world. Laughter filled his mind, a sweet teasing voice, a melodic singsong sound, giggles, a time of frustration and need, the sound of her crying, the feel of her pressed against his body as he protected her, the sudden rage and anger that engulfed him, relief and tenderness, the need to show love, and the realization that there was love. Her hair was soft to touch, a mixture of brown with highlights of natural honey, her eyes were drowning pools of pale whiskey, her lips the softest, more lush rouge he had ever seen, and her heart, her sheer kindness and love, was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

"I suppose there is one big memory, that will always last with me for forever." He smiled softly as he spoke, remembering that day, remembering coming home to his world, finding something he had never seen since he was a child. "About a week ago, I was having a real bad day, and I came home, expecting to find it like it usually is, boring, and Mimi on the couch watching television or something. Instead, the entire house was clean, spotless, and there was a wreath on the front door. Someone had vacuumed, and even bought a whole bunch of groceries." He smiled to himself, completely ignoring the look of outrage on Aiko's face. "But the best part was when I went into my living room. It was beautiful, so tall and lush, just so … amazing. I don't think I've ever felt happier in my life than during that particular moment. She had set it up perfectly, so it was in the corner, and even undress, it was splendid." He smiled again, a far away look in his eyes. That day had really been the highlight of this month, the day when he came home and saw Christmas.

"What was it?" Aiko asked, curiosity and suspicion glinting in her eyes. '_I bet it was that stupid skank hoe, Mimi, naked or something. Or a picture of her naked. Stupid slut. I bet Matt doesn't even know what she does for a living. Thanks to Jun, I sure as hell know.'_

"It was a Christmas tree." Amazement flickered in Aiko's eyes. "She knew exactly what I wanted, or, well, what I needed, and she got it for me. The best part was when I found her on a ladder in the hallway, and she basically taught me what mistletoe is used for." He grinned. "Of course, it was just a peck on the cheek," he laughed, "but, you know, it was still awesome."

Jealousy flashed in Aiko's eyes, nearly turning them into a bright, vivid green with envy. "Oh, really? Well, okay, fine. Do you want to talk about something else?"

Matt fought the urge to nearly grin in triumph. She was finally talking about something other than a topic that would compliment her. However, what he had said had been the pure, unedited truth. Except for the fact that he had wanted it to be more than a peck.

"Here're your drinks; one beer and one water." The waiter tilted his hips, and pulled the order pad out from the front of his jean pocket. "So, what can I get you guys?"

Matt knew exactly what he wanted and he planned on getting it this very night, by midnight. But he wasn't sure how to get it.

* * *

Sora leaned forward at the table, looking at Tai with curiosity and constant wonder. "Do you think he's doing the right thing?"

Tai fidgeted with his tie, looking rather uncomfortable in the suit, but it was mandatory if they were to eat at the restaurant; it was quite fancy, and, well, quite a blow to his wallet. But he had saved up for this night, and wanted to make it special for him and Sora.

"Who? Matt?" He waved his hand. "I don't even think he knows what he wants. He's in denial. Big time."

Sora chuckled in response, smiling at her chocolate-haired lover. "I bet he knows what he wants, but he's not sure about it, that's all."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I know how to read guys, per se." She winked at him, shifting purposely to give him a lovely view of her breasts, which appeared larger in the pale, blue dress she wore. Tai's eyes widened and a flush crept up his throat to his cheeks. "For example, right now, you are aroused by my posture."

Clearing his throat, he jerked back in his seat, noting that he had been leaning forward in order to get a clearer view of her breasts. "I, uh, no, not at all. How dare you say such a thing?" He attempted to sound aghast, but instead found himself laughing. "You cheated."

"So?" She shrugged a shoulder in response. "It's your fault for looking, anyways. It's pretty obvious that you _wanted_ me to do it, so deal with it." Giggles bubbled from her throat.

Tai sipped his water; he wanted to stay completely sober this night; he had big plans tonight, and they involved another large blow to his wallet. Shifting slightly, he fiddled with his fork and knife, waiting patiently for the waitress to return with their food.

"You still cheated." He stuck out his tongue childishly at her, before trying to sober the mood slightly. "But, well, I suppose you're a bit right. But, still, I think he's afraid."

Sora frowned in response, playing slightly with the rim of her wine glass. "Why do you say that?"

"Think about it, him and Mimi have been friends for nearly as long as you and I have been friends." Another frown from Sora caused him to develop. "Don't you remember? They went to preschool and the first few years of elementary school together. Sure, okay, they were major opposites, but they did get along, and were friends. I would know. Matt would invite her to his birthday parties from time to time. What screwed them up was when Matt moved back in grade 4 because of the divorce. That's when he switched schools, and they didn't speak again until we were 12."

"But she was a year younger than him, how did she know him? I mean, they didn't have classes together, did they?" Sora found this scenario and story new to her; she had never heard Mimi or Matt speak of it before to her.

"Yeah, they had a mix class back when Mimi was in grade 1, there were too many students in the second grade French class, and her class had too few. So, they mixed them. It was just by chance that they ended up seated beside each other." He sipped his water, and smiled when the waiter served them their food.

They smiled across the table at one another, grinning at the sukiyaki platter before them, before digging in.

"So, tell me then, why didn't they ever mention it to us?" Sora popped a piece of the beef into her mouth after the spoke, sighing heavily at the delectable flavours.

"I'm not sure." Tai took a bite and swallowed before replying. "I think it's because Mimi was heartbroken."

"What?" Sora choked out the words through a small forkful of the food. "Heartbroken?"

"Yeah." Tai shrugged, trying to find a piece to eat, a good sized one that would annoy her. "I mean, I think that's when they sort of realized that they had some sort of feelings for each other, even though they definitely couldn't understand them at such a young age. And when he moved, it was a huge blow on her life and everything, and she definitely wasn't happy afterwards. I remember because she switched schools, then, too, and ended up in school with you. Remember how she didn't talk to anyone?"

Sora nodded in comprehension. "Yeah, it's true. She didn't even look at anybody, and basically sulked the entire time. She was a bit annoying, actually, always sitting in a corner or whatever, giving people dirty looks. I guess that it was only in grade 6 that she finally met people she liked. We never got along too well, but we did get along." Sora sighed, stuffing a piece of meat into her mouth.

"I told you, she was heartbroken." Tai gestured at her with his chopsticks. "I'm telling you; she was depressed. She was probably madly in love with Matt."

Sora laughed aloud, nearly choking on the food. "I highly doubt that, Taichi Yagami. Seriously, I think you're completely off your rocker now."

"No, I'm serious. She was in love with Matt." He grinned. "Just like how I'm in love with you."

A blush crept up Sora's cheeks, and she glanced down at her plate. "I love you, too, Tai."

He fingered his pocket, smiling at the beautiful woman before him. "I have something to ask you later, at dessert, all right?"

She smiled brilliantly at him. "Sure."

* * *

The night was definitely not progressing very well, at all; they had finished their supper, he had listened to her argue with herself as to whether or not she should have dessert, and then, nearly screamed at her when she told the waiter that she didn't have enough money to pay for the meal. 

How could she not have enough money for a goddamned beer, burger combo, salad, and a piece of cheesecake? That was one bloody cheap meal! Of course, he offered to pay for a quarter of it, and she happily agreed to that. However, he had still not been happy to pay for even a bit of the meal; she had told him she would pay, she should have paid for the entire goddamned thing; she had promised.

Muttering a low curse under his breath, he made his way back to the car, climbing into the driver's seat while she apologized briefly in that whiny, annoying voice. He was growing sick and tired of hearing that voice; it had complained the entire time about how there was too much dressing on her salad, or that there were too many croutons, or too few tomatoes. He had actually thought about strangling her with a leaf of lettuce. A big leaf, one large enough to wrap around her throat ten million times.

Instead, he had attempted futilely to ignore the constant, incessant complaints, and focused intently on eating his burger.

Now, sitting in the car, in a closed space, with her voice constantly chirping loudly, he was truly fighting urges to slam on the breaks, or choke her with the seatbelt. Instead of performing acts of murder, he turned to glance briefly at her, before asking, "Where are we going now?"

She waved a hand at him in response. "I thought it would be cute to take a stroll in the park. You know, where they have all the trees lit up with the lights. It's gorgeous, and _so_ romantic!"

He fought the urge to gag, before recognition of the park's description hit his mind. "I know where that is. It's where Mimi and I first met."

"What?" Her voice was nothing short of a shriek of astonishment. "You must be kidding me!"

He shook his head, driving the slightly familiar route. "I'm not. We were maybe about five or six. She got lost after school one day, and I was walking T.K. home; we lived nearby." He smiled softly. "We found her, and it turned out that she lived in the same complex as us. So, of course, she walked home with us. Turns out that she and I were going to the same elementary school." His smile broadened slightly. "Of course, we didn't talk much after that; she was a year younger, and a grade younger, so we didn't see each other very much in school. It wasn't until I was in second grade that we met again. It was nice seeing her."

"I take it, then, that you and Mimi have a very good relationship?" Jealousy laced her voice, turning it bitter and angry.

He shrugged in response. "I suppose." He glanced out the window. "I hope she's all right."

"Who?"

"Mimi. I mean, well, she isn't really going anywhere for tonight, so she's stuck at home. I just hope she's okay." He sighed heavily.

She leaned over the seat when he parked just across the street from the park. Her face was inches from his, and she smiled broadly at him, apparently attempting, and failing, to appear seductive and appealing. "What's the matter, Matty?"

He looked at her, before pulling away slightly, making it obvious he did not want his face anywhere near hers. Of course, she did not take the hint, and simply shifted closer. "Nothing. Why?"

She touched his thigh, her lips curling into a 'sexier' smile. "Are you sure? I mean, you sure you don't need to … release something?"

He turned to her, grinning at the idea he had just received. "Actually, I do need to do something very important."

She smiled wickedly.

* * *

Sitting on the couch and watching movies was growing rather … monotonous for her; she was constantly seated on the couch, eating something, and watching some movie or television show that always made her cry. 

Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was about quarter to midnight; they had actually left quite late, about an hour late, seeing as Aiko had called to say that she was running late.

Matt had called her from the restaurant, telling her that they might be later than expected, seeing as dinner was taking a while. That was at about 9:30 or so. He also said that they hadn't ordered, and we probably going for an hour drive or so afterwards, but he had sounded unsure.

Leaning back on the couch, she popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth and chewed almost vigorously, downing it with a mouthful of Coke. Swallowing, she sighed heavily, closing her eyes, simply listening as Hermy the Elf sang his song about being a misfit. She figured that she knew exactly how he felt, alone and unwanted.

Standing up, she brushed her hands clean on her thighs, making her way to the kitchen. Sora had just recently called with amazing news, and Mimi felt the need to celebrate it with a nice, large, _bottle_ of wine. Or sake. Sake would be great right now. A really, really, _really_ strong Sake would be perfect.

Instead, she settled with a simple glass of wine, and sat down on the kitchen stool, silently saluting Sora and Tai on their achievement. They had been together for quite some time, and she figured that it was more than about time that they tie the knot. Yes, Sora and Tai were now engagement.

She thought that it was sweet, how Sora described Tai getting down on one knee just before dessert, proclaiming his love to her, not too loud, more like a sweet whisper for only her to hear. Then he had pulled out the box, opening it, showing off a gorgeous gold ring with a sapphire in the center. He said that he had chosen a sapphire because it reminded him of her old blue hat, the one he had puked in, and then, in the apology letter, said he had loved her.

Mimi thought that the whole idea and scenario was simply beautifully adorable. Something she doubted would happen to her.

Standing, she made her way into the bedroom, finally come to a conclusion about something she had been thinking about all night.

Sitting on the floor, she tugged the item out from her suitcase, pulled out a roll off wrapping paper, and began to wrap it, making sure to tape it shut, keeping it flat, so that nobody would be able to bend or adjust it in such a way that they would be able to decipher what it was.

Placing a little sticker on the front, she wrote down:

_To: My Second Family_

_Love: Mimi_

_I couldn't keep it a secret any longer._

Sitting back on the floor, she slowly placed the item back into her suitcase, and sighed heavily. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but it just felt right, knowing that she wouldn't be keeping so much about her life in America hidden anymore. They deserved to at least know why she was a millionaire, and how hard she had worked to achieve such a monetary status.

Taking a sip of her wine, she stood up, looked down at the suitcase, and then turned her back on it, knowing that it was no longer going to haunt her, and she would no longer have to worry about them finding out about it the hard way. Now, they could know just who she was, and they would tell her how ugly she really was.

Just like Michael had.

The movie beckoned her back into the living room, where she sat back on the couch, glass of wine in hand, and a small handful of popcorn in the other. Stuffing her mouth once more, she lay back, watching the movie, waiting patiently for someone to return home.

Just as she finished the glass and was heading back into the kitchen to rinse it out, the locks jerked open on the door, and the front door was swung open, shut, and locked once more.

Swinging around on her feet, she turned and watched as Matt, still in his coat, his boots in a pile on the floor, made his way to her.

"Mimi. I need to tell you something."

Shaken by his wild, unchained look in his eyes, she moved back involuntarily, jerking slightly as he touched her shoulder. His hair was wild and unkempt, eyes flashing with released emotion.

"What … what is it, Matt?"

He grabbed hold of her shoulders, yanking her towards him. "I just realized something. No, don't talk; I need to tell you this. I just came to a realization." He jerked back, running his hands through his hair. It was now or never. "Mimi, it was you, it was always you … Mimi, I … I need you."

Her eyes widened in shock, and the room swayed violently, her vision blurring with tears of joy and sudden amazement. Her heart pounded violently against her chest, breath coming out in shorts gasps as the realization hit her, and she physically jerked back, slamming her waist harshly against the sharp edge of the counter.

"What?" She shook her head, trying to force the immediate reply out of her mind. "No, no, Matt, that's completely impossible. I just … It's just … oh Kami, Matt." She ran her hands through her hair, looking up at him with eyes filled with wonder, worry, and fear. "What do you want me to say to something like that?" Her hands trembled with fear and a sudden, anxious frustration that crawled from her heart to physically and visually affect her.

He leaned forward, his fingers gently brushing against her bare shoulders. "I just want you to be honest." His sudden shift in body language, the change from a wild, violent, emotional man, into a calmer, soothing, gentle person shook her to the core. He was being tender because she was afraid, and so was he. He was terrified that she would deny him, she would push back his love; tell him just the opposite of what he told her.

Her eyes looked down at the ground, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, body trembling for some strange reason. She choked back a few tears, and rubbed at her eyes. She didn't know what to do, how to react; this was the first time anyone had ever said such words with so much meaning, so much forced, with such raw emotion in their eyes, sounding like they meant it. Even though the word was 'need', instead of the real one she ached to hear, she knew that it was close enough to reality, and that he feared her reaction, he was afraid that she would recoil and hide instead of allow her own emotions to seep through.

She nearly heaved a heavy sigh, and her body relaxed just enough; it was time to let the concrete wall crack, to try and have another go, to give someone the key and let them in. Although, for the moment, he was only allowed to stay on the threshold, just barely inside her soul, but she knew that he knew it was a big step for her, just to say those words …

"Oh, Matt, I don't know … but, I … oh Kami … I need you, too."

Her voice was nothing but a quiet, soft murmur in the silence, but he heard her, and when those words hit his ears, his heart leaped with joy, and all shadows in his mind were chased away by a brilliant light, forcing them back or destroying them, creating a world so beautiful that he had never believed such a thing could exist. He knew the real meaning behind those words, knew what she meant in saying them, and accepted the key gratefully, smiling down at the woman before him.

Tilting her chin upwards, gently forcing her to face him, he lowered his lips to hers.

**So, what did you guys think? I think the next chapter ought to contain a lemon, eh? Haha, well, depends on whether I feel like writing one or not, haha. **

**My friend Steph is funny. She smells. Like a girl.**

**I know that's random, but it made her smile. Haha. .**

**Aaaanyways, yeah, so I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I just couldn't torture Matt any longer. I felt so bad, even though he was nothing but a dirty street rat to Mimi. I suppose he deserved dealing with Aiko's stupidity. **

**Are you guys glad he finally came to his senses? I am, because that's the aim of my story, jeez. It isn't labeled a Mimato for nothing. Haha. **

**So, yeah, I really hope this turned out good; I didn't think it was that great.**

**So, you want a LEMON? **

**Well…REVIEW! Haha. I'll only make it a lemon if enough people demand for one. Haha. I think I'm kidding.**

**Btw, I'm sorry this was a bit late, I've been sick, and have been falling asleep EVERYwhere. It was kinda funny, actually.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to review. 3**

**Ciao**


	17. Underneath Your Clothes

**WARNING: This chapter, thanks to the beautiful reviews I have received, will contain SEXUAL CONTENT! Which means: lemony goodness.  
If you are easily offended by sex, or do not wish to read anything sexual, then please skip this chapter!!!! Or at least (depending on how long I decide to make it) the sex part.**

**Thank you!**

**Any complaints about me putting in a lemon will be A) ignored, B) deleted.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Anyways, yes, now, sillier note: I hope I don't make this too sexual. I was reading a few other fics that had lemons, and I've read others in different Anime categories, and they all vary!! So, I am confused, and hope that this chapter is not too sexual.**

**If it is, someone please let me know ASAP so I may edit it immediately before my story is removed. Thank you!**

**Have fun with this lemony goodness. (Note: this is the first lemon I've written in a LONG time, so if it's not that great, please forgive me.)**

**Chapter 17**

**Underneath Your Clothes**

Their mouths were tender, gently melded together, shifting slightly to exhale soft sighs in arousal, their bodies moving closer, pressing against one another as the yearning grew with each breath, each heart beat, each kiss.

His hands ached to dig into her hair, to roughen the experience, to take and conquer, but his mind defeated the primal instincts, soothing him, calming him to the point where he was able to bear the soft gentleness, giving him patience and tenderness.

Her mind told her it was wrong, that she should not be doing this, but her body, her heart, told her otherwise, placing herself closer to him, needing to feel his heat radiate off against her body, to feel him touch her in loving passion, to be shown a world she had never seen before.

His tongue snaked forward, teasing at her lips, asking politely for entrance, tracing a small, wet trail along the full lips, his own forming a small grin against hers. Her body jerked slightly in response, her blood rushing to her nether regions, warmth and moisture pooling in her womb to create a needing heat that ached to be extinguished.

Her lips slowly complied, accepting him, permitting him entrance into her moist cavern, and they slowly began to play a game, teasing and touching, tender and gentle, their lips roughening just the slightest bit. She sighed softly, body relaxing further, hands moving to drape around his neck, drawing him closer to her, innocently telling him that she needed him to be closer, to touch her, to love her.

He groaned lowly at her bodily reaction, and his own hands were suddenly delved deeply into her hair, and he heard a chain of control snap. His touch roughened, lips crushing harder against hers, tongue conquering her mouth, hands tightening their grip of her wavy locks. He needed her, and he intended to show her just how much he did.

But before he could do that, he needed to affirm something …

A whimper escaped her lips; eyes fluttering open to look at him with a glazed, aroused look in her whiskey eyes, as his tender touch was removed from her body.

"Yamato."

His name was a whisper, a simple murmur, barely audible, breathed out of her plump, swollen lips, to tickle against his skin, causing gooseflesh to rise, and his lung capacity to decrease, making his breathing rapidly increase in pace.

At the sight of her pale face, so soft, heart-shaped, and innocently arousing, he found his hand pressed gently against her cheek, thumb rubbing the top of the cheekbone tenderly, as he watched those arousal-filled brown eyes gaze up at him.

"Mimi."

His voice had lowered a few octaves, growing deeper with need, gathering a sensual eroticism, an arousing baritone sound that caused her heart to skip several beats, before returning to its speedy pace.

"Mimi, is this what you really want?"

Confusion mixed with arousal, and her brow frowned slightly in reaction, lips curling from the sexy smirk into a slight scowl of thought and wonderment at the question he had posed.

"What are you talking about, Matt?"

He gently kissed the tip of her nose, smiling sweetly at her confusion.

"Do you want _this_? You and me, together," he leaned forward to tease her ear with his tongue, biting softly on the lobe, "making love."

Her lips opened, forming an 'O' of comprehension, before a sudden fierce determination filled her eyes. Before he had a second to even understand her reaction, his body jerked forward, lips finding hers in a rough kiss, and a groan escaped from the back of his throat her tongue delved forward in search for its playmate.

Passion surged through their veins, their need increasing as their touch roughened, her back hitting the wall hard as he lost another thread of control, the chains snapping loudly in the back of his head. But he could barely hear them through the sound of his blood pounding in his veins, rushing through his body in arousal and excitement, surging to the more important organs needed for the actions he was about to perform.

His voice was breathy, and barely heard between the passionate kisses exchanged between them. "I take … that as … a … Oh, Kami … yes."

She nodded against him, and whatever shyness, any form of her conscience and modesty she had once felt now vanished in a thin smoke, leaving behind a hot, fiery trail of need and passion. She was barely aware of her surroundings; the only thing she knew was that at the moment, she needed him, and, as her hand grasped his wrist, she tugged him towards the nearest room, slamming the door shut before pressing him against the aforementioned object, devouring him with her mouth and hands.

They were dimly aware of their surroundings, just barely knowledgeable of the fact that the bed was nearby, and that the room they were in was definitely one of a male's, meaning that it could only belong to Matt.

Reversing their positions, he regained his dominating control over her, his hands grasping onto her hips, trailing roughly against her sides to cup the full weight of her breasts. His lips curled into a grin as her body arched into his touch, a gasp escaping her lips as his touching sent rippling waves of excitement and pleasure throughout her body.

In reaction, his grip tightened, mouth bruising hers as he teased her sensitive breasts through the thin, cotton pyjama top she wore. He knew she had reached nearly full arousal when twin peaks strained against the material, and her body jerked almost violently when he teased them.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

His breath was whispered against her ear, sensual, inviting, causing her skin to become riddles with gooseflesh, and a gasp of pleasure was released from her swollen lips.

The said body part curled up, forming a devilish smirk that caused his pants to tighten nearly to the point where he was in pain. Her hands trailed across his shoulders, mouth wandering to place butterfly kisses up the side of his throat, earning a grunt of need for her ministrations. Her teeth dug slightly into his earlobe, and her tongue flicked it back and forth in her mouth.

"I want you to make love to me."

The words nearly shocked him off of his feet, and his heart jumped several times in reaction, blood coursing faster through his body, excitement and sheer happiness causing his current bodily and mental state to increase.

Without thinking, he grasped hold of her body and held her close to him, hugging her tightly, burrowing his face in her hair, revelling in the scent of her, the sweet tang of cinnamon mixed with honey and the faint trace of melon from her body wash.

She froze at first, confused by his reaction, unsure of what to do, how to react, and, simply, just why he did what he did. But, she knew one thing, that she felt safe and warm, protected and loved, right there, in his arms. So she returned the embrace, twining her arms around his lean body, nuzzling her face against his throat a jaw, murmuring a soft sound of appreciation for the kind gesture.

He glanced down at her, trying to reaffirm her earlier statement while their arousal was not the only things in their minds. He didn't want her to be simply acting like such because she was aroused, and not because she actually felt for him and would not regret it.

"Mimi, are you really sure you want to do this? If you say yes, I plan on going all the way, I won't stop unless you tell me to, so I want to make sure that won't be regretting this." He kissed her cheek. "Please tell me you won't regret this night."

She smiled tenderly at him, eyes aglow in the dim light with kindness and sincerity, honesty and pure, unedited love. "I will never regret this night; I will treasure it."

Happiness surged through is body, and he pressed his lips against hers, his hands sliding along her sides, slowly finding their way to the hem of her shirt. Her noisy reactions were just what he wanted to hear, the throaty sounds of encouragement, the whimpers of delight, and the quiet, little moans of pleasure.

Butterfly kisses trailed across her neck, as his fingertips made their way up the smooth planes of her stomach, lifting the shirt as he followed his course North, and she arched back, lifting her arms up to aid him in removing the horrendous clothing that covered her creamy breasts.

His lips teased the curve of one while his hands moved to unsnap her bra, freeing them from the evil object's hold, allowing them to escape and be exposed in their full, glorious beauty. His groan of approval was followed by the movement of his hands, which slid over the mounds, caressing them, teasing them, and playing with their peaks until they were rosy and hard with pleasure.

Her head hit the door hard as moisture covered the peaks, his tongue teasing and arousing, pressing hard, followed by the slight pressure of his teeth. Her hands made their way to his hair, pushing his mouth hard against her body, urging him to roughen his touch, to take more and give more, to show her just how much he loved them.

"Oh, Matt, that's amazing," she breathed, eyes shutting with pleasure, body arching into his touch, shifting with pleasure.

He grinned against her creamy skin, and his mouth made a moist trail leading down the ties of her pyjama pants, tugging at the strings.

"Do you want to know where a girl needs it most?"

He paused in his actions of attempting to untie the crude, extremely tight knot and glanced up at her. "What are you talking about?"

Her lips curved into a grin. "Don't you remember what I told you my first day here? When I said that I got laser treatment, and you asked me where I got it?"

Remembrance dawned on his face, and he nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with … Oh."

She giggled in response, before moving her hands to the strings, slowly untying them, before leading the pants pool around her feet. He groaned in response at the sight of her expose, long creamy legs, and the vision at the juncture of her thighs, which was a simple, lacy triangle of black covering her most innocent, more treasured part of her body.

"As you can see, my legs have been had the treatment, and my underarms, but those aren't very sexy, so I won't show them to you." Her hands trailed to snap the thin strings keeping the underwear to her body. "But there's one more major place you have yet to see."

At the hint, he let out a primal growl, before tugging at the panties, surging them down to expose her smooth, pale mound, groaning in appreciation as he nuzzle her pelvis, kissing along the lines created by her hipbones.

"I guess you like it," she gasped, moving her hips in reaction to his embrace, before letting out a low cry of pleasure as hand cupped her moist heat, slowly sliding a finger into her body.

Only using his hands, he teased and taunted, sliding and pressing, urging her to grow closer and closer to the peak, giving occasional kisses to the insides of her thighs, pressing his lips gently against the pale flesh. He slowly eased and stretched her, and pressed in deeper, until he paused, and jerking back.

"What the hell?"

She whimpered, undulating her hips, motioning for him to continue his ministrations, but opened one eye at his exclamation.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, and a slightly agape mouth. "You … you're a … _virgin_?"

A brilliant blush crept up her cheeks, and she looked down, tugging at her hair in embarrassment and shyness because she had no shirt to play with. Her voice was soft, quiet in reaction, low like her gaze. "Yes."

He simply stayed there, on his knees before her, watching her with confusion and shock in his eyes. Uncomfortable, she sighed heavily, looking down at the carpeted floor, feeling inadequate and useless next to him, wondering just whether or not he would want to be with her after making such a revelation.

"Look, if you don't want to be with me anymore … I can understand. It's all right, really." She moved, beginning to gather her clothes, fighting the urge to cry as all her dreams, her visions came crashing down because of one pathetic label. Her heart slowly fissured, cracking into tiny pieces as he just sat there, gaping at her in pure shock, while she began to pick up her clothes, gathering them into her arms.

"What are you doing?"

Glancing at him briefly, she didn't even bother to question why he pose such a thing, knowing fully well that he was simply trying to act kind in the scenario.

"I'm leaving. It's pretty obvious that you don't want me now."

He lunged to his feet, hands grasping hold of her wrists, ceasing her movements as he looked into her eyes with sincerity and confusion. "What the hell do you mean by that? Of course I want you!" His hand moved to touch her cheek, realizing that he must have said or done something to make her feel unwanted. "Mimi, I need you. I really do. What would make you think otherwise?"

Glancing at the carpeted floor, her eyes brimmed with tears, but they remained unshed as she spoke. "I said I was a virgin … and you … freaked. I thought that you didn't want to be with me. It seemed like it."

Both his hands cradled her face, cupping her cheeks gently as his thumbs stroked her flesh. "Mimi, why would I not want to be with you because you're a virgin? I'd feel honoured to be with you because of that. It means that you chose me, _me_, out of everyone else on earth, to be the one to take your virginity. I feel honoured, not disgusted or anything the opposite. Why would I?"

"Oh Matt. I do want you to do it. I want you to be the first person I'll ever make love with." She lunged forward, hugging him tightly, her clothes falling to the ground in a heap. "Oh Matt, I'm so sorry for ever thinking such a thing. I was so stupid."

He gently kissed her lips, smiling in response. "It's all right, really. If I were some emotionally distraught girl, I probably would've acted the same way."

Laughing, he dodged her attempt to hit him on the shoulder, before yanking her towards him, forcing her to lie in his lap as his lips found hers, teasing them open with his tongue, tasting the sweet flavour of wine with the faded, salty, buttery tang of popcorn.

Moaning against his lips, she shifted in his arms, positioning her body so that she straddled his hips, and her hands deftly made their way towards the hem of his shirt, tugging at it, yanking violently at the buttons as the kiss increased in passion and need. Her body ached, yearned to feel his flesh against hers, her breasts tingling, nearly vibrating from the sensations that trailed down her spine, all the way to her very nerve endings, causing her body to shudder each time a single fingertip of his touched her bared flesh.

Succeeded in removing the shirt, she threw it across the room, never breaking the kiss, and proceeded to tease his torso with her hands, scraping her nails down his back, while trailing sweet, wet butterfly kisses along his throat, moving down to his chest.

"Oh!"

She found herself lying on the edge of the bed, with his leg pressed between hers, the jeans creating a sensual friction against her moist heat. His mouth found her full breasts, delightfully teasing them into a ceaseless appearance of full arousal, as her hands constantly shifted from his hair, to his spine, and finally, to tugging viciously on his belt.

There was a brief pause, and suddenly, his pants joined his shirt, and she found herself staring up at him, Yamato Ishida, in his full, naked glory. She wondered briefly if it would hurt, mainly due to the size and girth of his … manliness. But those thoughts quickly faded away when his fingers found her centre, delving inside as though plundering for treasure.

Her body arched sharply, a loud cry escaping her lips as he slowly stretched her, adjusted her, preparing her for his next actions. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, fighting the urge to claw at his body, as well as fighting back the climax that was threatening to occur. She wanted her first climax with him to happen when he was buried deep inside of her, ready and aroused.

"Matt … condom." Her voice was tight with need, a throaty, seductive tone as her eyes squeezed shut from pleasure.

"Oh, shit, hold on."

There was a brief moment of loneliness, as he turned away from her, moving to his nightstand as he fumbled through the drawer, searching for the faithful helmet his worker was supposed to wear. As he searched valiantly, she shifted her position, lying back in the centre of his bed, head propped up slightly by a pillow, watching him as he continued his quest.

Upon its discovery, she sat forward, grinning delightfully, and stopped him as he went to apply it.

"Let me."

"But you've never …"

"I know how to read diagrams," she arched a brow at him, giggling softly, "and I did take Sex. Ed."

"Oh."

Taking the package from his hands, she removed the latex object, and glanced down at his member, before slowly sliding a hand over it, teasing it gently with her fingertips, wiping at the moisture gathering at its tip.

"That's not … oh wow … how you do it."

Giggling, she leaned forward, before tentatively tasting a few droplets of the moisture, before suckling on her new, favourite lollipop. Pulling away, she applied the condom slowly, teasing him with her fingertips as she covered him.

"I knew that."

At the sight of her mischievous smile, he lunged at her, pressing her back against the bed, kissing her furiously, passionate igniting violently in his body, urging him to capture and conquer. His mouth pillaged hers, taking, barely giving, as he positioned his body so that his groin met hers.

"Are you sure?" Blue eyes of anxiety, concern, and honesty stared down into her glazed, whiskey ones.

At her nod, he swallowed, before replying with, "It will hurt," and slowly, easing forward and inward.

It was a tight fit, but she felt no pain, only sheer pleasure as he slowly filled her, moving in until he reached the little barrier blocking entry from all other men. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips when he breached the wall with a quick movement and a quiet apology, and he paused once it was broken, waiting for her to properly adjust to his body, patient, as the pain slowly became pleasure.

Their pleasure increased tenfold with each slow, leisure movement, their bodies pressing against one another, sounds of delight and need slowly filling the air as the pace increased, growing faster, more urgent and needy.

Her nails dug into his back as she felt him move, hard and fast, deep within her, and the sensation of her sensitized breasts against his muscular chest created a sensual friction that made her cry with pleasure.

He revelled in the feeling of her legs twined around his hips, urging him in deeper and faster, clenching tightly around him each time he hit the right spot, or moved in the right way. The sensation of her nail along his flesh caused a guttural groan to leave his mouth, and he threw back his head, surging forward, faster, rougher, plundering her body with his not-so-little Viking.

She felt her body rise as her climax neared, every muscle tightening, her mind growing blank, feeling nothing but the sensation of him buried deep inside of her. She just needed a little more encouragement …

With a loud cry, his name leaving her lips in an exclamation of sheer, absolute pleasure, she arched into him as her body fell over the cliff, tumbling into the turbulent waters of her climax, causing everything but the sensation of pleasure to be forgotten and ignored.

At the feel of her body tightening around him, her name soon followed his, as he threw back his head in a primal growl, his body jerking slightly as he emptied himself, losing focus on all but the feel of her pulsating around him.

His head hit the pillow, as his torso fell forward, crushing hers as he collapsed, spent and exhausted, but content like a kitten with milk. He wanted to purr and nuzzle her neck, and figured that he would as least nuzzle in a few minutes, when he regained his strength.

Her hands slid from his sweaty back to fall at her sides, lying limply against the sheets, like the rest of her relaxed, pleased body. The experience had been beautiful, the image of them moving together as one imprinted in her mind, branded for all eternity, and she knew, right then and there, that she had made the right choice.

She was not going to regret anything.

Lifting his head, he withdrew from her body, discarding the used, latex object, before tugging the sheets over their bare forms. Glancing briefly towards the clock as she rolled over, laying her head against his chest, he smiled to himself in the moonlit bedroom. It was precisely 12:00am, December 25th.

"Merry Christmas."

Turning her head to look at the clock, she smiled in reaction, before jerking slightly under the sheets. "Oh crap, I left the TV on." Leaping out of bed, he gleefully watched her bottom as she sprinted towards the living room, gathering her snacks and stashing them away, turning off the unneeded electronics, before rushing back to the bedroom and leaping under the sheets.

"It's cold!"

Laughing, he pulled her closer to him, using his body heat to warm her up, placing butterfly kisses over her face. "Well, it is December, and you did just run through my apartment naked." Playfully, he pinched her bottom, consequently receiving a small, teasing punch from her in reaction. "I love your ass."

Rolling her eyes, she closed them and nuzzled closer. "Sure you do."

Kissing her cheek, he watched as she slowly fell into a quiet, undisturbed sleep. In the silence of the bedroom, watching the snow fall outside the apartment, he smiled to himself, lying back on the bed.

"I love it almost as much as I love you."

**So? So? How was it? I had to sort of shorten the main event of the lemon (le sex scene) simply because, well, how do I write a proper sex scene without making reference to stuff, or making it seem dirtier than R? **

**I tried to not use words like 'nipples' and so forth, and kept the language as clean as I could. I still love how I called Matt's penis a Viking. Haha. It was totally random of me, but I'm definitely keeping it.**

**Anyways, please, if someone seems too explicit for this site, PLEASE tell me which part it is, so that I may correct it ASAP. Thanks.**

**Again: No update until I've gotten at least 3 reviews. Thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	18. Unwrapping a Truth

**Thank you all for such nice comments on my lemon. I was so worried it would be too explicit or something (I tend to make mine a touch too explicit sometimes. But raunchy explicit ones are the BEST! Rawr).  
Nesha, I must say that I absolutely LOVE your lemons! Personally, I think they're better than mine, so I say we agree to disagree, haha.**

**Anyways, Chapter 18! That's all you need to know.**

**Chapter 18**

**Unwrapping a Truth**

He woke to the sensation of warmth and the feeling that his life had changed for the better. Her hair was soft and tickled his bare chest, while her smooth, creamy breasts pressed against his sides, while her face was burrowed against his shoulder. Wrapped in her warm, comforting arms, he knew, right then and there, that he wanted to wake up like this every day, for the rest of his life. It didn't take him long hours of contemplation to realize this, just these mere, short moments in her embrace, holding her close, feeling the warmth of her skin and cool touch of metal to make him realize what he wanted.

Metal? Mimi wasn't made out of metal, was she? But it was so faint, just barely there, almost like …

"Hey Matt."

Her voice was low and husky, almost as though she had woken instantly aroused and ready, her voice as the right, seductive tone, ready to make him climax using only her words.

He smiled down at her, looking at her slightly disheveled figure, finding her to be beautiful in the morning, looking as satisfied as a kitten with cream, languishing comfortably at his side.

Rolling onto her back, she tossed her arms above her head, stretching her entire body, arching slightly, perhaps aiming to seduce him, or simply because she was sore. However, it did create some form of reaction.

A loud groan escaped his lips, and he caught her breasts in his hands, pinching at the metal, semi-circular barbells sticking through their rosy peaks.

"You didn't tell me you had your nipples pierced." His voice had grown lower, hoarse with a sudden onslaught of need, and his breath tickled against her throat, his tongue tracing a seductive, intricate pattern against her flesh. "It's hot."

Giggling, she shifted away from his grasp, causing the blanket to further lower, landing at her hips, and, as Matt followed the blanket's travel, he found another surprise. Inked into her right hipbone, coloured a dark burgundy in hue, the stem coiled slightly at the base, was a rose tattoo.

"Well, I didn't know you had one of those either."

Laughter erupted from her lips, and she grabbed a sudden stitch in her side as tears leaked from her eyes. "Oh…Oh…Matt…You're so…funny," she breathed between gasps.

Confusion glittered in his blue eyes, and he frowned down at her laughing form. "What's so funny? I don't get it."

Attempting to stifle her giggles, she hiccoughed with every third word as she spoke. "You didn't notice – hic – my tattoo and – hic – piercings last night – hic!"

His scowl deepened, but laugh lines appeared on the edges of his eyes. "Now that's not being fair. I was too busy seducing you to notice such little things. You're being unjust!"

"I bet you – hic – didn't notice my – hic – other piercing either – hic! Oh Kami! You look so clueless!" Her laughter grew louder with each word, eyes glimmering with tears of happiness, her breathing coming out in short gasps as though it were painful, but she kept on laughing. This was the best morning of her life; here she was, lying in bed with Yamato Ishida, naked and spent from a night of lovemaking, and they were having fun. Life could not possibly get any better at this very moment.

Growling, he rolled over on top of her, pinning her arms above her. Instantly, the laughter left her throat and eyes, and a low purr escaped her lips while pure, erotic seduction gleamed in her whiskey orbs. "Oh, Matt, well, what's come into you, now."

He teased her earlobe with his teeth, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. "Nothing is coming inside me, but something might come inside you." He pressed his hardened length against her soft stomach.

"Oh. Meow, Matt, I didn't know you knew how to speak dirty." She giggled. "But, you can't do it unless you first find out where my other piercing is." Her eyes gleamed with devilishness at the prospect of him completing her quest.

He nibbled at her throat, causing her body to arch. "Well, now, that sounds like an interesting idea." His hands cupped her full, sensitized breasts. "I know it can't be here." He slid a hand slowly down the flat planes of her stomach, causing her skin and muscles to contract with pleasure. Teasing her bellybutton, he arched a brow at her, as though surprised. "Not here, either. Well, Mimi, I thought you to be a bellybutton girl."

"No, I'm a little naughtier than that."

Letting out a low groan of appreciation, he kissed her stomach, while his hand cupped her mound, searching for that telltale sign of cool metal. Finding nothing but hot, moist heat, he removed his hand as she protested loudly, shifting up to quiet her with a passionate, mind searing kiss, their tongues playing a wild, fiery tango.

He tasted the cool, metallic tang of silver, before withdrawing. "Your tongue!"

Stretching her arms above her head, this time her aim being to seduce. "Why yes, it is. Now, Yamato, are you going to have your way with me or what?"

* * *

Outside, the world was covered in a layer of white snow, as fat flakes drifted from the pale grey skies in a lazy fashion, slowly circling downwards, occasionally swept into a quick dance by a sudden breeze.

Inside it was warm and comforting, the heat on full, the Christmas tree, which had been decorated the day after it was bought, glowing brightly in the midday sun, the ornaments gleaming jovially, twinkling brightly with laughter in the light.

The scent of freshly baked cookies, American style turkey, and pine filled the apartment, the aromas sweet, inviting and homely.

Standing in front of the stove, Mimi wore a small, pink apron over her typical Christmas outfit, which was another sensual Santa disguise. The skirt was short, the fluffy hem barely tickling her mid-thighs, while the bustier top pushed her breasts to a near extreme, creating a great amount of cleavage that Matt seemed to constantly grope at every opportunity. The crushed velvet was always so soft, so sensual against his skin each time he brushed her, and several times he found himself taking her against the wall or on the table as she bent over in her white stocking clad legs, exposing a tiny, revealing a tiny, lacy g-string that seemed to scream "take me off and fuck her".

Of course, he always obliged to the underwear's wishes, each and every time he got the slightest glimpse of them. So far, they had managed to defile the poor kitchen table, the counter, couch, and both walls in the hallway. Of course, he figured that it was only the beginning of one amazing relationship.

Squatting in front of the stove, having learnt her lesson several times, she checked the turkey, before standing and pulling her mid-thigh stockings up a bit, straightening them; they had gone all crooked the last time Matt had decided to indulge himself. Fixing her curly hair, she turned to him, smiling brilliantly.

"There's about another few hours left. How about we open those presents?" At his frown, she laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't get any presents!"

Having been distracted by her appearance, when it seemed as though he came to, it was like a light dawned on his face. "Oh! _Presents!_ I'll be right back!" At those words, he rushed off towards the bedroom in search for those hidden gifts.

Giggling loudly, she glanced over towards the glimmering tree, surrounded by gifts not just for Matt, but for the rest of the DigiDestined as well. She had made sure that they would most certainly not be able to guess their gifts, especially Sora, seeing as Sora's gift was small, but in a huge box filled with bubble wrap. That would most certainly piss the poor girl off, especially when Tai would begin to pop the bubble wrap, which was quite typical of him.

Leaning against the counter, she reveled in the sensations that swirled throughout her body. She had never felt so at home, relaxed, safe, until this very moment. She wasn't certain why, but she knew, somewhere deep down, that something happened to her last night, and it was not just sexual. Matt had somehow managed to gently enter her heart, and had begun to heal the pieces, section by section, until it was slowly beginning to finally heal itself. The barest of his touches sent flames tickling along her body until it felt ignited with pleasure, and every time he spoke, it warmed her heart until it was ready to burst into a fiery mass of love and adoration. Yes, most certainly love; she was positive that this rare emotion was the one currently consuming her very being, and she was absolutely positive that it was directed towards the blond-haired, blue-eyed man of kindness and tenderness in her life. Not that ancient, similarly described man with coldness in his heart, and a blackness consuming his mind.

Opening the fridge, searching for signs of a telltale cranberry juice, she continued to let her mind wander, pulling out the jug, as well as a 2 liter bottle of 7Up. Mixing the two, she thought about the previous night, wondering if Matt had had a chance to think about the events. It had felt so … amazing. So beautiful, like an intricate dance that they had taken part in, something wild, exotic, and ever so beautiful, like a seductive, erotic and fast-paced, yet going slow for a while, before picking up speed, the rhythm increasing quickly.

It was the most amazing dance of her life, their limbs had twisted and tangled, twining around each other in passionate embraces and caresses, and her heart had soared each time he whispered her name, every time his guttural, primal cry filled the air. Each time he challenged her; she rose up and met it head on, bringing him to the joys and triumphs of the world and Universe.

Now, as she stood in his kitchen, Christmas day, making an American-style turkey dinner, preparing for their guests that would arrive in a few mere hours, she felt so at home, in place, like she … belonged.

As she began to stir the drinks, Matt's presence, with armfuls of presents, drew her away from the thoughts within her mind to the reality around her. At the sight of him placing the gifts carefully around the tree, a smile toyed at her lips, and she knew, right then and there, that she wanted to stay with him, forever.

Facing her, he grinned slightly, his eyes doing the usual look-over they had been performing all day. "Well, baby, how about we pretend you just flashed me, and I punish you?"

Laughter burst from her mouth, and, after she placed the mixed beverage into the fridge, she turned, gave him a sensual look, saying, "You'll have to catch me first."

At that, she ran off, with him rushing after her.

* * *

"Oh my Kami, wow! This is absolutely amazing! Matt, you actually cleaned your apartment!"

Tai's cry of amazement was cut short by a gruff grunt as Matt's fist made contact with Tai's shoulder. Mimi giggled, while Sora, fingering the gold band around her left ring finger, a smile playing at her lips as she thought about the previous night's actions.

Mimi had instantly grabbed her hand and proceeded to gawk and awe at the ring, looking at the sapphire glint brightly in the light, oohing and aahing over it like it was the first ring she had ever seen. Of course, it was the first engagement ring any of her friends had ever received, and she felt incredibly jovial and happy for Sora.

Dragging Sora into the kitchen, she rummaged through the cupboards for glasses, while instructing Sora to open the fridge and pull out a bottle of Vodka, and the cranberry mix she had made earlier.

"So, Sora, how does it feel to be called a fiancée now?"

Placing the jug and bottle on the counter the auburn-haired girl smiled broadly. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing; it feels so perfect, so … I don't even have any words for it anymore." Leaning her hip against the counter, she watched as Mimi methodically combined the Vodka with the cranberry mix. "I had so many words to describe the feeling, but they just go away when I really think about it. I mean, I feel so … secure, and happy, and like everything is just so perfect right now." She glanced down at the blue stone shining in its gold holder. "I love it. I love Tai."

"Sora Yagami. It does have a cute ring to it, doesn't it?" Mimi giggled as Sora's face flushed a bright scarlet, before handing her a glass. "Have a sip, tell me if there's just enough Vodka in there, okay?"

Taking a sip, she let the sweet alcoholic beverage swish around in her mouth a few times, before swallowing and taking another swig, giving Mimi the thumbs up while doing so.

Laughing, Mimi went off to make three other replicas of the drink, listening while Matt and Tai talked loudly in the living room. She felt like a hostess welcoming guests into her home, beckoning to come in and feel at home, telling them where to put their jackets, what they would have for dinner, and she wanted, so hard, to say 'my boyfriend' or 'my fiancé' or, even better, 'my husband'.

She wondered if it was just because Sora was engaged that she was feeling such emotions, but something deep inside her told her that she had always wanted to say that, to always feel secure and warm in someone's arms, to hear them proclaim their love for her, to be able to return such love.

Grinning at Sora, she listened as the doorbell rang, and more people came into the apartment, hearing the wrapping paper crackle as they placed the gifts by the tree, talking loudly and vibrantly, listening as Matt pinched Takeru for laughing at the cleanliness of the apartment.

Turning to Sora, having made more drinks and placed them on a tray, she gestured to the living room with her head. "Want to go out there?"

"May as well face the beast now than later."

Laughing, she walked out, ready to face her destiny.

* * *

They gathered around the table, laughing and talking loudly, each of them serving themselves to a spoonful of potatoes, or a large piece of turkey, topping it with cranberry sauce. They were no longer drinking alcohol; they wanted to be sober for the gift giving part of the afternoon, they wanted to remember this time clearly for the rest of their lives. Nobody was sure when she could come back again, if she would ever be able to come back, and they wanted to be able to look back and remember, while smiling happily at the memories. They wanted to remember this as the best Christmas ever, one that they, all eight of them, had spent together in happiness, peace, and relaxation. For the first time ever, as a group, they were not plagued with the worry of attack, or the sudden call to battle; they could sit back, relax, and enjoy the holiday as a family.

Biting into the moist turkey, Jou leaned back in his seat with pleasure, eyes closing with sheer ecstasy. "Mimi! This is amazing!"

"Oh my Kami, I _love_ the potatoes!"

"Wow! The stuffing is awesome!"

Blushing brightly, she swallowed her piece of turkey, before smiling and replying. "Thanks you guys. You're all so sweet. You know, Matt _tried_ to help. But, well, I couldn't trust him in the kitchen when he nearly burnt himself turning on the stove."

Laughter erupted from the table as Matt scowled in Mimi's direction, childishly and uncharacteristically sticking out his tongue at her. "I did not. I was very cautious, and did so turn on the stove right."

Ruffling his hair, she smiled in return, her eyes gazing deeply into his for that one second, and during that entire period of time, all she felt was passion, a flaming desire that coursed through her veins, and a beautiful, crystal clear love.

Tearing her gaze away from his, fearing that she would either cry or leap on him with desire, she took a bite of her turkey.

Across the table, Kari leaned into Takeru, whispering softly into his ear, "Does Matt usually act like that?"

"No, never."

"Do you think they made up?"

"Probably." Takeru grinned jovially. "Heh, heh, they so fucked."

Kari punched him hard in the arm, earning a grunt of pain as a gift. "Jerk. You don't say stuff like that!" She grinned. "You say they either made love or had sex. Jeez. Don't you know anything?"

Sora, who had been picking up bits of Kari and Takeru's whispered conversation, leaned over to Tai, who had been talking loudly with Izzy, while Jou interjected at random intervals.

"According to Kari and Takeru, Matt and Mimi screwed last night." This was kept at a whisper, just so that only Tai could hear.

"What?" He choked on his food, causing Izzy to hit him hard against the back in assistance, while Jou shouted at Izzy, telling him that he wasn't supposed to do that. "What are you talking about, Sora?"

"Look at them." She pointed to Matt and Mimi, who seemed to be in their own world, talking and laughing, her occasionally touching him, either by pinching him or gently brushing her hand against his as she leaned for her dress or the cranberry sauce. His eyes glowed with pleasure and delight, his gaze roaming over her body with a wanting, a deep craving that showed in his turbulent blue eyes, while he would occasionally brush his hand against hers, and, at one point, going as far as brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh shit."

Sora leaned against Tai, watching the newly formed couple interchanged gestures of love. "Merry Christmas, Tai."

Supper continued in such a fashion, discussions ranging from random topics, to serious ones, before returning to odd ones. They spoke of their past Christmases, mostly the better ones, deciding to hide the worst from the others, keeping them a secret for themselves to always dwell upon.

After the table had been cleared, the plates stacked into the dishwasher, they were finally seated in the living room, a tray of freshly baked Christmas cookies on a platter in the middle of the coffee table, as they each took turns handing out gifts.

There were cries of joy as they all took their turns, laughter, and hugs, Sora and Tai exchanging a brief, but sweet, kiss when Tai told her that had to give her his present early.

Mimi began to hand out her gifts, and smiled when Izzy shouted in joy at the sight of a brand new, state of the art laptop and equipment, laughing as Jou gaped upon opening his brand new Treo 750 smartphone, his gape widening as Mimi listed the uses of the phone, which included sending emails and storing documents.

Kari's embrace was warm and caring, filled with happiness and thanks as she received a lovely, porcelain angel figurine with the latest PowerShot Digital Camera. Takeru grinned broadly upon opening his three gifts, which included a soccer ball with Japan's national team's signatures all over it, as well as David Beckham's, a homemade Angemon plushie, and a cheque for ¥9 410.75.

Sora looked ready to cry upon opening the silver box, discovering a silver, shimmering Sakura blossom necklace, and grinned, comparing her signed soccer ball with Takeru's, the two of them arguing childishly over who's signatures were nicer. Tai grinned, gushing over the newest Final Fantasy VII video game – One Winged Angel: Sephiroth's Story, and his grin broadened when he unearthed an ¥11 765.58 ($100 USD) gift certificate to the local game store.

The last one to receive their gift was Matt, who shook his long box, trying to figure out just what could be contained in such a large container. Frowning, he slowly peeled back the wrapping paper, revealing a black, smooth case, which resembled the case of a guitar, a slightly odd shaped guitar, as a matter of fact, where the body would be formed out of sharp, but slightly curved angles.

Still scowling, he snapped open the case, and his blue eyes widened to sheer imitations of Neptune's blue spherical shape. Pulling out the object, he unearthed a black guitar, with blood red bevels and edges; the sharp angles giving it a hardcore, alternative feel to it. Gaping, Matt's jaw nearly hit the floor as he touched the glossy surface of the body, feeling the natural satin at the base of the neck, gently touching the six strings at different times, listening to the dulled sound of the guitar, which would be amplified when attached to his amplifier.

"Mimi … this is … wow, this is one fucking expensive guitar!" He turned to the brunette, who blushed darkly as she fingered the hem of her Santa skirt. "Wow." He inspected the guitar closely, and his eyes fell on certain writing at the base of the body. Following the formation of the silver letters, his jaw permanently glued itself to the floor.

"You got _Steve Vai's_ signature? Oh my fucking Kami! How the hell did you do that?"

The blush darkened on her cheeks, and she continued to fidget with the hem. "Yeah, well, my friends kind of get me into Frank Zappa, and, well, when I got your guitar, I was lucky, because a couple days later I went to another round of the ZAPPA PLAYS ZAPPA concerts, and I got backstage passes, and I … well, knew you liked him and all. So, yeah, I asked him to sign your guitar."

Carefully placing the Avenger SOB Custom made Guitar in its case, he grabbed hold of her and held her tightly in a full-bodied hug, before placing a hard kiss on her cheek. "You're the best!"

Giggling, the vermilion on her cheeks darkened to a purplish burgundy, making it seem as though she were about to pass out any second.

"Okay, how about we finally give Mimi her presents?" Sora announced, shoving a box in Mimi's hands.

Opening the boxes vivaciously, she unearthed a sensual zebra print skirt and black corset from Kari, who she hugged tightly in response, and an adorably pink skirt with the palest of white tank tops from Takeru, who blushed darkly when she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Jou grinned as Mimi exclaimed with joy as she discovered the cookbook and scented candles and body wash, while Izzy received the same hug as Jou when Mimi discovered her new, red iPod and the cutest of all cacti plants, which she immediately named Togemon.

Tai received a punch from Sora and a blinking, flushing expression from Mimi when she found a ¥12 000 gift certificate from Victoria's Secret inside the latest Ayumi CD. Sora turned her attention to Mimi, who gushed over the pure silver necklace with an emerald encrusted Sincerity symbol dangling from the chain, and grinned happily when she discovered the latest, leopard print ballerina-slipper shoes from Aldo.

Matt blushed darkly when Mimi opened his gifts, grinning when he received a tight hug from the first, which was the latest Karaoke system, along with a few Ayumi CDGs. When she opened her second box, her mouth widened and she pulled out a shiny, bright red vinyl piece of material, which unfolded into a short dress. Along the stomach of the dress, to just under the bottom curve of her breasts, it was open, laced together by black string, and there were small, metal hole – similar to those that laces go through – along the low-riding collar. The straps where thick, and she knew that they would enhance her cleavage times one hundred. Furthermore, along with the dress, she discovered a matching pair of thigh-high, red vinyl boots that laced up in the front and possessed a killer, 5" stiletto heel.

Tai grinned a nudged Matt with his elbow. "I bet you can't wait to see her in it, eh?"

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed, punching her fiancé on the arm. "You're such a pervert!"

Mimi blushed darkly at the erotic outfit, before glancing at Matt with apparent lust aglow in her eyes. She knew just why he had bought it, and knew, for certain, that she probably wouldn't be wearing it for long when she put it on.

"I, uh, thought it was sort of like your style … you know, after your Christmas Party outfit and all, and seeing how you have a bunch of, well, vinyl stuff … I thought you would like it when you go out or something." Matt's words were mumbled and spoken in a stammering voice, similar to that of a young, teenage boy about to live his first fantasy.

"Well, I guess it's pretty damn sexy. I'll be sure to wear it for New Years." She winked, and he blushed darkly.

Once the teasing was finished, and the plate of cookies emptied, Mimi felt knots of tension tighten in her stomach as she spotted the final gift, wrapped neatly under the tree, with the nametag on it. She still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do; what if they hated her? What if they shunned her? After all her time with Matt, would that be forgotten when he caught sight of her true profession? Would he kick her out, tell her to never come back ever again? Would Sora simply through their friendship to the garbage? Would Tai take it as a joke, or look at her with sheer disgust? Were Kari and Takeru old enough to know about it? Would they be tormented in their final year, once her secret was out? Or would friends ask them, if they could meet her … if they could fuck her? Would Jou look at her in revulsion, and turn away from her forever? Would Izzy already know about it, or would he gaze at her in utter, absolute awe and confusion?

She didn't know any of the answers, but she did know one thing; they had to know. She could not keep it a secret any longer; she had to tell them what she did, whether it was through showing them, or simply telling them. But she wanted to show them, to show them how beautiful it was, when you looked past the raunchy exterior. She wanted them to see the beauty of it, to know how she felt every time she did it, to realize just how much courage and self-esteem it took to do her job. She wanted them to see.

Her voice sounded distant, detached from her body as she spoke. "I have a special … present for you guys."

She felt as though she were watching from above, watching her own body move to the Christmas, grasp hold of the gift and place it on the table. Watching as her mouth moved, telling them to decide who would open it, why she had this special gift.

"I don't know how you will react. But I'm doing it because I can't keep it a secret any longer … Remember when all of you asked about my job? How I never gave a direct answer? Well … you'll find it under the wrapping paper there."

Matt scowled at Mimi in confusion, but he knew that, even though they had spent one spectacular night together, he shouldn't expect her to tell him all of her secrets immediately. He knew that she kept more than one, and was not ready to tell them rest of them. He could see the anxiety flittering in her eyes, watch as her eyes kept darting to the doors, her body tense as though it yearned to jump up and run for her life. He knew she was scared. But he didn't know why.

Jou was the one who gathered enough courage to pick up the flimsy gift, frowning as he slowly opened it. His eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of the label, before dropping the object on the table for all the world to see, exposing the image to be branded into the minds of those around them for ever.

Each reaction was different and yet the same, all of them were shocked, awed, some confused, others simply frowning in wonder. The image was beautiful, though, a snowy scenario, with a naked, tall tree in the background, the branches leaning over the body as though yearning to touch it. The skin was as pale as ivory, the breasts barely covered by a pair of snowflakes, the juncture of the thighs just concealed by another snowflake-shaped g-string. The legs were long, leading to a pair of thick, stiletto, silver shoes that matched the scene perfectly. The hair was long, in beautiful, lush curls, wrapping about the lean body.

The eyes were filled with a created lust, a bright, glowing whiskey colour that urged the viewers to come forever, to drink in their fill of the lush, full lips curled into a sensual grin.

The words at the top matched the scenario, a bright blue surrounded by black to emphasize the title.

Playboy.

**What did you guys think of her secret? I think it was a pretty damn good one. Oh, yes, for those of you wondering about why she turned off the porn at the beginning, it's because a poster of the cover as in the background. She'll explain it all in the next chapter anyways.**

**I hope you guys aren't disappointed. I know at some times it was probably obvious, but deal with it.**

**I know it was a long chapter, sorry, but I wanted to go through a lot of stuff, get it out of the way before I could finally do this last bit. I hope you're all happy with it!**

**By the way, I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been bombarded with school work, and I just recently hurt myself playing soccer, so I have to see the doctor soon to see if I'll be needing surgery or not. I hope not. Yuck.**

**Anyways, please don't forget my rule: I only update after three reviews.**

**Thanks!**

**Ciao.**


	19. Breaking and Healing

**Oh my goodness, the first day I posted and I got three reviews within, like, three hours. I'm actually quite happy! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I'm glad that you all took it so well! Oh, yes, just a quick little note, I forgot to mention this back in, like, chapter 14 (I believe). The idea for the sexy, red stilettos was actually inspired by DatGurlNesha's lovely fic I Want U****, which is one amazing fic. Also, if you check her profile, ( she has recently come out with a sequel to this fic, and I suggest you read it; it's already amazing! You can always expect great things from her! (Not like she really needs me to advertise anyways, haha).**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 19. Hopefully, I will be able to finish this story soon! It seems to be going on for forever! Which means that I'm super sorry that it's so long. But I've read some that are, like, 30 chapters, and they're chapters were twice as long as mine. How they did it, I have no clue! Haha.**

**Chapter 19**

**Breaking and Healing**

Their expressions were mixed, some blushing vividly, recognizing the woman of their fantasies to be their best friend, while others were confused, blinking at the image on wonder, while flitting their eyes back and forth to the picture and their best friends, wondering curiously whether that friend was actually a nude model.

"Whore."

Revulsion twisted Sora's face in an infuriated snarl, her eyes shining like fiery embers that had become alit with anger and disgust. Her mouth curled viciously in a repulsed scowl, her brows knitted together with the same rage that coursed through her veins, giving her the power and strength she needed to repeat the crude word.

"You filthy whore." She spat the words in Mimi's direction, who had grown paler than usual, her stomach dropping down to her feet. But Sora did not heed the warning signs of a possible mental breakdown. "How … how could you think this is _beautiful_? Only sluts do this!" She picked up the magazine, waving it around furiously. "You're nothing but one of them! A whore!" Flipping through the magazine, she found the index, and gaped. "Centerfold, too? What? Is it a picture of you with your legs spread wide open? How many times have you fucked people working for Playboy? I bet you even fuck the girls!" She threw the magazine viciously at Mimi, who was furiously blinking away tears. "You're nothing to me. Nothing but a fucking whore."

At that, Sora stood and gathered her jacket. "Tai. We're leaving. _Now_!"

Tai glanced apologetically at Mimi and the rest of the group, his eyes showing sheer embarrassment and guilt for Sora's behaviour. Mouthing the words 'I'm sorry', he got up and rushed after Sora, gathering their gifts, and his jacket, before closing the apartment door behind him.

Silence filled the room, tense and tight, as though someone had just died and no one knew how to react. All eyes were on anything but Mimi, who simply sat on the carpeted floor, eyes downcast, glancing at the magazine cover, the image she thought was beautiful.

"Well, uh, oh, look at the time. I guess we better get going, I have to work early tomorrow, and Takeru has to pick me up." Kari stood up, picking up her gifts. "Thanks for the great time. It was awesome, and thanks so much for the presents. I love them. Merry Christmas everyone. Bye."

Takeru followed suit, saying a quick thanks and a kind goodbye, before quickly following Kari out. Soon, Jou muttered his own goodbyes, and Izzy followed suit, leaving Matt and Mimi alone.

* * *

She sat on the ground, looking at the magazine, unaware of her surroundings, unaware of their words, their kindness, their gentle touches, sweet embraces. She didn't hear them whisper their soft goodbyes, and was vaguely aware that their presence was no longer there. Her heart thumped dully against her chest, as though all life had been sucked out of it, the muscle aching, trying in sheer agony to last long enough for the next pump, and the next. Her lungs strived for air, her throat feeling constricted, disallowing access to her twin organs, as they yearned to breathe, to fill up with air and spread it through her body. Her mind was shut, blank, and empty, except for the words that were repeated endlessly, like a broken record.

_Whore._

_Slut._

_You're nothing but one of them._

_You're nothing but a slut._

And so the rhythm, the ceaseless circle of cruelty continued, never ending, lasting for eternity, continuously torturing her into a slow, mental shutdown, bringing her to the very brink of insanity.

_Whore._

_'I am really a whore … a fucking slut. I go off, sleep with Matt, and then tell everyone I work for Playboy. I'm a fucking lying, piece of shit whore.'_

She was unaware of the tears that streamed down her cold cheeks; her taste buds did not register the faint, salty tang of her eyes' rain, her hands completely oblivious to the feel of the repeated _tap-tap_ of the drops hitting her bare flesh. A headache was gradually increasing in strength, but she was utterly oblivious to the pain of the sharp, stabbing pulses that vibrated throughout her entire head.

She was clueless of Matt's movement, as he rose and gathered the tray, placing it in the sink, before putting their gifts away in their rooms. She barely felt the warm, security of his arms embracing her body in a kind, comforting hug, holding her tightly against him.

His eyes were angry, violent blue in her mind, bright and furious, disgusted and repulsed, glowing viciously in the darkness of her mind. His mouth was a thin line, and slowly formed the malicious words, mouthing them to her, whispering them in fury, shouting them in absolute rage. His grip was rough, his hands callused, his short nails digging angrily into her flesh, as he held onto her arms, shaking her violently with each, shouted word. His breath sent shivers of fear spiraling down her spine as it tickled against her ear, slowly trailing down her throat, causing bile to rise up, and she found herself choking it back down.

He would grab her, hit her, he would try to touch her, and she would recoil until he beat her into oblivion. She gasped for air, blood trickling from her lips, her mouth swollen and bruised, body shaking with sheer terror and adrenaline.

He caught her as she fell forward, but this time, his touch had changed, it was softer, gentler, soothing and tender. His thumbs rubbed her arms tenderly as he slowly brought her back to him, his heartbeat steady against her back, his breath soft and loving against the flesh of her neck and face.

Her tormented, whiskey eyes opened, and she saw, through her thick lashes coated with tears, his blue, blue eyes. But these weren't angry oceans filled with fury and revulsion. No, these eyes were the very opposite; they were kind and caring, tender and soothing, comforting and warm, like a cool, safe ocean on a warm summer day. There was no hate, no disgust, and no crude words forming in his mind; there was only sheer love and pride.

But they were so like the eyes in her mind, the eyes of her nightmares, so blue, so much like oceans, but she knew, just simply knew that these ones were different. They were brighter, happier, softer and gentler, while the other eyes were darker, angrier, cruder, and consumed with malicious intent. She knew which eyes she liked better … which ones she loved.

But the other eyes tormented her, haunted her, whether she was conscious or not, they were there, always following her, watching and scrutinizing her every movement, cursing her for being nothing but a … slut. Glaring at her through the darkness, condemning her for being useless and vain, telling her, without words, that she was nothing to him, nothing but a pathetic, worthless whore.

She tried to tell him, ached to tell him, that she was not what he claimed her to be … that she was not worthless, that she held some value, and that she would never, ever sleep around, but he would not listen. She sobbed, begged, fell to her knees and screamed for him to listen, for him not to judge her on what she did, but he refused her every plea. He _knew_ what she was, and he would not let anyone else tell him otherwise; she really was nothing but a pathetic, whore.

"Mimi."

The voice was a soft murmur in her mind, gently beckoning her back to reality, trying to slowly bring light into her void of darkness, self-hatred, and depression. This was not like _his_ voice, this one was tender, filled with love and care, and would never dare spit out crude words at her. This one was sweet and loving, filled with pride of being hers, filled with knowledge that she was not what _he_ had called her.

"Mimi."

Slowly, small beams of light began to break into her cavern of woes, increasing in brightness as her name was spoken again and again, slowly illuminating her world, chasing away the shadows of shame and embarrassment, preying on them like they were nothing but pathetic, little creatures that did not deserve to exist.

"Matt … "

His eyes were back, but this time, they were surrounded by light, by tenderness and love, and they were filled with nothing short of love and anxiety. He worried about her, cared for her, and loved her for who she was. He told her that he was not judgmental, that he would not condemn her for her choice of occupation, and that he would love her no matter what.

Her body was crushed by his embrace, his arms tightening around her body, his face buried in her hair. His voice was choked, muffled by her hair and throat. "Please … don't do that again."

Her eyes widened with shock, and she felt her stomach fall to her toes at the sound of utter fear in his voice. Guilt twisted at her stomach, and she let her eyes fall down to the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry … "

He pulled away, and she instantly felt his warm hands touching her face, embracing her skin tenderly, moving in soft, sweet lines along her cheeks, down her throat, wiping away the moisture that had fallen from her eyes. "You were so … pale. You were barely breathing … I thought you were going to pass out or something … I had no clue what was going on …" He ran his hands through her hair, replacing his touch with soft, sweet kisses. "I was just so scared of losing you."

"Oh Matt," she choked, sobs rising from her throat, and she buried her face against his throat. "Oh Matt! I'm so sorry. I … I didn't know what was going on either. I'm just so sorry."

He held her tightly, gently rubbing her back, placing soft kisses on her hair, reveling in her sweet scent, murmuring tender words of kindness and comfort. "It's all right now … you'll be okay."

She shook her head violently against his throat, the tears increasing tenfold. "No, I won't. Sora hates me."

A heavy sigh left his lips, and he gently pulled away from her, framing her face in his hands, gazing in his moist, whiskey eyes. "Mimi, she doesn't hate you. She's just … confused right now. You know how she can be a bit judgmental from time to time. It'll be all right."

"I hope so."

* * *

The days since Christmas were long, filled with endless chores, constant cleaning and ceaseless hours of sobbing. The tree was down, and New Year's was just a day away, and preparations were being done for the large ceremony. The guests had all confirmed, even Tai, except for one.

Sora.

She didn't want to apologize, but at the same time she did, and Mimi constantly found herself wandering through the apartment's hallways, ending up right in front of Sora's apartment door, waiting patiently, nerves tightening her body, for something … but in the end, she waited for nothing. She always fled, rushing away as fast as she could without noise, flinging herself in Matt's arms to sob away the pain, the agony she felt at the lost of her one true best friend.

Sora had been there for her through thick and thin, especially after their first adventure. She had always stood up for poor Mimi, who was constantly teased ruthlessly, who was always being tortured for maturing late, or for being a touch too happy and bubbly. Sora had always been the strong one, the one defending her against all enemies, and now … she put herself in the same boat as those enemies.

She cursed her, shouted at her, called her infamously crude names, called her crude obscenities that Mimi did not know Sora knew of. Sora had always been so sweet, so innocent, so caring and understanding. This new change, this new light of Sora, had caused nothing but pain and confusion in Mimi since the day the words were spoken.

Tai had come by since, apologizing profusely, running his hands through his mussed hair, hugging Mimi tightly, telling her how sorry he was, how he would try and speak to Sora, to get it through her thick skull that Mimi was not a whore for modeling. Mimi had simply nodded and accepted the kind hugs, before sobbing in Matt's arms once the brunet had left.

The others had come by, too, Takeru and Kari, telling Mimi how proud they were that she had not been afraid to show her occupation, actually happy that she had such self-esteem to do such a job. Jou had hugged her, before confessing that he actually had a couple of copies of the magazine, and had never noticed that his favourite, nicknamed Playboy model Mitzi, was in fact his old crush Mimi. Izzy had blushed darkly, telling Mimi that he had no clue she was so confident in her body to show it off in such ways. He, too, had seen one magazine cover with her on it, and had bought it because he felt she was beautiful. He said that he probably would never look at it the same way, seeing as it was his best friend.

Mimi had blushed darkly through all of the compliments, a part of her happy that at least they understood why she did it, they thought that she was beautiful and not some worthless whore. She felt the happiness increase as they told her they would be available for the big, New Years' party she would be throwing, stating that they would not miss it for the world.

Finally, the day had come, and, all tears having been shed, all headaches chased away with ibuprofen and Matt's tender touch and endless kisses, she was ready to face her friends, ready for a night of fun and excitement.

If only Sora would be there.

She stood in the living room, wearing a simple pair of black, leather pants, and the black corset Kari had given her for Christmas. The corset fit snugly about her torso, pushing her breasts up just enough to create the perfect amount of sensual cleavage, but leaving quite a bit to the imagination.

Matt was wearing a simple pair of black jeans, and he held her hand, watching as she fiddled with the sleeve of his red, long-sleeved shirt, which she had professed to love ever so much, seeing as it unbuttoned, and made his blue eyes stand out vividly.

Kissing her cheek gently, he whispered to her, telling her to check on the mix of hors d'oeuvres cooking in the oven, which were quite the mix of Japanese and American style. Nodding, she turned and left, and, as she pulled out the tray to turn them over, the doorbell rang.

Matt answered it, and a few hushed words were spoken, before the sound of footsteps neared the kitchen. Sliding the tray back into the oven, Mimi stood and turned around, the smile on her face falling dramatically as she noted the auburn-haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Sora."

The girl stepped forward, wringing her hands in obvious apprehension, looking down at the tiled floor of the kitchen, worry aglow in her chocolate eyes. Her feet shifted nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her jeans, while she continued to gaze down, face slightly paler than normal with obvious fear and worry.

"What do you want?"

She nearly spat the words, fury instantly aglow in her vibrant eyes, before turning her back to the girl, changing the temperature of the oven, and setting the timer, doing anything she could to distract herself from the being that stood behind her.

"I, uh, I just want to know something … just one little thing." She heard Sora step forward apprehensively, heard the faint sound of her weight on the floor. "I, just, well … want to know … how."

"How what?"

She kept her back to her, turning to the fridge, opening it and pulling out ingredients for the traditional Japanese osechi. Pulling open drawers, she fumbled through them in search of kitchen utensils that would be used to create the dish.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? That I was randomly stripping in a bar, and some skanky Playboy model saw me, and suggested I go model for Hugh? Or do you want to hear the real story? The one where I'm not stripping? Or do you want to hear the one that condemns me? Make up your mind, and fast. I'm short on patience today."

She heard Matt move away from the kitchen, giving them the privacy they needed for this conversation. Mimi knew that their rift in friendship had only lasted a mere time length of five days, but it had felt like forever, giving her time to gradually replace the woe and guilt into a hatred that poured towards Sora.

"I want, uh … I want the truth."

Mimi turned, daring one glance at the terrified girl, and caught sight of a painful, twisted expression; eyes shimmering with unshed tears and anxiety, hands constantly twisting and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Turning back, she began to chop up piece of avocado, focusing intently on the task as she told her tale. "I was working in a hotel, and I quit; my hours weren't that great, and I was always working overtime. Michael and I had just started dating, and it was really hard to see each other, so I quit. On my last day of work, I was helping set up rooms for Hugh and a few of his models, who would be staying in town for a few days." She switched the avocado for cucumber. "I met with him personally, and he told me I was very pretty and all. He offered for me to come out and do a test shoot, without even asking questions about my social life, my financial status, nothing. He just said that I was a really nice girl, and very beautiful, and that it would be nice to see someone who wasn't just some dirty-minded, crude woman with fake breasts trying to work for him.

"So, I went to work for him, I did a couple photo shoots, he said I was a natural, that I was so confident, that I had a body some girls would kill for, and he offered me a full time job. Just after one shoot."

"So, just like that … you went to work for him? No sending in video tapes, no sleeping with anyone?"

"Obviously not!" She tossed the cucumber into a bowl, turning to cutting up some sweet potato, preparing it to be boiled and mashed for kurikinton. "If you really want to know, go ahead and ask Matt how much I fucking slept around. Ask him how I was virgin up until a few nights ago, and then come back and call me a whore. See how it fits your accusations. See how fucking smart you feel, thinking I'm nothing but a whore." The knife hit the cutting board sharply. "The two of you are both wrong."

Sora frowned at the word 'two', but decided not to ask. Instead, she took another tentative step forward, watching as Mimi sliced up the potatoes with perfect precision, even as her hands shook with obvious, chained rage and hurt. "Can you tell me why?"

She wanted to turn and snarl at the girl, wanted to scream at her, tell her to go away, to leave her alone, but she couldn't; she still cared for Sora, she still considered her a friend. She just couldn't bring herself to go ahead and shout obscenities at the woman who had done just the same five days ago.

"I was quitting my job, I didn't have another job to replace it, Michael was still going to school and we were living together, I needed an income, and quick because Christmas was coming up, and my parents were expecting major, expensive presents. So, I needed a job, and I actually felt … more confident doing it." Tossing the potato into a bowl of water, she placed it on the stove to boil. "Of course, obviously, by your reaction, you wouldn't dream of even trying to understand it, eh?"

"Mimi!" Sora gasped, tears slowly overflowing her pain-filled eyes. "How could you say such a thing? That was horrible!"

Spinning around, she let Sora see all the hurt in her own eyes, let Sora see how much agony had filled her, how much self-hatred had been unearthed and directed towards her, just how much sorrow had consumed her heart the moment the obscenities had been spoken. "You think I'm being harsh? You think me saying that was horrible? Of course you would! You wouldn't even consider calling your friend, your _best_ friend, a whore at all cruel! You would gladly just walk up to me, or anyone else who models, and point the finger, and fucking condemn them as being the typical, stereotypical, high school girl who always wanted to work for Playboy. Do I look like some dumb, fucking blonde _slut_ who waltzes around, parading nude for the whole world to see and fuck at every opportunity? Do you honestly think I'm really a fucking prostitute off the street? Because if you do, you seriously need to get your eyes checked!"

She fought the urge to lunge forward and slap Sora viciously across the face. Instead, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides, her body shaking with fury and agony. "If you honestly think I'm nothing but some worthless, piece of shit whore, then you're fucking wasting your time trying to know all the why's and how's! Just get the fuck out of my life; you're definitely not a good friend."

Turning her back to her, she pulled out all necessary ingredients and began the process of making multiple rice dumplings for the ozoni soup she was planning on making.

Suddenly, warm arms enveloped her body, and a face was buried against her back. Sobs were violently expulsed from the mouth of the person, and their body trembled violently against Mimi's own figure, head shaking furiously against her shoulder blades so sharply it actually began to cause her pain.

Placing down her half-made dumpling, she turned around slowly, and looked down at Sora's tear-streaked face, watching quietly as the girl sobbed violently against her, soaking her top, while smearing her own makeup.

"Sora …"

Mimi's voice was soft, filled with concern, void of all anger and hate that had once filled it. She gently brushed a hand against Sora's moist cheek, wiping away a tear, which was soon replaced by another.

"Oh Sora … please don't cry."

"I … I can't … help it … I'm so … st – st – stupid. I'm so … sorry, Mi – Mimi. P – p – please forgive … me."

Guilt spread through Mimi's body as she realized that she was the cause for Sora's pain, for her hurt, and she held her friend tightly in her arms, caressing her back gently, in a tender, sisterly fashion. "Sora, honey, I forgive you. I just … timed it all wrong. I didn't think … I'm so sorry for calling you a bad friend. Oh, Sora, can you forgive me?"

Sora's head bobbed up and down furiously against Mimi's breast in a violent nod, which actually caused the top of her skull to eventually meet with the bottom of Mimi's jaw. The two jerked with pain, rubbing their injured parts, before laughter began to bubble forth from their throats in unison.

"We must look like we're crazy," Sora choked, wiping away tears as she giggled loudly. "Here I am, crying, looking like some bobble-head, while you're trying to make supper and … Oh Kami, we're both fools, aren't we?"

Mimi continued to rub her jaw, although it was through sheer habit now, as opposed to pain, due to the fact that a smile was plastered against her face. "Yeah, we are." She paused briefly, looking Sora deep in her eyes, a serious expression on her face. Sora immediately stopped in her laughter, gazing up at Mimi's eyes. "Sora … I'm sorry for being so rude before. You were just … probably … really shocked. I suppose you didn't know how to react and all. It was my fault for immediately judging you." Her expression softened. "Sora, I forgive you only if you forgive me. Deal?"

Her worried expression twisted into a bright smile, contentment glittering vibrantly in her moist eyes. "Deal. I forgive you Meems."

"Then I guess I just _have_ to forgive you, too." She smirked. "Now, how about, as an act of apology, you help me make this food? I'm cooking for 6 people, and two strange monsters tonight that eat a lot, so I will need to prepare as much as I can."

Her head bobbed violently once more, and she couldn't help but smile at Mimi. "We were screwed up for a few days, didn't we?"

Waving a hand aside, she turned her back to the girl, resuming her role of making the dumplings. "Yeah, well, at least it didn't last long."

"Agreed."

* * *

Matt listened to the screaming and shouting coming from his kitchen, trying his hardest not to pay any attention to the words of hurt and pain Mimi cried, trying not to imagine her face contorted and twisted with psychological agony and torment, and instead attempted to place all his focus on the task of setting up the sound system for the New Year's party.

But when the sound ceased abruptly, fear overtook his senses; Mimi was in there, with Sora, was really damn angry, and was most likely holding a knife. He tried not to think of Sora, lying prone on the ground, bleeding profusely from multiple wounds caused by Mimi's blade, and instead focused on the wiring for the system.

Once his job was completed, with much distraction as he kept glancing back towards the kitchen, which had been purposely blocked off by Mimi with a thick blanket, her claim being that she didn't want any of the guests seeing the food before it was prepared.

As soon as he heard the sound of someone chopping, his eyes widened with terror and disgust; if Mimi had just killed Sora, then she was most likely using the same knife to make supper. Just the simple thought of that nearly made him sick to his stomach, and he found himself sprinting towards the kitchen.

Stopping at the doorway, his eyes widened like immense dinner plates, and he gaped at the sight before him. Sora stood beside Mimi, the two chatting quietly while making dumplings, smiles broad and cheerful on their faces.

Mimi turned to face the blonde boy who had just decided to barge in on their conversations. "Yes, Matt?"

"Oh, thank Kami, Sora's not dead!"

Confused glittered in the girls' eyes, and they frowned in his direction. "What are you talking about?" they asked in perfect unison, before laughing, fighting hard not to be childish and cry out 'Jinx!'

Still pale, he waved a hand aside. "Oh, never mind."

**There you go. I know, I wish I could've made their, uh, hate last for chapters, but I really want to make this story go a bit faster, you know. It's already quite long, and I don't want to make it too much longer, seeing as I still have quite a bit to write, haha. **

**Anyways, please don't forget my rule: Three reviews minimum, or no update. Got it? Get it? Good.**

**Haha.**

**Thank you**

**Ciao.**


	20. Resolutions

**Twenty Chapters already? Wow. That's pretty damn amazing. Last time I wrote a fic almost this long, it got deleted for too much sexual content. Haha. Damn CRITICAL CRITIC – he/she hated me. I wonder why? Maybe it's my beauty and charm. Haha.**

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm SO sorry I have not been able to update this as soon as I wanted. I've been sooooo busy with so many tests, exams, and everything. All before March Break. Ugh, but I started my break, so, hopefully, I'll be able to update more. It depends on my Harvest Moon madness. Haha. Btw...do any of you guys (I mean, you people who don't have my newest 'rival' JyouraKoumi as a favourite author) think my chapters are choppy? Just curious.  
And about the plot...I've developed it to the best of my ability, and it seems that everybody likes it. I am quite pleased. .**

**Anyways, let's just get straight to it.**

**Chapter 20**

**Resolutions**

Despite the number of people in the apartment under 15, the sheer, small size of the living room caused it to feel crowded, full, and quiet boisterous. Laughter spilled from their throats, giggling and shouting silly sentences, quieting only occasionally to be stuffed with food, which ranged from the ever-famous sushi and sashimi, to ozoni soup and kurinton, ending with buttered, steamed vegetables. Each person held a different drink, ranging from simple water to fruit flavoured Chubai (a soft drink), from Cheerio (another soft drink) to Midori, which had grown famous throughout the Americas in the past few years.

Mimi smiled brightly, happily sipping her delectable, sweet, melon-flavoured Midori. Sora stood by her, the engagement ring glittering as brightly as her happy eyes, taking slow sips of melon Cheerio, laughing cheerfully as Mimi told her a story of her life in America.

Matt's eyes kept glancing off towards Mimi, watching as the girl, who had changed into the zebra print skirt but kept the corset on, chatted happily with a girl she had passionately hated less than ten hours beforehand. Turning his attention to Tai, the two chinked their glasses of Black Nikka (whiskey, 37 alcohol), listening as the ice clinking loudly and their sipped their beverage happily.

Jou and Izzy, both of which drank lemon-flavoured Chubai, chatted happily, seated on the couch, laughing about some story or another, relaxing, which was something both rarely did. All the while, Kari and Takeru stood by the kitchen, Kari watching as Takeru constantly placed his drink aside to take a bit of sushi, which gave Kari a chance to sip at his grape Cheerio, mingling the flavour of grape with her own lemon beverage.

Mimi glanced over at Matt, watching him laugh happily. She was glad that the bruise she had given him a week ago had disappeared just before Christmas. However, she had grown so accustomed to seeing it for those two days that she had completely forgotten it. She sighed softly, and sipped her drink, returning to focus all her attention on Sora.

The ringing of the phone was just barely heard above the music and chatter, and Mimi was first to register the sound and react to it. Nearly lunging for it on its last ring, she just managed to answer in time, speaking in a cheerful, chirpy voice.

"_Moshi_, _moshi_! This is the Ishida residence."

"I want to speak to Matty."

Anger instantly boiled into her system, fueled by the warmth of her alcoholic drink, and her grip tightened on the receiver, glaring at the wall as though she wished for it to burn up into a pile of ashes. Instead of immediately replying, she turned to flash a furious glare at Matt, before returning to the phone.

"Why do you want to talk to him, Aiko?"

"So that we can get together tonight, obviously." She could almost see the girl attempt to scoff, looking at her poorly manicured nails while talking to the 'lowly, pathetic' Mimi.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Yeah, right, _bull_shit. I know, for a _fact_, that he _loves_ talking to me. Jeez, all that dye really messed up your brain."

"At least I have a brain."

"Psh, just give Matty the phone, tell him it's his _lover_."

"So, tell me, then, if you're his 'lover', then does he like it when you play with his nipples?" She grinned mischievously while asking the question, knowingly fully well what the greasy haired snake would say, especially since the answer was going to most definitely be the opposite of reality.

"What a stupid question! Do you even think I should answer? Well, you know what, I will, just so you can know something you will _never_ get to see in real life." She knew that the pause was not for effect, but in fact used as a moment to consider just what Matt might find arousing and not. "Well, he _loves_ it when I play with his nipples. He, like, gets all excited and practically _attacks_ me! Oh, it gets me all hot thinking about it!"

Sarcastic, crude laughter spilled from Mimi's throat at the response, remembering the time when she was attempting to play with Matt's nipples, and he kept trying to fight her off, shouting out that it was nowhere near arousing. "Sure, okay, yeah, and I'm the Queen of fucking England."

"It's _so_ true!"

"Then why did he come home so early Christmas Eve and make love to me? Can you answer that? Can you also answer how he, actually, _hates_ having people play with his nipples? Can you tell me what his tattoo is, on his back? Can you tell me just where on his neck he likes to have sucked? I bet you can't. You know why? Because you're nothing but a lying, piece of shit whore."

"Oh! How … how dare you!" Aiko shrieked the words into the phone, anger and frustration evident in her raised voice. "What a horrible thing to say! Me? Whore? You seriously need to get your brain checked; you're the fucking slut. Pretending to have slept with my Matty!"

"He's not _your_ Matty! And don't even think of calling him that _ever_ again! Got it? Don't call this number, don't touch him, don't go near him, or so help you Kami, I will tear out your greasy hair and pound your face into the ground. Got it? Good. Now, go off and have a nice time alone with your herpes, bitch."

At that, she hung up, satisfaction pouring through her body, a coy, pleased smile plastered to her face. Her blood coursed quickly through her veins at the experience, her body ready for action, adrenaline mingling with her blood, causing her heart rate to increase, her breath to shorten, and her need to double. She needed to find some release for this sudden excitement, and, as her eyes fell on a certain Adonis, she found her prey.

Her lips latched roughly on his, her tongue delving deep into the moist cavern of his mouth, finding his and playing a wild, fast-paced dance, twirling around his muscle, teasing him and taunting him. Her hands grasped his hair aggressively, pulling him closer to her as she pressed her body up against his, reveling in the feel of the hard, muscled planes against her soft, curvy figure. Arousal flared to life, igniting a fire of passion that coursed through her body, causing a tingling sensation to trail from her mouth, down her throat, to latch onto her tightening, enlarging breasts, finally reaching her womb, sending liquid pleasure flowing to soak her delightful comfortable underwear.

His groan only added fuel to her sexual fire, and their kiss deepened, growing rougher with more need, becoming more savage and aggressive. His hands delved into her hair, gripping onto the wavy strands as though his very life depended on it, crushing his lips harder against hers, nearly bruising her.

Just as she thought the passion would reach its peak, would take them in a violent wave that would completely drag them away from reality, she pulled away, her teeth nibbling on his bottom lip, before spinning away to begin a new conversation with Sora by the table.

Matt stood there in awe, eyes wide, breath rapid and short, heart rate spinning wildly out of control, pounding viciously against his ribs. Pleasure coursed through his body, making him hard and ache with need, and he found himself fighting the urge to remove all contents from the table, and take Mimi, right there and then.

It was the sharp whistle that came from beside him that dragged his gaze from the temptress, pulling him back to reality, and to the fact that everybody was gazing at them as though they had, well, really surprised them.

Tai, the whistler, grinned at Matt, nudging him on the side. "Well, that was pretty damn hot."

Jou blushed darkly, looking down at his drink at the notion, while Izzy fingered the collar of his shirt, obviously physically affected by the aggressive display of passion. Takeru was grinning at Kari, who was currently fending him off with a two-pronged fork, waving it around viciously. Sora imitated Tai, grinning at Mimi, who had just resumed her previous stance by Sora's side.

Matt's blush grew darker than Jou's, and he swallowed thickly, clearing his throat loudly, trying to find some way or another to distract the others from what had just occurred.

"Oh, Matt, yeah, I almost forgot to tell you something."

The words from Mimi sounded normal, as though she had not just ravaged his mouth with her own, plundering for pleasurable treasure. He glanced at her, watching as his siren shifted slightly, adjusting her hips so she stood in a tantalizing, erotic pose.

Clearing his throat, he prayed for normality in his voice and responded; "What is it?" He nearly heaved a sigh of relief; he sounded quite the opposite of how he felt.

"Some dumb bitch called, claiming to be your lover, so I set her straight."

Confusion glittered in the eyes of all males in the apartment, and their mouths turned into frowns in unison as they wondered just who Mimi could be talking about. However, Sora jerked at the words, gaping at Mimi.

"Aiko dared to fucking call here? What the fuck did the bitch want?"

Mimi waved a hand aside as though it had barely affected her, but the mischievous, angry glint in her eyes told the room otherwise. "Oh, she just claimed to be dear _Matty's_ lover, fucking bitch. So, I basically set her straight, you know, told her Matt and I made love, told her how he actually _hates_ having his nipples played with, you know, the whole shebang."

Matt's blushed increased furiously, darkening to a deep, burgundy-vermilion, causing him to look very much like a bruised tomato. He fidgeted on the spot; shifting from one foot to the other, before taking a big gulp of his whiskey.

Laughter bubbled from the mouths of those witnessing, tears springing to their eyes, leaning on one another for support as they laughed until they could no longer breathe and got stitches in their sides. Sora's face turned a bright, vibrant red, as she blushed, grasping onto Mimi tightly for support, while Jou and Izzy leaned on one another, panting for air. In the midst of it, Jou actually managed to pull out his asthma puffer, and take in a few puffs, before laughing out a white cloud of the medicine.

Mimi grinned from ear to ear, while Matt gave her one of the most devilish, vengeful looks she had ever seen, causing her stomach to drop, and her body to tingle with sudden need. She knew that he was going to get his revenge, and it most probably was not going to be very nice.

"Uh, Matt, you know that I care, right?"

He simply nodded, before taking another swig of his drink. "I know."

* * *

Excitement consumed the air, the television on full blast, as they watched the scene going on in central Tokyo, watching the crowd shout and cry with cheer, jump up and down with anticipation as the final minute began. 

Tai fingered Sora's ring, smiling down at her as he waited for the final seconds, for the moment when he would be able to kiss his love, and when he would be able to say, for the first time ever in 2010, that he loved her. He wanted the first words she ever heard to be "I love you, Sora," not just a simple "Happy New Year" from him, but something from the heart that would make this New Year memorable for all years to come.

Matt kissed down the side of Mimi's throat, quietly whispering to her what he would do as soon as the others left, what she would experience within the first few hours of the New Year. She leaned her body back against the hard planes of his, reveling in his masculine scent, in the rough, muscular feel of his body.

Jou and Izzy chatted amiably, wondering if they were ever going to get the girls they wanted that year, telling each other that they should set the other one up, and then laughing at one another at such thoughts.

Kari and Takeru held hands, gazing intently at the television with sheer anticipation, waiting for that moment when they could kiss each other, be in one another's arms for the last time in 2009, and the first time 2010.

"TEN SECONDS!"

"Ten!"

Sora inched closer to Tai.

"Nine!"

Matt paused in his ministrations.

"Eight!"

Tai turned to face Sora.

"Seven!"

Kari leaned into Takeru's arms.

"Six!"

Jou and Izzy paused in their laughter to join.

"Five!"

Mimi turned around in Matt's arms.

"Four!"

Takeru held Kari closer.

"Three!"

Tai brushed a strand of hair from Sora's cheek.

"Two!"

Matt cupped Mimi's cheek.

"One!"

"I love you, Matt."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

They cried the words in unison, Tai whispering his words of love to Sora, before they embraced tenderly in a soft, yet passionate kiss. His hands dug into her short hair, stroking the back of her neck as her lips teased his into a needy arousal.

Jou and Izzy clasped hands, hugging each other and patting one another's backs, laughing and grinning at the New Year.

Kari and Takeru shared an innocent, yet sweet, kiss, his touch tender, her eyes shutting softly to block out all the world and focus entirely on this beautiful, love-filled embrace.

Matt grinned down at Mimi, before brushing his lips against her softly, in a sweet kiss, before slowly increasing the passion, his tongue dancing with hers in a slow tango, his lips remaining soft and smooth against hers, not wanting it to be a bruising kiss but a loving one. His hands tightened their grip in her hair, before slowly sliding down her spine, sending shivery tingles throughout her body.

She leaned into the embrace, her lashes soft and dark against the paleness of her cheeks, her arms twined around his neck, half for support, and half for romanticism. Slowly, she pulled away from the kiss, tenderly nuzzling his throat, almost purring with delight.

"I really do, Matt. I really, honestly do."

"I know." He leaned forward, capturing her lips in another tender embrace.

* * *

_'I want to save up money so I can marry her.'_

_'I want to have a child someday, soon.'_

_'I want to perform my first life-saving, miracle."_

_'I want to make more time for friends and family.'_

_'I want to realize my dreams.'_

_'I want to do what I want in life.'_

_'I want to tell her I love her.'_

_'I want to stay with him forever.'_

The resolutions went on and on, in a continuous circle, made every year at the shrines as the slips were placed, as they prayed and rang the bell for prosperity and luck in the New Year, before turning to face one another, each clad in a traditional kimono, and walking away, holding hands, or talking cheerfully amongst each other.

He fingered her ring, thinking of his resolution, smiling to himself, knowing that he had already begun the process, having already saved up several thousand yen for the ceremony, hiding them away in a Safety Deposit Box in the bank.

She smiled as his hand touched hers, gazing up at him with bright, shimmering eyes. She wanted so much to be a mother, to be able to hold a child in her arms, to tell the world that this was _hers_, not someone else's, but _hers_. A child she worked to have, a child that she gave birth to, a child that was her blood. She wanted to tell him so bad, but feared his reaction. However, she resolved to tell him, and to demand that he aid her in making her dreams a reality.

He grinned from ear to ear, tugging his kimono into a more comfortable placement, thinking of his life. He had helped others, he had eased their pain, slowed down their process of agony and deterioration, but he hadn't done the one thing he wished to do. He hadn't saved them. He knew that he had come close, but now, he planned on doing it, on acting upon it and becoming a saviour to them.

Running a hand through his short-cropped hair, he smiled, glad to finally be able to relax for the next few days, knowing fully well that he intended on achieving his dream and making his resolution a reality. He had friends, he had a family, and he wanted to be able to enjoy as many moments with them as possible.

She felt his warm fingers twine with hers, and she let out a soft, quiet sigh as images and reveries filled her mind. She wanted to teach, she wanted to marry, and she wanted to be a mother one day. She had so many dreams to realize, and she wanted to make sure that all of them would come true, one day or another, so long as it was before she died.

He gripped her hand tightly; glancing at her relaxed face, smiling down at a person he passionately loved and cared about. It had gradually grown harder to make his own decisions, to move away from what others wanted him to do, to him achieving his own goals. But this year, it would be different, he would stand up and fight, and he would be able to tell the world that he was able to live his own life the way he wanted to.

His arm twined around her waist, keeping her as close to him as possible, his eyes traveling constantly from the sidewalk to her face, watching the wind blow in her hair, gazing at her beautiful, pensive expression. He had never felt this way about someone; he desperately feared to lose her, and constantly ached to be by her side. He wanted to please her, to ease her pains, and he wanted to tell her his most deep, yet brightest, secret. He wanted to answer her confession with one of his own.

She was sick of being away, sick of being far; she wanted to stay here, to be in his arms forever. Ever since he first touched her, she felt a passionate love like no other, and had resolved, then and there, to show and tell him just how she felt. She feared that he did not feel the same way, but she knew, just knew, that he did. She dreamed of him, one day in the future, falling down to one knee, opening that velvet box and showing her the most beautiful ring ever. She wanted to be his, and only his, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

"Matt, I need to talk to you about something." 

Rolling over onto his side, secure and warm under the comforter, his held his head up with his hand, gazing down intently at the petite woman lying beside him. Apprehension filled her eyes, and her teeth gnawed at her lower lip. Instantly, his stomach lurched at the sight of her eyes, fear beginning to course through his veins, as anxiety was unleashed into his system.

"What is it, Meems?" He attempted to remain calm, to keep his voice from wavering with fear, and, fortunately, he managed to succeed.

Glancing down at the blanket, she sighed heavily, her heart aching with a sudden pain, her stomach twisting into knots as anxiety filled her, following by a cement coating of depression. Her hands shook involuntarily as she forced herself to sit up, tugging the blanket up to cover her naked body. Running her digits through her hair, she took in a slow, deep breath, attempting to calm herself to the best of her ability.

"I … I need a ride to the airport in two days."

The knotted stomach feel past his knees, tumbling viciously all the way to his toes, followed by a furious, woeful shiver that consumed his entire being. All functions in his brain ceased, and his heart pummeled against his chest, causing his breath to shorten as his dreams came crashing violently down.

"W … what?"

"Matt … I need to go back to America." It hurt, so much, to say it, to tell him that she would be leaving, to tell him that they had to be separated. She was still confused why, but something inside her told her, whispered to her, that it was because she loved him. "I … I have a life there. I have a job, I have friends … my family is back there. I can't just drop everything, sell my stuff, and stay here forever." She looked down, playing with the blanket, tears burning her eyes, her stomach twisted violently, her vision blurring into grays, all emotion sweeping away except for guilt, hurt, and regret. "I'm sorry … it would just be … impossible for me to stay here right away."

He felt sick, felt the sheer pain of the situation rise within his body, consuming his every being, numbing all his senses until all he could feel was absolute despair. She was leaving him … after all they had been through … she was just going to get up and leave, like that.

"And I guess I have no choice in the matter?" His voice was strained, making it quite obvious that he fought back the emotions surging through him, that he did not want to appear hurt or weakened by her words, by her actions.

She choked back her sobs, turning her head further away from him, hiding in shame and self-hate. "I'm sorry …"

**So, what did you guys think? I'm so sorry it took so long. I was almost done this chapter, like, a week ago, and then all the schoolwork just hit! Like a huge sledgehammer to the face or something, haha.**

**But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember by three-review rule. Thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	21. A Thousand Words

**Wow! I'm so happy, thank you all for all the beautiful reviews! I can't believe I've finally reached 100!!! There should be a celebration. Haha. I'll celebrate Friday…at my friend's party. Lol.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure how this chapter will be, and I've been going through major, crazy mad writer's blocks for a while, but, hopefully, this will turn out good.**

**So, yes, here we go. (By the way, the Chapter Title is from the song "A Thousand Words" by Savage Garden. Call me a loser, but I really enjoy their music.)**

**Chapter 21**

**A Thousand Words**

He watched as she counted the items, stuffing the articles into her suitcase, scowling down at the object as though it dared to offend and go against her wishes. He didn't like the scene, didn't like watching as she gathered her clothing and began to put it away. He wanted to go over, to throw everything across the room, and yell, scream at her for even considering leaving. He wanted to cry, to shout, and to hit something, to fall to the ground in despair as his world crumbled and fell apart around him.

But instead, he watched and listened, leaning on the doorframe for support, and did nothing to stop what he felt was the inevitable.

He did not tell her he wanted her to stay.

He had so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, but he couldn't even think of a thousand words to tell her, a thousand reasons to give her to make her stay, a thousand actions that might make her reconsider.

A thousand words weren't enough to tell her he loved her.

Wiping at the sweat that had formulated on her brow, she sighed heavily, tightening the straps on the bag. "Phew, I was scared that I was going to have to buy a new bag."

He couldn't help but smile at her, crossing his arms as he watched her drag the suitcase to the doorway.

"Well, maybe it's because you bought too much stuff?"

Pouting, she stuck her tongue at him, before gathering her shower supplies, walking past to get a towel from the hall closet.

"It's not my fault I like to shop."

He simply frowned in reaction, slightly confused before making it known to her. "I thought you packed that stuff already?"

"Nope, they got in a separate bag that I'm putting with my carry on bag. Besides, I want to smell nice and clean tomorrow, so that nobody thinks I smell funny or something."

He followed her as she walked into the washroom, watching as she stripped off her jeans and t-shirt, growling with approval at the sight of her long, naked back, and her creamy, bared skin.

"Oh really? And right now…you're not just showering to try and get me naked with you, are you?"

"Oh, no, not at all." Her voice held a hint of laughter, and she ran her hands through her hair, keeping her back to him the entire time.

A gasp escaped her lips as he snuck up behind her, sliding his hand between her legs, testing for a sign of arousal. He groaned aloud as he found moisture gathered at the juncture between her thighs, and felt her lean back against him, thrusting her hips gently against his hand.

"Matt … let me at least get into the shower."

He let out another groan in response, his vacant hand traveling to grasp a full breast. "Oh, you know I love it when you talk dirty."

She laughed, pulling away from his touch, giggling at his attempt to sound vaguely erotic. "I totally did _not_ talk dirty, Matt. You're so silly." Turning her back to him, she leaned into the shower, turning on the hot water, before turning on the jets. "I'll see you later." She winked, before climbing into the stall, bringing in her shampoo and other cleaning necessities.

"Oh no, you don't." His words were growled, before he stripped down, tossing his clothes aside and climbing into the shower beside her.

Instantly, his hands were on her, causing cries to escape her lips as he toyed with her breasts, teasing her folds, causing the flow of moisture of increase at the feel of his fingers taunting her sensitive skin.

"Oh, Matt."

Her moan did it, it snapped at his control and he spun her around, pressing her back roughly against the tiled wall, sliding her up, forcing her legs to twine around his waist as he pounded deep and hard within her.

"Ah!"

The cry was following by the sensation of her nails digging sharply into his back, her head thrown back in delight and pleasure as the sensations overwhelmed her senses, consuming her very being.

He buried his face against her throat, digging his teeth against her flesh, biting and sucking, teasing and taunting, as his thrusts grew faster, stronger, his entire body tightening as he neared his climax.

"Oh! Matt!"

Her cries and convulsions tugged him over the edge, and his primal growl filled the air with her feminine moans as he poured his life into her.

It took several moments for the haze to clear and reality to sink back in, her legs falling limply to touch the tiled, porcelain floor, her head resting on his shoulder for support as her body slowly regained its ability to feel and sense.

As their hearing return, the loud banging hit their ears, and Matt cursed loudly as he heard Tai's voice from the entrance of the apartment.

"Matt! I hear you guys! Stop fucking and let me in, god damn it! You promised we would hang today! Now stop being a jerk and open up!!!"

Laughter spilled from Mimi's mouth at Tai's words, which had caused the poor, blond boy to blush a dark vermilion.

As he stepped out of the shower, scowling at the floor, she giggled at him, sticking her head out of the door. "You started it."

He turned to tackle her against the wall again, showing off his returned arousal, causing her to blush slightly. Instead, he pointed at her, revenge glinting in his eyes. "I'm so getting you later."

"Oh. Well, then, I may as well punish you now..."

Stepping out of the shower, she smiled up at him, her lips curled seductively, beads of water dripping off of her naked body. He let out a low groan of pleasure as her hands caressed his member. The groan turned into a primal growl as she took the hardened body part into her mouth.

"Oh, shit...Tai can wait."

* * *

"So, she's really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

Matt shifted his position, aiming and firing the gun at his target, hitting the deer dead on.

The score flashed onto the screen, and he turned to sip at his beer. "Apparently she's got some great and amazing life back in the States. Go figure. I bet she had a husband or something."

Tai laughed aloud at it, before focusing his concentration on the screen, aiming for the moose. Missing, he cursed before turning to Matt. "I doubt it. She seems to really like you."

"Like me? You remember what I told you! On New Year's, she said she loved me." He took his shot, hitting the moose on the side. "I mean, if she really meant it, wouldn't she stay?"

Shrugging, Tai watching as the screen listed their scores before calling it a Game Over. "I'm not sure. Remember, Sora told me she loved me, and then went out with you. Look where we are now."

Picking up his beer, he led Tai over to a 'restaurant', where they ordered Americanized nachos, and sat down at a table.

"Yeah, but you two are different. I mean, you guys really loved each other, and she was just confused. I mean, sure I know I look way better than you, Tai, but she loves you, not me. There's a difference."

"I don't get it." He took a bit of the nachos, pausing. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that Mimi's liked you since we first went to the Digital World. I'm willing to bet your situation is the same as Sora's and mine, where she's all confused and shit."

A coarse laugh left Matt's lips. "Ha, sure, all right, and I'm the King of fucking France. I'm telling you, she's probably got this amazing, great life in American, and she wouldn't give it up for even another day with me." He pointed at Tai using a chip drenched in cheese. "I'm serious. I bet I was just some entertainment while she was away. And to think she was a virgin."

The brunet choked on his nachos, coughing loudly as Matt scowled at him, watching as the boy gasped for air, swallowing a couple mouthfuls of his Coke – he was driving after all.

"A … virgin? Mimi?"

Matt shrugged in response, taking another bite of the food. "Yeah, she was. Why?"

"But, wasn't she with Michael for like, two years or something?"

"Apparently it was only a few months."

Tai arched a brow at Matt, frowning at the blond boy. "Are you sure she was a virgin? I mean, maybe she's just tight or something."

Hitting the boy, he scowled in reaction, glaring daggers at the brunet. "No, she wasn't 'just tight', fuck Tai, you're such a pervert. If you want to know, I felt her hymen and all, okay?"

"Oh, you mean during the preparations?"

"For fuck's sake, you're hopeless, Tai."

He grinned in response, stealing the last of the nachos. "Yeah, so?" Leaning forward, he took on a more serious note. "But, seriously Matt, what are you going to do? Are you just going to let her go? You're not even going to tell her how you feel?"

The blond sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair, twirling the beer bottle between his fingers. "What can I do? She has a life back there, her family, her job, her home, everything is there, and the only thing here for her is me. Seriously, when you compare the two, measure them up, it becomes obvious why she's going back."

"No, it doesn't, it's not obvious at all! Fuck, Matt, you really have to get your act together and stop being so … emo!"

"Emo?"

"Yeah, so what? You're being emo. Next thing we know, you're going to start writing sad, gloomy songs about your relationship, and you'll cry every time sing, and next thing we know, you're crying while you have sex! So stop being emo now, and stop it from progressing! It's like some disease." Tai shuddered. (A/N: I have nothing against emos whatsoever, but, well, this is happy-go-lucky Tai talking about them … so. Yeah. Sorry to anyone who was offended.)

Matt laughed loudly, smiling brightly at Tai. "You're strange, Tai, but you make sense." He grinned. "Thanks."

Confusion glittered in Tai's eyes as Matt stood, tossed his bottle in the garbage, and challenged the brunet to a game of Air Hockey.

* * *

_One day later …_

He lay back on the bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, questioning the world, questioning his actions, his emotions, his very being, wondering why, asking why. His body had grown numb, almost as though it was constructing some form of immunity, blocking out all viruses, all crude bacteria that might threaten his breaking heart. The bacteria came in form of words, of touches, caresses, which possessed such unimaginable power that it made him fall to his knees, causing tears to spill from his eyes in sheer anguish and despair.

She was leaving.

Forever.

She had never actually said 'forever', but he knew, deep down, that she would never return to him. What did he have? Some small apartment, and a job as a stock-boy in the local grocery store, and just barely enough income to pay for his rent and food; he had been lucky to have saved up just enough for the Christmas gifts, even though Sora had to help pay for a few.

Mimi … she probably had a mansion, some huge, million acre estate, a house in Prague, and probably an island somewhere in the Caribbean, she was a model, a Playboy model to boot, and the gifts she had gotten for Christmas had probably not even made a dent in her savings.

No, when he really thought about it, a grocery clerk and a Playboy model did not belong together. They were like oil and water; they were far too different, had different lives, and were just not meant to be.

So why did it hurt so much to even think about saying goodbye? Why did a piece of him die as he watched her pack? Why did his heart bleed when she said she had to go?

How could her words, her touches, hurt him so much, if they weren't meant to be? How come every time she touched him, every time she looked into his eyes with love and need, he just _had_ to return the emotions? What was it about her that made him cry? That made him hurt? That made him love?

"Matt …"

Her voice was a whisper, a soft murmur breaking through his melancholic thoughts, shredding away all of his barriers, breaking them apart to sneak within his heart, to play on the strings, to tease him into a smile.

"Matt? I have to leave soon … please … make love with me … "

Their touches were soft, their moans gentle cries in the morning silence, their kiss passionate but chaste. His hands were tender as they touched her, caressing her breasts, teasing her into a panting, passionate climax. Her nails were soft, gently teasing the flesh of his back as he rose up above her, digging ever so slightly into his skin as he eased himself into her tight folds.

He was soft, tender, not wanting to bruise her petals, treating her like the most beautiful flower he had ever seen, keeping his kisses feather light against her flesh, gasping out words of need, whispers of joy.

She rose up to meet his every slow thrust, twining her long, smooth legs around his body, urging him deeper, but keeping the situation tender, not wanting him to rush, wanting to remember this beautiful moment for the rest of her life.

Her eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the sensation of him buried deep inside her, gasping out his name with every gentle thrust, arching back against his body, letting out soft cries of pleasure and joy.

"Oh … oh Matt … Yamato …"

He paused for a moment, grasping her hands with his, keeping their digits twined together as he resumed the slow, pumping movements, watching the pleasure play across her face.

"Mimi … look at me."

Her eyes flittered open, and he watched the passion play in them, watching as the whiskey aged and darkness with pleasure, her eyes becoming turbulent with increasing need as her climax neared.

"Mimi … I love you."

The words were soft, a mere murmur, the silence before the storm as their cries rose up in unison, their bodies breaking with pleasure, the climax rolling over them like gentle waves on a beach. Their names became one in the air, their gasps loud and pleasure-filled, their hands twined tightly, and their eyes focused on one another, watching each other with love.

* * *

The airport was crowded, as it always was, but this time, it felt as though they were all watching them, scrutinizing their every movement, whispering about them, telling the world that she was leaving him, for good.

Their eyes followed them, their ears perking as they heard the footsteps approach and grow distant, their hands covering their mouths as they murmured to one another about the witch who had stolen his heart, and left him to bleed.

She felt like she was a siren, a succubus, created simply to pleasure and steal, to bring him to a crying climax, and then disappear with his heart and soul, leaving him to decay in an ocean of woe, a blood red sea of pain.

She was ugly, just like Michael had told her every second of her new, exposing life; she was nothing but a whore. She used her beautiful exterior to lull in prey, and take what she wanted before leaving them dry and dead.

His words whispered in her mind, becoming a mixture of sentences, cruel, violent words that hurt and pained, that caused tears to brim in her eyes even as she printed up her ticket from the automated machine.

But she smiled at him, smiling that sweet, sorrowful smile that told him she was hurting, that she pained at the idea of leaving him, but she had to. She just couldn't get up and leave one world for another, at least not without making arrangements.

She really did not want to go back; there were too many painful memories there, at the big, empty house, too many rooms that were white, too many days where the outside world was dark, too many mirrors, and too much pain.

But she had to go back; it was almost like a duty, she had to go back, had to go and look pretty, to expose herself to the public, and pretend she was happy. She had to go and put back on the fake smile, tell her eyes to lie to the public, and perform an Academy Award Winning act.

She had to return to the lies.

Even if it meant pushing the truth aside.

Just for a while.

But it was going to feel like eternity.

His arms were tight around her tiny frame, hugging her close to his body, burying his face in her hair, reveling in her sweet scent for the last time. Tears burned at her eyes, sliding down her cheeks as her control faltered, and her hands tightened against his shirt, grasping holding of something, anything, that would help her keep hold on the world.

He was so warm, so comforting, he made her feel so secure and happy, so why was she leaving? Why was she saying goodbye? Just a few moments ago, she was so sure, but now, in his arms, hearing him whisper tender words to her, she was uncertain.

"Mimi, I love you."

She heard him choke out the words, and pulled back, looking into his glossy eyes, watching as the oceans fought back the urge to overflow, the emotions playing violent, cruel games with his mind.

Her smile faltered, sliding down to form a saddened frown. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his as they called for the passengers. She whispered the words back.

"I love you too, Matt."

He held her hand as long as he could, watching as she walked away from him as far as she could, until she gave him a bright, cheery smile.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

He nodded, and let her fingers slip out of his grasp, as the tears streamed down his face in waterfalls, his heart breaking into small shards that cut him, that made him bleed, and he watched as she turned her back on him, walking away from him.

He didn't see the tears fall down her cheeks, didn't see her chest gasp for air she walked away, and didn't see the pain in her eyes as she feared she might never see him again.

Instead, he turned, wiping furiously at the tears, trying to walk away from the best part of his past.

**There you go. That's it, Chapter 21. I think the best part of it all was the last bit. And I gave you all two mini-lemons. How about that? **

**Like always, please don't forget about my comment rule. Thanks.**

**Ciao. **


	22. Much Needed Realization

**First off, I'm considering rewriting my last chapter, simply because I – like Mjolnir.G – felt it was too rushed, and I really don't think I properly showed the emotions like I wanted to. I'm confident that some parts were good, but others were definitely 'off' to me.  
So, maybe once I'm done, I'll probably rewrite it, and replace the existing one with my new one. That's all.  
Update: By the way, I almost FREAKED out. Okay, so I started this story in school a few days back, and today, when I was looking for my USB plug with the info saved on it, I couldn't find it. Luckily, I found it, but I was ready to cry. **

For those of you who thought I was done, I'm not! I might have a chapter or two left, depending on how much I write at this moment. I'm still iffy about how to bring this story to a close, but I know how I'm finishing it. So … yeah!

**Note: It's in Matt's POV, for those of you who are slow, and can't see the obvious. **

**Chapter 22**

**Much Needed Realization**

_'It's so cold. So … empty. Why does it feel so lonely? There's so much here, so much space taken up by objects, and yet there is … so much … nothingness. Why does it no longer feel crowded and cramped? Why does it feel like I have nothing at all anymore? Why do I feel like nothing?_

_'Am I always going to be this confused? Asking so many questions that have so few answers? Will my mind forever be stuck in this limbo, always wondering, never understanding?_

_'Why do I feel so numb?_

_'Why did she leave?_

_'Why did it hurt so much? Why _does_ it hurt so much? Why won't it all just go away?_

_'I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Ever since I saw her … saw her smile, her eyes, heard her voice … touched her skin. Ever since those few seconds, minutes, hours, days, I have been so utterly confused. But why, why now? Why is it that my brain shuts down every time I see her? Why does my body go into overdrive every second I think about her? What is it about her that does this to me?_

_'I know the answer._

_'At least, I like to think I do._

_'I love her._

_'And now she's gone._

_'God damn it! Why did you have to leave me? Why did you spend the entire month making me smile, teaching me to love again, and then just get up and leave like it meant nothing to you? Did it mean anything at all to you? Or did you just use me for a good fuck? Was that why you never told me you were a virgin? Was that why you always wore such revealing clothes? Was that why you smiled at me like I was the only person you saw in a crowd? _

_'For fuck's sake, you confuse me._

_'How can you act like it was nothing? Like it meant nothing to you? How could you not cry when I've cried oceans for you? How could you just walk away, without a second glance, and leave me here … alone? Do you even regret it? Do you even feel pain? Or are you just some siren … some succubus … using me and then leaving me for dead?_

_'I thought you loved me._

_'You told me you loved me._

_'But you didn't on that last day. _

_'You didn't even whisper it to me when you left. You didn't say it back when I confessed my feelings. You just stood there, smiling that bittersweet smile, and said goodbye. You didn't even say '_See you later;'_ you said '_goodbye'

_'Does that mean you're never going to try and see me again? Does it mean that you really don't care – that you'll never care – and that you don't even want to see me again? Is that why you said goodbye? _

_'Are you afraid? Afraid like I was? Were you afraid that you could possibly love something in the world? Or did someone tell you that could never love?_

_'Did somebody hurt you once, a long time ago? Did they plant that seed of fear inside of you? Did they water the seed, let it bloom into hemlock, watch is poison your body and soul? Did they take the flower, crush it and stamp on it, and feed it to you? Did they hurt you, push you to the ground, and tell you that nobody could possibly ever love you? Did they hit you and curse at you? _

_'Is that why you're so afraid? Are you afraid that I will hurt you?_

_'Are you afraid that I won't love you?_

_'Or are you afraid that I do love you? But that I will love you the same way he did?_

_'Who is it? Who hurt you? Was it _him_; that stupid American jerk? Is that why you're so afraid of me? Is it because we look alike? Would you be afraid if Tai loved you? What if Izzy loved you? What if Jou still loved you? Would you be afraid of them? Or are you just scared because I look like him? Because I have blue eyes, I have blond hair, and I just remind you of him? _

_'I shouldn't. _

'_I'm not like him._

_'I'm not Michael._

_'And you should know that._

_'It hurts to think that you believe I might hurt you. It tears my heart out. You hurt me, Mimi; you really cut me deep this time. Why did you have to use the sharpest knife in the drawer? Or did you actually use the bluntest blade? To be honest, I think that it was as blunt as a butter knife, and as rusty as ancient metal; it hurt too much for it to be sharp, sterile and precise. You cut out my heart, and took it with you. _

_'Do you think you'll ever say you're sorry?_

_'Or are you just going to bask in the glory of wounding a poor, defenseless soldier?_

_'I just wanted to love you. Is that too much to ask? I just wanted the opportunity to hold you in my arms, to tell you everything will be okay, to say that I love you. Is it really too much?_

_'Do you even understand what I'm trying to say? What I'm trying to tell you. What I want to tell you. Do you even know what I am telling you? Or will you just sit there, with that smile on your face, pretending that everything is all right? Are you always going to be able to pull off that 'look', the act of ignorance, or do you think that one day, you'll be able to admit to yourself that maybe some things aren't as they seem? That maybe you do have it in your heart to love someone, and that person you love won't dare hurt you? _

_'Of course not, that's impossible._

_'You could never love someone like me._

_'Isn't that why you left me? _

_'Isn't that why you only said 'goodbye'?_

_'Isn't that why you took back your words?_

_'Isn't that why it hurts so much to love you?_

_'Will you ever love me?_

_'I know that I will always love you._

_'Please come back to me … show me your smile, show me your eyes, let me see inside of you, let me teach you, touch you, hold you, and love you. Let me show you the light in the world that I once thought was nonexistent. Let me teach you what I was taught. Let me show you how to love, just like how my friends taught me to love. Just like how you taught me to love._

_'Please, Mimi._

_'Come back to me._

_'Make me whole again._

_'Put my heart back where it belongs._

_'Or at least seal the wound so it doesn't bleed anymore._

_'Mimi, I love you._

_'Don't you understand?_

_'You're my second half, my soul mate …'_

_'I can't live without you, Mimi._

_'Please, tell me you can't live without me._

_'Please tell me you love me._

_'Please, come back and tell me you'll marry me._

_'I know it seems rushed, I know we've only been in this 'state' for a month, but a month is more than enough time for me to realize how I feel. But it's been more than a month; it's been years. Years of friendship, happiness, love, tenderness, and joy, and they were the best years of my life. Can you come back and help me add to those years? Can you come back and help me make more beautiful memories? Or are you just going to sit there and watch, and let those memories fade into darkness?_

_'Please say you love me._

_'Please come back._

_'I need you, Mimi Tachikawa._

_'I can't live without you, Mimi Tachikawa._

_'I love you, Mimi Tachikawa._

_'Come back and marry me. _

_'Please._

_'Come back, and just tell me that you love me._

_'I'm begging you._

_'I love you.'_

(Third Person POV)

He just stood there, in the backstore, sweeping the same spot, wiping it with the broom as though the dirt would never come off. As though it would never be clean.

He felt like the very floor he stood on; he felt stepped on, crushed, used, and dirty.

So he stood there and swept.

As he swept, he let the melancholic, despairing emotions consume his very being. He let them eat at him, taking chunks of his soul, tearing them into pieces; leaving only jagged, useless remains. He did not fight back. He did not deserve to fight back. He did not have the strength to fight back.

He was being watched…

(Character Focus Switch)

"He looks so … _sad_."

"That's an understatement. He looks downright depressed."

"He looks like a drowned rat."

"Takeru, he doesn't look dirty, just … really, really, really darn sad."

"I think you could add a few more 'really's."

"Oh, shut up Tai."

"I'm being serious, Kari. I mean, just _look_ at him! All sad and sweeping; he looks like Cinderella when she was told she couldn't go to the ball or whatever."

"I'm surprised you got the story right."

"Thanks a whole bunch, Izzy."

"You're welcome."

"Meanie."

"Okay, stop the childish arguments, and get started on fixing this problem." Jou turned his head to face the remaining six DigiDestined. "You guys say that this started not long _before_ Mimi left?"

Sora nodded, turning away from the thick, plastic, swinging doors, leading the group to the dairy section. "Yeah, about a couple of days before she left, he started acting a little sad, a little pensive, and every time we asked him what was wrong, he didn't say much."

"All right, and now he's like this?"

"Yeah, it's been a few weeks now, too," piped in Kari. "I'm willing to bet anything that it's just going to get worse; Valentine's Day is next week."

"Yeah, next Sunday to be precise," added Izzy. "So, Jou, you're the psychologist of the group, what do you suggest we do?"

Running a hand through his hair, the eldest of the group sighed heavily, glancing quickly in the direction of the doors leading to the backstore. "To be honest, I'm not sure; I'm not really a _real_ psychologist, I just took a course on it last year because it was mandatory." Another heavy sigh escaped his lips and he turned to gaze at the milk products. "He just seems … _heartbroken,_ and nobody knows how to really fix a broken heart. I mean I'm a doctor, what do you want me to do? I can't just pretend to operate and pretend to sew it back together. It just won't work like that."

"And he told me he wasn't going to go all emo."

"Emo?" Sora turned to Tai in confusion.

"Yeah, well, the day before Mimi left, he and I talked for a bit, and, well, it was more of a guy-style discussion, anyways. So, yeah, we talked, ate nachos and all, and he told me that he didn't want Mimi to leave and all that sad, puppy-love stuff. So, I just thought it was because he would be considered single again … until he said that he loved her."

"He WHAT?"

"Sora, calm down, as Harry Potter would say, 'don't get your knickers in a twist'. Or would that be Malfoy? I don't know. Anyways, yeah, he told me he loved Mimi. I wasn't sure at first; they've only been living together for a month, and sleeping together for a few weeks, so, I wasn't sure if it was really love-love, or just sex-love. You get my drift?"

A few of them nodded, while others, mainly Sora, scowled in Tai's direction.

"Tai, how could you – "

"I'm not done talking. Anyways, I told him not to get all emo on me, and cry and everything because that leads to crying during sex. So, he agreed that it wouldn't happen. But I'm willing to bet anything now that if he had sex, right now, at this very moment, he would cry."

"And why is that?" Takeru posed the question; having listened to Tai's every word.

"Because the person he would be having sex with would not be Mimi."

"Outstanding statement, Tai! Really, truly, amazing observation."

"Cut the sarcasm, Sora. I know you're pissed off that I didn't tell anyone, but I thought I would betray Matt by telling everyone about it." He turned to look at the expiration date on a small, bottle of Rolo Chocolate Milk. "Mmm, this would be good with some strawberry Pocky or Hello Panda."

"Tai, please focus on the main topic."

"Guys, move out of the way, be _quiet,_ and _hide_!" frantically whispered Takeru, before shoving them down the isle, using the shelves as cover.

Sticking her head around the corner, Kari, followed by the rest of the group, watched as Matt exited the backstore, making his way to the Fruits and Vegetables section. Dark circles seemed permanently implanted under his eyes, and his shoulders slumped heavily, as though the entire weight of the world pressed upon them.

A woman stopped him to ask a question, and they saw him glumly, emotionlessly give her the response she wanted. When she smiled in response, thanking him, he simply nodded, and they saw the pure wanting in his eyes as he watched the woman's young son follow her.

"He really does look sad."

"Well, how about we stop making all these obvious observations and do something about?"

"Jou's right, we're getting nowhere by constantly reinstating the same things. We know what the problem is, we know the consequences, and what we need to do is figure out a way to solve it." Izzy turned to the group. "Any ideas?"

"We get him drunk?"

"Tai, that won't work. He'll just end up crying on our shoulders and puking his brains out."

"Thank you, Sora." Kari slapped at Takeru's hand as he went to reach for a box of chocolate chip cookies in the shelf beside them. "Takeru, pay attention, or I will start calling you T.K. again." She turned back to them. "I suggest we try and get Mimi to come back."

"Oh yeah, and how? Somebody please tell me they have the money to pay for the long-distance phone call and all." Sora sighed heavily. "It would be a miracle if she came back all of a sudden."

"But the only way we'll be able to get through to him is using her," Jou pointed out. "I mean, think about it. Ever since _she_ left, he's been all, as Tai would say, emo. If we could get them to meet again, or even just talk on the phone or something, maybe he would get out of his state of mind." He sighed heavily. "Mimi's the only answer I have."

"Agreed."

"I concur."

"Izzy, that sounds so … fancy. Just say you agree." Tai turned to Jou and nodded. "I'm for it."

"Let's get them talking again."

"I'm with you guys."

Tai grinned. "Okay, since it was Jou's idea, he's paying for the phone bill."

* * *

He sat down on the couch, a bottle of beer in his left hand, the remote in his right, and he reclined to the best of his ability on the seat, flipping on the television. 

He was using TV as a means of distraction, a way to focus his thoughts on something, anything, other than the memories that swarmed around him every time he entered the apartment. Each time he glanced at the couch, his mind constantly gave him detailed pictures of her lying on the leather, asleep, wearing that small t-shirt, flashing him brief glimpses of her cute underwear. Every time he dared a glance towards the kitchen, he saw her smiling face as she cooked a meal, heard her sweet voice fill with laughter as she told him dinner was ready.

He had changed the bedspread on his bed, had changed the pillows, and removed as much as he could of all material in his room that reminded him of her. He did it only because it hurt him so much, and he had promised his friend that he wouldn't hurt.

But it was so hard not to hurt.

Taking a deep swig of his beer, he flipped through the channels, finding himself mesmerized by an American program, Entertainment Tonight.

Snickering, he watched as the woman on the television spoke about how Paris Hilton's latest attempt of a CD was a major flop, as well as how Lindsay Lohan had, once again, been admitted in a rehabilitation center.

He snorted loudly as he listened to the woman describe how Lindsay's manager said that it would, hopefully, be the last time she would enter rehab. "That girl thinks drugs are candy. She's probably going to die soon of an overdose or something."

Sipping his beer, he watched as the 'newswoman' continued to give details about bands and other American celebrities. Britney Spears finally got her kids back, and her hair had grown out nicely. Carmen Electra was finally engaged to someone who didn't seem like a cheating bastard. And a Playboy model's house was broken into.

"WHAT?"

He jerked forward violently, nearly throwing the bottle at the television as they went to a break.

"Whose house was it? Tell me! TELL ME!" He nearly crawled to the television as images of a broken and battered Mimi filled his mind, fueling his distraught state, as he feared for the worst. "Oh my Kami, please don't let it be her house … please let her be okay."

Everything around him had stopped the moment the words had been uttered from the woman's mouth. He heard nothing but the televised woman's voice speak, and felt nothing but all-consuming fear. Please, let her be all right.

"_And we're back. It has been one hectic, terrifying week for Playboy as they heard the news about a break-in at one of their most prestigious model's home. On Sunday, Mimi Tachikawa, who goes under the name of Mitzi, came home to find her door open, and immediately called the police."_ A picture of Mimi's smiling face filled the television.

His reaction was instantaneous. He lurched forward, his body tightening with fear as he listened to the report, focusing all his attention on the words spoken. Relief swarmed his very body as the reporter told the viewer about Mimi's smart decision, and he felt a few tears leak from their ducts as he thanked Kami. He did not know what he would have done if Mimi had been harmed; he probably would have flown out, even if she had gotten a little bruise.

He loved her.

Love did that to people.

Love made them crazy.

His body tightened anew when the picture filled the screen, but this time, it was not fear, but sheer, absolute need as he focused on the woman before him. Her heels made her appear taller, and her lean body was covered in a beautiful, burgundy, Chanel dress. The front swept low, accenting her cleavage, while the straps were thin, showing her smooth, pale shoulders. Her neck was exposed; hair swept up in an elegant, yet sensually messy bob, and he couldn't help but remember how soft it felt in his fingertips.

He wanted to strip the dress off of her body, to touch the creamy swell of her breasts with his mouth, to tease her into arousal with his fingertips, to bring her to a climax with his mouth, hands, and erection. He wanted her. No, edit that. He _needed_ her.

"_When the police arrived on scene, Mimi was outside by her car, waiting patiently. Upon searching the home, they found that the home had been turned upside down, and, when they finally reached the master bedroom, they found the culprit. 22 year old, Michael Williams, had broken into the house in a drunken state, and had attempted to destroy many of her belongings in supposed fits of rage. The police found a gun in his possession, and a letter, the content of which has not been revealed to the public._

_"Upon asking Mimi how she knew this man, she simply stated that he had been part of a relationship-gone-wrong, and had refused to answer anymore questions about him. _

_"Hugh Hefner has currently offered her a room in the Playboy Mansion until she can collect all her belongings and find a new home._

_"Michael is due for trial tomorrow, and, if convicted, will be sentenced for ten to fifteen years in jail for breaking and entering, intent of murder, and destruction of property._

_"Sources say that Mimi was shaken, but, fortunately, unharmed, as she never entered her premises, and her lawyer says that she will take more precautions security-wise in the future."_

His fist slammed against the table in sheer rage, shouting crude curses towards the television, mainly aimed towards the man that had made Mimi's life hell, and the woman who had let him do it.

"Fuck, Mimi! Why the fuck do you just fuck around like that? Fuck! He broke in because he knew where you lived! God damn it, you think life is perfect, that nothing bad can happen, don't you? You think that you can just waltz around, leave doors unlocked, and expect the world to just watch and not even try to touch! Fuck, Mimi, get some god damned brains!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, he ground his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort not to scream at the inanimate object before him. Instead, he cursed lowly to himself, shutting off the television, before making his way to the shower. He needed the feel of heat, humidity, and the warmth of water spraying against his body to calm himself. His muscles felt tense, bulged, and his stomach was lurching at random points in time from being clenched too tightly.

He needed to relax, needed to focus on something other than her and her life.

He stripped away his clothes, stripped away all thoughts of her from his mind, and began to cleanse his body in the hot spray of water from the showerhead. However, as he stood there, in the shower, trying to focus on something other than her, he not only began to cleanse himself physically, but psychologically.

If she wanted to stay in America and rough it out, so be it. It was her choice, and he had no say in the matter. She had already moved on, was going to photo shoots, doing covers of Cosmopolitan, Playboy and other female-oriented magazines, and she had a life. So did he; he had his friends, had his job, and had his band to focus on. They had been on hiatus for a while, but ever since he had received his new guitar, he had been creating new songs, writing down new lyrics, and calling up his members, planning on once again reuniting and performing in small venues like they used to.

Right now was the time for him to focus on his music; he had focused on her for weeks on end, cried about her, whispered her name when he felt alone in the dark, lustfully, personally released his passion with images of her in his mind, and he had done nothing that did not have a connection with her.

He wasn't sure what prompted these sudden thoughts, the sudden, new ideas that plagued his mind, but the realization came fast and strong, like hurricane winds, and consumed his entire being, leaving no leeway for thoughts of anything other than those forced upon him.

He had given up on life, given up on living, for one single person, and that had cost him dearly. He had stopped eating, had troubles sleeping, and had constantly cleaned and changed him apartment every chance he got. He had changed his entire way of living just because she had decided he wasn't worth her staying with him.

It was childish of him to dwell on the past, juvenile of him to cry useless tears of her, and was nothing short of pathetic of him to mope around the apartment glumly, constantly thinking of their memories. Those beautiful days and hours, the weeks and minutes, they were nothing but beautiful memories. Memories were times to look back upon and smile, they were used to make the present time more beautiful and joyful, and they were something of the past, not of the present, and were not created to completely affect the present state of a being.

He wanted to keep those memories beautiful, and wanted to keep them as such, memories, thoughts of the past. He wanted to make new memories, happier ones, and smiling, beautiful ones. He knew, then and there, that by dwelling on the past, he was going nowhere, making nothing but sad memories, giving himself depressing thoughts of how he had pathetically cried over something he could not change.

The only thing he could change at the moment was himself.

He was going to try and change.

For better or worse.

He was going to smile again.

He was going to laugh.

It had only been a few weeks.

Long, painful weeks since she had left.

But already, even though the wounds were still fresh and the blood still seeped through, he knew what he had to do.

As he stood there in the shower, cleaning his body and mind, he realized just what he needed to do.

He was going to try to do it.

No, he was going to do it.

He was going to let go of the past.

He was going to move on.

**So, how was it? I hope that it isn't as rushed as the last chapter. Like I said, I'm still thinking about rewriting the previous one once I had completed this story. **

**It's almost done!! I think I only have a couple chapters left to write, and then, it will be done!!! I'm so exited to see all of your reactions to the end. I hope it's good.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks once more for all the kind reviews. **

**Don't forget my review rule. **

**Ciao. **


	23. Dear Diary, It's Valentine's Day

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the lovely, kind reviews; I'm glad I'm getting such a variety of reviews, and that more people reading the story are reviewing. It makes me happy that they are content enough with the story that they feel the need to review about it. It makes me really happy**

**Anyways, that's pretty much the only tidbit I have to say. Oh, yes, I'm back at school now, so it might take a bit longer to post, it depends on how much work I have within the next few weeks (and I have a decent amount of work to do).**

**I must say, that I absolutely hate this chapter, I don't know why, maybe it's because I spent WEEKS (okay, exaggeration, but you know what I mean) trying to figure how to write what I had in mind, and it totally did NOT turn out how I wanted it to be. So, this is another chapter I will most likely ATTEMPT to rewrite after the completion of this story. That's all.**

**Here's the chapter.**

**The story is almost done, by the way! Just a chapter or two left! I'm excited!! I can't wait to see how it ends!**

**Wait, I know how it'll end.**

**Haha.  
**

**Chapter 23**

**Dear Diary, It's Valentine's Day…**

_Dear Diary February 14th, 2010_

_Hello my old friend, it's been quite a long time since I've written here, hasn't it? The last time I remember writing to you was actually a few years ago; there isn't a date on the last entry. I suppose I must have still been in my teens, working at that pathetic excuse of a Hotel, dating that pathetic excuse of a human being, that scummy lowlife. _

_Did you know he broke into my house last week? Oh, I was so scared. I'm glad that I didn't have to confront him, though. If I had seen him, or even spoken to him, I don't what would have happened, but it probably would have resulted in me having some sort of panic attack._

_I hate him. Just the mere thought of him brings back memories of horror and pain. I will still have nightmares from time to time, and they have grown far more frequent as of late. Even before the break-in._

_I think they started when I left Japan. _

_When I left Matt._

_I have not told you of the beautiful, most amazing person I have ever met, now, have I? I don't think so._

_You only know of him as an old friend, a childhood friend with blonde hair and blue eyes. Only, unlike Michael's, his hair is beautiful and soft, and his eyes are not angry but loving and tender. I love his eyes. I like to compare them to the Great Coral Reef, beautiful and amazing, kind and soft. Michael's were more like the Terra Fuego, that angry, rough passage at the bottom of South America. His eyes were stormy and angry, furious and jealous, filled with so much rage and hate that it make my marrow shake with fear._

_I hate him._

_I don't hate Matt._

_But he must hate me right now. _

_We spent the most amazing month together, talking and laughing, touching and hugging, kissing and making love. It was the most beautiful time ever. I loved it. I still love it. _

_Some days, I wish I were back in his arms, falling asleep after a passionate session of love making, cuddling and relaxing in the soft moonlight. I always feel so warm and secure in his arms, like nothing bad could ever happen to me. _

_Ever since I left him, so much has gone wrong._

_Although, I must say that the break-in came at the perfect timing; now I must sell my home and buy a new one. It's perfect._

_But … the question is still raised: "does he still love me?" I left him for nothing, I gave him my all, and he returned his all with pleasure, and, just after he told me everything in his heart, after he gave me his very heart, I returned it and left him. I feel … terrible._

_Oh diary, I'm such a horrible person. Why did I do that? Why did I leave him there, as though he meant nothing to me? Why couldn't I have just stayed and relaxed in his arms for just a bit more time? _

_He definitely hates me._

_If not, well, at least I hate myself._

_It's funny, my dearest diary; ever since I met Michael, I seem to have been hating myself quite a bit. But when I was with Matt, in his arms, comfortable and secure, I have obtained this new sense of confidence in myself. I came to love myself._

_It's beautiful, actually._

_To be able to love oneself is such a great and outstanding achievement. _

_I hope I can be in his arms once again so I can love myself once more. _

_But I have a plan. I won't tell it to you just in case someone finds it and tells the world. I want to keep it a secret for as long as I can. The only ones who know right now are my closest American friends and my boss, Mr. Hefner. He's so kind to me. Ever since Michael broke in, I've been staying at the Mansion, in a really gorgeous suit. _

_I did my photo shoot. It had the most spectacular display ever: a gorgeous garden scene, with sprinklers overhead giving the onlooker the impression of April showers. Of course, as the saying goes, "April showers bring May flowers," and Hugh had, in fact, brought in flowers that bloom in May. _Real _flowers. It smelt so nice and relaxing. _

_Of course, my outfit was nothing short of spectacular. I started off in the simple, cute denim overalls outfit, with a pair of cute, gold sandals. But, as you know, it doesn't stay on for long. My 'real' outfit was like the one done in my December shoot last years, only instead of snowflakes, there were big sunflowers. _

_The petals tickled my skin; I laughed so much._

_But they said the best pictures were of me laughing._

_Hugh said it makes a beautiful centerfold, and he's proud of me. My cover shoot is next week. I'm so excited. _

_Did you know that not only I made the Model of the Month, but Model of the Year? Yes. He said I'm not the first to do it, but the first person to get it two years running. I'm so excited. He said that I'm as natural and beautiful as Carmen Electra. I don't think that I'm as pretty as her, but I do know that I am pretty. _

_Matt always told me that I was beautiful._

_Can you please tell me why I'm back here? Can you give me a real good reason as to why I didn't just stay and do what I needed there? I suppose I do need to be here, just to supervise, watch over everything, and do my stuff personally, but … still … _

_I would rather be with him right now, laughing and talking, having fun on Valentine's Day, instead of stuck in a room, writing this. _

_Did I make the right choice? Is it okay for me to have come back? My plan is going along perfectly on this side of the world, but is everything all right at home? _

_I spoke with Sora the other day, and we talked about random, girl stuff. Whenever I mentioned Matt, she seemed to stray away from it, and didn't tell me anything at all about him. Could it be that he found someone new? Someone better?_

_I hope not._

_But, then again, I don't want him feeling sad and hurt. I don't want him sitting around his apartment all day, crying and sobbing, thinking about something he couldn't change._

_I did this for a good reason, for a good cause. I can only hope that he sees my reasoning behind it. _

_It's almost time to do the yearly Valentine's Celebrations here, so I have to go get ready. This year, I'm Aphrodite. I can only wonder who's doing Cupid and Eros. _

_I promise to write to you more often; I feel like such a terrible person for neglecting you for so long. Then again, I guess I am a terrible person._

_Kami, dear diary, I miss Matt so much._

_I love him, I really do. _

_I hope that I made the right choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Mimi_

* * *

He stood in front of the mirror, checking out his appearance at every angle and view, wondering whether the pants fit too snugly or too big, whether his shirt matched or not, and whether his hair was all right as it was. It turned out that the pants fit perfectly, and were coloured a nice, black, which went well with the loose, dark red work shirt he wore. It was tucked into his pants, giving him a formal appearance, but the first couple of buttons were undone, giving him a slightly more relaxed feel and appearance. His hair, actually, turned out quite nice. It was still the same length as the previous month, maybe a few centimeters longer, but remained masculine at the same time, keeping a healthy, vibrant gleam to it that many males lacked. Even Tai was occasionally jealous of his hair.

Sighing heavily, he turned from the mirror and headed into his bathroom, where he quickly wiped his face with a damp cloth, before brushing his teeth.

Today was a big day.

It was Valentine's Day.

And it was, for sure, a very important day.

Turning away from that mirror, he flicked off the bathroom light, turned off the bedroom light, and headed to the front door. His wallet was currently located in his jacket's pocket, which was, along with his jacket, hanging in the front entranceway.

Tugging on the leather coat, he zipped it up, jingling his pocket to find his car keys, before yanking the black shoes onto his feet.

Yes, today was a _very_ important day.

Shutting the door behind him, he made his way down to his car in the lot surrounding the apartment complex, and, once he shut and locked the driver's door, turned on the engine, and proceeded to leave.

He was scared.

He was nervous.

He felt like a teen going on his first date.

But he felt rejuvenated.

He was a new man.

He had made up his mind just over a week ago, and he planned on keeping his decision as it was.

Yamato Ishida was moving on.

The café was small and quaint, set up in a very distinct, Americanized British style, with private tables for two, and a small menu filled with sweets, teas, coffees, and a selection of small sandwiches and soups. It was very similar to the café that the 10-Year DigiDestined reunion had taken place, only more … private.

The small shop was decorated with glossy, red-heart banners draped from one light to the next, while a glossy Cupid hung by the doorway. Confetti hearts covered the white tablecloths in red and pink hues, reflecting brightly off of the shop's light. The specials of the day were written on a chalkboard in red and white, the American letters – used solely for tourists – that needed dots used hearts, while another Cupid had been drawn in Anime-style on the board.

"Hmm, today's special coffee is … cinnamon and chocolate latte. Sounds good, but not my style." He turned away from the counter, heading towards the seat he had told his date he would be sitting in.

Brushing some of the confetti off of his pants, he sat back and relaxed as a waitress appeared at his table, asking is he was ready. She was clad in a short, pink, ruffled skirt, and an off-the-shoulder, square-necked, long-sleeved corset top, with pink ties at the waist, cinching it so her small breasts appeared larger and fuller.

Smiling at the young girl, he answered, "I'll just have a water for now. I'm waiting for someone."

Returning the grin, she nodded before heading off. His eyes roamed over the long legs clad in thigh-high, sheer, white stockings with ruffles at the top. This place certainly went all-out for Valentine's Day.

Leaning back in his seat, he thanked the waitress for the water, before taking a sip, using the cool liquid to moisten his lips and throat, suddenly feeling rather parched. His mind had wandered once more, traveling from the simple thoughts of Valentine's Day, to the entire concept of his date. Was he really ready to move on? He was certain the answer was yes. But, then, why did his stomach clench in warning every time he thought of moving onto another woman? Why did his mind scream with agony, begging him to have some form of sense and wait? Why did it hurt to say, "Yes, I'm moving on"?

He still wasn't sure why, but, what he was sure about, was that he had made up his mind, and he was not going to change it because of some girl in his past.

A woman came to stand by him, her tall, tanned, lean body clad in a short, red skirt, and a simple white, tank top covered by a small, red jacket. Red heels clicked on the floor, and her long, skinny legs were exposed. Her shoulder-length, ebony hair was thick, full, and lush, tumbling in waves, making it seem longer, having a nice, bright shine. Her painted lips curled into a bright, white smile, her cheekbones shifting oddly in reaction. Her heavily made-up, chocolate eyes glowing brilliantly, and she ran her long-fingered hand through her thick locks.

"Hi, Yamato." Her voice had a thick, South-Western European accent that screamed Spain and hints of Portugal. "I'm very sorry, I was caught up at work."

He smiled up at the woman before him, gesturing to the seat in front of him. "It's no problem." She sat down. "I've only been waiting for a few minutes, and I told the waitress to come back in a bit, so we can order together."

"Oh! How romantic!" Her eyes brimmed with immediate, dramatized tears. "Oh, sweet, Yamato, you're such a nice boy."

Grinning, he sipped his drink. "Well, Maria, I guess I'm just that kind of guy." He winked, earning another laugh from her. "Now, shall we order?"

"Oh, _si_, yes." Her laughter was thick and lush, voice dark and sultry, filled with dark promises that would come true if he were good enough.

Sitting back, reveling in the sound of her voice was she told him about her day, he contemplated the menu, occasionally glancing up at her just so that she would know he was listening. But, despite the sound of her exotic, accented voice, all he could hear was a sweet, bright melody playing in his mind.

At this particular moment in time, he wanted to be rid of that melody and the memories it brought; he wanted to be able to move on and forget the past, to abolish all nightmares from his mind, and to finally be able to detach himself from something that sucked all the life from his soul.

Maria had been the perfect exit, the perfect strategy and person for him to forget everything and to begin anew. She had showed up at the bar he had been frequenting the past few days, searching silently for a new woman in his life, while pushing his sorrows back with a few singles. His eyes had fallen on her, and he, himself, had fallen hard for her immaculate, sexy yet sophisticated appearance, and her loud yet beautiful laughter that seemed to consume the room. They had talked for a short period of time, discussing random topics, and wound up exchanging numbers. It had taken him an entire day to work up the courage to ask her out, and to force back that nagging voice in his mind that kept telling him that he was making a big mistake.

The waitress returned, short skirt and all, and, as he ordered, he couldn't help but eye her legs once more, before handing her the menu and grinning at Maria, mentioning his liking for their outfits.

The tanned woman blushed darkly, agreeing in response, and he leaned forward, forgetting all about the past, focusing on the now.

* * *

The keys fit perfectly into the lock, and everything clicked perfectly in place as the knob turned, granting them access to the apartment. Her eyes fell on the clean, carpeted floor of the living room, as well as the shining, hardwood floor of the hallway. The leather couch became one of her favourite items to gaze upon, and, as she slipped out her red heels, she spun around to face him, grinning broadly. 

"You have such a lovely home! It's so nice."

Blushing faintly, he couldn't help but scratch the back of his head in response, grinning in return as he slipped out of his shoes. "Well, I guess you could say that I have a good sense in style."

Laughing at that, she immediately sat herself on the couch, reveling in the feel of leather against her bare legs. "Oh, Matt, going out with you today was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

Slipping his jacket off of his shoulders, placing it inside his closet, he turned to face her, his lips curled into a grin. "Do you want anything to drink? We kind of just ate, so I won't bother offering you food, unless you're still hungry."

She waved a hand aside, the smile still playing on her lips. "I'm not that hungry for food." He arched a brow as she stood, making her way over to him in a slow, sensuous walk that screamed eroticism and sensuality. "Can you guess what I _am_ hungry for?"

He couldn't help but smile broadly as she raked her nails over his chest, gazing down at her. His body roared to life at her touch, blood coursing quickly, heart beating furiously against his chest, and he couldn't help but fight back a groan at the images that filled his mind. However, what he did not notice was that it was nothing but desire; his heart rate may have quickened, but it did not pitter patter with love; it simply pounded with lust.

"How about I show you the rest of my apartment?"

She immediately caught the hint, and smiled in response, her hips swaying slightly as she spun away from him. "Well, then, show me, kind host."

Taking her hand, he lead her quietly down the hallway, noting in his mind that he would show her the bedroom last, just to build up anticipation. "Here's the kitchen, it's where I put stuff in the oven."

"Oh, do you like preheating the oven?"

This time he was the one to catch her hint, and it hit him right in the middle of the face. "Oh, I certainly do." He led her away. "Now here's the washroom, I must say I love taking showers. But I have a motto: Shower in pairs, save water."

"I just _love_ that motto."

He completely neglected to show her _the_ room, the place where _she_ had slept and rested while visiting, the place where he had stayed with _her_ until she fell back asleep after fitful dreams and nightmares. The room simply contained too many memories that he wanted to push away, too many reminders of one of the best times of his life.

"And here is the master bedroom, where my _bed_ is located. I must say; the mattress is quite comfortable." He gestured towards it, leaning against the doorframe. "Go ahead, test it."

Giggling, she threw herself on the mattress, bouncing slightly on the comforter as he grinned. "You're right, Matt. It _is_ quite nice."

"Good, now, you stay there, and I will be back in a few minutes, all right?" He grinned. "I promise."

Turning away from her, he exited the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen, where his shaking hands gripped the counter for dear life. He had been fighting the deep, gnawing fear the entire length of their date, but, not once, had he let it take control. However, now that he was alone in the kitchen, with nothing but his thoughts to contend with and focus on, he had no choice but to let the fear slowly grow and consume.

He had no clue why it was manifesting his being now, at this very moment, and he wasn't necessarily sure why it was even happening, or what had triggered it. All he knew was that it wrenched his heart, and tugged painfully at the strings of doubt and pulled the hidden memories from their chest to be opened and unleashed upon his mind.

He wanted to move on, he _needed_ to move on, to focus on something other than the woman who had broken his heart, but he just wasn't sure anymore of _how_ he was going to be able to do it, to say _no_ to the past, to push all the memories aside and forget them. He felt so clueless, confused, and uncertain that it actually scared him.

He _wanted_ to sleep with her, wanted to take Maria and use her for this one-night stand, but at the same time, his heart told him that he would be making a serious mistake, and that he would regret it for all eternity. What could he do that was right? What was right? All he knew was just what qualified as being 'wrong'.

Wrong was Mimi leaving him to die.

Wrong was her leaving without saying she loved him.

Wrong was delving on the past for too long.

Wrong was letting her actions hurt him deeper than he ought to have let them.

Wrong was sleeping with this woman he just met.

Wrong was still being in love the siren that had used and abused him.

But was it really wrong to feel love? What was so wrong in loving someone? Was it because she obviously did not love him in return? Or did he love her just out of sheer stupidity?

He felt so unsure.

His conscience warred with itself in his mind, one side screaming for him to take Maria and treat her like a woman, while the other shouted that he was being stupid and selfish, yelling that he should kick her out and call Mimi, to tell her just how he felt despite the expensive phone bill.

But he needed oh-so badly to forget, to just lose himself to this moment and time, to erase all horrendous memories from his mind by focusing solely on the exotic beauty lying on his bed. He wanted to take her and show her just how he could treat a woman, just why she would always be dreaming about him afterwards, how no other man could ever compare to his skills.

But …

He wasn't sure that he could. Was he really able to just jump into bed with this stranger, and, like magic, remove all memories from his mind in those minutes? Could he really be able to stop himself from imagining that it was Mimi under him, that it was Mimi crying out his name in bliss as he touched and caressed her?

He hated this feeling, this sense of uncertainty when he should feel so positive and sure of himself and his surroundings. She was gone, far away, for good, and with her the uncertainty should have also left. But it didn't, and it perplexed him to such an extent that he actually felt dizzy from the confusion.

Sighing heavily, he sat down at the kitchen table, resting his head on the hardwood surface as he went over the questions that whispered through his mind, trying to find answers that seemed impossible to unearth.

Was he really ready to move on?

Was he doing the right thing?

Was it too early? Too late?

Was it because he didn't feel much for Maria?

Or was it because he still loved Mimi?

Was that why the woman he chose had a name similar to Mimi? Was that why her name also started with an M? Or was it simply by coincidence?

Had he grown attracted to brown-eyed women? Or was it that just the two main women he had fallen for simply had brown eyes?

Was he trying to compare Maria to Mimi? Did he choose a tanned woman out of protest? Did it do it on purpose, just so that she didn't have the same, beautifully pale, smooth skin as Mimi?

There were so many questions, all involving a woman who should have been removed from his mind. He did not know the answer to any, and it frustrated him.

"Kami, I'm so confused. What do I do? My body tells me one thing, while my mind and heart tell me something else." He fought back a sigh of sheer irritation. "God damn it, which choice is the right one?"

He just was not sure anymore. One side of him told him to get rid of her, while the other said for him to keep her, but, which one would be right, and which would be wrong? He was so uncertain. He wanted to take her, to feel the powerful, much-needed sexual release consume his being and leave him relaxed and calm. But, at the same time, he wanted to remember Mimi, to call her and hear her voice, to go to her and touch her, to tell her he loved her and hear her reply with the same words.

Fear was what stopped him from picking up the phone and dialing the number, and it was the same fear that stopped him from going into the bedroom and telling the woman to get out and never come back. Which fear was stronger?

There were so many questions about right and wrong in his mind that it caused all other thoughts to become muddled and mixed, swirled and intertwined in his mind, forcing him to focus on the present thoughts.

The only thing he knew for certain was that he loved her. He did not know why, seeing as she had broken his heart, but he loved her and that's all that he cared about.

He knew that if she did come back, she would hurt at the idea of him sleeping with another woman, and something told him, some though buried deep in his mind, that she would one day return and love him just as much. He wasn't sure why she would ever return, but something told him that she would.

He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to sleep with another woman and have images of Mimi in his mind. He didn't want to touch someone and see himself touching _her_. He absolutely refused to pretend that it was Mimi he was kissing, when, inside, he knew that it wasn't. The only person in the world he wanted to touch and kiss intimately was _her, _and nobody else. He wanted to feel _her,_ and _only her_, in his arms, pressing her lips to his, touching his body intimately as he brought her to a powerful, love-filled release of sheer ecstasy and pleasure. He didn't want to touch anybody else; didn't want them to feel the same love he felt for _her_.

The reason was that he only loved her, and he could never love anyone else. She was his _other_; his 'opposite', and he could only ever love her.

Standing, his mind made up, he made his way over to the bedroom; finally reasonably intent on doing something he was certain of. Although he had so many questions, he knew one thing; he was in love with one and only one woman, and could never possibly love someone else. Maria had her 'other' out there, waiting for her to arrive, and he knew that it could not possibly be him; he already found his 'other'. He was lucky.

Opening the door to his room, he didn't even pause in his tracks to gaze at the woman lying on his bed, her body shifted in a very sexual position, lips curled into an erotic smile as she wagged a finger, telling him to come to her and teach her carnal knowledge.

Instead, he sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair as he went to do what he meant to do.

"Maria, I need to tell you something."

Sitting up, she arched a brow in confusion as she stared at him. "Yes, Matt?"

Sighing, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, before shoving them in his pockets. "I … I don't want this." She looked ready to ask something, but he cut her off before the question left her lips. "It's not that I don't want you; you're a beautiful woman, but … you deserve someone who will love you. We've only just met, and, well, to be honest, I'm in love with someone else. I guess you could say I just realized it today. It's just … I don't want to start something I know I won't be able to finish." His hand left his pocket to delve into his hair, before returning to its earlier place. "You really deserve someone who loves you and only you, and I just can't give that to you. I'm sorry, but, well, what I'm trying to say, in the politest manner, is that I won't sleep with you, and I'm asking you to leave."

He frowned as she smiled and stood, the scowl deepening as her hand brushed through his hair in a soft, tender caress, but one that was not sexual or possessing intentions that were sensual. It was almost like a friend brushing back a strand of hair.

"It's okay, Matt, I understand. I am not angry, just a little sad; you are such a nice boy, and it would have been nice if I were the one you love." He went to speak, but this time she cut him off. "But, if you love someone else, I fully understand it, and will not try and change your mind."

His brows arched in confusion at her compliance to his demands, and he watched her stand. "You're not … angry, or offended?"

Shaking her head, she walked over to him, brushing back his hair. "No, I guess you could call me a romantic at heart. I'm a deep believer in finding your 'other', and, if I'm not yours, then I don't think it's right to steal you from the woman who _is_ your 'other'." She smiled at him. "I must say, I really am just a bit sad, but I will live. It's not the end of the world." Leaning forward, she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato." She reverted back to the formal version of his name.

He stood there, alone in his room, listening to the sound of her fading footsteps, waiting for something, anything, as she opened the door, and, as the click echoed in the silence of the apartment, a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

He had been waiting, for Kami knows how long, to hear that telltale sound of the door shutting, of the lock fitting in place, of the barrier being formed between him and any other female in the Universe. It was the sound of his resolution, of his strength, and of how he, out of every male in the world, could stand up and say that he loved one and only one woman.

But where was that woman now?

Slowly, he sat on the bed, buried his face in his hands, and, quietly, cried as he thought about the loss of the one thing he truly loved. But deep down, somewhere in his aching heart, there was a faint glimmer of light, and he cried, not just because of pain, but because he was proud. He had been strong enough to fight temptation, and, in the end, feel some sense of hope.

**All right, so there it is, one of my final chapters.**

**Again, I hated this chapter, with a passion, because it caused me so much mental turmoil in my writing world, it was not funny. I would open it and just STARE at the screen. But, you know, staring at a screen doesn't really work when you want to form words ON the screen. **

**So yeah, I hate it. A lot.**

**But I love you all, and your reviews. **

**Again, please don't forget my Review/Update rule.**

**P.S.: THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I AM TRULY SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG!!! YOU'RE ALL SUCH AMAZING FANS! THANK YOU!  
**

**I love you guys. .**


	24. Never Say Goodbye

**Thanks, you guys, for all the lovely reviews. I know that the last chapter was definitely not one of my best, but you still give me great reviews any ways. Thank you.**

**I'm sorry I've taken so long on this chapter; I've been getting test after test at school, and a lot of essays. But I finish school soon, so I can focus more on my fanfics.**

**I still hate that last chapter, by the way, and am still planning on rewriting it, once I am done with this story.**

**I just hope this Horrible-Writing-Plague doesn't stay with me for this one. I hope it hasn't. That would just suck, especially since I want to end this story on a high-note.**

**This may or may not be the final chapter. You can decide on it. Haha. Anyways, I'm in a current writer's block, so I'm not sure who well this one is going to be. I hope it's all right.**

**Anyways. Chapter 24**

**Chapter 24**

**Never Say Goodbye**

She sat behind the wheel of the car, one hand on the steering wheel, the other attached to a cellular phone currently glued to her ear. She was talking at a rapid speed, frustrating and ire coating her sugary sweet voice with a bitter layer, causing the speaker on the other end to cringe in fear each time she spoke.

"Hold on."

Placing the phone aside, she took a sharp turn and made sure everything was all right before picking back up the black phone.

"Okay, so tell me again, why is it that it's delayed?"

The man on the other end spoke to her, trying to keep a professional tone to his voice, despite the audible tremor in it.

"All because of one damn water bottle? Are you fucking kidding me?" She cursed loudly as she hit the brakes, slowing down just enough so that she was the same slow speed as the car in front of her. Which was about 35 miles an hour on a rural expressway that went up to 70 miles an hour.

"Fuck, this day is really not going that fucking great."

The man apologized profusely on the other end, which caused her to roll her eyes. "It's not your fault, it's the fault of those stupid overly secure Security Guys, and their need to confiscate anything and anyone who brings a fucking water bottle. And dumbasses who don't know how to go the speed limit." She honked her horn.

"Look, I'm switching. Get me Paul on the phone."

The man immediately put her on hold, and in mere seconds, the man she had requested was on the line. She honked her horn again, signaling to the speed limit sign they just passed. The minimum was 55 miles an hour.

"Look, Paul, I'm switching; I'm pissed off at the fucking security personnel who don't seem to know how to do their job right."

The man spoke to her briefly and curtly, taking her infuriated tone much better than the previous assistant.

"I don't care if it's their 'job' to confiscate all suspicious articles. A water bottle is not suspicious. It's a fucking _water bottle_!" She honked a third time. "Either get me on another one that leaves within the next hour and a half, or get me my private one, which I really didn't want to take 'cause it'll raise too much suspicion."

Cursing, she shifted her car over to look in the other lane; she was quite lucky that there were no cops in sight, as she was taking a back road. Noting that no oncoming cars were coming, she immediately changed into the opposite lane, sped up, and cut in front of the slow moving car.

Hearing the man blast his horn at her, she put her cell phone down before sticking her hand out of the window and flipping him off. Picking up the cell phone, she placed it to her ear once more, driving at a comfortable speed of minimum 80 miles.

"I don't care if it's out of it, fill it the fuck up. I want to leave within the next hour and a half, no, cut that, I _have_ to leave within the next hour and a half. This is something really fucking important to me, and I can't be late. Got it?" She slowed down her speed at the sight of a cop car. "Good. I'll be there in about twenty minutes, okay? Good. See you then, bye."

Mimi Tachikawa sped up as she lost sight of the cop car, focusing solely on the road in front of her, maneuvering her red Enzo Ferrari around the bends and turns like a pro, trying her hardest to make it there as soon as possible.

Music blared from her stereo, but she was not listening to it; she was thinking about how everything had gone so perfect, up until now. Everything was set up, her stuff was on its way, the money spent on the perfect location, and all she needed was to get there. If only things could go as planned right now.

Nobody knew about her plan, absolutely no one, except for one person, and she planned on keeping it a secret, which is why she did not want to raise suspicion. She had done all of this on her own, with some help from Hugh, who was the one person who knew about her plans. He had been kind enough to keep her on board, but as a 'part-time' model, seeing as she could not always be there to take constant photo shoots.

A new job was set up for her, an amazing idea that she and Hugh had developed, and thought would be rather fun. Fortunately, the laws were fine with the job idea, and, having talked to those in charge and those she needed to speak with, everything was set up and ready for her to arrive.

If only she could get there on time.

* * *

A loud, abrupt knock sounded from the doorway, and Matt stood, making his way from the living room to the door, focusing his attention on who might be on the other side as opposed to the X Games, which were quite funny when Americanized.

Opening the door, he found a brown-eyed, brunet, who as currently standing beside another brunet, and a dark-haired, older male.

"Uh, Tai, Izzy, Jou … what are you guys doing here?"

Pushing his way in, Tai took off his shoes, before standing in front of Matt, followed by Jou and Izzy.

"Well, Matt, seeing as you've been down and out on the dating game for quite some time, Jou, Izzy, and I came up with a master plan to help you out. Or, at least, calm you down for some time."

Arching a brow, Matt fought the urge to swallow thickly at the sight of the mischievous looks in the threesome's eyes. Jou actually looked scary.

"And, uh, what is this 'master plan' that you have in mind?"

He was an idiot, at least, that what he thought about himself after asking the question, which just demanded for some cruel and unusual answer.

Tai moved forward, and the other two followed suit, pinning Matt against the wall without touching him. Fighting the urge to run, he nearly whimpered as Tai grabbed Matt's arm, and pulled him over to the couch, forcing him to sit down.

"Uh, look, Tai, I know you mean well and all, but, if your plan is to tie me up and do really, really disturbing things to me, please think about it. I mean, you're _engaged_, and Izzy and Jou have girlfriends. And I really don't swing that way, at all. Just, uh, be … gentle…?"

Laughter glinted in the men's eyes as they looked at one another.

"Matt, we are not here to sodomize you or anything like that." This was from Jou. "We're here to _help_ you forget."

"And, uh, how are you planning on doing that?"

'_Please, I don't want them near my crotch … or my ass.'_

"First, we're going to talk. Three on one, and we," Izzy gestured to himself, Jou, and Tai, "are going to make sure that you're making the right decisions."

Tai went over and grabbed three kitchen chairs, and the three men sat down before the frightened, blond boy. Leaning forward, Tai grinned at his friend of several years, before glancing towards Jou on his left, and Izzy on his right.

"So, who wants to go first?"

Silence filled the room as the men looked at one another, the three of them trying to decide who should speak up first. Izzy fingered the hem of his shirt, while Jou constantly readjusted his glasses to a more comfortable position. However, it seemed as though no position was comfortable.

Tai placed his hand on his knee, before slipping, sending his elbow into Jou's side. Jou let out a yelp of surprise, and Tai grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry buddy."

Sighing, Jou took the sign and looked at Matt. "I'll go first."

Matt feigned surprise, knowing full well what Tai's 'slip' meant.

"Look, Matt, this is hard for me to say it, but, I suppose I have to. You need to either get over her, or go after her. You have to make up your mind about what to do. Seriously, right now, you look so pathetic it makes me look manly, and that's pretty pathetic." Matt scowled. "Look, Matt, I guess what I'm trying to say is, stop sitting around and acting all depressed. You were like this in the beginning, and, then, for a while you were all happy again. But, now you're sad. You're worse than a bipolar patient I saw last week, and she was pretty messed up with her mood swings.

"I will admit that it's hard to me to watch you hold her; I used to think I was in love with her, and she was my first ever crush. Before I met Ryoko, I still thought that Mimi and I were destined to be together. But I finally stopped myself and realized that we weren't meant to be together; she's meant for someone else, Matt. It's you. And I don't like seeing you sitting down, and doing nothing about it. She left Japan, so what? It's not like she died. She's still alive.

"What I'm trying to say is call her, e-mail her, something, let her know that you're there and you still love her. I don't know if she's willing to wait forever for that call, Matt. Forever is a really long time."

Matt arched a brow at the brunet, frowning slightly in Jou's direction as the watched boy blushed darkly before looking down at his lap. Never, not once in Matt's life, had he heard Jou speak such romantically passionate words before. Jou had always been pretty direct, down-to-earth and to the point, never dancing around it. Nor had he ever discussed love and such romantic ideals. But now, to Matt's face, he had come out and not only told Matt that him and Mimi were meant to be, but also that he had actually loved the girl.

Izzy and Tai glanced towards Jou; twin pained looks in their eyes as they remembered the days when Jou would follow the brown-haired beauty to the ends of the earth, just to proclaim his love for her.

Sighing heavily, Izzy turned to face Matt, determination aglow on his face. "Look, Matt, I know we haven't been friends for all that long, well, okay, we've known each other for quite some time, and this is the first time I've actually really wanted to tell you something, but held my tongue for my own reasons. But, now I realize that I really need to get this out. Matt, right now, you're being nothing short of a wimp. I agree with Jou, if we compared the two of you, you would make him look like a daredevil, and that's not a good thing."

Izzy turned to Jou. "Sorry Jou, but you said it first."

Jou shrugged. "Nah, it's all right."

"Matt, what do you think Mimi is doing out in America? Do you think she's sitting around all day, moping and whining, crying and complaining because you're an Ocean away from her? I doubt it. I'm willing to bet that she's trying her darn hardest to get back to her normal life, work, friends, and family. We know that you love her, Matt, and we know that she loves you, too, but you really need to get your act together. You need to do something, anything, to show that you have at least some sort of sign of life.

"You need to make up your mind as to what you want to do. Do you want to sit here and vegetate for forever, or do something proactive? And if you do want to be proactive, what is it do you think you'll do? Are you going to find someone else, or are you going to go after her? If you want my opinion, I agree with Jou, go after Mimi if you really love her, because I know that she loves you."

Tai grinned at his companions on either side of him. "Inspiring speeches, boys. Just tear-jerking." Izzy arched a brow while Jou found it difficult to fight the blush rising in his cheeks. "So, Matt, have they told you enough to convince you to get off your fat ass? Or do you need to hear my speech, too?" Tai shrugged. "Well, either way you're going to hear it, because I prepared it just for you."

Tai stood up, beginning the process of his habitual pacing that occurred every time he spoke aloud and passionately. Turning to Matt, his eyes blazed.

"Matt, I think you are officially one of the dumbest people alive." Irritation flickered through the boy's blue eyes, but he did not retaliate. He would let Tai say his speech, and then he would say what he wanted to say.

"What the hell makes you think that sitting on your ass, doing absolutely nothing is going to win her back? Okay, so you've gone on what, _one_ date? And it was hell, from what I remember. You didn't even get to first base with her. You friggin' well kicked her out of your apartment! You know how lucky you are that she didn't go around telling lies about you? Or that she didn't try and fight back, because damn, those Spanish-Portuguese women are vicious! They go all crazy on you, get those accents, and talk so fucking fast you can't understand a word they say. Next thing you know, a frying pan is coming out of nowhere!"

Izzy 'inconspicuously' tapped Tai on the shins with his foot, silently reminding him to stay on the subject.

The standing brunet cleared his throat. "Anyways, what I mean to say is that you have gotten so pathetic that, oh, I don't know, just use Izzy's example, because there's nobody more pathetic to compare you to than Jou."

"Hey!"

"Sorry buddy."

"You guys are so mean to me."

Tai waved the comment aside. "What I'm trying to tell you is that right now, you're going _no_where except for backwards. You have to start to seriously think about things. Matt, tell me, when were you the happiest?" Matt went to speak before Tai cut him off. "Don't tell me; I already know the answer. It was when Mimi was here. You were happiest whenever you were around her; you smiled more, laughed more, and were just so much more content with life.

"Matt, when did you feel the most loved? By someone else, that is? So, can you answer that question for me? Because I'm pretty sure I can answer it for you. It was when you were with Mimi. It was so obvious; the two of you seemed to glow whenever you were with each other. It was pretty fucking obvious you loved each other.

"So, Matt, tell me, now, why would you do absolutely nothing to chase what makes you happy and feel loved? Why is it that you're just sitting on your ass, doing absolutely nothing, while she's out there, probably waiting for you?

"God damn it, Matt! Have you looked at yourself? You already know how pathetic you look, but do you realize how _sad_ you look? How lonely you are? Or do you just try to hide from everyone, including yourself?

"I want you to do one thing, just one small thing, for me, and for yourself. I want you to stop moping around for at _least_ five minutes, and try to do something, anything, that will make you happy, even if it means contacting Mimi! You have to stop making yourself so miserable because you're too scared to find out why she left.

"Really, think about it, she does have a life out in America, she was only here on vacation, but she fell in love with you. Even though she does love you, she can't just stay here and leave everything at home for everyone else to deal with. Have you ever thought about that? Have you ever considered the possibility that she might actually be packing up, getting all her stuff ready to move over here?

"I know you haven't; we haven't either. We just thought that she was some selfish bitch who didn't care about you, who didn't give a shit about whether you actually loved her or not. But, you know, when you really think about it, did she ever say "goodbye"? From what you told us, she said "I'll see you soon". I think that means something, don't you?

"Don't you know the saying, Matt? Never say goodbye, say see you later? I've heard of it, and it means that you guys will just end up meeting again before the end. She knows that, Matt, she knows that you guys are meant to be, and I bet she's trying her damned hardest to come out and stay with you for forever.

"Why aren't you trying?

"I want you to do something, right here, right now, and that's something that involves Mimi. I don't care how afraid you might be, how much you might not want to even just think about her, but you need to do this for yourself."

Tai waved around a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket, smirking slightly at the blond boy that arched a brow in confusion.

"You are going to call her. Right here, right now, with us standing right here as your witnesses. You are going to get off of your ass and do something somewhat productive. Who knows, it might even help you feel better."

He tossed the paper at Matt, watching as the boy caught it and stared at the cellular phone number scribbled on the white sheet. He saw pain fill the boy's eyes, fear clouding them, consuming the blue orbs as memories swept through him.

They haunted him, harmed him from the inside out, tearing him apart, but he knew, deep down, that he, Matt, would have to do something brave this year, and that would be calling the woman he loved and proclaiming his passionate admiration and love for her. Even if it meant getting hurt again.

He had already taken one sting; another couldn't make it that much worse, could it?

Tai, Izzy, and Jou exchanged glances, the trio worrying whether Matt would do it or not, all three wondering if he was going to do, what they thought was, the right thing.

He stood, his legs somewhat shaky as he used all physical strength and psychological strength to fight back the onslaught of memories that threatened to tear apart his mind.

"All right, I'll do it. It'll cost me a bit, but I'll do it."

He had made up his mind, he had come to the conclusion he feared to come to, and he was going to take the brunt of the blow, no matter how hard the blow would be. He knew that if she refused his proclamation, if she told him she didn't love him anymore, that he would feel beyond injured. But, while he was down for the count, he may as well take all the blows he could now. Better sooner than later, that was his occasional motto.

Grasping the paper tightly in his hand, he watched as the three boys came forward, each giving him 'manly' hugs of encouragement, Tai telling him how proud he was, before having the phone shoved into his free grasp.

Frowning, he arched a brow at the trio as they stood in front of him, impatiently tapping their feet or fidgeting with the nearest object, waiting for him to dial the number and make the call.

"Uh, do you have to stand right there?"

Tai nodded. "Of course, we want to make sure that you actually call her."

"Why can't I have some privacy? You're just making me nervous by gawking at me. It's uncomfortable." He visibly squirmed at the looks they gave him.

"Well, I concur with Tai. I want to just ensure that you actually make the phone call, instead of just dialing and hanging up." Jou smiled at the blond.

The confused look turned into a cranky scowl, and Matt tightened his grip on the phone. "Fine, then, I'll go find somewhere private where I can talk to her, alone."

Before the other men could say anything, the blond had already marched off, slammed the bedroom door shut, and locked it. The click was loud and audible, sharp and almost angry, making the men wince.

Glancing at one another, they grinned and ran towards the door, pressed up against it, fighting for space and the ability to hear whatever lay beyond the wooden object.

* * *

He had to move, he had to pace, to think, to do something, _anything_, so that he wouldn't be thinking about the stupid action he was about to do. Call her. What an idiotic thought. He knew, just knew, that she would refuse him and his love. She would tell him that it was over, that he should just fuck off for all eternity. He just knew it.

He didn't want to listen to that little, almost insignificant voice inside him that tried to scream for him to do it, to call her and do something that might alleviate the pain. No, the strong, powerful pessimistic voice he constantly obeyed was shouting at him, telling him that he could get nothing good out of calling her. That the only thing that would ensue would be pain and constant mental turmoil.

He was sick and tired of being in pain.

But that little voice grew louder, telling him to do it, to call her and make sure that she was all right. He truly and honestly did not want to, but she had probably been going through a rough patch. Her house had been robbed and nearly destroyed, after all.

But would she accept him and his love?

That was the question that constantly plagued his mind, consuming him until nothing other than that one thought filled his mind, tearing him apart as his mind fought for the search of the right answer.

The question was, was the answer in Mimi, or in someone else?

Sighing heavily, he stared down at the phone, and then glanced at the phone number that lay crumpled in his grip. He wanted to call her, to hear her soft, soothing, melodic voice once more, but he knew, deep down, that if he did call her, the only thing that would happen would be the increasing of his yearning for her touch and love.

Cursing himself, he violently jerked his body into a sitting position on his bed. As he touched the soft comforter, he recalled the way she felt with him under the sheets, the softness of her skin, the tenderness of her touch. The simple memories of brushing his skin against hers brought tears to his eyes. He loved her, really, truly, honestly did, and everything about her had always made him smile and laugh.

He knew that he used to act cold towards her, pretending that she didn't exist or was some pathetic excuse for a human being. But deep down, he hid his emotions for her; he had always enjoyed being in her company, laughing joyously, wanting to touch and hold her.

Oh how he ached to hold her in his arms, at least just for one last time.

Maybe Tai was right, maybe he should call her, let her know that he still believed they had a chance. So many times in his life, he had just given up on hope, given up on believing. Maybe, for once, he should let himself hope for the better.

He exhaled loudly as he looked from the paper to the phone, and, before he could stop himself, he began to dial the special code that lessened the bill for long-distance calls. Within seconds, he was pressing the numbers for her cellular phone and putting the phone to his ear.

* * *

She sat comfortably on her seat of her private jet, relaxing and basking in the glows of champagne, sushi, and just utter, absolute relaxation. She needed to relax, to focus on anything but what she would be doing in a few more hours.

She was tired; she had gotten up terribly early the morning of her flight so that she would arrive during the daytime. She hated touching down at night; there was so little time to do so much, and she needed a lot of time.

Her stomach twisted sharply at the thought, and she glanced towards the screen nearby telling her an estimation of how much time was left on the flight. Only a couple more hours, and she would be there. It was probably around noon there, but she didn't care if she missed lunch; she just didn't want to miss him.

Glancing towards her phone, she watched the numbers automatically change with the time change, moving from late at night to early afternoon in seconds.

She was quite glad that they had figured out how to stop the cellular airwaves from affecting planes; she needed the cell phone on 24/7 in case an emergency arose, or something came up from work. She also hating having a bunch of messages; it was just so much easier to answer the phone.

As she placed the phone back into her pocket, she buried her face in her hands, elbows on her knees, and took a deep breath. She was nervous. There, she admitted it. She was absolutely and utterly terrified at the thought of what she was about to do. There was this little voice that kept telling her it was stupid, that she could not change what had happened. But the louder, stronger voice told her not to give up just yet. She had always been an optimist, or at least tried to be, but when it involved her heart, she couldn't help being a touch pessimistic.

Trying to focus on anything other than her futuristic actions, she picked up her novel from her carry-on bag; opening it to the page she had stopped reading on. It was the latest Laurel K Hamilton book on the Anita Blake series; she was obsessed with that series.

She let the words take over her mind, focusing solely on the sentences and paragraphs formed by the letters and words. Those simple, descriptive formations managed to ease the tension accumulating in her body, but they did nothing to help the constant, heavy palpitations of her heart, or the ceaseless breathlessness that overtook her.

At the sudden feel of vibrations going through her leg, she jerked sharply, letting out a loud gasp, before cursing herself for being too tense. Rolling her eyes, quite glad that nobody had been watching, she pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and when to answer it.

* * *

He was pacing, walking back and forth across the carpeted floor so much that he feared to put a permanent groove on it. But he didn't care; he needed to do something to distract himself from the stupid action he was currently doing.

The phone rang loudly and sharply in his ear, the sound almost deafening. He knew that it normally did not sound so loud, but when he was tense, his senses seemed to be heightened.

"Hello?"

His heart stopped, breath leaving his body as he heard her voice. She hadn't changed; her voice was still as sweet and melodic as ever. He felt his throat constrict as he fought for words, sentences, the sheer ability to something, anything, intelligent or tender.

The memories had instantly attacked him, bringing him back to when she used to laugh happily, or when she would lie in his arms at night, singing softly when asked to. He had always loved her voice. She always had this melodic tilt that made every word she say sound like a beautiful song.

"Hello?"

This time he heard the irritation lacing her voice, and he remembered well those days when she would become irritated due to him. All because he had never had the guts to tell her he loved her, at least not until it was too late.

_'Say something. Anything. Oh Kami, please don't let me screw this up.'_

He wanted desperately to say that he loved her, to put his heart on the line just once more and confess his feelings to her. He begged and pleaded his mind to let him do it, to release his vocals chords and grant him the ability to say something witty and charming...

…to say that he wanted to be with her for forever.

"Hgn."

The sound was strange, rough, almost like some dying cat, and he immediately felt embarrassing blush creep up his cheeks to flood his face. Without waiting for a reply, he jerked the phone away from his ear and hung up.

He felt like that man from the movie 40-Year-Old-Virgin. He felt inadequate, pathetic, and utterly useless. He had wanted so much tell her everything in his heart, but all he managed to do was make from strange, throat noise.

Some days, he really hated himself. Sighing heavily, he threw himself back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. Why couldn't he do anything right anymore? Why was it that he always screwed up?

"Kami … please help me."

* * *

He had finally managed to convince Tai, Izzy, and Jou to leave the premises and promise to never come back for that day unless it was important. He needed time to reflect on just what he had done; he needed time to scold himself for being so stupid.

He flopped onto the couch, flipping on the television, and tried ever so hard to focus on the screen. But he couldn't, not when all he could hear in his mind was her voice.

Her voice was like a cocoon, like a warm blanket he just wanted to wrap himself in and snuggle for the rest of his life. It had always been as warm and smooth as her skin; always showing just what was on her mind, never making up lies.

He just wished that he had that ability. He wanted to be able to speak whenever he wanted, to gather enough courage to tell those around him just how he felt, instead of waiting for them to figure it out themselves. He was sick of everybody coming to him and telling him how he felt. He should have been able to tell them, to tell himself, what he was feeling, and just what he could do to solve the problem.

But he couldn't. He never did anything right.

Groaning loudly, he buried his face in his hands, fighting back the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened to break the dams in his eyes, threatening to leak and pour down his face. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

He absolutely refused.

But when he thought about her, when he thought about those brief, but memorable times they had spent together, he wanted to cry so hard he thought that he would never stop. Oh, how he missed her.

"Mimi," he choked, "please come back. I miss you."

There, he admitted it aloud. He admitted that the one thing he wanted in life was to have her come back to him and hold him in her arms.

But he knew, now, that it would never happen. He could not change the past, and he had tried, oh-so hard, to fix the future. But maybe they truly were not meant to be. Maybe they were supposed to find someone else to love, someone else to hold in their arms at night. Anyone other than each other.

Just as he was ready to give up, to let the dams break and allow his tears to flow freely down his cheeks, a loud ringing sound distracted him from his thoughts.

The doorbell.

It was probably Tai, returning to make sure that Matt was all right. Did he look all right?

Standing, he went over to the door, cursing his friends for being a touch too adamant, before swinging open the door, ready to curse them. He stopped in his tracks; mouth agape, gazing at what stood on the other side of the door. His breath left his body, his heart race, and his mind swirled with emotions, thoughts, and memories.

No, it couldn't be…

The person smiled.

"Hi Matt."

**Bwahahaha, the END! Yes, it's the ending. I will be adding an Epilogue to tie up loose ends and everything, so that some of you are not confused. I really hope that all of you have enjoyed this fic. **

**Thank you all for you support, it makes me so happy to see that so many of you have enjoyed my writing. . I love you guys, hee hee.**

**Remember my review/post rule. Thanks to all of your support.**

**By the way, I have recently posted a new fic called "Leather and Lace", if you wish to read it, please do. I really want to focus on that one now; I think it's neat and different than most Mimato fics. **

**Thank you guys for all of your support. I promise it won't take me as long to writ e the Epilogue, it's not going to be too crazy long. **

**Ciao.**


	25. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE! FINAL ADDITION TO STORY.**

**So, ladies and gentlemen, if you all have enough common sense, you should know that……this is THE END! **

**And I am proud to say that…I don't know what I want to say.**

**I want to thank all of you beautiful people for reviewing me, adding me to your favs and alerts list, thank you guys so much for making me feel so loved. **

**Hee hee.**

**I love you guys. **

**I mean it. **

**Okay, well not like "Oh baby, let's get married" love, but … you know what I mean.**

**So, yes, onto the Epilogue**

**Epilogue**

_5 years later…_

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow, it's been a long time since I've written to you, hasn't it? I mean, a really long time. Like, 5 years. Do you remember the last time I wrote to you, I was telling you about my plans? Well, guess what? Everything came out all right. You know why?_

_I'll tell you._

_Matt and I are officially MARRIED!_

_We got married just today. I managed to sneak into the limo to write to you about the news; I needed to tell something, somebody outside of my family and friends. _

_I'm so excited, every day I keep on smiling, laughing, telling myself how much I love life. Every morning I wake up in his arms, snuggle against him, talk with him, and see him before I go to sleep at night. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world, being with the one you love._

_I'm here to give you a brief update of everything that has gone on in the past years. Tai and Sora got married last year, yes; they FINALLY tied the fucking knot. Took them long enough, jeez. And guess what? Sora's pregnant. She says I'll be an Auntie, even though we're not related whatsoever._

_Isn't that amazing?_

_Guess what else?_

_Tai finally hit the big bucks; he's an Ambassador for the United Nations. He does a lot of work between the Digital World, here, and other countries, so he goes away a lot, but he gets paid a heck of a lot of money. A huge step from being a delivery boy, eh?_

_Sora's doing something I never thought she would; she's a fashion designer. Amazing, eh? She works with so many different companies, including Gucci, Christian Dior, even Armani, Chanel, and, oh gosh, so many more! I don't have enough time to list all of them. She's making so much money. They finally moved out of their dinky apartment and are living right next door to us!_

_Jou finally got his big break as a doctor, believe it or not. He made his first miracle four years ago, and has been making so many more since! He gets called all over the world and receives patients from so many different countries with so many problems. It's amazing how much strength and courage one man can give to a single person._

_He's also married._

_Haha. Yes, he tied the knot with someone other than yours truly. Her name is Ryoko, apparently I met her on the Christmas Party Sora held 5 years ago, but I don't remember anything from that night except for Matt's mouth on me. Oh, that was so fucking hot._

_Anyways, yes, so he's married, and he's finally a father. They had a little girl and named her Sakura, what a sweet name, eh?_

_Izzy is, well, Izzy, the tech guy like usual. He's working with Matt's dad on a research project to make it easier to switch from the Digital World to the Human World. I think that everything's going along great so far. And he's got a girlfriend. She was at the party, too, and her name's Kumiko. She's really sweet, like Ryoko, and she works with Sora. Funny, eh?_

_Takeru got a big break in journalism, and he's writing a lot of major articles for Tokyo Gazette, which is a huge newspaper in our area. It's quite amazing. He's still in school, too, taking more journalism courses. He's grown so much!_

_Kari's changed a bit, too, and Tai is so proud of her. She's become a student-teacher right now, while waiting to get her diploma as a certified kindergarten teacher. I always knew that she would end up working with children. I know that when she and Takeru get married, she will make a great mother._

_So, do you want to hear what's new in my life? I'll tell you a little later. First, I'm going to tell you ALL about Matt. My new love. Did you know that he finally made his big break as a rock star? It seems as though everyone's making their 'big breaks' now. Yes, Matt's now an official rock star. The band changed their name, after I persuaded them that they were no longer teenagers, to something a touch for manly. Okay, just something simple. They're The Wolves now. I know, I know, they're not that creative for a rock band, aren't they? All they did was cut out 'Teenage' from their band name. Haha._

_Matt is finally raking in the income he always wanted. He was the one who paid for our house, believe it or not. It's absolutely gorgeous! It's got the typical, Kyoto style gardens in the back, four floors, and 12 bedrooms. It's just so gorgeous. And our location is perfect, with so much green scenery, and a lake nearby. It's perfect._

_Anyways, of course, you'll want to hear all about me now, eh? Well, I guess you could say that I, too, got a big break. Or, well, my second big break. I'm now known as Japan's Naked Chef._

_Yes, I do a cooking show just wearing an apron. Isn't it sexy?_

_When I first demonstrated my cooking abilities in the nude to Matt he, well, fine, I'll go into details a bit. He pressed my body against the table, and fucked me doggy-style so hard that I couldn't stand for a few minutes._

_I love that apron._

_A now, just a few hours ago, Matt and I were married._

_You have no idea how happy I am to finally be married to the man I love. It's just … indescribable. That, or I'm not a good enough of a writer to be able to depict the joy that fills me every time I look at the white gold and diamond ring on my finger._

_I am now Mrs. Ishida._

_I can't wait to have children with him. Oh, that will be the icing on the cake for sure. Of course, I CAN wait for the morning sickness and weight gain, but, in the end, I know it'll be worth it. Just seeing Sora rubbing her belly, or Jou playing with his daughter, makes me realize how much I've wanted children for my own._

_And now I have a chance to be able to raise my own children._

_I will be going now; I think Matt's calling for me. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm being sick or something. Poor man._

_I will update as soon as I can about the baby-making process._

_Mimi Ishida_

Sighing softly, she shut the diary before tucking it into her bag. The knock on the car door grew louder and sharper. Leaning forward, careful not to catch her long dress on her stiletto heels, she unlocked the door.

In seconds, Matt was in the limousine, slamming the door shut and pressing her to the seat.

"I missed you."

Ecstasy filled her in seconds at the feel of his hot breath on her throat, his lips pressing against her jaw line, beginning the process of arousing her body and senses. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she arched towards him in pleasure, yearning for more.

"Oh, Matt," she purred, pressing her lips roughly against his throat in return. "We shouldn't..."

"Oh, I know we should." His voice had lowered to a sensual, primal growl that caused her body to tighten in anticipation.

His hand moved up, instantly tugging down the top of her corset-style bodice, exposing her breasts, which were bare due to the lack of a bra.

A low growl emanated from the back of his throat, and his lips devoured her breasts one by one, teasing the rosy peaks until she cried out with pleasure, her hands gripping his hair, pressing him harder against her exposed flesh.

"Matt," she gasped, eyes widening with ecstasy.

His teeth grazed against a sensitive bud, causing her hands to clench his shoulders roughly. Then, they made their way down, aggressively tugging the dress shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning with a fervent need that caused her fingers to shake and a button to go flying.

"Hurry," he gasped, lifting up her full skirt, exposing the mid-thigh, lace stockings, and matching white garter. At the sight of her exposed mound, he buried his face against her throat, letting out a guttural groan. "Oh, Mimi." She wasn't wearing underwear. "You're going to be the death of me."

Finally, she managed to open his shirt, and grazed her nails along his taut muscles, leaving faint, red trails before she reached and began to unbuckle his pants.

In sheer seconds, he was free and in her tight grasp. Lifting her leg over the back of the seat, which required much flexibility on her part, she arched her hips up, letting out a low cry of pleasure as he filled her.

Each time he pressed into her felt like the first time, it was so passionate and pleasurable, her breath always caught in her throat, her cries constantly rising as he stretched her and filled her, incessantly pleasing her.

The rhythm started out slow, controlled, as though he wanted to make the moment last forever, but it did not work out that way, as in seconds he was pounding furiously into her, ramming himself hard against her body.

"Matt!" Her voice rose with pleasure, body arching in passion as sweat began to bead along her flesh. "Oh, Matt, don't stop, don't stop!!"

Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to her and he spread her legs wider, gaining more access to her moist center.

He leaned forward, whispering sweet, erotic nothings in her ear, bringing her closer and closer to the brink as he pounded harder and faster into her aching body. She was so close, she could feel it, feel her muscles tightening as her released neared. Just a little more…

"Oh, fuck, yes."

He let out a loud, primal growl as her muscles rhythmically clenched around his member, coaxing him and milking him into his own intense, powerful orgasm, filling her with his seed. The sensation of his orgasm was warm and filling, lengthening her release.

Once they completely their mission to sexually satisfy themselves, they lay together on the seat, spent and relaxed. In his arms, she felt so at home, so comfortable, and she knew, then and there, that she would never feel the same way in anyone else's arms. She knew the reason why.

"Matt, I love you."

He bent down, pressing a tender kiss to her lips, before smiling at her.

"Well, Mrs. Ishida, I must say that's quite a sweet statement you made."

Instantly her lips performed a 180, going from a cheerful smile to a furious frown in seconds. Her arms flung across her chest, covering her breasts as she tried to look somewhat irritated.

"That's not very nice, Yamato," she spoke his real name just for emphasis, and because it was oh-so sexy.

He grinned down at her, placing a sweet kiss on her nose. "Mimi, you should know how I feel."

He poked the side of her face with his hand, and, before he could move away, she turned her head sharply, grasping his finger between her teeth. The simple movement created a sudden, sexual friction between their bodies, and the two of them felt instantly aroused.

Flicking her tongue over his fingertip, she gave it a quick suck before letting it go to speak.

"Matt, you know I can't read your mind. Now, let's start over, okay?" She cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for a sweet, passionately tender kiss. "Matt, I love you."

Their breaths mingled, their bodies tightened, and their hearts beat as one. His smile softly down at her, knowing right then and there that she was his, and would always be his. Just like how he would always be hers, and only hers.

"Mimi Ishida, I love you. I will always love you."

"Oh, Matt, I will always love you too."

**Here we go. The end. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know I really enjoyed writing the fic, despite the horrible writing I did back in Chapter 23. I plan on going over the fic, searching for any mistakes I made and reposting the 23****rd**** chapter, and maybe another one I did not like. **

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews and your kind words of encouragement. You are the ones who really inspired me to go on; without you guys, I wouldn't have had enough self-esteem to continue.**

**Quick note: if anyone has any REQUESTS for a kind of story you think I'm able to do, please PM and let me know all the details about a story, and I shall dedicate it to you.**

**Another quick note: Although I have gotten a few reviews requesting for a SEQUEL, THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL. I don't find any reason to try to destroy their relationship a second time. Furthermore, I am far too busy with my other stories (Leather and Lace & Warriors of Light) to be concerned about making a sequel.  
Sorry. **

**Thank you. **

**Ciao. **


End file.
